MUNDOS OPUESTOS
by LindsayWest
Summary: Tori Vega vive en una aldea alejada de su antiguo mundo en HA, acontecimientos del pasado la han llevado a vivir lejos de su antiguo grupo de amigos. Un día, un misterioso barco llega a la isla, trayendo consigo a una atractiva marinera de ojos azules que le recuerda a Tori su pasado.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola de nuevo mis apreciados(as) lectores/as, ya sé ya sé, ¿no que ya no ibas a escribir? Lo sé, lo siento, ¿a qué estoy jugando no? Sorry, veo que no puedo negar lo que soy, se le extraña a este sitio, se les extraña ustedes y AMO escribir, además, quiero ver más de Victorious, porque como que ya no me llena jeje. Esta historia no me dejó dormir una noche así que debo escribirla para poder dormir, ¿me permiten hacerlo? Bueno, de cualquier forma acá estoy. Escribo para ustedes apreciadas (os). Espero que les guste este fic, me parece que se le llama AU, ya deben saber porqué.**

**Por fa, si les parece bueno, dejen por ahí un review, se los voy a agradecer sobremanera, los reviews son como centenarios puros. Y dedico esta historia a mis apreciadas amigas y colegas escritoras que han seguido mis otras publicaciones: AsukaMiyamoto; Mr. Rex; Loverxanime; Mas allá de la Realidad; Hime-chan 196; Amelie Barragán, Ernesto de Unarnue, Yo (no yo); Con Cario; Dra. K-Doof; Lay-Cool Lover, Kiuser1; Reiku-chan… GRACIAS A TOD S.**

**Especialmente lo dedico a mi bebé, bebé, este fic es por ti. **

**Aclaro: Victorious ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece.**

**Aclaro: No es mi intención faltar a valores nacionales de ningún país, todo lo que redacto es únicamente con fines de entretenimiento, jamás con intereses de lucro.**

**MUNDOS OPUESTOS**

**CHAPTER 1. VIDAS PARALELAS**

Había llovido ese día. Las nubes grises descargaron toda su tristeza como si no hubiera sido así en un siglo. La tormenta borró y se llevó consigo los últimos rastros de tinta roja, el mismo color con el que se pinta, había dicho mi madre, el amor entre los humanos; curiosamente, no sólo el amor se pinta de rojo, también se pinta de rojo la muerte, poco antes de hacerse presente y tal vez, algo quede de ella después de marcharse.

**XXX**

Los ojos de la muchacha se abrieron de par en par, el insecto abrió las alas antes de emprender el vuelo de la florecilla amarillosa que sostenía la morena entre sus dedos. Tori sonrió, le encantaba andar por el campo, cortaba flores frescas para hacer lindos adornos que colgaba dentro de su choza, no sin antes detenerse a aspirar un momento el fuerte aroma a tierra mojada luego de la lluvia que había bañado su pacífica aldea.

-¡Toriii! – Escuchó el grito autoritario de su madre, era hora de marcharse a poner la mesa.

El hogar de los Vega no demandaba mucho esmero en los detalles, su familia se había mudado hacía varios años a la mediana isla que compartían junto con otra veintena de familias, desplazados de la civilización moderna. Los Vega habían perdido todo lo que tenían, la cultura americana había escalado hacia su meta racista, los despojó hasta de su identidad, fueron abandonados a su suerte. Los latinos e hispanohablantes, así como afroamericanos y asiáticos debían luchar por encontrar su suerte, aunque esta ya había sido declarada sobre ellos.

Desplazados hacia el lado sur y más recóndito de la América dominante, los Vega se hicieron de una vida lejos de las modernidades que ya no estaban disponibles para ellos, la mejor opción a la que podían aspirar era regresar a sus lugares de origen, pero los Vega habían vivido allá casi toda su vida, Tori, junto con su hermana Trina, eran norteamericanas de nacimiento, pero socialmente no aceptadas, así que junto a sus padres buscaron sobrevivir en un lugar donde no fueran señalados como criminales, como entes sociales que sólo buscan arrebatar lo que no les pertenece.

Junto a otro tanto de familias, hallaron medios para subsistir en un campo al que reclamaron como suyo, aunque sabían bien que quizá no les era concedido del todo, tuvieron qué luchar para obtener un pedazo de tierra dónde continuar con su vida. Era un lugar alejado de la ciudad, Tori olvidó muy pronto los ajetreos diarios del monstruo hollywoodense, Trina, la mayor, se lamentaba de esos días de gloria donde aparentaba ser una estrella del mundo del espectáculo, aunque no se le acercaba ni un poco. Eran apenas unas niñas cuando dejaron su casa, su escuela, y sus amigos.

Una de las familias que fueron a vivir a la isla junto con los Vega, fueron los Harris, por lo que Tori tuvo consuelo al contar con su mejor amigo de la escuela, André. Al principio, André guardó cierto odio contra la humanidad, se sentía incapaz por no poder hacer algo por defender su derecho como ciudadano americano, pero más que otra cosa, tenía odio por sentir su dignidad partida en mil pedazos, al ser tomado a menos. Ahora, unos años más tarde, guarda su identidad con mucho orgullo, pero Tori lo conoce muy bien, y sabe que su mejor amigo todavía guarda resentimientos del pasado. André Harris no es el mismo, el pequeño músico que alegraba las tardes de Tori, en que juntos se ponían a interpretar en el piano, se ha convertido en un joven lleno de rencor contra ciertas personas, sintiéndose traicionado todo el tiempo hasta por sus cercanos. Tori a menudo llora con él, aunque apenas logra entender porqué.

-¿Trajiste las flores cariño?

-Todas frescas – responde la joven con una amplia sonrisa antes de acomodar un ramo de flores amarillas sobre el centro de la humilde mesa de madera tallada.

-Listo, aquí están las cestas.

-Vaya André, ¿cómo le has hecho para recoger tanto en tan poco tiempo?

-Me levanté hoy más temprano señora Vega, los chicos han tardado en llegar a los árboles y llevárselo todo – Tori sonríe al tiempo que muerde una exquisita manzana - ¿Y Trina? – Preguntó el joven buscando con su mirada.

-Está en el cuarto – Responde Holly suspirando resignada. La madre sabía muy bien de los sentimientos de André por Trina. El muchacho había dado muestras de amor hacia Tori, pero esta le había dejado en claro hace tiempo que sólo podían llegar a ser mejores amigos, casi hermanos, y nada más.

-¿Sigue sin querer salir?

-Está en etapa de aislamiento – Dice Tori, echándose a reír de inmediato, André la sigue.

-¿Qué les pasa a ustedes dos? ¿Cuál fue el chiste? ¿Es por Trina?

-No – responde la linda morena con la boca llena de la manzana que devora – es porque se está en etapa de aislamiento… - hace una pausa para tragar lo que tenía en la boca y poder ser entendida – etapa de aislamiento… en una isla – y se echa a reír nuevamente.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Huelo a panquecitos por aquí?

-No papá, Cat no ha venido en tres días.

-¿Y eso porqué?

-Parece que su hermano descubrió un unicornio con cabeza de león y cuerno de cualquier cosa menos de unicornio – Los dos jóvenes vuelven a reír a carcajadas – Y Cat ha estado esperando por ir a verlo.

-Mm, eso nos da tiempo para planear su próximo cumpleaños, en 11 meses – Todos ríen una vez más.

La puerta se abre y una pequeña pelirroja entra a la choza con un frasco transparente entre sus manos. Sin mirar a nadie va a sentarse en una de las sillas del comedor, con evidencias de haber estado llorando por buen tiempo.

-Cat, ¿estás bien? – Pregunta Holly.

-Murieron – Respondió la pequeña, aún sin alzar su vista del frasco que abrazaba celosamente.

-¿Cómo?

-Murieron todas – los 4 presentes se le quedaron mirando con ternura y expectantes a la vez, la pelirroja era impredecible.

-¿Quiénes murieron cariño?

-¡Las mariposas! – Se levantó la niña con brusquedad – ¡Murieron todas las mariposas! ¡Y yo ya no quiero recoger más! – Gritó al tiempo que dejaba caer el frasco de entre sus manos, rompiéndose en pequeños cristales y dejando escapar una decena de cadáveres de mariposas, algunos ya secos de días, y antes de salir corriendo de la choza de sus vecinos.

**XXX**

Jade West no la estaba pasando de lujo esa mañana. Se levantó con un terrible dolor de jaqueca que la estaba matando. Desde que su padre le anunció el cambio de planes hacía dos días, el estrés no la dejaba estar tranquila. Anhelaba tener paz, pero al parecer ese estado se encontraba muy alejado de ella. Los sonidos del timbre la obligaron a levantarse de la cama, con toda lentitud fue a abrir la puerta.

-Ya es hora – Anunció el muchacho sin solicitar permiso de entrada.

-Robbie, ahora no, estoy agotada.

-Lo siento, pero tu padre ha dado firmes órdenes para eso, así que no te queda de otra más que cumplir.

-Podría tomar el barco hacia el Este – Musitó la muchacha sentándose en el cómodo y largo sillón de forrado en piel blanca, como la suya misma. Robbie tuvo qué apartar su vista de las largas y lindas piernas que dejaba al descubierto con apenas un pequeño short de licra.

-No lo creo, el Este no es una opción para ti ahora.

-Mmm… podría ser si tú me ayudaras a conseguir esa transferencia – Echó su cabeza hacia atrás estirando los brazos y cerrando los ojos. El elegante joven de gafas volvió a fijar su atención en las piernas de la muchacha, trazando un recorrido perfecto con la vista en la línea de las piernas al mentón, y luego bajó un poco hacia los pechos. Tragó saliva antes de aclararse la garganta y continuar.

-Ya sabes que no, soy de mucha confianza para tu padre, cualquiera que desobedezca sus órdenes será un insubordinado que pasará tres meses, tres largos y apestosos meses en una madriguera llena de ratas en la prisión de la base.

-Vamos Robbie, sé que puedes y quieres ayudarme – Siseó la joven arqueando una ceja de manera seductora. Robbie tuvo qué volver a tragar saliva y batallaba para apartar su vista de la linda imagen de Jade sobre el sillón, esa muchacha le gustaba, y le gustaba sobremanera, si hacía las cosas correctamente, tal vez, él sería el afortunado al que su padre escogería para emparentar con su familia, la renombrada familia de los West.

Estuvo tentado en ir a sentarse al lado de la chica, que se perdía de repente entre las cortinas que se alzaban con el inquieto viento del verano. Muchas veces se la imaginó así, sóla para él, llamándolo, rogándole porque la ayudara, y él acudía en su socorro como el héroe de los cuentos medievales, enfundado en una gruesa armadura que lo hacía verse atractivo, pero en el fondo, él sabía muy bien que la muchacha que tenía delante no lo quería, y que tal vez nunca lo hiciera, y Robbie también sabía porqué.

Beck, el canadiense tramposo que compró su identidad americana para evitar ser desplazado junto a los otros. Su familia se había protegido diplomáticamente, eran ricos, una de las familias más poderosas del país, así que el gobierno pactó convenios para permitirles permanecer en su lugar, negociando por debajo del agua. Robbie deseó muchas veces que los Oliver también fuesen echados a su suerte, pero el dinero los protegía, y eso era algo que él odiaba, porque muy dentro de su ser, Robbie tenía guardada una caja con un montón de sentimientos nobles, sentimientos que solo afloraban cuando Jade West lo provocaba, como en ese momento.

Sin embargo, la razón por la que Robbie no podía avanzar más y su verdadero motivo de odio hacia los Oliver, es que era el único que sabía de los amorosos encuentros entre la hermosa chica que tenía delante, y el extranjero corrupto. No estaba seguro de que Jade sintiera algo por Beck, sólo sabía que ellos dos se frecuentaban en algo más que sesiones amistosas y de negocios.

Víktor West jamás permitiría una unión entre su hija y un extranjero, por muy ricos y poderosos que fueran los Oliver, los West lo eran aún más, y el racismo, aunque ocultamente por sostener sus ambiciones, podía más en el corazón de aquél hombre frío y amador de sí mismo. Jamás le permitiría a Jade tener algo con alguien que no se encontraba dentro de sus cualidades raciales. Por eso los encuentros ocultos entre la pareja, por eso la rebeldía de la chica, y por eso el corazón partido de Robbie Shappiro.

-Hum, hum – Se escuchó desde la puerta. Enseguida Robbie corrió sus ojos hacia la pared tras de su espalda y Jade tardó varios segundos en acomodarse, para entonces, Beck ya estaba dentro de la habitación y se acercaba a ella para darle un beso. La joven lo recibió como si ya fuera costumbre – Creo que están tardando demasiado, el barco no esperará mucho tiempo. Hace treinta minutos debías haber bajado.

Beck se sienta en el sillón al lado de Jade, Robbie vuelve su vista a la pareja y se acomoda las gafas antes de hablar.

-Es lo que le he dicho, pero no quiere entender, haber si tú logras convencerla – Y sale de la habitación, agradecido, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, que Beck llegara y le sacara del apuro en el que estaba metido, un poco más y terminaría cediendo ante los encantos de la chica de los ojos azules. Apenas sale del departamento echa a correr despavorido.

-¿Qué? –Pregunta ella ante la mirada furtiva del galán frente a ella.

-¿Qué hacía Robbie Shappiro aquí, a solas contigo?

-Vino a decirme que bajara, igual que tú.- La joven se voltea hacia el otro lado ignorando por un momento a su compañero.

-Jade, sabes que él está enamorado de ti.

-¿Y? ¿Cuál es el problema? No es el único y lo sabes.

-Sí pero… - el muchacho se pasa una mano sobre su negra cabellera y suspira – Sabes bien que es el número uno en la lista de tu padre para convertirse en tu marido – La chica de apariencia gótica vuelve a prestar atención a Beck, y habla riendo.

-Mi padre y todos los de su clase están muy equivocados si piensan que Yo, Jade West, voy a hacer siempre lo que se me ordene.

-Jade, me gusta que pienses así, sólo que ambos sabemos muy bien que tu padre al final va a salirse con la suya como suele hacerlo siempre.

-Felicidades Beckett Oliver, has entrado a su amplio grupo de apoderados lame botas.

-No quiero decir que…

-Espérame abajo, estaré lista en media hora.

-Jade…

-El barco zarpará en menos de una hora, déjame arreglarme.

El joven de rasgos árabes no tiene más remedio que salir de habitación. Antes de cerrar la puerta observa con detalle la figura desnuda de su novia que se dirige al cuarto de baño. Cierra la puerta y se aleja.

**XXX**

-Cat… Caat… Caaat… ven aquí, sabes que no puedes esconderte de mí.

-No quiero bajar Tori – Se escucha la débil vocecilla de la niña sobre el árbol, sentada a una de sus ramas.

-Anda Cat, ven, vamos a hablar.

-Se murieron Tori… todas.

-Mañana volveremos al campo y atraparemos…

-¡No quiero atrapar más mariposas!... Ya no quiero Tori.

-Ven aquí – Señala la morena una rama más baja en la que se sienta a esperar a su amiga. La pequeña baja de lo alto y se sienta a su lado, Tori la abraza meciendo a ambas con el pie – Cat, ya sé que te duele…

-No quiero hablar de eso Tori.

-¿No? – La niña mueve la cabeza negando - ¿Segura? – Asiente – Bueno, entonces ¿de qué quieres que hablemos?

-No había unicornio.

-¿Qué?

-No había unicornio de cuerno de tigre, mi hermano me engañó Tori – Se levanta de su abrazo.

-Cat, los tigres no tienen cuernos.

-¿No?

-No.

-Ayy qué chistoso – ríe, y Tori le sigue el juego.

-Probablemente tu hermano creyó verlo, pero se equivocó.

-¿Sí verdad? Él se equivocó, no hay unicornios con cuernos de tigre, sólo de león – Tori afirma con la cabeza, con su mirada fija al cielo, particularmente, a las estrellas.

-¿La extrañas Tori?

-¿Extrañar qué? – Pregunta la latina confundida.

-La ciudad, ¿extrañas la ciudad?

-Ni siquiera me acuerdo de ella… ojalá pudiera recordar… un poco al menos – susurra.

-Yo sí la recuerdo. Amplia, grande – habla la pelirroja emocionada – autos, edificios… gente… era muy linda.

-Debió ser linda – La alegría de la pelirroja se desvaneció nuevamente, Tori notó como la pequeña intentaba ocultar su rostro triste de ella – Vamos Cat, no es momento de ponerse triste, esta mañana diste el último deje de tristeza ¿de acuerdo? Pero mañana será diferente…

-No tiene sentido Tori… no sin ella… puede que tú la hayas olvidado… pero yo no… yo todavía la recuerdo… y la extraño mucho.- Da la vuelta para marcharse.

-¡Ella nos echó de su vida Cat! ¡Nunca le importamos!... ni siquiera tú – murmura. La pelirroja se pierde entre la oscuridad y Tori queda un momento más mirando las estrellas, algún día, los recuerdos dejarán de existir, y todos podrán vivir una nueva vida en ese lugar, ajenos a lo que es fuera de esos límites, ajenos a lo que ya ha sido antes.


	2. RECUERDOS DEL PASADO

**Ok, ¡chavos y chavas! Jeje, les dejo el segundo capítulo de esta nueva historia (se me hace chistoso que luego de decir que ya no escribiría, llevo dos historias más jejeje), ok, esperando como siempre, les agrade tanto como para dejarme un review y sus impresiones como vengan. Quiero agradecer a las personas que no mencioné anteriormente y que también siguieron mi historia: ****Gabriela 0012**** y ****Gunner****. También a ****Rizel Iwaki****, que comentó en "Lo que Tori se Llevó", pensé que esa historia se les iba a hacer chistosa, y ví que les pareció triste por Beck, yo me estaba riendo de él jejejeje. Y claro, a ****mariaa18****, de quien recibí el segundo review en este nuevo fic, tenkiu María.**

**Y agradezco también a ****Lidia****, que recientemente me dejó un review en "La Otra cara de Jade West", muchas gracias Lidia. "Mj", significa Mj jejejejeje, bromeo, es una forma de afirmar, o sea, decir "sí" con esa… ¿onomatopeya será correcto? Es como un gemido con los labios cerrados "mj". Te respondo desde aquí porque la otra historia ya acabó y no dejaste otra manera de responderte. Claro que me gustaría escribir guiones de Jade y Beck, serían cómicos, amo la comedia, quizá más adelante escriba historias así. Muchas gracias por comentar Lidia.**

**Y en general, GRACIAS A TODOS/AS por seguirme, un besote mi apreciado público lector. **

**HEY: Victorious no me pertenece. Tampoco ninguno de sus personajes ¿vale? Es así. **

**Lean por favor.**

**CHAPTER 2. RECUERDOS DEL PASADO (qué título tan original, no pueden ser recuerdos del futuro ¿ok? Sólo me gustó cómo se escucha).**

Cuando Tori entró de nuevo a la choza, luego de permanecer largo rato a la interperie de la noche, cuidadosamente va a sentarse a la hamaca que cuelga de dos gruesas vigas de madera en lo que puede ser la sala de la casucha, curiosa de saber, por vez primera después de mucho tiempo, lo que los varones comentaban de las nuevas, asuntos que sus padres decían que a ella no le competen.

-¿Y qué fue lo que escuchaste? – Preguntó con aire de preocupación el padre de la muchacha a André.

-No mucho, sólo que al parecer están por llegar más refuerzos, entre los cuales viene una persona muy importante; hay mucho movimiento en la casona, todos están preocupados.

-No es para menos – dice un sujeto delgaducho y calvo acomodándose las gafas - la espera de más refuerzos sólo significa una cosa, la invasión está asegurada.

-Con justa razón los _bhoritas*_ ya se están organizando. Es claro que tienen miedo – Dijo David.

-¿Y quién no? Con las armas que cuentan los _bhoritas_ no alcanzarían ni a dañar la cuarta parte de un pelotón. Son unos desgraciados.

-No es justo, ellos son una tribu muy pacífica, ¿porqué entrarían de forma tan armada a invadir una región contra una tribu primitiva que no podrá ni hacerles frente? – Arrojó André con deje de frustración.

-Es el gobierno – volvió a hablar el pelirrojo calvo, con apariencia de intelectual - todo lo quieren justificar a base del gobierno. Lo hacen así para que no se les demande la sangre que derramen.

-¿Qué es en sí lo que eso nos va a afectar a nosotros? – Habló de repente Holly, que hasta ese momento había permanecido callada. Tori escuchaba muy atenta.

-Querida, estamos en tierra de ellos, los _bhoritas_ nos cedieron un espacio de _su_ tierra aún cuando ni siquiera ellos han conseguido obtenerla con legalidad, y no es porque no lo demanden. Si se hace la guerra contra ellos, también nosotros vamos a pelear.

-¡Por supuesto que vamos a pelear! – Alzó la voz André – No vamos a permitir que esos… - pensó mejor su frase ante la mirada reprensiva de Holly – desconsiderados americanos nos quiten algo que con mucho esfuerzo hemos conseguido.

-Podemos pelear André, pero lo difícil es obtener una ganancia de ello, aun somos los desplazados, y estamos en tierra norteamericana, ni los _bhoritas_, ni nosotros juntos podremos hacer algo que nos aventaje.

-Es una perversidad, la humanidad apesta.

-Jan, ¿qué noticias nos tienes de Europa?

-Eso es, una esperanza que guardamos, en Italia me han dicho que sólo es cuestión de que pidamos ayuda para que esta venga en camino, obviamente el gobierno de Italia no se meterá en estos asuntos, tiene negocios internacionales qué conservar, pero está la sociedad de apoyo, podemos contar con ella, es un hecho.

-¿Y qué tanto será útil?

-No es lo suficiente para hacer frente a la dominación americana, eso es obvio, pero siempre podemos luchar, y morir con dignidad.

-¡Es una porquería! – André se levanta de la mesa y se retira del lugar notablemente enojado. Tori quiso seguirlo, pero sabía muy bien que André sólo iría a desquitar ese coraje y entonces volvería para despedirse, ya más tranquilo.

**XXX**

-No, no, no ¿qué haces? Jade, por favor, alguien nos puede ver – rogaba el chico acomodándose las gafas y vigilando que nadie los notara – y si tu padre se entera…

-¡No seas tan cobarde Robbie Shappiro! Sé hombre por primera vez en tu vida.

-¡Siempre he sido un hombre Jade! – Respondió el muchacho dejando salir una furia que pocas veces Jade le había notado, sin embargo, eso no hizo otra cosa más que ella se echara a reír de él – No lo dije para que te burlaras de mí.

-Escucha Robbie, es la última oportunidad que tengo, no quiero ir allá, sabes que no quiero hacerlo, y tú podrías ayudarme.

-Jade…

-Por favor Robbie, puedes hacer que me envíen al Este, sólo es cosa de plantar un sello, ¡un sello! Que tú controlas.

-No puedo yo…

-¡¿Nunca vas a convertirte en hombre Robbie Shappiro? – El joven reacciona ante las palabras, se quita de encima las manos pálidas de la muchacha y se incorpora de la pared donde había sido atrapado, dolido una vez más, por los comentarios hirientes de la muchacha de la que estaba enamorado quien sabe desde cuándo.

-Pues si tanto valor dices tener ¡hazlo tú misma! ¡Huye Jade! Anda, huye de tu padre. Yo no voy a caer en tu juego, siempre te aprovechas de las personas ¡pero no de mí! Arréglatelas TÚ sola como puedas – Se sacude el saco azul marino y se aleja de la chica que sólo se queda mirándolo ir, luego lanza un largo suspiro y comienza a caminar poniéndose la gorra de capitán al mando, de vuelta al tumulto de marineros que esperan abordar el enorme buque.

-¿Lista? – Beck le estira la mano para acompañarla, pero ella hace que no la ve y continúa de largo su camino hasta la plataforma del buque.

-Un día muy, muy cercano me vas a suplicar que sea tuya. – Susurra. El joven se aclara la garganta acomodándose las gafas al mismo tiempo. Da la orden y enseguida la portezuela se cierra guardando a los tres pasajeros. Beck la toma de la mano y la conduce hasta su camarote luego de los honores al mejor elemento de guerra con el que contaba la base: Jade West.

Robbie siguió con la vista a la pareja y luego se maldijo a sí mismo, desde que tiene memoria ha pasado su vida trabajando porque ella se fije en él, y ahora que ha tenido la oportunidad en sus narices, se atreve a rechazarla, qué estúpido haría eso, sin duda, ella tenía razones suficientes para llamarlo cobarde. Pero de algo estaba seguro, Robbie Shappiro jamás tomaría algo que no le era entregado con el corazón.

Jade se suelta violentamente del agarre del joven que la sujetaba amorosamente.

-¿Y ahora qué te pasa?

-Sabes bien que no quiero ir allá.

-Lo sé, pero no tienes otra alternativa, tu padre es quien da las órdenes acá – la muchacha se volvió a la ventana que daba al balcón de primera clase de un buque de guerra, la especialidad de Víktor West, cuando dedujo que nada era digno de él a menos que él mismo lo creara – Sinceramente no te entiendo, a ti te gusta hacer esto, lo disfrutas nena, por lo que he visto te encanta hacer tu trabajo.

Ella guarda silencio, las manos puestas sobre un mapa encima de la elegante mesa de centro, la vista perdida en algún punto del papel, los recuerdos vagando hacia el pasado, hacia su niñez.

_-Te gustan las mariposas ¿no?_

_-Sí, pero me gusta verlas vivas, no disecadas – la hermosa niña sonrió ante el gesto preocupado de su amiga, no le gustaba ponerla así, pero le encantaba poder consolarla de alguna manera, siempre había mantenido una protección hacia la pequeña como de hermana mayor, aunque no fuera mucha la diferencia._

_-Ya, está bien, éstas son las últimas mariposas que disequé, no lo volveré a hacer más, lo prometo._

_La pequeña castaña levantó la vista y expresó una amplia sonrisa a la niña pálida, la miró a los ojos y acarició su mejilla para echarse a correr por el campo abierto._

_-¡Atrápame Jade! – Gritó._

-¡Jade! – La gruesa voz la volvió de nuevo al presente, sacudió la cabeza y se incorporó con la actitud de un elemento entrenado para la guerra, el mejor elemento, firme y disciplinado.

-Tienes razón, es sólo un trabajo más, será tan sencillo como los otros.

-Así se habla mi amor – Se acerca a ella y la besa.

**XXX**

Tori despertó ese día sintiéndose enferma, en algún sentido, era grave, raras veces se enfermaba, era una chica fuerte y resistente, la vida natural que llevaba en la aldea le hacía muy bien había dicho Jan. Pero ese día, se sintió más enferma que las otras veces.

-Saliste al campo muy temprano ayer, antes que parara la lluvia, seguramente el sereno te hizo daño – decía André mientras exprimía el pañuelo en el contenedor de agua y lo ponía de nuevo sobre la frente de Tori – Me tengo que ir, vengo a verte mañana.

-André, quiero pedirte un favor.

-El que sea, ya lo sabes.

-Quiero que me informes de todo lo que ocurre en la casona del otro lado.

-Toori, ya hemos hablado de eso antes, sabes bien que…

-Por favor, prometo que seré muy prudente con todo lo que me digas.

-¿Para qué quieres saber? – Preguntó el chico curioso.

-Sólo quiero saber lo que los adultos nos ocultan – André se echó a reír caminando hacia la puerta – Nos vemos Tori, espero que te recuperes. Hola Cat – Saludó el muchacho antes de salir.

Cat entró al cuarto de Tori y fue directamente a sentarse a su cama, mirándola fijamente.

-¿Qué? – Dijo ella.

-¿Qué fue lo que recordaste?

-¿De qué hablas? – Habló Tori frunciendo el seño.

-Te enfermas pocas veces, y siempre sucede luego que recuerdas algo.

-No recordé nada… sabes que no puedo, por más intentos que hago – la pelirroja no contesta – Cat, fue hace mucho tiempo ¿sí? Éramos unas niñitas que… no sabíamos nada del mundo.

-Teníamos 8.

-Cierto, ha pasado toda una década desde que dejamos la ciudad, yo no puedo recordar nada.

-Estoy segura que sí – dijo la pelirroja firmemente.

La mente de Tori voló a Hollywood 10 años atrás.

_Estaba batallando por quitar la goma de mascar que una chica mala había enredado en su cabello._

_-Debes poner hielo._

_-¡Lo sé! Pero no hay hielo ahora Cat._

_-No te enojes conmigo, yo sólo quiero ayudarte._

_-Me ayudarías mucho alejando a tu amiga de mí._

_-Pero a ti te gusta estar con ella, siempre la buscas e intentas ganarte su amistad. _

_-Ya no, esto es el colmo, no la volveré a buscar, dile… dile que me cambiaré de escuela._

_-¿En serio harás eso? – Se escuchó una voz más grave, pero femenina proceder de la puerta del baño, pero cuando Tori alzó la cara para verla, el rostro de la chica se hizo borroso y Tori regresó a la vida real._

-No puedo Cat… lo intento… pero no puedo – Dijo dando por terminado el cuestionamiento de la chica pelirroja.

André notó mucho más movimiento en la casa donde trabajaba, los murmullos entre los empleados cocinaban la expectativa de una llegada importante, pero se desconocía a la persona. André era inteligente, sabía que sea quien sea que viniese, no sería otra persona más que la que les hiciera ver su suerte.

-¿Vale la pena André Harris? ¿Eh? ¿Vale la pena trabajar como esclavos por unos cuántos míseros dólares al día? Ni siquiera los necesitamos, no nos dejan comprar ni vender nada legalmente, todo lo debemos hacer por debajo del agua, en el mercado negro, eso me hace sentir un criminal de adeveras.

-Tiempo Carlos, tiempo, sólo estamos aquí para proteger a nuestras familias, ¿o qué? ¿Prefieres que obliguen a tu hermana a venir aquí a hacer quién sabe qué cosas para esos bárbaros? – El latino mueve la cabeza negando con firmeza.

-Pero me siento sucio trabajando para estos… desgraciados americanos que nos han robado nuestras vidas.

-Por lo que escuché hoy más temprano, la presión internacional está haciendo eco entre los líderes gobernantes, si esta nación quiere evitar una guerra, tendrá que ceder muy pronto.

-Ojalá, porque ya estoy cansado de esto. Y por si fuera poco, el misterio de la persona "importante" que viene, estoy seguro que ese tipo, quien quiera que sea, sólo traerá más ruina para nosotros.

-¿Has escuchado más de él? ¿Sabes de quién se trata?

-Sólo sé que en cuanto llegue, sobrará la presencia de muchos, porque las capacidades de ese tipo son suficientes para acabar con nosotros más rápido y sin mucho esfuerzo. Debe ser un sanguinario André, odio decirlo… pero tengo miedo.

André dio palmaditas en la espalda del chico, pero dentro de sí mismo deseaba que alguien se las diera a él, André también tenía miedo, hace mucho que los americanos que dominaban aquella extensa región donde pertenecía la isla en la que los desplazados vivían, junto a una tribu primitiva, buscaban invadirla para tener más poderío, era una buena tierra, extraña, pero buena tierra, ellos la querían, por tanto debían apropiarse de ella, lo que no les resultaba fácil porque primero habría que aniquilar a todos sus habitantes, y los _bhoritas_ estaban protegidos por el gobierno, a duras penas, pero protegidos, y los desplazados estaban en la mira de los gobiernos internacionales, cualquier ataque hacia ellos, provocaría una batalla contra el país, por lo que se limitaban calculadamente; pero André sabía bien que tal y como iban las cosas, no tardaría mucho en que la invasión se hiciera presente y todos en la aldea perecieran.

**XXX**

Jade observaba con cuidado las líneas trazadas en el mapa de la mesa de centro, su concentración estaba enfocada en quitar y poner detalles en el mismo, Robbie la observaba con detenimiento, los ojos fijos en el papel, la frente arrugada pensando seguramente en alguna estrategia, las manos moviéndose de continuo en continuo. Quiso acariciarle la espalda, deseó con todas sus fuerzas suplicarle que lo perdonara, él hubiese querido evitarle aquél trabajo que no la hacía totalmente felíz, pero Robbie también tenía miedo, miedo como aquella vez que perdió parte de su infancia.

_-¡No puedes irte! No deben llevarte ¡tú perteneces aquí! no tienes qué ir con ellos. ¡Quédate, quédate por favor! – Suplicaba mientras corría siguiendo el vehículo con su mano estirada hacia otra a la que intentaba alcanzar._

-Deja de pensar en esas idioteces – Dio un respingo al escucharla, estaba de pie delante suyo, con esa pose militarizada, Robbie observó el alambre cromado en su mano y volvió la vista de nuevo a su rostro – Tengo un plan de trabajo. Ven, te lo mostraré.

Él la siguió hasta la mesa y notó cómo la chica había trabajado resueltamente en lo que aseguró, cuando Jade West tenía una idea en la cabeza, no paraba hasta verla realizada, el joven estaba preocupado de eso.

-Jade… Jade… - Insistía para quitar su atención del macabro plan que la muchacha estaba trazando con demasiado entusiasmo - Jade… ¡Jade! – Gritó, la muchacha alzó la cabeza para verlo – He escuchado suficiente, no quiero oír más acerca de esto.

-Pues lo siento mucho porque no llegaremos a tomar vacaciones, una vez instalados, comenzaremos a trabajar en este plan.

-No pareces la misma – Dijo el chico de cabellos rizados, mirándola con detenimiento a la cara – No pareces la misma Jade… ¿dónde dejaste tu corazón guardado?

-¡Cállate Robbie! No comiences con eso – La linda chica se aleja molesta de la mesa hacia el centro de la sala.

-No pretendas olvidarlo.

-¿Qué crees? Ya lo hice.

-Sabes bien que no es cierto, lo recuerdas tan bien como yo – Años atrás, Robbie nunca se hubiera atrevido a enfrentarse de esa manera a Jade West, si apreciaba su vida, debía quedarse callado, o alejado rápidamente. Pero no ahora, sin saber cómo, Robbie Shappiro se había convertido en su confidente, en su mejor amigo.

-¿En serio? Háblame de ella entonces Robbie, anda, hablemos de eso – dijo sentándose en el sofá – quiero que platiquemos de aquél asunto. Anda pues, ¿qué esperas?

-No – Respondió el muchacho dándose por vencido. Jade alza una ceja en señal de victoria.

-Bien, entonces… - continuó la muchacha con un tono en su voz que le trajo a Robbie recuerdos en los que sólo de escuchar ese siseo, cualquiera temblaba de miedo - ¡Te quiero firme! Porque de ninguna manera permitiré fallas Robbie Shappiro, antes de lo dispuesto acabaremos con todo y una vez más como todas, triunfaremos, no quedará nadie vivo en ese lugar, te lo aseguro. – Él no dijo nada, se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, o al menos eso trató.

**XXX**

Tori hizo a un lado la charola con la cena que Holly le había llevado hasta su cama, el hambre se había ido y ahora la embargaba una terrible tristeza. Con dificultad se levantó de la cama y se tiró al suelo de rodillas, haciendo a un lado la alfombra que cubría solo el centro de la habitación. Antes de continuar, se aseguró de que Trina estaba profundamente dormida, una vez comprobado, la latina des ambló un bloque de madera del piso, metió la mano en el hueco y sacó una pequeña caja de metal, puso de nuevo el bloque en el suelo y fue a echarse otra vez a la cama.

Con una llave que tenía en el collar de su cuello, abrió la caja de metal, regalo de la pelirroja en su cuarto cumpleaños en la aldea. Tori extrajo algunos papeles y dulces guardados, al final, sacó con mucho cuidado una foto, ya vieja y partida a la mitad, le dio la vuelta y la acercó a su cara, tallando con sus dedos la imagen de una pequeña de cabello castaño y largo que daba la espalda.

-_Voltea a la cámara Jade._

_-¡No quiero! – Se negaba la pequeña._

_-Anda, sólo será una y ya._

_-¡Dije que no Vega! No estés molestando._

_-Jade, sólo una más, lo prometo._

Evidentemente no logró que volteara, así que tuvo qué conformarse con apreciar la espalda blanca de la niña vestida de negro, con Cat a su lado abrazándola. Dejó la imagen a un lado y levantó el grueso libro de aritmética que estaba sobre su buró, frotó con sus dedos la palabra que había tallado seguramente con algún objeto puntiagudo, o con sus propias uñas.

-Jade – susurró con una sonrisa que duró apenas pocos segundos.

Luego se acostó y puso la foto sobre su pecho, para quedarse dormida.

**Actualizaré pronto. **

**Tenkiu.**


	3. TIERRA

**Bueno mi apreciado público lector, les dejo el tercer capítulo, como siempre, deseando que sea de su agrado, y si es así, me complazcan dejando un review por ahí. Pido disculpas por toda la información que se vea extraña, muchas veces no recuerdo lo que he escrito antes y después lo cambio, y además, SIEMPRE se me pasa algo importante. **

**_*Bhoritas_.- No existen en realidad, es un término inventado por la autora, de hecho, no creo que existan, nunca he escuchado de una tribu con ese nombre, si existen… háganmelo saber jejeje.**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que han comentado, me encanta leer sus opiniones acá, gracias por seguir mi historia, a mis nuevos lectores, Davidd que bueno que te ha gustado; Victoiousnaomi, también actualicé pronto por ti, y Ernesto de Unarnue, vengan vengan sus historias, me apetece leer sus fics cuanto antes; muchas gracias por sus reviews, no olviden dejar más. **

**A mis colegas escritoras, me desespero de no ver sus actualizaciones, pero ya, estamos a fin de curso y entiendo que hay poco tiempo disponible a causa de los exámenes y trabajos finales, lo bueno que yo ya acabé, ¿la tesis? No, sigo en eso, un día la voy a terminar jejeje.**

**Vale, los dejo: Victorious ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

**Bebé, ya duérmete temprano o te olvidas de tus animales esos que me sacan… wákala. Besos.**

**Cosita, te amo, tú lo sabes. Pero Liz es mía jejeje.**

**CHAPTER 3. TIERRA! **

Tori maldijo haberse quedado dormida; muy temprano, como de costumbre, al escuchar el sonido y revoloteo de las aves afuera, abrió los ojos, se estiró y esperó un momento a despedirse del sueño, pensando en el primer paso de ese día. De pronto, un recuerdo la sobresaltó, se levantó de la cama muy aprisa buscando desesperadamente entre su ropaje. Alzó las sábanas, buscó en el suelo, en el buró, debajo de la cama, en el baño… no lo encontró. Se sentó de nuevo a la orilla de la cama y esperó meciendo sus manos sobre su regazo. Entonces vio que Trina ya no estaba en la habitación.

-¡Trina! – La llamó desde varios metros a la distancia - ¡Trina!

La hermana parecía ignorarla, la miró un segundo, pero luego volvió a fijar su vista al mar.

-Trina – Tori llegó jadeando hasta ella, que estaba parada en un mesón, todavía con la bata de dormir y las manos en los bolsillos, visiblemente desarreglada – Trina ¿has visto de casualidad una… - dudó – una fotografía que se me ha caído mientras dormía?

Trina no contestó, seguía perdida en el horizonte, con el mar a varios metros debajo de sus pies.

-¿Trina?... – Tori comenzó a preocuparse – Te pregunté si tú n…

-¡Ya te escuché!

-Bueno ¿y porqué no me respondes entonces?

-Vivir aquí es como si estuviéramos en una cárcel Tori… - respondió la hermana ignorando a la morena - no podemos ir más allá… extraño… tanto la ciudad… el ruido de los autos, de la gente, de los silbatos… extraño la escuela… vivir aquí no es vivir, esto es una prisión… maldigo la hora en que me trajeron al mundo.

-No digas eso Trina…

-¡¿Y porqué no? Es verdad, nacimos en el lugar equivocado Tori, con las personas equivocadas, en una raza miserable.

-¡Trina! Si nuestros padres te escuchan vas a tener problemas.

-No más que tú – Tori se sorprendió de lo último.

-¿No más que yo? ¿De qué estás hablando?

-Buscabas esto ¿no es así? – Dijo extrayendo del bolsillo de su bata la fotografía que Tori estaba buscando.

-Sí, eso es mío, dámela.

-No – Se negó la hermana mayor, alzando amenazadoramente la imagen al aire, la menor se percató del peligro que estaba presente si se acercaba un poco más a su hermana.

-Es mía Trina… dámela.

-No deberías tener esto Tori, a nuestros padres no les agradará.

-No tienen qué enterarse…

-Ah… la perfecta Tori no puede estarles ocultando secretos.

-Trina por favor, si quieres te lo suplico pero devuélveme la foto – Comenzaba a desesperarse.

-Ellos fueron los culpables Tori, ¡ellos! Tuvieron la culpa de que nosotros lo perdiéramos todo y fuésemos echados de nuestra ciudad.

-¡Te equivocas!... no fue así… nosotras… éramos niñas…

-¡Ellos fueron nuestros verdugos hermana! Siento mucho decepcionarte pero es hora de que te hagas a la idea de que estás en esta situación por culpa de estas personas.

-Dame… la fotografía por favor, es el único recuerdo que me queda de ¡Trina!... no se te ocurra hacer eso – Gritó cuando la mayor de las Vega hizo un ademán de romper la imagen.

-No la necesitas… es mejor que olvides de una buena vez y nunca más vuelvas a recordarlo.

En cuestión de segundos hace trizas la fotografía y Tori puede ver cómo los trozos del papel se pierden entre la corriente de aire, para ir a dar al mar. Casi sintió que su corazón se detenía ante el hecho de ver perdido un recuerdo que estuvo guardando durante diez años, diez largos años en los que no había sido fácil sacarse a una persona del corazón, una persona que amaba tanto como a una hermana, al menos, eso es lo que ella se hacía creer a sí misma.

Trina pasó por su lado, satisfecha de haber cumplido con su misión, mientras que la otra Vega se deja caer sobre sus rodillas perdiendo la mirada entre las olas que ya debían haber consumido los últimos rastros de su recuerdo.

**XXX**

-Estamos a tan sólo un día de camino, bueno, treinta horas en realidad, todo ha marchado sin inconvenientes, tan preciso como fue señalado previo al abordaje. Lo que resta del camino vamos a…

-No me importa – Lo interrumpe la muchacha – No quiero saber nada, es obvio que resultará tal y como ha sido planeado. Yo no cometo errores Robbie Shappiro – dijo quitando la vista de las azules aguas del mar para ponerla sobre el joven, Robbie vaciló ante ese gesto, admirado y nervioso de los bellos ojos azules que lo recriminaban, se preguntó si el tiempo que Jade había permanecido mirando esas aguas, habían provocado ese lindo color en ellos, sonrió, ella pudo notarlo – Todo lo que me importa ahora es mantener mi mente enfocada en lo que haremos una vez fijado nuestra estancia en aquél lugar.

-Jade, sobre eso…

-No me quieras persuadir ante nada Shappiro – se adelantó – Tú pudiste haber ayudado bastante desde el principio, pero te negaste, ahora vas a vivir las consecuencias de haberme llevado la contra.

-Jade, sabes bien que tampoco tengo hacia dónde hacerme. Toda mi vida me la he pasado en el servicio de la fuerza armada, a tu lado, siendo tu apoyo, no conozco otra manera de ser, todo lo que he aprendido ha venido de ti y de ese lugar, todo tan… preciso, tan… sistemático. No sé desenvolverme de otra manera… yo no podía llevarte a otro lugar, porque entonces tendría qué huir junto contigo y eso no te conviene, porque yo no podría protegerte de tu padre, sabes que él nos encontraría tarde o temprano… te quiero Jade… te quiero demasiado, sabes bien que siempre lo he hecho… y nunca va a estar en mí perjudicarte, aunque para eso tenga qué sacrificarme a mí mismo.

El muchacho decide alejarse al ver que no consigue una respuesta, pero en tanto avanza unos pasos, escucha cómo lo llama por su nombre. Él se vuelve a ella.

-No me hubiese importado si al final nos encontrara… todo lo que quería, era estar contigo en cualquier lugar lejos de todo esto. Pero perdiste tu oportunidad Robbie… siempre he deseado corresponderte, pero todo lo que he visto de ti es que sólo estás a las órdenes no mías, de mi padre, y eso a ninguno de los dos nos conviene.

-¿Qué estás diciendo Jade? – Robbie había quedado frío, ni en sus sueños más anhelados habría esperado una confesión así de su parte, ¿qué había dicho? ¿Qué siempre ha deseado corresponderle? ¿Acaso Jade West estaba enamorada de él?

-Nada, olvídalo.

-No, no puedo hacer eso – dijo al momento de atraparla entre la valla de contención - tú dijiste que…

-Jade… cariño, anda, debes presentar el plan de estrategia ante tu escuadrón, el equipo te está esperando en la sala de juntas.

Jade se aleja del chico sin mirarlo de nuevo, mientras que él la sigue con la vista hasta el interior del salón, de la mano del único que hasta el momento ha sabido ganarse un espacio en su vida, el estúpido de Beck Oliver.

**XXX**

-Y luego recogí la leña y fue donde la encontré, sabiendo que te gustaría, la metí en mi bolsillo y te la traje.

-Ayyy, es tan linda – exclamó la morena ante el gesto de su amigo por traerle una hermosa flor rosada - Gracias André – Y le da un beso en la mejilla que lo deja un momento perplejo – Eres buen amigo, el mejor de los amigos – Lo que lo hace volver a la realidad.

-¿Entonces no hay nada nuevo en la casona? ¿Nada sobre lo que estaban hablando el otro día?

-Nada, todo está muy tranquilo, muy cómodo – mintió.

André casi pudo sentir de nuevo el latigazo que le fue soltado esa mañana sobre su espalda, James se estaba divirtiendo.

-¡No! – Gritó Carlos al ver cómo el americano levantaba el látigo sobre él, cuando escuchó el golpe sin sentirlo, levantó la vista, André estaba hincado sobre el piso, soportando el dolor.

-¡Idiota! Te he dicho que no te entrometas cuando estoy disciplinando a los esclavos como tú.

-¡Eso no es disciplina! Eso es... – un golpe más le impidió seguir hablando.

-Cállate, no te he dado permiso de que hables.- Había descubierto a Carlos asediando una junta importante, el castigo no sería ligero – Ustedes no tienen voz ahora, tu valentía no es más que una insolencia.

Carlos miró asustado el rostro duro del apuesto joven, un joven que hace años fuera su mejor amigo, cuando juntos compartían escenarios como un grupo de canto infantil muy reconocido.

-Y tú – James miró a Carlos, con esa expresión que no era la misma simpática de cuando eran niños – Vete a hacer tu trabajo a las cocinas – Ordenó. Carlos se incorporó sacudiéndose la tierra de su gastada ropa y volvió a sus actividades. James escupió a André en el brazo antes de marcharse.

-¿Quién es?

-¿Quién es quién? – Respondió él a Tori volviendo al tiempo presente.

-La persona que viene, escuché cuando Carlos se lo dijo a su madre esta mañana, e incluso Cat sabe más que yo de todo esto.

-No es posible que Cat…

-Yo no sé cómo, pero ella se ha enterado… así que dime, ¿quién es esa persona y qué es lo que viene a hacer?

-No lo sé – dijo el chico suspirando – Nadie sabe exactamente quién sea, en cuanto a lo que hará, no te preocupes, no hará nada malo.

-Eso no fue lo que escuché.

-Tori… después de todo lo que hemos soportado por parte de ellos… nada puede ser peor.

Por supuesto que esa no era la verdad, pero André no se lo iba a decir a Tori, la quería demasiado como para pensar en asustarla. Así que, dio por hecho que sería mejor que ella junto con las otras inocentes chicas de la aldea, ignoraran el caos que vendría.

**XXX**

Robbie fue muy temprano a despertar a Jade a su camarote, pero no la encontró, se asustó de su ausencia y corrió a buscarla a otro lugar antes de que hiciera cualquier cosa que la pudiera meter en problemas, cuántas veces Robbie no le había evitado problemas a Jade, él mismo se había metido en varios por evitárselos a ella. Antes de atravesar la puerta, choca con Beck, la persona que menos apetece encontrarse.

-¿Porqué tan aprisa sargento Shappiro?

-Jade no está aquí, voy a buscarla.

-Tranquilo… ella está en la cabina de mensajería, comunicándose con la base de la ciudad.

-¿Para qué?

-No te importa, no tienes qué saberlo todo.

-Soy su mano derecha por si no te ha quedado claro – Beck se pasa una mano por el negro cabello y sonríe malicioso.

-Eres… su plato de segunda mesa – Ríe.

-No te permito…

-Hey… calma… MI novia te puede despedir de esta misión con un solo escándalo de tu parte, tú lo sabes – El muchacho se zafa del agarre del canadiense, para retirarse, sin apartar su mirada desafiante de sobre él. Robbie no le tenía miedo, si se detenía en no darle una paliza a Beck, era sólo por Jade y su temor a perderla, aunque, no fuera suya.

-Jade – la llama antes de llegar a ella.

-Robbie espera un momento, estoy ocupada en algo importante.

Se escuchaba un ruidillo molesto de un aparato instalado para enviar mensajes en clave única. Ni siquiera Robbie conocía exactamente todo lo que salía de él, a pesar de que había sido su diseño.

-Listo – dijo la muchacha – Todo en orden Robbie Shappiro. ¿Tienes algo qué decirme?

Robbie lo había pensado toda la noche, le dio vueltas, lo pulió, y al fin se decidió a proponérselo, lo haría esa mañana, antes de que cualquier otra cosa mala pudiera pasar.

-Sí… yo… Jade… anoche lo estuve pensando mucho y… creo que… hay una manera de… de que tú y yo podamos… ya sabes… me refiero a… - Jade se notaba algo impaciente, pero esperando aún – pues… a…

-Capitán West, estamos avistando tierra justo al norte.

-¿Qué distancia? – Preguntó la muchacha, moviéndose al frente para dar por terminada una propuesta que Robbie no tuvo tiempo de concluir.

-Cien metros, ciento veinte cuando mucho.

-¿Es la aldea? – Dijo poniéndose el catalejo para observar.

-No, la aldea está hacia el oeste, eso es el puerto.

-Bien, preparen todo para arribar – Ordenó, observando la enorme extensión de tierra que tenía a la vista – Hemos llegado.

**Si les gustó, favor de dejar un review, si no dejan uno, hasta aquí llega, jajajajajaja, noo, la verdad es que me gusta esta historia y la quiero terminar. Pero vale, habrá muchachones guapos si comentan, y para los lectores… bueno, Jade West solita lo compensa todo ¿no? Venga pues. Tenkiu.**


	4. ARRIBO

**Hola de nuevo a mi apreciado público lector, aquí ya con nuevo capítulo, siento si he demorado, mi memoria anda mal últimamente y apenas logro recordar mi apellido jeje, no estoy bromeando :) , pero vale, que espero compensar con un buen capítulo, y la verdad, me apuré por mis nuevos lectores que me han solicitado pronta actualización, a mi querido público lector, lo que pida, por eso acá estoy, no les dejo nada apresurado, es una historia cuyo final ya está definido en mi cabecita, oren porque no se me olvide más adelante jajaja, no es broma.**

**Y va, mis agradecimientos a mis dos nuevas lectoras, Lili y Stefhanny, que me han dejado sus comentarios y les ha gustado la historia, muchas gracias niñas, a mí más me gusta que a ustedes les guste lo que escribo, estoy sumamente complacida. A esos lectores que andan por ahí y sin comentar, muchas gracias también, recuerdo cuando yo también sólo leía, ahora acá ando.**

**Y gracias también claro a mis colegas de la pluma: AsukaMiyamoto, que más que lectora, es mi AMIGA hermosa y bellísima, amiga, gracias por la observación que me hiciste, ya verás lo que haré con eso; mi baby, loverxanime, recuerdas que esto es por ti ¿verdad?; Más Allá de la Realidad, ja, la veterana del Jori, gracias amiga por continuar acá, en mi apoyo, eso es FABULOSO; y a mi nueva lectora que espero que se aviente pronto con una historia, Victoiousnaomi, venga venga, la espero eh, con ansias ansiosas jeje. A Ernesto de Unarnue y a todos los demás… tenkiu!**

**Notita.- Los Big Time Rush no estaban incluídos en el paquete, pero necesitaba más personajes, así que los describí de esa manera, no era mi intención al principio de la historia, son relleno en realidad.**

**Vale, ni Victorious ni Big Time Rush, ni ninguno de esos personajes me pertenecen… ¿porqué DIOS, porqué?**

**CHAPTER 4. ARRIBO**

André sintió escalofríos esa mañana cuando percibió la movilización de todos en general por ese rumbo, nadie estaba quieto. Kendall había recibido un mensaje por ese extraño aparato que a André le llamaba tanto la atención, una orden y enseguida todo el personal comenzó a correr por aquí y por allá, supo entonces de lo que se trataba, lo que tanto temían los desplazados en la aldea había llegado, sus días estaban contados en el reloj, él lo sabía.

-¡Carlos! Dime que no es lo que me imagino – Casi gritó jalando al muchacho que corría entre el resto.

-Desearía poder decirte eso André, pero no… está aquí… - Respondió él jadeando.

-Carlos… ve y avisa a David y a Jan en la aldea.

-No puedo, James me ha encomendado tareas, debo despejar el cobertizo trasero.

-Yo lo hago, anda y haz lo que te dije, diles que se reúnan, ellos sabrán qué hacer.

-De acuerdo, pero que James no me descubra.

-No te preocupes - Carlos sale corriendo y André lo ve perderse entre la maleza. Esto no se veía bien.

Tori recogía flores con Cat en el campo cuando ve a Carlos venir a toda prisa.

-¡Tori… ¿dónde está tu papá?

-En el valle, trabajando… ¿porqué? ¿Qué ocurre? – Pregunta la chica siguiéndolo en su carrera

-¡Nada! ¡Va a casa! ¡Cat, avísale a tu padre que se reúna en casa de los Vega ahora mismo! ¡Y Vayan las dos allá! ¡Dense prisa!

-Carlos…

-¡Vayan a casa ahora! – El joven continúa su camino sin detenerse, Tori pudo deducir que lo que André le ocultaba, estaba por ser revelado. Miró a Cat, quien también la miraba.

-Vámonos Tori, hay prisa.- Dijo la pequeña y salió corriendo también, seguida de la latina que poco alcanzaba a comprender, pero cuya preocupación le hacía querer soltarse a llorar.

**XXX**

Lo que Robbie esperaba se comparaba poco con lo que veía, el lugar era más grande de lo descrito, eso sin contar la parte de la isla, que era dos veces mayor. Robbie quedó sorprendido.

-Anda papanatas, no es hora de contemplar, hay trabajo por hacer.- Le dijo Beck en son de burla.

-¿Dónde está mi padre? – Fueron las primeras palabras que Jade cruzó con el líder a cargo en cuanto puso un pie en aquella tierra.

-Su padre Capitán West, viene poco por aquí, él dio órdenes específicas sobre su arribo a El Puerto, deseaba estar presente para recibirla, pero su embarcación se retrasó por fuerte temporal en el Sur, en su lugar, estamos aquí todos a su servicio.

-Que se limpie el puerto de tanto barco, parecen piratas de cuentos fantasiosos. En dos horas, no quiero ver un solo barco atracado en la orilla.

-Se hará como dice Capitán. Señale usted la siguiente orden y será hecha.

Jade echa un vistazo descarado al joven rubio, de los pies a la cabeza, sabe que no puede burlarse de él, está siguiendo las órdenes del Almirante, con una actitud de orden y disciplina, le pareció verse reflejada en él, dispuesto y con firmeza, y nada feo.

-¿Quién eres tú?

-Teniente Kendall Knight a sus órdenes Capitán.

-Mm… bien… desde ahora serás Teniente Comandante, Robbie… le darás tu lugar.- Dijo ella arqueando una ceja, el joven afro estaba sorprendido.

-Lo que usted diga Capitán.- Beck se suelta a reír discretamente pero dejándose notar por el chico.

-Mi equipo está agotado por el viaje Teniente Comandante Knight, pida que se les atienda como reyes, no pasaremos el tiempo jugando al ping pong, un merecido descanso y comenzaremos a trabajar.

-Está hecho Capitán. Diamond, haga lo que se ha pedido.

-Enseguida señor.

-Le mostraré la estancia si me lo permite.

-Es tiempo, andando.

Por más intentos que hacía, André no pudo mirar más allá que lo que la turba permitía, vio a dos muchachos altos y delgados que nunca antes había visto, y dedujo que uno de ellos sería el de los problemas, esto claro, no pasaría si él actuaba antes, para dar el golpe, André debía asegurarse de cuál de los dos resultaba el de mayor peligro.

-¡Harris! No es tiempo de contemplar lo que no te incumbe, ponte a trabajar.

-Sí.

-¡Espera…! ¿Dónde está Peña? – André vaciló, Diamond no era su amigo sino lo contrario.

-Le fue… ordenada otra tarea, volverá cuando la termine.

El muchacho se acerca más al joven de color hasta tenerlo de frente.

-Cuando yo doy una orden – habla en voz baja – Nadie tiene permitido contradecirme. Si le dije a Peña que limpiara el cobertizo, eso tendría qué estar haciendo.

-Lo sé señor, no fue mi culpa ni la de él, es sólo que…

-¡Diamond! Se te necesita acá, Knight quiere ver despejada el área de atraco en menos de setenta y cinco minutos.- James se vuelve a André y le sonríe.

-Es tu día de suerte Harris, pero no tendrás muchos de estos. Te lo aseguro.

**XXX**

Tori no sabía porqué ella y Cat debían permanecer encerradas en la habitación mientras que los adultos se reunían afuera.

-Vas a hacer una zanja.- Le dijo la pelirroja mirándola con un peluche entre sus brazos, eran las primeras palabras que pronunciaba luego de prácticamente ser encerradas bajo llave.

-Tengo qué saber lo que está pasando, en cuanto llegué André no lo dejaré ir hasta que me cuente.

-¿Para qué quieres saber?

-Cat, nuestros padres están preocupados, es obvio que algo malo está pasando del otro lado, en el puerto, algo muy malo que no quieren que nosotras sepamos.

-Pues confía, ellos no permitirán que nada malo nos pase.

-¡No puedo!... Me siento desesperada.

-Pregúntale a Trina.

-Ay Trina no dirá nada… - Tori recuerda lo de esa mañana – Cat… - hace una pausa sin saber si contarle o no a su amiga – Creo que… ho-oy recordé algo.

-¡¿En serio? ¿Qué recordaste Tori? – La pequeña se emociona.

-No mucho – mintió – sólo… algunas cosas.

-¿Qué? – La morena se toma su tiempo para responder.

-A ella.

-¿A quién?

-A ella… a… tú ya sabes quién.

-No la recordaste Tori… más bien nunca lo olvidaste… igual que yo, sólo tienes qué aceptarlo.

-Pero eso está mal Cat, no deberíamos estar recordando nada de eso, deberíamos olvidar, si nuestros padres se enteran que hablamos de eso nos irá mal.

-A mí no me importa mucho… digo, no quiero tener problemas con mis padres ni tampoco quiero desobedecer pero… yo no veo que sea malo… Tori… yo no creo que ella tuviera la culpa de…

-Nos echó de su vida, se dejó convencer muy fácil… no lo sé Cat… yo… no lo sé… - la pelirroja esboza una media sonrisa - ¿Sabes? Esta mañana Trina echó al mar el único recuerdo que me quedaba de ella.

-No me digas… ¿la foto? – La morena asiente con la cabeza - ¿Cómo?

-La tonta de yo se quedó dormida con la foto en las manos y cuando desperté… ya no estaba, Trina me la quitó y la rompió, y luego la tiró en el mar.

-Ay Tori, lo siento tanto.

-¿Cómo voy a recordarla ahora?... Creo que… ésta vez, por mucho que me duela Cat, voy a obedecer… y tendré qué olvidarla de una vez… y para siempre.

**XXX**

-Perfecto comandante Knight, veo que usted realiza un excelente trabajo, mi padre no se equivoca al instituir cargos oficiales.

-Sólo hago mi trabajo Capitán West.

-Y lo hace bien. Ahora, quiero discutir el tema que me interesa: la isla. Estoy aquí comandante Knight… por ese motivo. Tal parece que ha habido problemas con la población asentada en ese lugar.

-Hacen resistencia capitán, no nos permiten tomar posesión del sitio a pesar de que se ha intentado razonar las ventajas que eso tendría para ellos.

-¿No escuché que son una tribu primitiva?

-En su mayoría, pero viven familias que fueron desplazadas de la ciudad.

-¿Desplazados? ¿Aquí? No es lo que se me había informado. Shapiro… esa no es la información con la que contamos, dijeron que sólo había pobladores primitivos.

-Fue lo que a mí me llegó.

-¿Quién está a cargo de enviar la información desde aquí?

-Es el contralmirante Clayton Van Cleef mi capitán, pero él no está aquí ahora, está en el Sur, junto a su padre.

-¿Porqué cree que proporcionaría información falsa?

-O erró en los datos, o así se le ordenó que se hiciera.

-¿Quién puede emitir esa orden sobre él?

-Si me lo permite capitán… eso sólo podría hacerlo su padre.

Jade hace un gesto de desconcierto recordando la última conversación en persona que tuvo con Víktor.

_-Es sencillo hija, sólo es una población de… cazadores que no necesitan una extensión tan grande de tierra. Sólo queremos explotar un poco de ahí para que ellos y nosotros podamos beneficiarnos._

_-Si son primitivos no lo necesitan padre, ellos están acostumbrados a vivir así, el gobierno debe ampararlos como patrimonio cultural no hay mucho que se pueda hacer – En realidad, estaba cansada de llevar a cabo un trabajo que tenía qué fingir disfrutar._

_-No vas a batallar, por eso te envío a ti. Eres la mejor, sabrás cómo hacerlo._

_-¿Sólo es una etnia?_

_-Nada más._

_-De acuerdo. Iré._

¿Porqué le mentiría su padre? Ella había realizado trabajos más pesados y peligrosos que eso, ¿qué sentido tenía ocultarle todo lo demás?

-Te está calando – Le decía Robbie más tarde, él quiere comprobar si efectivamente su propia hija le es leal en todo lo que emprenda.

-Mi padre no tiene necesidad de hacer eso.

-Tal vez sospeche que su hijita ya no tiene el interés de antaño por convertirse en la misma figura de él… y quiere asegurarse de que no sea así.

-Quiero ser como mi padre.

-¿Estás segura? Eso no es lo que parecía cuando me pediste que te enviara al Este – Jade sonríe – Me bajaste de cargo por esa razón ¿no es así? porque no quise cumplir tu capricho.

-Vamos a matar a muchas personas aquí Robbie – lo mira directamente a los ojos – Personas inocentes que creí que te importaban.

-No sé, quizá el hecho de pasar tanto tiempo con la sádica familia de los West me haya vuelto insensible.

-Tú deberías estar allá también Shapiro, que no se te olvide.

-No se me olvida, como tampoco olvido que tu padre necesitaba de mi familia para llevar a cabo todos sus planes. No podían desecharnos, les somos tan útiles… Inútil… es Beck Oliver aquí, es un zángano sin oficio ni beneficio.

-Eso lo sé, pero Beck es el único que puede hacer que se me quite el estrés… - dijo ella provocativa – ya sabes de lo que te hablo.

-Eso hasta que encuentres a otro mejor… ¿qué tal tu nueva mano derecha? Ese rubio… Knight.

-¿Celoso?

Robbie no supo cómo responder, por supuesto que estaba celoso, más que celoso estaba muerto de los celos. El rubio no era un chico feo, Jade tampoco lo era, de hecho, hacían una linda pareja, Robbie supo el mensaje en la mirada de Jade cuando lo tuvo en frente, el rubio le había gustado, y él sabía que no tardaría mucho antes de que Beck fuera echado a patadas para darle su lugar a ese otro, ¿cuántos más tendría qué ver desfilar Robbie ante los ojos de Jade antes de que él fuera considerado? Robbie comenzaba a perder la esperanza.

-Voy a salir – dijo ella de repente.

-¿A-a dónde?

-Por ahí, a dar una vuelta. Amo los barcos, y estar en alta mar, pero no siempre quiero permanecer ahí.

-Peero no conoces el sitio, ¿qué tal si te pierdes?

-Robbie… no te olvides de quién soy.

Eso era verdad, parecía que Jade tenía un planisferio en la cabeza, siempre sabía cómo llegar a todos lados, había salido ilesa de bastantes lugares en donde fácilmente cualquiera se hubiera perdido, no por nada era el mejor elemento de la marina de ese entonces.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?

Jade lo miró antes de terminar de ponerse la chaqueta y soltó una sonrisa burlona.

-Sólo en tus sueños, Robbie Shapiro, es donde acepto dar una vuelta contigo – Y sale de la habitación para perderse entre la negrura de la noche, montando un hermoso sangre pura.

**XXX**

Tori mantenía la oreja pegada a la puerta de su habitación, los mayores llevaban horas discutiendo sobre un tema que ella no terminaba de entender; hablaban de una persona, alguien que causaría serios problemas a su aldea, y se asustó cuando André mencionó la palabra "matar".

-Tori, no entiendo ¿para qué quieres enterarte de lo que sucede? De cualquier modo, dudo mucho que puedas hacer algo para ayudar.- Le dijo la pelirroja, pero Tori hizo una señal para que guardara silencio.

-Carlos acaba de llegar – susurró.

En efecto, un asustado Carlos llegó corriendo hasta la cabaña.

-¿Qué sucedió? ¿Te vienen siguiendo?

-No – respondió el muchacho bofeado – No… es sólo que… la ví… pude verla…

-¿A quién? ¿Viste a esa persona?

-André – buscó Carlos al joven de color - ¿tú qué viste en el tiempo en que me enviaste a avisar a la aldea?

-No mucho, sólo dos personas jóvenes que no son de aquí, claro, entre todos los marineros que llegaron en la embarcación, había dos importantes que no alcancé a divisar con exactitud.

-Hombres…

-Sí, hombres. Estoy seguro que uno de ellos es el que…

-Olvídate de eso… - Carlos no lograba recuperar el aliento – No se trata de ningún hombre… la persona importante que estaban esperando… se trata… de una mujer.

-¿Qué?

-¿Cómo?

-¿Una mujer?

-Es una chica… u-una mujer joven, no lo sé, alrededor de 18, 20 cuando mucho… ella es a quien estaban esperando.

-No puede una chica de 20 años ser la responsable de causar tanto daño a…

-Créame… es ella señor Vega… yo la ví… daba órdenes y todos le hacían caso… se veía… tan… segura… tan firme… tan… sádica…

-Están desesperados… Seguramente los americanos ya no saben cómo hacer para invadirnos y quitarnos nuestra tierra, por eso ahora han traído a una mujer para que se haga cargo de eso. ¿Qué piensan que hará? ¿Amistará con las mujeres de aquí para aprender costura y después darnos un golpe por la espalda?

-Yo creo que no señor Vega. Por lo que sé, esa chica es un fuerte elemento de guerra, tiene preparación y la intención de preservar su raza y su nación.

-No hará nada peligroso, estoy seguro… pero tampoco la vamos a subestimar, la tendremos en la mira, ustedes se encargarán de vigilar cada una de sus acciones.

-Para serle sincero señor Vega… yo sí tengo miedo.

-Carlos… sólo haremos nuestro trabajo.

-¿Una chica? – Repitió Tori en la habitación - ¿Dijeron una chica?

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada – Tori decidió por fin separarse de la puerta para ir a sentarse a la cama – Sólo que – se suelta a reír – todos estaban preocupados por alguien que vendría a hacer algo malo… y sólo se trata de una chica – Ríe.

-Hay qué ver qué clase de chica, por lo que sé, lo que los americanos quieren es aniquilarnos.- El semblante de Tori cambió.

-¿Dónde escuchaste eso? – La pelirroja da un saltito hacia atrás.

-Lo… oí por ahí.

-No es cierto… Cat – dijo Tori levantándose para enfrentarla – Tú sabes algo, a ti alguien te está informando de muchas cosas que nosotros no sabemos ¿me equivoco?

-No Tori, no es cierto.

-Claro que es cierto, sabes mucho, y ni Carlos ni mucho menos André hablan de eso con nosotras. ¿Quién te está informando a ti?

-Nadie – respondió la pelirroja asustada.

-Cat, no intentes engañarme, somos amigas y deberías confiar en mí.

-Tori… yoo… - y se da por vencida – Logan Mitchell.

-¿Logan Mitchell?

-Del puerto… él es mi amigo…

-Caat, sabes muy bien que tenemos estrictamente prohibido acercarnos al puerto y menos aún, amistar con cualquiera de esas personas.

-No me acerco al puerto, él viene a verme acá, platicamos… somos amigos Tori.

-No Cat, no está bien, tu padre se pondrá furioso si llegara a enterarse.

-Ya lo sé, pero Logan es bueno, él no es malo, a él lo obligan a hacer cosas malas.

-Ay Cat… sabes que conmigo no hay problema, pero deberás tener mucho cuidado porque si Jan llegara a enterarse entonces…

-Lo sé, sólo guárdame el secreto.

-Sabes que lo haré… - y la tranquiliza con una sonrisa de lado - Ahora, voy a salir un momento.

-¿A dónde vas?

-Afuera, a respirar aire limpio, llevamos horas encerradas aquí y yo necesito respirar a las flores.

-Pero tu papá dijo que era peligroso.

-No le voy a tener miedo a una chica que recién acaba de llegar, no conoce el sitio, yo sí, como la palma de mi mano.

-¿Quieres que vaya contigo?

-No, puede ser peligroso para ti, quédate, y si alguien pregunta diles que yo insistí en salir.

-Cuídate Tori.

-Lo haré, te veo luego Cat.- La pelirroja asiente con la cabeza y va a echarse en la cama de Tori mientras que esta sale por la ventana.

Había un puente que llevaba a un islote por donde los lugareños que trabajaban en el puerto debían cruzar para llegar allá caminando, sin el uso de lanchas, ese lugar no era de nadie, ni de los unos ni de los otros, por lo que cualquiera podría estar ahí si le placía, no obstante, raras veces se veían personas en él, menos durante la noche, por lo general, sólo era concurrido por algún par de horas en el día, cuando llegaba la noche, Tori podía estar ahí para contemplar las estrellas, sin nada más que el ruido del mar y el de uno que otro animalillo alrededor.

Tori caminó hasta la punta de una _semi_-cascada que se desplomaba sobre un arroyuelo, no era mucho, pero a la morena le fascinaba.

Jade había llegado a la orilla del arroyo para tomar un poco del agua corriente y quitar el lodo de sus botas de montar, no pudo evitar mojarse la cara con el agua fresca, luego se sentó sobre una gran roca al pie de la _semi_-cascada, con el pensamiento sumido en los recuerdos.

_-¡Así no! – Masculló peligrosa, antes de levantar su pierna para empujar a la muchacha a su lado – Así se ve más real._

_-¡Sikowitz! – Gritó la chica morena tendida en el piso – Jade me tiró al suelo._

_-Entonces ya nadie puede comerte – respondió el maestro divertido. La latina se levantó sacudiéndose los pantalones y encaró a la linda chica castaña frente a ella._

_-Me estoy hartando de ti – le dijo acercándose tanto a su rostro que casi cepilla su naríz contra la suya – un día de estos me voy a cobrar todas las que me has hecho Jade West – Le echa una última mirada antes de abandonar el salón. La niña de los ojos azules sonríe maliciosa y continúa cortando el vaso de café con sus tijeras._

Jade suspiró hondo, extrañaba aquellos días en la escuela de artes, extrañaba a su maestro loco, a sus amigos… extrañaba a…

El caballo relinchó y Tori se levantó del suelo asustada.

-¿Qué fue eso? – Se puso de pie y se acercó a la orilla de la _semi_-cascada para asomarse hacia abajo, de donde creyó escuchar que provenía el sonido.

Jade se puso de pie para subirse al caballo y marcharse, pero un ruidillo extraño, como de pisadas, la hizo detenerse y mirar hacia arriba. Vislumbró la figura esbelta de una persona mirándola en silencio, no pudo detallarla, la noche estaba muy oscura, sólo pudo darse cuenta que se trataba de una mujer.

Tori tenía la boca abierta, no sabiendo exactamente si era por sorpresa… o por susto, las dos chicas se contemplaron en medio de la penumbra nocturna, cruzando miradas, una azul y otra café, ¿serían capaces de reconocerse?

**Agradecimientos enormes por seguir esta historia y agregarla a favoritos y a las alertas. No tengo cómo agradecer más que con palabras. Por fa, dejen sus opiniones en un review o MP, pero sin groserías eh jejejeje, es broma. Prometo actualizar prontito, les agradecería que me lo recordaran. Saludos yyyy… tenkiu!**


	5. EL PRIMER ENCUENTRO

**Eeeepp! Gusto y placer que me embarga saludarlos de nuevo a cada uno de ustedes, mi muy querido y apreciado público lector, y público lector opinativo, nueva historia, nuevo capítulo, nuevas tonterías que escribo por acá jeje. Primero, mis disculpas, tardé, ¿porqué? Culpa de facebook, no me deja continuar jajajaja, eso es tan desesperante… y grato :) jejeje. Ya saben, allá me encuentro con varias de mis lectoras por aquí y eso es algo que no cambio por nada, pues a todas les tengo en una estima muy alta, así que encontrarlas por allá algunos minutos u… horas jeje, es como suero oral cuando estoy deshidratada. La verdad, facebook, tú muy bien.**

**Gracias de verdad enormes, a todos ustedes que leen y siguen esta historia, y a los que leen y comentan, wow, eso es muy bello de su parte. Mientras el público comente, Lindsay sigue escribiendo ja, tenía ganas de decirlo. Ok, bueno, les dejo para que lean, pues este capítulo me quedó bastante largo. Y gracias también por agregarme a autores e historia en favoritos, tenkiu, tenkiu. **

**Lo que quisiera es que Victorious y Big Time Rush fueran míos, pero no, ninguno de esos programas me pertenece, ni sus personajes, ¡ay! Tristeza. ¡Saludos gente!**

**Agradecimientos especiales al pie de página.**

**CHAPTER 5. EL PRIMER ENCUENTRO (¿o era el segundo? Se escucha mejor el primero je, sorry)**

Jade se ocupó de observar a detalle entre la poca visibilidad que tenía, sin duda era una mujer, y a juzgar por su aspecto físico, joven; se detuvo en el objeto de sus manos un breve instante y luego volvió su vista al rostro, pero no le fue posible delinearlo, estaba muy obscuro, el bulto permanecía quieto entre esa oscuridad, parecía todo menos peligroso. Así que no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que ella tomara las correas de su caballo para montarse en él y emprender el camino de vuelta al puerto, antes de que la marea terminara por cubrir el camino.

Por su parte el corazón de Tori no dejó de latir hasta que perdió de vista a la extraña. Pudo notar que llevaba puesta una blusa blanca y pantalones casi al mismo color, el cabello largo y un objeto en las manos que Tori conocía muy bien, su padre los usaba para andar a caballo, pero sobre todo, había visto muchas veces cómo varios de sus amigos en la aldea habían sido castigados con ellos mismos, por lo que no le agradaban. Observó lo que llevaba en sus propias manos, André lo armó para ella en su pasado cumpleaños, era un arco, su padre le había hecho jurar que nunca saldría de casa sóla por la noche sin él, así que ella siempre hacía lo que su padre le pedía. Fijó su vista de nuevo al camino, ya no podía ver nada, quien sea que fuera la persona que estuvo delante de ella, no pudo adjudicarle un nombre, pero no dejaba de sentirse asustada.

-Capitán West, el comandante Oliver la ha estado buscando…

-Ponlo en algún lugar – Ordenó a la chica luego de arrojarle el látigo para montar en las manos.

-S-sí… claro – respondió la joven sorprendida.

Jade no era la única muchacha en todo el lugar, Tara y Haley Ferguson habían llegado al puerto dos años antes, y eran, a vista de todos, seres despreciables.

-Debo suponer que existe un archivo que señale la existencia de cada habitante de la isla ¿estoy en lo cierto?

-Lo hay, en el despacho de la biblioteca. Se tiene registrado cada nacimiento y muerte de los que viven allá, tanto de los _bhoritas_ como de los desplazados.

-Según lo que leímos en el informe que nos facilitó el Teniente Comandante Knigt.. – dijo sentándose en la silla reclinable tras un fino y enorme escritorio – los desplazados reciben educación académica…

-De ellos mismos, aprenden lo que sus mismos padres les pueden enseñar.

-Pero tienen escuela.

-Y libros, y material que ellos mismos fabrican, o adquieren en el mercado negro. Sin embargo, ningún papel oficial les avala sus enseñanzas, por lo nunca llegarán a ser profesionales – dijo la muchacha con una sonrisa.

Ante la frase, los recuerdos de Jade volaron de nuevo algunos años atrás.

_-Jade, ¿puedes dejar de estar molestando por favor? – La niña de atuendo negro detiene sus maniobras para mirar con atención a la morena._

_-No – le dice con firmeza, y sigue arrojando tijeras contra un panel, mismas que se clavaban en él._

_-Estoy tratando de ensayar una canción, tengo qué presentarla este viernes y no me dejas concentrarme, haces mucho ruido ¡y no puedo escuchar mis notas! ¡QUIERES PONERME ATENCIÓN! – Grita, jadeando por el esfuerzo. La niña gótica la mira de nuevo y con una sonrisa inquietante señala._

_-Vega… sabes que me importa tu presentación lo mismo que los poemas que me escribe Sinjin… osea ¡nada!_

_La morena alza la vista, acostumbrada a las frías palabras de la muchacha pálida. Deja el micrófono sobre la bocina y va a sentarse a su lado._

_-¿Sabes una cosa? – Le habla con voz muy suave - Pienso que si tú y yo llegáramos a ser verdaderas… y buenas amigas, ambas… podríamos ayudarnos, la una a la otra, y saldríamos beneficiadas en todo. Eres talentosa Jade, juntas… no sé… podríamos hacer de Hollywood Arts una escuela donde todos querrían venir a aprender. Nosotras seremos profesionales que un día, hasta podríamos dar clases aquí – Sonríe._

_-Oye Vega, eso nunca será posible, tú y yo jamás podremos ser… verdaderas y buenas amigas, porque ni siquiera somos amigas – Luego de decir esto la chica más alta se echa la última nuez a la boca, deposita el plato sobre la bocina al lado del micrófono y se levanta para retirarse, pero Tori vuelve a hablar._

_-Si no quisieras realmente ser mi amiga, entonces… Jade… no sé qué estabas haciendo aquí, no tenías ningún motivo para quedarte._

_-Me pediste que te escuchara y criticara tu desempeño en el ensayo – respondió la otra desde la puerta._

_-Sí pero no tenías qué hacerlo, pudiste fácilmente haber dicho que no e irte con Beck y los demás a seguir practicando el ping pong - expresa con una retadora sonrisa en el rostro – pero te quedaste, y en todo este rato no criticaste absolutamente nada, sólo devorabas tus nueces._

_-Tienes razón… Vega cantas horrible - Y sale del aula dejando a Tori tan decepcionada como todo el millón de veces que le ha pedido que deje de ser mala con ella y le regale por fin su amistad, lo que Tori veía cada vez más lejano. Coge el micrófono y vuelve a su ensayo._

-Quiero revisar todo eso, quiero echar un vistazo a cada documento que tenga que ver con los habitantes de la isla.

-¿En serio? – La gótica levanta la vista y la clava sobre la muchacha del pelo negro.

-¿Me lo estás preguntando? – Tara vacila, intimidada, antes de responder.

-No… es sólo que, creí que usted vendría a… cargar y disparar… eso fue lo que dijo su padre.

-Bueno… pues no te importa si hay cambio de planes, yo estoy al frente de todo, vuelve a cuestionarme en algún asunto y pasarás a formar parte del otro lado del puerto, sabes de lo que hablo.

-Lo siento Jade, haré lo que tú me ordenes.

-Soy tu capitán – Responde ella con la ceja arqueada – Que hayamos… "amistado" en algún momento no quiere decir que te puedes tomar libertades hacia conmigo. Recuerdo muy bien que todavía tenemos algo pendiente.

-P-pero pensé que eso había quedado en el pasado, ustedes ganaron de cualquier forma, esa tal… Loreta San Quintín – dijo de forma chusca, imitando la voz de Tori cuando se hizo pasar por una chica tonta - … logró… extrañamente… vencernos.

-No me refiero a eso… y… espero que pronto recuerdes de qué te estoy hablando, porque yo… nunca olvido.

**XXX**

Tori se puso la pijama en menos tiempo que lo que dura en viajar el sonido, ya estaba por acostarse cuando la luz se enciende.

-Victoria Vega… ¿de dónde vienes? – Su padre estaba pidiendo una explicación.

-Yoo… padre… yoo…

-Les ordenamos firmemente que no salieran de aquí… y desobedeciste nuestra orden.

-Es que…

-Sabes que está prohibido contradecirnos. Si tú supieras todo lo que está pasando allá afuera no tendrías la seguridad de andar por ahí sin cuidado.

-Llevé mi arco conmigo.

-Tu arco… Tori, las personas que viven en el otro lado no atacan con arcos y flechas.

-Pero papá, ¿cómo quieres que una sepa lo que ocurre si ustedes no nos quieren informar? Nos ocultan todo lo que pasa del otro lado de la isla y…

-Es por su seguridad, entiéndelo, ya no es seguro andar sola por ahí. De ahora en adelante, si quieren salir, deberán ir acompañadas de alguien más.

-Pero papá…

-Sin reclamos.

-¿Porqué? Trina sí puede, acabo de cumplir los dieciocho, ya soy mayor de edad, igual que Trina.

-A mí no me metas en tus asuntos.

-Trina será quien las acompañe.

-¡¿Qué?

-No, olvídalo padre, no haré eso.

-Sí lo harás, eres la mayor y lo harás, no estás acá para desobedecer, tú irás con las chicas porque no haces nada productivo, y ya va siendo hora de que dejes tus antiguos sueños de súper estrella para adaptarte ¡de una vez por todas a este lugar, con estas personas y por estos medios!

-¡Ah! En todo caso, debes exigirle lo mismo a Tori – La morena giró su cabeza hacia su hermana, asustada.

-¿Porqué lo haría?

-Porque esta mañana…

-Trina no… - la miró suplicante.

-Encontré a Tori durmiendo plácidamente con una fotografía entre sus manos, una fotografía de tú ya te puedes imaginar quién.

David no ocultó su frustración y enojo por la revelación, miró a Tori con enorme ira en sus ojos.

-No quiero imaginarme algo así – habló – Tori, convénceme que eso es mentira, dime hija, que lo que dice tu hermana no es verdad.- Tori callaba.

-Sí es verdad, yo la rompí y le eché al mar. Tori tenía una foto guardada…

-Trina…

-… De Jade West, y la abrazaba contra su pecho con mucho esmero.

La mirada de David pasó de la ira a la decepción.

-Papá… puedo explicarte.

-No creo que haya mucho que puedas decir – Holly miraba desde la puerta, con una actitud paciente – No saldrás durante las próximas dos semanas, excepto para ir a la escuela. Durante estos días, luego de los estudios volverás a casa y no tienes permitido salir por ningún motivo al campo.

-Papá…

-Sabes muy bien lo que eso significa para nosotros Tori, no estamos acá por gusto… esas personas se robaron nuestras vidas, no puedo creer que tú aún sigas conservando recuerdos de ellos.

-Pero Jade no tuvo la culpa papá, ella…

-¡David! – Calló cuando vio la mano de su padre asirse al aire, afortunadamente, Holly logró detenerlo – Así no se arreglan las cosas.

-¡Lo que hizo no estuvo bien! Todo este tiempo viviendo entre miserias, en la vergüenza, por causa de ellos, ¡y mi propia hija viene a ser una defensora de los que nos lastimaron!

-Tori no tiene la culpa de eso, era una niña cuando todo ocurrió. Ninguna de ellas tuvo la culpa, cómo iban a saber a esa edad de la maldad de la gente.

-Los West… nos lo quitaron todo, a ti Tori… y a todos tus amigos contigo.

-No, no, no es cierto ¡no es cierto! – Tori se arroja sobre la cama cubriéndose la cabeza con la almohada, llorando.

-Sal de aquí David – pidió Holly – Yo arreglaré esto – David obedece – Tú también Trina, vas a dormir en la hamaca de la sala.

-Pero…

-¡AHORA!

-Ya voy…

Holly abrazó el menudo cuerpo de su hija obligándola a salir del escondite. El rostro de la muchacha estaba bañado en lágrimas y Holly la abrazó para acallar sus profundos sollozos.

-¿Qué ha pasado por tu corazón estos últimos años hija mía?

Y le contó a su madre sus últimos recuerdos.

_-¡No es un musical Vega! Ya te lo dije._

_-Sí ya lo sé, pero necesitas el dinero de esa señora para llevar a cabo tu obra Jade._

_-Eso sería perder la dignidad y la esencia natural de mi trabajo, es meterme en un mundo de las inconsistencias de la fama y el populismo._

_-Así funciona este medio, bienvenida, tendrás que aguantarte._

_-Perooo…_

_-Ya, basta de tanto berrinche. Si queremos que tu padre vea TU obra, tendrás que aceptar las condiciones de la señora Lee._

_-Preferiría que cantara tu hermana Trina antes de que esa niña…_

_-Sshhh… ¡silencio!... no veo porqué tanto interés en darle gusto a tu padre, los hijos no tenemos que demostrarles a ellos que somos buenos en las cosas que nos gusta hacer sólo para ganarnos su aprecio._

_-No conoces a mi padre, si no hago bien las cosas, él me llevará de aquí a un lugar donde no quiero – Tori giró su cabeza de inmediato hacia ella, asustada por esa repentina confusión._

_-¿A-a dónde te llevará?_

_-No lo sé, pero me enviaría lejos, cualquier lugar del mundo sería malo si no estoy en Hollywood Arts.- De ninguna manera Tori quería que su padre se llevara a Jade lejos, no eran amigas, estaba claro, pero de alguna manera, Tori sentía un enorme aprecio y cercanía con la chica que le complicaba la existencia, a cada día que pasaba, las 24 horas, y no parecía cansarse. Pero ella apostaba por ver esa sonrisa en su rostro cada vez que tenía la oportunidad, en algún momento del día en la escuela, una sonrisa tal vez… macabra para muchos, pero que por alguna extraña razón, Tori adoraba._

_Los ojos azules de la niña gótica se clavaron en los marrones de ella, Tori le sonrió, la castaña le devolvió la sonrisa, nunca antes lo había hecho._

Mientras le contaba a Holly su más cercano recuerdo, la mirada azul de la niña pálida giraba todo alrededor de ella, esos ojos nunca los había logrado apartar de su mente, la conturbaban, la enloquecían, la torturaban, la… emocionaban.

-Vamos a ayudarte a olvidar Tori, trataremos de hacerlo todo más fácil para ti, muy pronto, no recordarás más a Jade West.

**XXX**

-Pase – invitó la voz ronca de Jade luego de que escuchara que llamaban a la puerta, estaba ensimismada en una montaña de documentos.

-Hola Jad… capitán West – La joven pálida levantó su vista y expresó una media sonrisa burlona.

-¿Qué?

-Quisiera hablar contigo…

-Ya lo estás haciendo.

-Sí, bueno… es que…

-Lo que tengas que decir hazlo rápido Haley, no tengo tu tiempo.

-Sí amm… bueno yo… es que…

-No estoy para demoras, en serio, habla ya.

-Ok… Tara me contó lo que pasó hace un momento entre ustedes.

-Ah – bufó – era eso… ¿bueno y?

-Ella… está sentida.

-Aaooww, no me digas – señala con un sarcástico gesto y voz enternecida – Está sentida, ¿qué hago? ¿Le llevo un chocolate caliente y le pido disculpas?

-¡Ya sé que no harás eso! – respondió la joven enojada.

-Entonces ¿a qué viniste?

-Sabes que Tara no ha superado lo que hubo entre ustedes.

-Es su problema – dijo alzando los hombros.

-Ella sigue enamorada de ti, se emocionó mucho cuando escuchó que venías, y te estuvo esperando con…

-No me importa.- Soltó, de pie acomodando una pila de papeles sobre el escritorio.

-Le hiciste daño Jade, y a pesar de todo ella te quiere.

-Haber – habló de repente – Lo que hubo entre tu hermana y yo no fue más que un jueguito tonto y atractivo, que después se salió de control, se lo dejé muy en claro ¿de acuerdo? Lo aclaramos desde el principio. Sólo fue para pasar el rato, para divertirnos un poco, ella lo sabía, no es mi problema que se haya enamorado en serio.

-Pero ella te demostró que podía cambiar, que podía ser otra persona, si te incomodaba tanto su manera de ser Tara estaba dispuesta a cambiar – Jade aplaudió.

-Bien por ella, ya puede darse a la caridad.

-¡Jade en serio…!

-¡¿Cuál es la parte que no entiendes? No quiero nada con tu hermana, lo que pasó fue sólo para divertirnos un rato ¿te lo explico con manzanas? Yo… soy una chica, que no se meterá jamás con otra mujer… ¿puedes entender eso?

-No… yo más bien creo que toda tu molestia está más bien en el hecho de que Tori Vega y tú jamás pudieron llegar a ser "amiguitas", porque tu padre prefería que amistaras con nosotras y no con gente como ella…

-¡Escúchame bien lo que te voy a decir Haley…! No vuelvas a mencionar a Victoria Vega en la misma frase donde te refieres a "nosotras"… ¿quedó claro? Estoy por mucho, encima de ustedes, si desacatas mi orden, créeme, Tara sufrirá más las consecuencias.

-¿Tanto te duele lo que pasó con ella y su familia?

-¡Es suficiente! Fuera de aquí – dijo tomando a la muchacha por el brazo y llevándola fuera de la habitación – Te vuelvo a escuchar mencionar algo como eso y créeme… no te quedarán ganas de repetirlo… o no podrás hacerlo… es la última advertencia… y sabes que hablo en serio.

Haley la miró con rabia y terminó por marcharse. Jade volvió adentro, quedándose recargada contra la puerta con los ojos cerrados, viajando una vez más al pasado para revivir sus recuerdos.

_-Mira esto Haley, las bobas niñitas de Hollywood Arts están celebrando un fin de semana más su mentira de hace poco._

_-No es mentira, perdieron, no es mentira._

_-Perdimos porque ustedes nos engañaron._

_-Hicieron trampa._

_-No, el aspecto no tenía nada que ver, el asunto estaba en la voz, que por supuesto ustedes no tienen._

_-Así es… brutas.- La pelirroja se sujeta por la chaqueta en el brazo de Jade._

_-Pueden seguir caminando y dejando huellas de perdedoras.- Se burló la ojiazul._

_La muchacha pelinegra se le queda mirando circunspectiva, y se acerca lentamente hasta ella._

_-Cuidadito West, o tu papi se puede poner furioso si se entera con qué clase de gente te estás amistando._

_-Pues entonces sal corriendo, no vayan a venir los fumigadores y te absorban como a insectos._

_Tara arquea una ceja sin dejar de mirarla y luego pone su vista en Tori._

_-Muy pronto las plagas van a extinguirse – Y se alejan._

Jade comienza a sentirse mareada, camina hasta el escritorio y se apoya en sus manos, los recuerdos no la dejan mantenerse.

_-¡Fuíste tú ¿verdad? ¡Fuíste tú la que le dijo a mi padre que yo estaba amistando con Victoria Vega!_

_-Sí, yo fui, lo hice, ¿hay algún problema?_

_-Sí, que te voy a partir la cara ahora mismo – Y se arroja sobre ella pero entonces la latina aparece para detenerla._

_-¡Jade no!_

_-¡Déjame Tori!_

_-No lo hagas… - Beck logra separarlas con mucho esfuerzo._

_-¿Qué sucede?_

_-¡Esta… idiota le dijo a mi padre de mi… cercanía con Vega y ahora mi padre está furioso y no me quería dejarme volver a la escuela!_

_-Pero aquí estás…_

_-Jade… no importa, mira…_

_-¿No lo entiendes Vega? ¡Te van a expulsar de Hollywood Arts! – A Tori le cayó como balde de agua fría. _

Los puños de Jade se estrellaron con violencia en el escritorio, pasó una mano por su frente, y examinó la piel, estaba seca, claro, ella no sudaba, sin embargo sentía su cuerpo arder por dentro.

**XXX**

Tori no paraba de sollozar, su madre la había consolado y ayudado bastante pero con todo, lo que la latina menos quería, era olvidar su pasado, olvidarla a ella, Jade había sido una de las personas más curiosas y especiales que ella había conocido.

_-¡Deja de reírte!_

_-Es que eres tan ridícula y patética Vega._

_-Jade…_

_-Debes sentirte taaan estúpida._

_-De acuerdo, expulsada.- Le dijo Beck con una media sonrisa en el rostro._

_-No pero yo sólo quería…_

_-Vas a la escalera – La castaña no tuvo más que retirarse, Tori la miró con tristeza._

_Más tarde, cuando ya todos se estaban despidiendo, Jade se acercó hasta ella y le habló casi entre susurros._

_-Ve mañana al aula de ensayo, a las 3, voy a estarte esperando – comienza a caminar hasta la puerta – Ah y… si aprecias tu vida más te vale que llegues exactamente a la hora que te indiqué._

_Tori no dudó en estar ahí al tiempo exacto, la atractiva muchacha de los ojos azules ya la estaba esperando._

_-Ahm, puntual eh Vega, te felicito._

_-¿Qué quieres?_

_-No lo hiciste bien… ayer, con la canción que compuso André para que cantaras en el atracón de media noche._

_-A todos les gustó…_

_-Sí pero a mí no y yo no soy tu amiga así que ten por seguro que no estoy fingiendo que me agradó lo que hiciste.- La morena reflexionó sobre lo último y estuvo de acuerdo._

_-¿Y bien? ¿Qué quieres que haga?_

_-Aaaow… Tori Vega siempre a mi merced… así me gusta Vega._

_-Jade…_

_-Sólo quiero que ensayemos un poco para que le des su merecido a ese estúpido de Ryder – La latina sonrió ampliamente a sus espaldas, esto no era típico de Jade, y menos con ella._

_-Pensé que te caía bien con eso de que me hizo sentir mal con su engaño._

_-Siii… pero ya sabes… con mi propia víctima nadie se mete… eso es algo que yo misma tengo qué hacer.- Tori fingió sentirse molesta, en realidad, estaba segura que Jade lo que tenía era preocupación._

_-Pues… gracias._

_-¡No estoy siendo benevolente Vega! _

_-No, está bien… es que… tú misma me lo advertiste, me dijiste que Ryder debía esconder algo y… así fue.- La castaña la mira directamente a los ojos, lo que hizo a Tori ponerse nerviosa._

_-Ponte esto – le dijo pasándole unas bocinas._

_Cuando Tori se presentó a cantar en ese evento, Jade estuvo entre el público, apoyándola, la morena se sintió felíz._

André acudió temprano a trabajar esa mañana, en el camino saludó a Tori, Cat y Trina que se dirigían a lavarse al río, en el islote, antes de la escuela. Él quería cerciorarse de una vez y por todas el peligro que representaba la recién llegada, estaba seguro que no debían confiarse, aunque se tratara de una chica.

-¿Qué haces aquí Harris?

-Busco al Comandante Knight, tengo algo que informarle.

-Puedes decírmelo a mí, soy su mano derecha, yo le pasaré el recado.

-Lo siento, se me dieron órdenes exclusivas de que se lo informara sólo a él.- La cara de James se contrajo.

-Pues no está, así que tendrás qué volver más al rato.

-De acuerdo – resolvió André observando con discreción todo dentro de la casa.

-¡Ya puedes irte Harris!

-Sí, lo siento señor – Se dirige a la salida trasera, atravesando la sala de recibimiento, escucha pasos y dos voces distintas.

-¿A dónde vas? – Preguntó Beck siguiendo a Jade por la escalera.

-A realizar observación de campo.

-Debería ir contigo.

-Tal vez, pero sabes que odio estar acompañada cuando necesito estar concentrada.

-Ten cuidado, no conoces a la gente por aquí.

-¡No me digas lo que tengo qué hacer!

-¿A dónde vas Jad…?

-No te importa Robbie.

La muchacha casi se estrella con André, que estaba parado observando la escena, sin alcanzar a ver el rostro del varón, pero a la chica, a la chica sí que pudo verla, la tuvo de frente, cara a cara, antes de que ella se volviera sobre sus espaldas para salir del otro lado, ignorando al moreno que tenía delante, como si no estuviera ahí. Pálida, macabra y absolutamente hermosa, no podía tratarse de nadie más.

Invadido por el shock, da pequeños pasos hacia la puerta, pero entonces se topa con el joven de los anteojos. Había escuchado su nombre, y estaba leyendo su apellido en la insignia de su saco: Shapiro.

**XXX**

-Tori, Trina se fue.

-¿Se fue? ¿A dónde?

-No lo sé, debe estar hacia arriba, en la cascada, voy a buscarla para decirle que ya debemos irnos. Ahora regreso.

Tori se quedó remojando la ropa que acaba de quitarse cuando escuchó pisadas fuertes del otro lado del río. Notó la mirada de la persona sobre el caballo y se levantó asustada.

Jade dirigió al fino animal hacia el dudoso puente de madera, que crujía a cada paso, y a cada paso que daba el caballo, la morena retrocedía dos, vacilante. La chica pálida se dio cuenta que no debía avanzar más por el peligro que representaba el peso del animal junto con el jinete y regresó sobre sus pasos, pero entonces una cuerda se rompe y el puente se ladea tirando a Jade del caballo, hacia el agua; el animal pudo llegar a tierra seca, mientras que la muchacha luchaba por dar libertad a la pierna que se había atorado entre unas ramas. La corriente se hacía más fuerte y un tronco de árbol fue jalado hacia las aguas, golpeando a Jade en la cabeza, al instante la joven se desvaneció.

Asustada y no estando segura de lo que hacía Tori se arrojó al río para ir a su rescate, batalló para liberarla del ramaje pero al fin pudo lograrlo; con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban arrastró a la muchacha hasta a la orilla. No pudo evitarlo, antes de quitarle el cabello mojado de la cara se dio tiempo a observar el bello rostro de la joven, y la llenó de conmoción. Tori echa un vistazo para asegurarse que nadie veía y se acerca a la chica inconsciente para darle respiración. No fue difícil, Jade tose varias veces arrojando el líquido por la boca, Tori se queda en el mismo lugar, sobre sus rodillas, observándola.

La muchacha se incorpora lentamente y abre los ojos, tose una vez más y luego gira su cabeza hacia la muchacha de su lado. La morena quedó expectante al contemplar los azules y hermosos ojos de la chica que brillaron ante ella.

**Ok, pues eso es todo por esta vez… ¿qué? ¿querían más? Lo siento, a la otra, tengo qué imaginarme bien la belleza de Jade en esa situación, no me quieran golpear :( please. Pero, muchas gracias por leer y comentar. Bien, agradezco a las siguientes personas su apoyo:**

**Guest.- Espero que ese dedito esté siempre arriba, y nunca hacia abajo. Doy lo mejor para quien me lo exige, y tú con tu comentario, has motivado sobremanera. Espero que continúes con la lectura y te agradeceré que dejes tu opinión como te agradezco ahora tu primer review. Gracias de verdad.**

**Lily.- YO TE AGRADEZCO TU ENTUSIASMO Y APOYO SEÑORITA! Enhorabuena, cómo me fascina leer cuando alguien escribe en mayúsculas, noto la emoción, qué bueno que te ha gustado esto, espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado lectora. Por favor, no pares de regalarme tu opinión, porque yo escribo por lectores como tú. En serio, muchas gracias.**

**Gabriela 0012.- Sigo actualizando, claro que sí, gracias enormes por leer y continuar, ya me apareceré pronto también por tu historia, ya sabes, facebook, je, pero allá voy de nuevo. ¡Saludos lectora y gracias!**

**Victoiousnaomi.- Eeeh, una aventurera, una maja que ha osado por unirse al club de las historias por acá (espero que maja no sea una grosería). Tengo grandes expectativas contigo amiguita, tú sabes, lo que se atore, acá andamos, estoy para servir, ¡y venga, quiero seguirte leyendo! Gracias por tu apoyo.**

** .Girl.- Uf, en las que me ví para escribir ese Nick jejeje. Gracias, gracias, gracias por aparecerte por acá, finalmente escritora. Eso es muy gratificante para mí, tu historia es fenomenal, pero me desconcierta no ver actualizaciones, espero que ahora en las vacas… osea… vacaciones, no en las vacas, ya tengamos un nuevo capítulo. Sabes que me fascina tu fic, venga pues, espero que el mío no te decepcione.**

**Hime-chan 196.- Es más importante leer mi historia que todas las demás cosas… ¡es broma! Jajajajajaja, a mi me encanta tenerte de vuelta, tú sabes que eres una lectora muy especial, y sabes porqué es así, por lo que vale, no te preocupes, yo sé que tú eres fiel, pero que llevas vida chica, anda pues, esmérate en todo lo que haces, no hagas las cosas bien, hazlas mejor que nadie. Gracias por tu comentario.**

**AsukaMiyamoto.- Siento portarme tan infantil contigo, no te preocupes, soy infantil jejeje, perdóname porque sé que soy desesperante y súper sensible. Pero sabes que te amo y que no iré más allá de lo permitido contigo, voy a cuidar tu amistad amiga mía, es un hermosa posesión que tengo.**

**Loverxanime.- Mi bebé, qué bueno que ese tal Xoda no me roba tu cariño, comenzaba a ponerme celostina jajaja. Pero igual, no quiero que te sigas desvelando, ya verás que te pondré el ejemplo. Te amo mi bebé… y ya sabes, también a Chacho : ).**

**Más allá de la Realidad.- Conmoviste mi corazón, wow, una chica que desea salir adelante es una chica que tiene el futuro ganado. No dudes ni por un momento que serás una triunfadora, sé diligente en toda buena obra y tu recompensa será Más allá de lo que esperabas. Gracias por compartir tu tiempo conmigo. Te quiero mucho amiguita.**

**A todos, saludos, abrazos yyyyy… tenkiu!**


	6. ESCAPE

**Hey hey! Yo de vuelta, y sí, es para eso, nuevo capítulo, calientito como el pan. Agradezco a todo mi público lector que sigue esta historia, gracias a todos por sus comentarios, opiniones, quejas, sugerencias, recetas de cocina jejeje. Me agrada sobremanera que les guste.**

**Menciones a: Guest, siempre me dejas tus reviews desde el capítulo 1, tengo la curiosidad de saber porqué jajaja, si pudieras contarme. Lily, ta weno pues, llégale a los trancazos conmigo, te confieso que no me sé defender, ¡ay, tristeza! No soy buena para los moquetazos, pero corro rápido jejeje.  .Girl, en el capi pasado sólo escribí .Girl, no sé qué rayos pasó, sorry chica, no lo vuelvo a hacer, es largo el nombre y soy muy mala para el inglich jejeje. Gabriela 0012, sí, facebook, es que… oh facebook, tantas cosas que vivimos… me gustaría encontrarte allá en facebook amiga jajajaja, pa´acabarla ¿verdad? Jajajaja.**

**Victoiousnaomi, este capi va para ti, tú me dedicaste uno y yo veo que le estás echando muchas ganas a tu historia y estás haciendo un buen trabajo. En tu historia, quiero ser Tori jajaja. Mas allá de la Realidad, no señorita, acuérdese quién es El que obra, yo sólo soy un vaso, un instrumento del que hace todas las cosas agradables y perfectas, yo quisiera poder tomar tu mano un día, sonreírte y decirte: Vaya, ¡qué bien lo has logrado! A lo mejor no podré hacer eso, pero de que lo logras ¡LO LOGRAS! Loverxanime, mi bebecita, te he descuidado, eso lo voy a componer, puedes exigirme lo que quieras. Y AsukaMiyamoto, me pones triste cada vez que te vas, porque estoy muy acostumbrada a ti y me encanta tu compañía, aunque aveces soy muy peleonera y terca, yo sé que me quieres, en todo eres correspondida, ¿tú me crees eso?**

**Ok, ahora, dinámica. Qué les parece si cuando ustedes me dejen un review de este capítulo, escriben una escena de todos los episodios de victorious, en los que hayan babeado por Jade West, si ya sé, somos chicas, y ella es Jade West, así que no es raro, es Jade. Yo no me decido a la mía, me gusta Jade cantando Give it up, babeé ahí, pero también en Tike a Hint, y en Five fingaz on the face, algo así jeje, inglich, ¿han visto el vestuario que usa en ese momento en el bus? IIIIII, SEXY! Y también, en el episodio de navidad, cuando Tori se convierte en la envidia de todas jajaja. Venga, dejen tres escenas en las que hayan babeado por Jade ¿vale?**

**Sin más, a leer. Victorious, ni Big Time Rush me pertenecen, no son míos puesssn jejeje. Tenkiu.**

**CHAPTER 6. **

Arrogancia, era lo que dibujaba la cara de Robbie Shapiro, a ojos de André.

¿Y tú quién eres? – Preguntó el joven de las gafas al moreno.

-Lo-lo siento… sólo vine a traer un recado… pero ya me voy señor.

-Te pregunté quién eres – Insistió.

-Yoo… soy un trabajador de aquí del puerto.

-¿Quién eres?

-Vivo del otro lado… en la isla, soy de los desplazados.

-¿Cómo-te-llamas?

-Ahm pues yo…

-¿Qué pasa Shapiro? ¿Ahora te pones a interrogar a un esclavo?

Robbie miró al moreno, que casi temblaba delante de él, luego volvió su vista a Beck que bajaba las escaleras hasta quedar cerca de los dos varones.

-No son esclavos. Los emplean aquí eso es todo, pero no son esclavos.

-Eso es lo que tú crees – Beck posa su mirada en André - ¿Cómo los tratan aquí eh? ¿Tienen salario? ¿Vacaciones, préstamos, seguro? ¿Las condiciones en las que trabajan son adecuadas? – André vacila, mirando a Robbie.

-Responde – dice este, con las manos puestas hacia atrás, en una posición firme y tranquila - ¿Cómo son tus condiciones de trabajo? - André se aclara la garganta antes de hablar.

-T… todo va bien cuando el comandante Knight está aquí para poner orden… sólo cuando no está él las cosas se salen de control.

-¿Y el Almirante West viene mucho por aquí?

-¿Almirante West?

-Sí, ya sabes, el jefe.

-No, no lo conocemos, escuchamos de un almirante, pero no sabemos su nombre ni su apellido… W-West… - repitió para sí mismo.

-Está bien… puedes irte a tus labores.

-Gracias señor – André acató la orden enseguida, salió dejando a los dos muchachos mirándose con recelo. Ninguno pudo reconocerlo, pero él sí los recordó a ambos.

**XXX**

Jade arrugó las cejas al notar la expectación de la morena a su lado, pero no apartó su vista de ella. Tori observó cada detalle en ese rostro como si fuese el de una escultura valiosa, lo había admirado tantas veces antaño.

_-¿Qué estás viéndome?_

_-Nada – se apresuró a responder, el gesto de la castaña había sido el mismo cerca de 8 años más tarde, las cejas arrugadas y un signo de interrogación en la cara. Pero Tori se esforzó por hacer volver a ambas a la coordinación de la obra que estaba por presentarse._

_-Oigan chicas, mi brasier cayó al escusado de baño.- Tori tomó la prenda de Cat y la exprimió, sin apartar su vista de Jade._

_-Es muy linda en serio… sólo que aveces…_

_-Shh… ahí está, ahí está._

_-¿Quién?_

_-Mi padre._

_Un hombre erguido, vestido formalmente y con significativas insignias condecorativas en el saco va a tomar asiento, entre miradas repulsivas al resto de la prole reunida en el teatro. Frío, tentativo, de oscuros ojos azules como oscura la mirada, calculador, arrogante. Tori no entendía cómo ese ser podía ser el padre del ángel que tenía al lado, no es que fueran tan distintos, Jade tenía los ojos de aquel hombre, los ojos que tanto le gustaban a Tori, y la actitud así como quizá el carácter eran semejantes. Pero Jade tenía algo, algo que la hacía sentirse atraída, un algo que hacía que Tori se derritiera cuando la tenía cerca, Jade ni siquiera se dio cuenta cómo la chica latina la tenía fuertemente asida del brazo, durante toda la obra._

La latina alzó una mano para tocar la mejilla izquierda de la joven del pelo negro pero al instante esta se apartó.

-¿Quién eres tú? – Tori aun no salía de su asombro, su actitud delataba una emoción contenida, hasta que se dio cuenta que no estaba siendo correspondida.

-H-hola – tartamudeó. Jade se levantó de prisa y sacudió a medias sus pantalones y sus botas de montar, con un movimiento tenso, mirando alrededor – Te caíste al río, el puente… - dijo la morena señalando el lugar por donde la pelinegra había intentado cruzar poco antes – no soportó el peso tuyo y de tu caballo… las viejas sogas se rompieron y caíste al agua – Tori se pone de pie, quedando cerca de la joven pálida, quien al instante retrocede un paso – Estabas atorada entre las ramas y un tronco te golpeó y te desmayaste… - Los ojos azules se clavaron nuevamente en los marrones, y los contemplaron un par de segundos, no podía decir nada.

-¿Tú… tú me sacaste? – La morena baja la mirada al suelo, avergonzada, y comienza a caminar de nuevo hasta la orilla, para irse, pero Jade la detiene – Responde… ¿fuíste tú quien me sacó?

-Sí – dijo la otra tímida- y te dí primeros auxilios, como mi papá me ha enseñado.

-¿Dónde vives?

-En la isla – Los ojos de Jade se contrajeron.

-¿Y qué haces aquí?

-Venimos todas las mañanas a lavarnos antes de la escuela, cuando es verano.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?

-18.- Tori comenzó a sentirse incómoda ante la mirada penetrante de Jade sobre ella, no había soltado aun su brazo, lo mantenía suavemente sujeto.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

La voz casi inaudible de Cat se escuchó lejana.

-¡Toriii!

-¿Quién es?

-Es una amiga, debemos irnos o se hace tarde para la escuela. Adiós.

-Espera, ¿qué fue lo que ella dijo?

-Nada, sólo me está llamando. Cuídese mucho señorita, es peligroso acercarse así nada más a los puentes. Adiós.- Y se echa a correr hacia arriba.

-Esper… - Sólo la miró irse, escalando una a una las rocas que la conducían hasta lo alto de la cascada. Una vez arriba la morena se detiene a mirar a la chica de abajo, que no se ha movido un centímetro de su lugar y quien no le quita la vista de encima. Una pausa más entre ambas, mismas posiciones de aquella noche en la que se encontraron en la oscuridad. Tori se dio cuenta quién había sido aquella extraña del caballo.

-Era ella – se dijo para sí misma entre murmullos correr. Seguro que la muchacha también se dio cuenta de eso, porque ninguna de las dos se movía, hasta que Tori decide dar la espalda, respirando con agitación – Es ella… es ella… es… Jade.

La ojiazul arrugó una vez más las cejas y bajó su vista al suelo, le llamó la atención un objeto brillante y circular. Se agacha a recogerlo y lo examina con cuidado, parecía un anillo, de oro, pendiendo de un grueso listón negro, con algunas iniciales grabadas poco legibles.

Lo guardó en su bolsillo, se montó en el caballo y se marchó.

**XXX**

-¿Qué te sucede?

-¿Qué?

-Vienes con una cara asustada, ¿qué pasó?

-Nada… no ha pasado nada… estoy bien.

-Tori… algo pasó, esa cara que tienes te delata.

-Pues no tengo otra Cat, siento mucho decírtelo.

-Tranquila…

-Ya paren de pelear las dos y vámonos.- Dijo Trina.

-Adelántense, voy a sujetarme el cabello – Tori se pone la liga en la mano y se sujeta el cabello en una coleta, antes de marcharse se da cuenta que algo le faltaba – No puede ser – Se pasa la mano por el cuello – No puede ser, no ¡chicas!

-¿Todo bien? – Preguntó fastidiada Trina. Tori se detuvo.

-Sí… s-sí… todo bien.- Cat la miró curiosa.

-Mi collar – le susurra ella – lo he perdido – La pelirroja se cubre la boca.

**XXX**

Jade llegó a casa aparentemente molesta.

-Ha llegado aviso de su padre capitán West. Atracarán aquí mañana al mediodía.- Los ojos de Jade se fijaron en la muchacha del cabello negro, quien a su vez tragó saliva y retrocedió un paso.

-No quiero que vuelvas a enviar a Haley a que abogue por ti.

-Yo no la envié… es más, le pedí que no hiciera nada.

-Pues más te vale que se lo recuerdes, ahora que viene mi padre no quiero tener problemas por esas estupideces.

-Nunca te importó ¿verdad?... Nunca te importó realmente lo nuestro.

-¡Entiéndelo! No hubo nada entre nosotras, nada serio. ¿Porqué no puedes aceptarlo de una vez?

-Quizá porque me enamoré de ti.- Jade le da la espalda.

-Ya te dije que ese no es mi problema, es asunto tuyo, siento mucho que no puedas olvidarme…

-Como tú no has podido olvidar a Victoria Vega.

La ojiazul camina hasta ella violentamente y la toma por los brazos, furiosa.

-Ya te dije… que no te incluyas… en la misma frase que ella – Tara se suelta del apretado agarre.

-Acéptalo… acepta que todavía la recuerdas. Acepta que siempre la pusiste por encima de muchos a pesar de que decías que no la soportabas – ríe con descaro – Era mentira, la querías tener cerca en realidad, no lejos, porque ella…

-Si la hubiese querido tener cerca de mí… o no… esa es cosa que a ti no te importa – Le dice sujetándola por la barbilla. Tara se queja.

-Suéltame Jade.

-Ya supérame Tara, es lo mejor que puedes hacer. Yo no te amo, nunca lo hice y nunca lo haré. Supérame.- Y se va, dejando a Tara echa un mar de lágrimas.

De un empujón cierra la puerta de su cuarto, quitándose el chaleco de cuero que llevaba encima de la remera y desabotonando su blusa. Saca una muda de ropa que deposita sobre la cama y termina de quitarse la blusa mojada, quedando solo en el sostén de fino encaje, cuando escucha una garganta aclarar.

-Robbie… ¿qué haces aquí?

-Te… te estaba esperando – dijo él tratando de apartar la vista del abdomen de la muchacha.

-¿Y porqué no me esperaste abajo?

-Porque allá está Beck y yo necesito hablar contigo a solas.

-¿De qué? – Robbie vaciló, Jade no hacía el intento de cubrirse, nunca tuvo pudor alguno, no con Robbie, él se había acostumbrado a verla semidesnuda en incontables ocasiones, sólo que ahora Jade tenía 17 años, cerca de la edad adulta, sin embargo, el desarrollo de su cuerpo ya la reclamaba como una mujer, y a él cada vez le costaba más trabajo ignorar los cambios de aquella chiquilla de cabello largo y castaño, a la sensacional mujer que tenía hoy delante, y esto Jade lo sabía.

-P…pues… yoo – traga saliva y se aclara la garganta de nuevo – Creo que… dejamos algo inconcluso antes de desembarcar en el puerto.

-No me acuerdo.

-Claro que sí – Respondió él atrapándola entre el armario de ropa y sus temblorosos brazos – Sé muy bien que te acuerdas… porque Jade West nunca olvida.

-Apártate Robbie – Dijo ella queriendo ocultar una media sonrisa burlona en sus labios.

-No. Tú me dijiste algo que necesito que me aclares ahora.

-Shapiro sabes bien que estas cosas no van contigo, así que suéltame.

-No lo haré, dime qué fue lo que trataste de decirme en el barco antes de que Beck nos interrumpiera.

-Nada, sólo que tal vez si fueras más hombre… o fueras un hombre, yo me fijaría en ti.

-Soy un hombre Jade, aunque no quieras verlo, soy más hombre que Beck.

-Sí claro.

-Te lo puedo demostrar ahora.

-Robbie en serio no tengo tiempo para…

Los labios de Robbie se plantaron en los de ella y no la dejaron continuar, ella no hizo nada de lo que acostumbra hacer con todos aquellos muchachos que se atreven a besarla de esa manera. Todo lo contrario, en cuanto Robbie la dejó respirar, ella no dudó en devolverle el beso. Lo sujetó del rostro con ambas manos y profundizó un deseo que tenía de hace mucho. Él la sujetó por las caderas, pronto quedó sin camisa también. Robbie comenzó a retroceder directo a la cama cuando dos ligeros golpecillos se escuchan en la puerta.

Los dos jóvenes se sueltan asustados y Jade atina una bofetada al rostro de Robbie.

-¡No vuelvas a besarme así Shapiro! – El joven lleva su mano a la mejilla golpeada y espera mirando a Jade dirigirse a la puerta no sin antes colocarse la blusa húmeda encima.

-Jm, jm. Capitán, tengo por bien informarle que todas las órdenes que ha mandado han sido cumplidas hasta este momento, en nada se ha fallado ni se han reportado incidentes. Si mi capitán desea ordenar ahora algo más, estamos a su servicio.

-Nada por el momento Comandante Knight, si ha cumplido hasta ahora con lo encomendado, trabajaremos con eso. Agradezco su dedicación y disciplina. Lo felicito, es usted un excelente elemento.

La mirada del joven rubio, que había permanecido fija en algún punto menos en Jade, se desvió un poco hacia ella, la chica sonrió al notarlo, la blusa estaba húmeda, y era blanca, sus líneas se marcaban finamente.

-Si mi capitán no tiene nada más qué ordenar, me retiro.

-Adelante.

Los labios del muchacho temblaban, se esfuerza en ejecutar el saludo, da la vuelta y se marcha. Jade vuelve dentro, el joven afro estaba tendido en la cama, sin nada más que sus bóxers, Jade se muerde el labio para no reír.

-Lárgate de aquí Shapiro.

**XXX**

-Tranquila Tori, mañana volveremos a la cascada y buscaremos tu collar, ya verás que lo encontraremos.

-¿Cómo pude ser tan tonta Cat? ¿Cómo es posible que guardándolo por tanto tiempo hoy lo haya perdido en… un rato? – Tori estaba inconsolable.

-Lo vamos a encontrar, le pediremos a André y a Carlos que nos ayuden.

-¡No! - Reaccionó de repente - De ninguna manera… nadie puede enterarse Cat, no quiero que suceda lo mismo de la foto.

-Está bien como quieras.

-¿Qué es eso que tienes ahí? – Señala la bolsa en el vestido de la pelirroja.

-Es… un…

-Frasco con mariposas… dijiste que ya no querías…

-Lo sé… pero las necesito Tori… es como si la tuviera a ella conmigo.- Tori se mordió los labios, estaba segura que esa atractiva muchacha del caballo era nada menos que Jade West, Tori no podía confundirla, claro, tenía el cabello negro ahora, un poco más corto, con ligeros tonos en él, entre la más clara diferencia, los años no hicieron otra cosa más que embellecerla más todavía. Recordar los ojos azules de la muchacha y ese profundo gesto con el que la miró hizo que a Tori se le erizara la piel.

Ella no iba a decírselo a Cat, no estaba segura de cómo reaccionaría ella, Cat Valentine y Jade West siempre fueron las mejores amigas, aun con sus personalidades tan distintas, la morena sabía que se querían la una a la otra. Tori se daba cuenta de la protección que ejercía Jade sobre la pelirroja, y de cómo la pelirroja no se sentía protegida en nadie más si no con ella, con Jade; Cat sufrió mucho cuando fue separada de su amiga gótica. Le costó mucho esfuerzo levantarse en las mañanas y entender que no se encontraría a la niña pálida a la puerta de su casa, esperándola para acompañarse al colegio. No la vería más, no hablaría con ella, no la abrazaría ni la invitaría a dormir a su casa, no escucharía sus cuentos de terror, sus canciones aterradoras pero que tanto le gustaba oír, le costó mucho trabajo, el día que Tori vio cómo Cat se levantaba para vivir, ella decidió hacer lo mismo, si la pequeña podía, podía también la latina.

_-¡Corre Vega! ¡Más rápido!_

_-¡Es todo lo que puedo Jade, no soy tan atlética como tú!_

_Las dos niñas se detuvieron de bruces al doblar la esquina. Tara y Haley estaban molestando a Cat, ninguna de las dos intervenía, se quedaron a espaldas de la pelirroja, escuchando._

_-Sólo queremos que le des este recado a tu amiga la gótica._

_-No voy a darle nada, ya se los dije, déjenla en paz y a mí ya no me estén molestando, par de…_

_-¿Brutas? Ay mira Haley, la tontita tiene ánimo de pelear con nosotras, no se te olvide que tu guapísima amiga no está cerca para defenderte ahora._

_-Vamos – Le dice Jade a Tori dando un golpecillo en su estómago._

_-Espera Jade, no vayas a pelearte con ellas…_

_-Estás solita ante nosotras… No entiendo cómo una tonta como tú puede ser tan amiga de alguien como Jade, osea… son… tan distintas._

_-Tampoco deberías juntarte con Victoria Vega, esa chica… uuy – dijo Haley con un gesto de repugnancia – Te aconsejamos algo niña… aléjense tú y Victoria Vega de Jade West o si no…_

_-¿O si no qué?_

_-O si no te vamos a arrancar uno a uno cada cabello de tu tonta y descerebrada cabecita…_

_-Sí, pues tendrán qué hacerlo conmigo primeramente._

_Las dos chicas se ponen rígidas. Jade no estaba bromeando, todos sabían que cuando ella se enojaba, era mejor apartarse de su camino, y estaba enojada en ese momento. Cat se protege detrás de ella, algo temerosa._

_-Jade…_

_-Les diré algo par de brutas: Ustedes dos… váyanse al carajo._

_-¿Eso es todo? - Se burla Tara – ¿Es todo lo que dirás Jadey?_

_Jade se acerca a ella lentamente, se pone muy, muy cerca de Tara, frente a frente, con esa mirada que hacía temblar. De pronto se escuchó un sonido filoso y un gran mechón de cabello negro cayó al piso._

_-¡¿Qué hiciste?_

_-Aveces no amenazo. Sólo actúo.- Respondió arqueando una ceja. Tomó a Cat por el codo y caminó con ella lejos de las chicas malas, antes de seguirlas me ocupé de sonreírles en sus caras._

_-Adiós chicas._

_-Todo está bien – le decía casi susurrando a Cat sentándose con ella en una banca del parque – No volverán a molestarte esas brutas, no dejaré que se vuelvan a meter contigo – Cat hace un puchero – Anda, ya, quita esa cara, ¿quieres que contemos un cuento? – La pelirroja niega con la cabeza - ¿No? ¿Quieres un bibble? – Se niega de nuevo – Un algodón de azúcar… dime qué quieres Cat._

_-Cántame._

_-¿Qué?_

_-Cántame Jade, la canción que escribiste la semana pasada._

_-Aún no la termino.- La niña pequeña se levanta y va a sentarse en el regazo de Jade, Tori está a sus espaldas, observando enternecida la escena entre ambas._

_-Yo quiero que la cantes._

_-Está bien, ya voy… - Jade comienza a cantar una canción de cuna algo… inquietante. La pelirroja se recuesta sobre el pecho de su amiga. Cuando Jade llega a la parte que aun no concluye comienza a tararear la canción. Cat cierra los ojos y se deja ser arrullada, Tori le sonríe a Jade, quien la mira divertida. Era el gesto más tierno que ella había visto en la gótica._

Ahora Tori dudaba en lo que Jade se había convertido, no estaba segura si ella seguía siendo la misma chica protectora de antaño, o era el peligro que tanto temían todos en la aldea. Si fuera lo segundo, Cat no debía enterarse nunca que ella estaba ahí, porque su propia vida correría peligro, y su corazón terminaría por partirse.

-Vamos a coger las frutas para lo comida Cat.

-Pero tú estás castigada.

-Trina está en el campo, la alcanzaremos.

La pelirroja divisa a la mayor de las Vega a lo lejos del camino y se dispara corriendo hacia ella.

-¡De prisa Tori o tu hermana nos ganará de nuevo las frases para su cuidado facial!

Tori quiso correr, pero llevaba las sandalias en la mano y no había tiempo de ponérselas, dejó que Cat se adelantara algunos metros, era cerca del mediodía. Rió cuando Cat se arrojó contra su hermana, decidida a pelearle las fresas. No dio dos pasos cuando un ruido de pisadas la hizo volver su vista al camino.

Una chica linda la observaba desde su caballo, a pocos centímetros de ella. Se asustó, Cat y Trina habían desaparecido.

-¿Porqué huiste? – Preguntó la ojiazul con voz autoritaria, antes de pensar en una respuesta Tori se echó a correr en dirección contraria a donde Cat había ido, la otra muchacha corrió tras de ella en su caballo.

-¡Espera! – Tori no quería esperar, quería escapar lo más rápido posible. Se internó entre los grandes árboles que impedían el paso a expensas y Jade tuvo qué bajarse del caballo para continuar – ¡No pretendo lastimarte, ven aquí! – Gritaba.

Pero Tori seguía corriendo, hasta que no pudo avanzar más, el camino se hundía en un aprisco debajo de sus pies. Asustada, se gira para toparse frente a su perseguidora.

-¿Porqué hiciste eso? – Ella no respondió - ¿Me vas a decir ahora que no puedes hablar? Lo hiciste muy bien en la mañana – Tori quiso huir de nuevo pero ella la detuvo - ¡Detente! Deja de correr no estoy aquí para hacerte daño.

-Yo sé quién eres tú – Dijo entonces la latina, jadeando – Sé muy bien quién eres tú…

-Ah ¿sí?... ¿y quién se supone que soy?

-Tú eres…

**Entonces, ¿espero sus reviews y sus tres escenas? Por favor, quizá podamos comentarlas en el próximo capítulo ¿viene? Ok, muchísimas gracias a todas por leer, saben que se les quiere!**


	7. LA PROMESA

**Toc, toc, soy yo de nuevo mi gente. Con actualización, creo que demoré, sorry, se me va el avión, pero acá estoy finalmente. Gracias a todas las que me dejaron sus comentarios en el capítulo anterior y gracias también por sus escenas, las más destacadas fueron:**

***Cuando Jade se ofrece para llevar a Tori a la escuela, y luego cuando la lleva en el auto (kdjfdhfs Tori suertuda). *Cuando cantan la canción de navidad, (checaron que ahí, en un giro, muestra algo que kjfhgslfkdhf, no sabes cómo reaccionar, trasero). *Cuando hace de granjera en casa de Sikowitz y apreciamos su ombligo. *Cuando en combate escénico gira la toalla (creo que esa escena es épica ¿no? Procuro mirarla siempre en la entrada del show, no me la pierdo). *Ese gesto que hace a Tori como si quisiera morderla (djfjsvsjgf) cuando sale de su cuarto en El Wood agrgrrr SEXY! *Cuando van a casa de Mona Patterson y ella está… oigan chicas! Límpiense esa baba, ella está toda mojadita de la ropa aaaahhhh… suspiros. *Y claro, no vamos a dejar pasar esa de los sobrevivientes del calor, ¿qué tal Jade en casi bikini? OIGAN YA! Dejen de babear, en serio, yo añadiría la rubia con ese traje de años pasados, el rubio lacio se le ve bien, noten cuándo se levanta del piso en la escena que están filmando, qué chica tan perfecta!**

**Pero es cierto, todas coincidimos en lo mismo, Jade nos ha hecho babear desde el principio, en cada escena que aparece, por lo menos, yo me pego a la tele y no me quito hasta que sale de cuadro. Difícil decidir entre una y otra, en serio, tienen razón, cualquier chica, por más hetero que sea, babea por ella, Jade o Liz, ambas son sensacionales, lo digo yo, no me apedreen, haré esta confesión: hasta hace poco era una homofóbica exagerada YA NO LO SOY en serio, y es culpa de Jade.**

**En fin, ¿qué pasaría si Spencer Shay que es un artista escultor diera clases en Hollywood Arts? En lo personal, lo amo, excepto su defecto de ser mujeriego, pero me encanta. Ahora, cualidades, chicas, rescaten tres cosas que les encanten y las vuelva locas de Jade West, claro que hay más, escríbanle ahí cuando dejen su review, qué las mata además de su sonrisa y esos ojos. Venga, Kesha, ah no, no es cierto. Venga pues, por favor, lean y comenten apreciado público lector.**

**Victorious… tampoco Big Time Rush me pertenecen, osea, no son míos, lamentable sí. **

**CHAPTER 7. LA PROMESA**

-Tú eres…

-¡Hey linda…! ¿Qué haces acá? – André aparece en el momento que parecía que el pecho de Tori estallaría – Vamos, no debes pisar estos terrenos, son peligrosos, tu padre va a enojarse seriamente. Disculpe usted capitán, ella no volverá a molestarla. – Tori quiso abrir la boca, pero André la hizo callar llevándola del brazo.

-¡Alto! – Dijo Jade al verlos marcharse – Yo no he dado permiso a que se retiren.

-Ahm… yo, he sido enviado a la aldea para conseguir unos…

-Si tú has sido enviado acá y debes volver a tus labores, entonces ve y ocúpate de tus asuntos, pero ella se queda – Afirmó señalando a Tori con la cabeza.

-Es que… ella sabe que no debe andar por estos rumbos y su padre la…

-No es conocido por ti que no debes refutarme las órdenes que doy es claro ¿cierto? – Dijo acercándose peligrosamente a André, como si fuera una serpiente que está presta al ataque.

-No, yo no...

-Largo… - siseó – Es mejor que estés en tu puesto de trabajo para cuando yo vuelva, porque entonces nos veremos las caras – André sabe que no debe abrir más la boca y por mucho que le pese es tiempo de obedecer, no sin antes lanzar una última súplica.

-Por favor, nuestro padre se pondrá mal si se da cuenta que no he cuidado de ella – Jade se ve confundida.

-¿Son hermanos? – Pregunta la chica alta a la latina. André hace un gesto discreto a Tori, ella lo capta.

-S-sí. Él es mi hermano mayor… Derek.

-No le voy a hacer nada a tu hermana Derek, sólo quiero charlar – Resopló ella con una amabilidad notoriamente fingida.

-Se lo suplico.

-Pierde cuidado, sólo voy a hacerle algunas preguntas.

-Bien – André comienza a caminar, sin dejar de mirar a Tori, advirtiéndole que tenga cuidado – Gracias.- Dice a Jade y termina por alejarse.

-Y bien, ¿cuántos años tiene tu hermano?

-Diecinueve.

-¿Diecinueve y tú tienes dieciocho? Tus padres no perdieron el tiempo eh.

-Son costumbristas.- Dijo Tori sintiendo cómo los nervios la invadían. La muchacha pálida tenía una actitud firme y segura, una presencia que dominaba todo el espacio a varios kilómetros a la redonda, Tori se sentía muy inferior, miró sus ropas, eran telas comunes, lo que las aldeanas hilaban y daban forma de vestidos, calzado hecho por las manos de su padre y el cabello largo y enmarañado, los dio por harapos al lado de un uniforme de marinera impecable, alisado, a la medida, respetable.

Tori vio la imagen superpuesta de la actual Jade West, a aquella chiquilla vestida como la marinerita Susy, cuando ambas compitieron por el mismo papel dentro de una obra de teatro de su antigua escuela en Hollywood. Tori sonrió discreta, sin imaginarlo, Jade era una marinera ahora, una real.

-¿Y… tienes más hermanos?

-Una… mayor.- Tori se acordó de Trina y Cat, la estarían buscando ahora, no quería imaginar lo que pasaría si ellas aparecieran ahí en ese momento, todo el teatro montado por ella y André se vendría abajo. ¿Sabría André quién era esa chica?

-¿De dónde eres? – La latina vaciló.

-De… Wisconsin – André por alguna razón no quería que su identidad fuera descubierta, así que Tori mentía. La piel se le enchinó cuando Jade detuvo su inspección de sobre ella, para mirarla fijamente a los ojos.

-Wisconsin…

-No recuerdo mucho en realidad, hace bastante tiempo que vivimos aquí.

-¿Cuánto?

-No lo sé, yo… era niña, quizá nueve, ocho años no lo sé con exactitud.

-Mmm… - los ojos contraídos de Jade acrecentaron los nervios de la morena - ¿Cómo te llamas?

Era el momento perfecto en el que Tori quería desaparecer.

-Yoo… - ahora Jade arqueaba las cejas, esperando – Elizabeth… mi nombre es Elizabeth, Liz me dicen todos de cariño.- Entonces Carlos aparece al fondo logrando apartar la mirada de la chica pálida de sobre la morena.

-Capitán West, el teniente Robbie Shapiro me envía a buscarle para darle el aviso de volver cuanto antes al puerto.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Un mensaje… del almirante Víktor West.

-Copiado… voy enseguida.- Tori vuelve su mirada de Carlos a Jade – Muy bien, Elizabeth… ¿sabes que si mientes yo podré darme cuenta de eso?

-No le miento.

-Ya lo sabremos – respondió la pelinegra dando la vuelta para marcharse – Por cierto… - se vuelve – esta mañana, cuando me rescataste del río… encontré un objeto curioso luego que saliste huyendo – buscó en el bolsillo de su saco.- ¿Por qué huyes si se puede saber?

-Es… - se aclara la garganta – es la chica que vive del otro lado de la cual he estado más cerca en los últimos 10 años.- Jade la mira ocultando una sonrisa y le muestra el objeto dorado y circular, que en realidad, era más bien como una especie de hexágono.

-¿Lo reconoces? – Claro que sí, ese era el collar que Tori había perdido y por el cual había llorado toda la mañana. Tenerlo ante sus ojos hace que la piel morena de la latina se torne casi tan pálida como la de la chica al frente - ¿Mm?

-No… lo siento no… no es mío.

-Bien – respondió la otra mirándola fijo – Eso es todo – Y comienza a alejarse – Pero con esto sabes que ya no tienes porqué huir de mí – Se subió a su caballo y desapareció. Carlos no ocultó su extrañeza cuando se alejó también, mientras que Tori quedó fría en el mismo lugar donde estaba.

**XXX**

-Tu padre ha emitido al menos tres mensajes desesperados, exigía la respuesta pero tú no estabas, debe estar furioso Jade.

-No me importa el estado emocional en el que se encuentre mi padre ahora, nuestro trabajo aquí no es del todo su asunto.

-Él te envió.

-Ni siquiera sabe qué clase de personas están acá, él debe tener otro interés de por medio para querer aniquilar a toda esta gente.

-Siempre lo tiene.

-Sí, pero esta vez… no lo sé, tengo un presentimiento.

-Bueno, ¿y qué piensas hacer?

-Voy a jugar un ratito con mi padre, ya veremos cuál es su cara mañana.

-Eres una malvada.

-¿Y apenas te diste cuenta Beckett Oliver?

-Jade, aquí está el chico – anunció Robbie desde la puerta.

-Hazlo pasar, Beck, déjame sola un momento.

-¿Qué quieres con ese esclavo?

-No te importa.

André entra con los nervios de punta, pero con una actitud firme y decidida a no permitir el temor, aunque el temor lo invadía hasta el cuello.

-Entra, no puedo matarte aquí, en mi propia casa, y sin ninguna justificación, antes tengo qué saber qué clase de persona eres.

-No de las que valen la pena.

-Caramba, veo que mi gente ha hecho un buen trabajo acá, con ustedes, pronto les han convencido de su miseria.

-No lo somos, pero ante ustedes, nada valemos.

-¿Y estamos equivocados?

-Tal vez… - André siempre había tenido carácter.

-Bueno Darryl…

-An… Derek – la interrumpe – me llamo Derek.

-Bien Derek, te voy a decir una cosa: esta columna de papeles que tengo acá y que tú puedes ver, son los archivos de cada habitante en la aldea, tu historial está justo aquí delante de tus ojos. Si yo descubro que tú me has mentido, y… que tu hermana también lo hizo… es la justificación suficiente para que pases a hacer fila a otra vida… y tu hermana contigo.

André era valiente, pero nunca se perdonaría que por su culpa Tori tuviera que pasar por castigos o algo peor… la muerte. Ahora se arrepentía de haber mentido, él sabía lo que era eso, tal vez de haber confesado a Jade la verdad, ella los habría reconocido y quizá, quizá, habría otorgado misericordia a ambos, junto a sus familias, si quedaba algo de bondad en ella.

-No le hemos mentido – Pero él vuelve la vista al suelo.

-No tienes que tratar de convencerme, ya te dije que eso lo voy a averiguar por mis propios medios… Derek. Entonces, ¿tienes más hermanos? – Él no se había puesto de acuerdo con Tori sobre eso.

-U-una… una mayor…

-¿Y cómo se llama ella?

-Le decimos Kathy de cariño…

-¿Cómo se llama ella?

-L-Lindsay…

-Ok… muy bien Derek… veo que eres firme, podrías ser un buen elemento dentro de nuestro equipo… si no estuvieras bajo estas condiciones. Puedes marcharte, pero no se te olvide esto que hablamos… aplaude tu suerte… o labra tu tumba.

André sabía qué tenía qué hacer, pensó en el epitafio que llevaría, pero él no arrastraría a Tori consigo.

**XXX**

Tori no escuchó las oraciones en la cena, tampoco probó bocado, se justificó con un dolor de estómago para levantarse de la mesa y tenderse en la cama. Cat vino a ella, pero ella no hizo mucho caso de la pelirroja, quien terminó charlando con Trina. Estaba ansiosa por otra razón.

-Tori, hija, André está afuera y quiere hablarte – habló Holly detrás de la puerta.

-Ya voy mamá, gracias – Haciendo caso omiso de la curiosidad de las dos chicas en su cuarto, la latina se deslizó por la ventana hacia afuera, y antes que André pudiera prevenirlo esta lo jaló un poco más lejos.

-¿Porqué no me lo dijiste?

-¿Decirte qué?

-Lo de ella, no me dijiste quién era, me ocultaste mucha información André Harris.

-Tori, no sé de lo que me ha…

-¡Lo sabes muy bien! Tanto como yo, ella es Jade.- El moreno se dio por perdido.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?

-André, no soy idiota, son sus ojos, su cara… su… macabra sonrisa, es ella.

-No estás segura.

-¡Por favor! Robbie también está aquí.

-Y no solo ellos…

-¿Qué?

-Tori, no es que…

-¿Quién más viene con ellos? No tienes porqué ocultarlo más.

-Beck, Beck Oliver… los ví esta mañana, a los tres. Robbie no ha cambiado, pero Beck, Beck se ha vuelto un desgraciado.

-¿Y Jade?

-Tori – dijo André suspirando – Por eso es que no te lo había dicho… sabes ahora que Jade es la persona que todos habían estado esperando, para aniquilarnos a nosotros.

-Lo sé… pero ella no hará eso André.

-Amiga… lo ha hecho antes, muchas veces, ella está aquí para matar y destruir.

-No, no lo hará André, yo la conozco, tú la conoces, ella puede parecer mala, pero en el fondo… en el fondo tiene buen corazón, tú lo sabes bien.

-Ella ha cambiado Tori… está entrenada, su misión en la vida es que tú y yo dejemos de existir.

-Tengo la esperanza de que no será así.

-¿Cómo podrá ser posible? Sólo hay una manera que puedo considerar…

-¿Cuál?

-Decirle quién eres.

-Quiénes somos.

-No Tori, yo la he engañado, le he dicho mentiras para tratar de salvar el pellejo pero ha salido peor, no perdonará una falta como esa a su ego de súpersabueso.

-Si le decimos quiénes somos eso no pasará, ella nos puede perdonar la vida, y a todos en la aldea.

-Puede ser, pero en ese caso… ¿qué dirá tu padre de esto?

-¿Qué?

-Él no les va a rogar a ninguno de ellos por su vida.

-No lo hará, sólo le diremos a Jade quiénes somos y ella nos ayudará.

-¿Porqué estás tan convencida de que será así?

-Porque Jade era nuestra amiga cuando estudiábamos en Hollywood.

-Siempre fue la chica mala.

-Ante la mayoría de las personas, pero yo ví cómo ella muchas veces se dejó tocar el corazón por… alguien.

-Su madre no cuenta.

-¡No hablo de su madre!

-Creo que ella debe saber quién eres, porque esta mañana, sin quererlo, te metí en problemas, eso voy a arreglarlo. Ella sabrá quién eres tú, por lo menos… ¿Cat lo sabe?

Tori mira hacia la ventana, Cat y Trina están asomándose afuera, como adivinando las estrellas en el firmamento.

-No, y por el momento es mejor así, hasta estar seguros de que obtuvimos algo bueno de ella – André asiente con la cabeza

-Es mejor así.

**XXX**

Jade hizo a un lado las hojas de papel que examinaba hace un momento, con un brillo de furia contenida en los ojos. Se desploma sobre la silla reclinable y cierra los ojos un momento, vuelve a abrirlos cuando siente unas cálidas manos sobre sus hombros.

-No digas nada – escuchó la voz femenina susurrando a su oído – ambas sabemos que lo necesitas.

Y obedeció, como una niña que sabe tomar una buena decisión vuelve a cerrar los ojos y deja que la joven de cabello negro masajee sus hombros.

-Siempre fuíste un sueño para muchos… y muchas Jade. Yo no era la única chica que te perseguía. Cuando tú y yo estábamos juntas, el resto no importaba. Nada. Lo que la gente hablara no te preocupaba en lo absoluto, sólo querías… divertirte un momento… La pasamos bien Jade, no puedes olvidar esos días. Lo único malo, era la sombra de Beck Oliver siempre al acecho, tras de ti, y el tontito del títere buscando una de tus migajas.

-No hables así de Robbie, él ha sido un gran apoyo para mí.

-No me digas que lo consideras ahora.

-Es mi mejor amigo, el único que he tenido en años.

-Porque no me has dejado estar más cerca de ti Jade, yo pude seguirte consolando si me lo hubieras permitido.

-Ya hablamos de esto Tara – dijo Jade levantándose de repente y apartando las manos de la joven de sus hombros – te dije que lo olvidaras.

-¡¿Cómo quieres que lo haga? ¿Cómo lo logro Jade? – La muchacha comenzó a llorar – Me mantuve lejos de ti por mucho tiempo luchando por apartar tu recuerdo de mi vida. Sí, sabía que lo nuestro era un simple juego de niñas consentidas… pero no pude evitar enamorarme, porque antes de llegar a esa relación yo ya te quería.

-Tara, una vez más, ese no es mi problema.

-¿Porqué ella Jade?... ¿qué tenía Victoria Vega para que la prefirieras y aun ahora la sigas recordando con tanto apremio?

-Sal de aquí.

-No Jade, por favor.

-Vete Tara. Esta será la última vez que te lo diga, y sobre advertencia no hay engaño. La próxima vez, te despides de este lugar.

La muchacha la miró con tristeza, un dolor que la envolvía se notaba en sus ojos llorosos, Tara no parecía la misma chica mala de cuando eran niñas, había cambiado, pero eso a Jade no le importaba, ella también había cambiado, su corazón estaba más endurecido que cuando jugaba a las muñecas, con el martillo y las tijeras al lado.

Vuelve a desplomarse sobre la silla una vez que la joven sale de la habitación. Luego de un largo silencio extrae el objeto hexagonal de su bolsillo izquierdo y lo pone sobre la mesa, casi para acariciarlo cuidadosamente con la yema de los dedos.

-Tori yo nunca voy a olvidarte.

-Sí lo harás, tan pronto como yo me vaya y tú te encuentres con otras personas.

-Te digo que no, eres alguien muy especial en mi vida.

El gesto de la morena fue uno que la niña pálida llevaría en su corazón para siempre.

-¿Qué es lo que acabas de decir? – La chica de los ojos verdes jadeaba con emociones distintas.

-Lo que escuchaste… eres muy especial para mí – La niña más delgada se enjuga las lágrimas y la mira incrédula.

-Pensé que me odiabas…

-Nunca lo hice… no en realidad… sólo te me hacías pesada aveces, cuando te comportabas tan boba.

-Oye – Las dos niñas rieron, las mejillas de ambas estaban acaloradas, no sólo por las emociones dejadas entrever, si no por la carrera que acababan de librar hacía pocos minutos.

-Prométeme que tampoco me olvidarás.

-Nunca Jade, nunca voy a olvidarte… pero tú…

-Tienes qué creerme, Tori, no es mi culpa que nos separen.

-Nos llevarán lejos.

-Pero tú me crees que eso no es mi culpa ¿verdad? ¿Me crees?

-Sí, te creo.

-Bien, eso me hace felíz – dos sonrisas más fueron dibujadas en los rostros infantiles de las pequeñas, lágrimas y lodo les ensuciaban la cara, que no las hacía menos bellas.

-¿Segura que no vas a olvidarme Jade? – La ojiazul busca desesperada algo en ella que pudiera servir para sellar su promesa, hasta que nota las dos argollas colgadas a su cuello, arranca el listón negro de un fuerte tirón y extrae una de las argollas.

-Toma, tú te quedaras con una, y yo con la otra, las dos las llevaremos siempre con nosotras, esa es mi promesa de que yo no voy a olvidarte Tori, nunca jamás.- La latina se levanta el cabello y Jade amarra con un seguro ajuste el listón en el cuello de Tori, la otra argolla la guarda en el bolsillo de su pantalón.- En tanto las tengamos con nosotras, sabremos que siempre nos tendremos. ¿La vas a tirar a la basura?

-Jamás.

-Es una promesa.

-Es una promesa.

-¡Jade! Aquí estás, tu padre ha estado buscándote por todos lados y está furioso.

-Dame un momento Clayton.

-¡No! Me meterás en un lío si te dejo aquí con esta… niña…

-Pero Tori es mi amiga, y también es amiga de tu hijo.

-Sinjin no es amigo de esta clase de gente, vamos Jade, no me lo hagas difícil, ellos ya se tienen qué marchar y tú también.

-¡Espera Clayton, espera! – Grita cuando el larguirucho hombre comienza a arrastrarla lejos - ¡Tori! ¡Tori! ¡Cuando tenga la edad para moverme sola voy a buscarte!

-¡Sí Jade! ¡Hazlo, debes hacerlo!

-¡Las voy a buscar Tori, a ti y a Cat, y las encontraré! ¡Las buscaré y las encontraré, aunque sea lo último que haga!

-¡Te voy a Extrañar Jade! …Te vamos a extrañar – La última frase la dijo como un susurro al viento, esperanzada porque este las llevara hacia ella.

-¡Las buscaré y las encontraré Tori! ¡Las econtraré! ¡Lo prometo!

Jade se seca las lágrimas con la manga de su fina blusa de algodón. ¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que no lloraba? No mucho en realidad, había llorado hace poco, por la misma razón que le traían los recuerdos. Metió su mano en el otro bolsillo del saco sobre el escritorio y extrajo una segunda argolla, tan parecida a la del listón negro, las puso juntas y acarició a ambas.

-Vega – Dijo y recostó su cabeza sobre la mesa, mirando los hexágonos, las lágrimas habían vuelto a brotar.

**Enhorabuena, gracias por sus comentarios, opiniones, quejas, sugerencias, recetas de cocina jejeje. Please, un review y tendremos más Jori para el próximo capi, no tardaré en actualizar, el siguiente salta como pez a la sartén jeje. Entonces, esas cosas que las vuelve locas de Jade, no se les olvide. Se les quiere mis lectores. Por su apoyo y continuidad en el asunto… tenkiu!**


	8. ES TUYO

**Hellou mis apreciados y muy, muy estimado público lector, en verdad, muy estimado, pues que siempre están acá, apoyando la causa. Una vez más me congratulo de poder contar con ustedes para seguir andando por estos lares. Enhorabuena, muchas gracias a , (ya sabes lo del nombre, tienes razón, el cinismo de Jade es letal); Más Allá de la Realidad (desfallezco por hablar contigo de nuevo), Loverxanime (tons ¿cómo dices que se llama? Jajaja), Guest (gracias por leer mi otra historia), Victoiousnaomi (todas tus razones en cuanto a Jade me parecieron muy acertadas), Gabriela 0012, Lili (es una adicción legal y saludable ¿no crees? Jajaja), AsukaMiyamoto (no cumpliste tu promesa, :P) y a mis nuevos lectores: Victorious (gracias por dejarme tus escenas), Gaby 2307 (¿tardé? Espero que no, tampoco soy buena esperando jeje), Ouroboros Life (wow, me dejaste verdaderamente sorprendida, te dejé un MP, revisa tu cuenta por fa, muchas gracias), Caprigirl, (también te dejé un MP, revisa tu cuenta por fa, y muchísimas gracias por tus reviews, me fascinó leerlos en cada uno de mis fics). Y a cada una y uno… GRACIAS! **

**Y bueno, disfruto ver los programas para "adolescentes", aunque yo ya no soy adolescente, lo que no puedo evitar hacer, es echarles una miradilla crítica. A mí por ejemplo, aveces me desconcierta el estereotipo que hacen a grandes personajes como Robbie Shapiro, a mis ojos, todo un príncipe, encasillado en el nerd raro que nadie quiere, y Beck, un soso e inexpresivo, es el galán que todas persiguen (ni está tan guapo) ¿Porqué mis lectores? ¿Han visto que Beck ha besado a las 4 chicas del show? Y Robbie ha besado a tres menos a Jade, je, menos mal, porque me encelo jejeje. ¿Pero qué pasa con André? La sociedad americana lo estereotipa en el personaje "de color" que solo sale con chicas de color, o latinas, él no ha besado a ninguna de las cuatro chicas del show ¿han visto eso? **

**Jade es la chica mala que maltrata a la protagonista, una barrera para ser un personaje que brilla en los primeros gustos de los espectadores, por ser la chica mala, pierde muchas oportunidades buenas que van a dar a manos de Tori, sin embargo ella tiene virtudes que no se consideran, ser fiel es una de ellas, nunca ha besado a nadie más que no sea Beck como han hecho el resto de las chicas, ella lo respeta (él no hace eso). Cuando su corazón es movido a hacer caridad, lo hace, no actúa nada más porque eso es lo correcto, no es ninguna hipócrita, dice "No" en la cara y con firmeza. Es inteligente y astuta, y sin embargo, de no ser por la intromisión de la prota, ella se saldría con la suya todo el tiempo. Chéquen eso mi gente, no vean televisión nada más porque sí, analicen, juzguen y comenten, venga, compartan conmigo. Se les quiere, ustedes ya lo saben. Gracias una vez más.**

**Victorious no es mío, si lo fuera haría cambios, Big Time Rush tampoco es mío, si no el guapísimo de Kendall fuera el novio de Jade. Reviews please. Y gracias de nuevo. Por cierto Ouroboros, tendré qué ver esa película Pocahontas.**

**CHAPTER 8. ES TUYO**

-_Pero con esto sabes que ya no tienes porqué huir de mí_ – Las palabras resonaron en la mente y en los recuerdos de Tori.

-_Date prisa, ¡corre!_ – _Dos castañas corrían a toda prisa tomadas de la mano a lo largo de una solitaria calle de una popular zona residencial._

_-Nos van a alcanzar Jade._

_-No si nos damos prisa. Anda._

_Se detuvieron detrás de una valla de concreto de una mansión en construcción, y se sentaron descansando sobre sus rodillas una frente a la otra, a pocos centímetros de distancia. La carrera les había puesto rojas las mejillas y la tierra en la que habían estado jugando hace poco se les había impregnado en la cara, el sudor de Tori le corría con arena por el rostro, Jade se reía de ella, poco antes de haber sido descubiertas en un juego inocente de niñas, y ambas haber escapado de los corpulentos hombres que amenazaban la preservación de su extraña amistad._

_-No lo entiendo._

_-¿No entiendes qué?_

_-¿Porqué me sacaste de la escuela para traerme acá?_

_-Porque ellos no quieren que te vea Tori, mi papá no quiere que yo me despida de ti._

_-Nos iremos pronto Jade…_

_-Lo sé… - y su rostro se torna melancólico - yo no quiero que se vayan Tori._

_-Nosotros tampoco queremos irnos… pero… papá dice que es inevitable…_

_-Lo és… - las lágrimas de la morena corrieron por sus mejillas, la chica pálida se sintió desesperada ante el puchero que asomaba la latina, lo único que se sintió capaz de hacer fue estirar su delgada mano y limpiar con sus dedos algunas lágrimas que brotaron – Tori yo nunca voy a olvidarte…_

Un sollozo ahogado salió de la garganta de Tori, Trina se la quedó mirando, pero como siempre, ignoró el llanto silencioso de la hermana menor y volvió a tumbarse sobre la cama. La morena ni siquiera hizo el esfuerzo por ocultarlo, Trina nunca se había preocupado por ella, desde que llegaron a la isla, la mayor de las Vega se sumergió en una actitud resentida y aislada de todo a su alrededor, pocas veces salía de la cabaña, no hablaba con nadie y cuando lo hacía, sólo era para quejarse. Cat era la única amiga que se le conocía, ni siquiera Tori podía soportarla. Así que, sabiendo que no perturbaría el sueño de Trina, Tori se permitió seguir recordando…

_-¿Segura que no vas a olvidarme Jade? – La latina vio los intentos desesperados de la niña pálida buscando entre su ropa, hasta que arrancó el listón negro de su cuello, dejando enrojecida esa zona suave y blanca de ella. _

_- Toma, tú te quedaras con una, y yo con la otra, las dos las llevaremos siempre con nosotras, esa es mi promesa de que yo no voy a olvidarte Tori, nunca jamás.- Tori tomó cuidadosamente la argolla de oro que le fue extendida, Jade siempre fue celosa de ese par de objetos hexagonales en ella, se los había regalado su madre, y nunca se le había visto sin ellos. Antes de que Jade fuera levantada del suelo y arrastrada por Clayton Van Cleef, se regalaron sonrisas la una a la otra, en medio de las lágrimas que no dejaban de salir._

_Tori guardó la argolla hexagonal por casi diez años, la había cuidado más que las mudas de ropa que su madre le hacía cada tres meses, valoraba el regalo de Jade, porque más que un obsequio, era el sello de una promesa, un sello que ella cuidaba con tanto apremio. Le creyó que las buscaría, en ese momento, le creyó hasta que las circunstancias le hicieron dudar de tal juramento._

-¿Por qué nos echaste de tu vida Jade?... No cumpliste tu promesa…

**XXX**

-¿A dónde vas?

-¿Otra vez? Te he dicho que yo estoy acá para cumplir con una comisión "especial", tengo qué salir a realizar trabajo de campo Beck.

-Tú no te encargas de eso, lo hacemos o Robbie o yo.

-Ésta vez… lo quiero hacer yo.

-¿Porqué? – Jade suelta una sonora carcajada.

-No te equivoques Beckett Oliver… no porque seas mi amante provisional es que tengo qué enlistarte cada una de mis actividades.

-¡Y tú ya va siendo hora de que me guardes respeto! – Le dijo este jalándola del brazo.

-Estúpido… yo soy Jade West que no se te olvide – Respondió zafándose del agarre – Yo no le tengo respeto a nadie.- Y se va, ante el gesto furioso de Beck.

-¡Darryl! – Gritó ella a André cuando lo vio atravesando el patio.

-Es An… es… dígame capitán.

-¿Dónde está el comandante Knight?

-No tarda en volver, llevó a Diamond a encomendarle una tarea en la orilla del puerto, en 2 minutos estará de vuelta.

-Correcto. Dile que tenga listo todo para el regreso de mi padre antes del mediodía.

-Así haré mi capitán – Jade sólo le echa una miradilla de soslayo y continúa su camino al frente.

**XXX**

-¡Ay! le dije que se abrigara anoche pero esa niña… es una testaruda.

-Lo és, pero irás con Trina ¿no?

-No, Trina se negó a levantarse esta mañana poniendo como pretexto que no habrá clases, supongo que iré sola, pero tú sabes Jan que suelo hacerlo muy a menudo…

-Te entiendo Tori, pero comprende tú a tu padre, son tiempos difíciles, la situación se vuelve peligrosa por aquí.

-Más bien mi padre no quiere que yo tenga contacto con nadie que no sean las personas que vivimos aquí.

-O más bien tu enojo se debe a que haya descubierto que guardabas esa foto ¿no? – Tori se queda en silencio – Sé que Cat colecciona esas mariposas por una razón Tori, no soy tonto, y no la juzgo, esa chica fue su mejor amiga, casi hermana.

-Así es…

-Sí pero ella se convirtió en su padre, así que es mejor que la olviden. Que tengas buen día Tori.

-Que tenga buen día señor Valentine – Respondió esta con enfado.

Comenzó su camino de todos los días al río, antes de meterse al agua la probó con el pie, sonrió de medio lado y prosiguió a quitarse la ropa, luego se sumergió de un clavado y jugueteó ella sola con la cálida agua transparente, era temprano, de una soleada y calurosa mañana de verano. Lavó la ropa sucia en una de las rocas de la orilla y salió para terminarse de vestir, no contaba con el acecho de unos ojos feroces sobre ella.

-Hoola princesa.- La muchacha dio un respingo al sentir las frías manos sobre su piel semidesnuda.

-¡James!... ¡Déjame! – El muchacho se rió burlonamente.

-Lo haría, si no fueras de ese tipo de gente y no estuvieras tan hermosa, pero no… realmente es un desperdicio todas las mujeres bellas que viven en esa aburrida isla.

-¡Suéltamee! ¡Andréee!

-¡Andrée! ¡Andrée! ¡Andrée! Grita todo lo que quieras, tu amado está trabajando como el esclavo que es ahora, así que esta vez… no vendrá en tu socorro.

-¡Andréeee! Por favor James, no me hagas nada, por favor, por favor, por favor James…

-Ahmm… ¿me estás suplicando? Qué lujo, ese es un gran detalle para un homb… - una flecha fue clavada en el árbol frente a los jóvenes, rozando con un zumbido a la oreja de James, que se incorpora asustado.

-¿Qué mald…? ¡Aaagh! – Dirige sus manos a su pierna izquierda, la segunda flecha lo había atravesado más debajo de la rodilla.

-¡Maldición! – Se vuelve a Tori, fúrico – Esto no se va a quedar así, te lo juro.- Y sale huyendo despavorido ante la amenaza de otra flecha clavándose en la tierra, al lado de su pierna sana.

La castaña se levantó a toda prisa recogiendo su ropa esparcida por el suelo, pero se detiene al escuchar las fuertes pisadas de alguien acercándose a ella, su corazón se queda quieto al mirar las botas largas frente a su cara, alza su mirada lentamente, siguiendo la escultural línea de una figura femenina, hasta llegar a su rostro, un bello y desestresado rostro. La chica frente a ella deja caer el arco y las flechas frente a Tori.

-Lo tomé prestado, no hubiera sido bueno desperdiciar mis apreciadas balas en él, ¿o sí? – Tori se le queda mirando, tragando saliva por la vergonzosa situación en que la había encontrado de nuevo, apenas podía cubrir su desnudez por encima con las pocas ropas que había alcanzado a coger del suelo.

-Vístete – Dijo Jade dándose la vuelta. Inmediatamente la latina obedece la orden, no eran sus mejores galas, ni las más decentes, pero cualquier cosa era mejor que estar desnuda ante ella. Cuando terminó de vestirse se quedó de pie a sus espaldas.

-Gracias – dijo débilmente, entonces Jade se volvió a ella.

-Vida por vida.

-Él no iba a matarme…

-James Diamond es conocido por violar y desaparecer chicas en cada lugar donde es enviado, te aseguro que no las colecciona en su recámara.

-Entonces eres su cómplice.- La pelinegra asoma una sonrisa.

-¿Qué?

-Si sabes lo que hace y no lo denuncias si no que lo dejas andar libremente eso te hace su cómplice.

-Acabo de leer su historial, no tenía el gusto de conocerlo antes de venir aquí – Tori estaba evitando verla a los ojos - ¿Qué pasa? – Le dijo ella levantándole la cara por el mentón, Tori se estremeció al sentir la mano fría de Jade haciendo contacto con ella, la última vez que la había tocado, fue para limpiar una lágrima que iba brotando de sus ojos.

-Entonces Elizabeth… Liz… ¿por qué te expones en andar siempre sola? – La pelinegra vuelve a darle la espalda.

-No ando sola todo el tiempo… sólo fue hoy que no pudieron acompañarme.

-Yo siempre te veo sola…

-Le ha tocado, pero no ando sola todo el tiempo… usted no debería estar por acá.

-¿Ah no?

-No, esta parte es nuestra, del río para allá – dijo señalando el cruce – es suya.

-Ah muy bien, entonces me hubiese quedado del otro lado y me habría sentado a contemplar como en una película y comiendo palomitas cómo ese cretino te violaba… ¿hubieras preferido que hiciera eso… Liz?

-No-no – pronunció débil.

-Lo imaginé, hice mi acto heroico del día ¿y es así como me tratas? Tu hermano no realiza un buen trabajo cuidándote, hoy fue James… antes fui yo, y créeme… soy mucho más peligrosa que James Diamond.

-Ya le dí las gracias por haberme ayudado… ¿quiere usted que haga algo más al respecto?

-No… no, no… nada, nada que pudiera servirme… Pero ahora admites y puedes convencerte a ti misma que no tienes porqué huir de mí… ¿cierto? – La morena levanta la vista para cruzarla con esos grandes y destellantes ojos azul verde – Puedes convencerte de eso ¿cierto… Liz? – Los labios de Tori comienzan a temblar.

Jade toma una mano de la latina.

-Esto es tuyo, vine a devolvértelo – La palma de la mano de Tori se cerró al sentir el objeto hexagonal sobre ella. Sin apartar su vista de la pelinegra, quien se da la vuelta para caminar hacia el otro lado del río.

-Espera… - la castaña no tarda mucho en reaccionar – Por favor… J-Jade.- Al oír su nombre detiene sus pasos. Y su mirada se posa en el rostro conturbado de la morena, volviendo sobre sus pasos.

-¿Porqué huíste de mí las primeras veces que nos encontramos… Tori?

_-¡Espera, espera, espera! ¡Es Jade papá, ella ha venido a despedirse de mí! ¡Déjame despedirme de ella!_

_-¡Que no Tori! ¡Ven acá! – David hacía esfuerzos enormes por contener la energía desprendida por el menudo cuerpo de su pequeña hija - ¡Ella no vino a despedirse de ti!_

_-¡Sí, sí, ella vino por mí papá! ¡Ella me dijo que yo soy especial para ella! – La niña logró zafarse de los brazos de su padre y corrió desesperada a la proa del barco. - ¡Jade! ¡Jade! ¡Estoy aquí! ¡Voy a extrañarte Jade! ¡No te olvidaré! ¡Nunca! ¡No me olvides tú! ¡No se te ocurra olvidarme Jade West!_

_La niña pálida metió su mano en el bolsillo izquierdo de su saco de marinera, con la mano libre empujó la palanca que soltó las cuerdas que amarraban el transporte marino a la base de madera. No dijo una sola palabra, ni realizó ninguna expresión, su actitud fue firme… y fría al mismo tiempo, el barco en el que viajaba Tori y su familia comenzó a avanzar lentamente. Víktor West se puso frente a su hija apoyando un brazo sobre su hombro, la pequeña alzó la cara para mirarlo de frente y con un movimiento militarizado saludó al importante y sádico hombre que tenía delante, mientras el rostro de Tori se bañaba en gruesas lágrimas de distintos sentimientos que estrujaban su susceptible corazón de niña._

_-Te lo dije – Le dijo David apartándo su vista para siempre de ella._

-Nos echaste de tu vida… - soltó con una notable amargura en sus palabras.

-Nunca hice eso – se apresuró la otra a responder.

-Yo te ví… ese día… sigues siendo la misma mentirosa que juega con el corazón de las personas que la… - se detiene, lágrimas que Jade conocía muy bien hicieron presencia.

-No Tori, tienes qué creerme – La castaña se sacudió al contacto de la otra joven en sus brazos.

-¿A qué viniste?... No tienes el traje de superman puesto, no te veo una capa ni una espada… no vienes a salvarnos Jade… tú misión en este lugar es exterminar a mi gente, y a mí junto con ellos.

-Tori yo… te juro que…

-¡No jures nada!... Tus promesas se las lleva el viento Jade… nunca supiste cumplir una promesa, sólo eras buena con las palabras…

-No, no, tienes qué creerme.

-¿Creerte? Ja, lo mismo dijiste aquella vez… me pediste que te creyera y ahora… Felicidades Jade West… eres la misma esencia de tu padre, te convertiste en tu peor pesadilla.

-Déjame explicarte…

-Prometiste buscarnos… y sólo nos olvidaste…

-¡NO!

-He escuchado de ti. ¿A cuántas personas has exterminado Jade? ¿Cuántas muertes cargas en tu lista? ¿Ya aspiras al mejor premio?

-Tori no es lo que piensas…

-Estoy lista Jade… estoy lista… yo no voy a suplicarte por mi vida, y mi familia tampoco, estamos a tu merced… sólo te voy a pedir una cosa… que sea rápido.

Recogió sus últimas prendas y caminó a zancadas alejándose de ella, pero antes de desaparecer, se volvió de nuevo a la muchacha pálida y con fuerza arrojó la argolla a sus pies.

-Es tuyo.- Y desapareció de su vista.

Antes de llegar a la cascada Tori Vega sintió un jalón que la hizo detenerse.

-Tienes toda la razón, en eso que dijiste… mi misión en este lugar es no dejar a nadie con vida… a eso vine… y lo voy a cumplir.

-Empieza conmigo… ahora.

-Hablaste demasiado Victoria Vega, no me has permitido explicarme.

-¿Qué pasó… qué pasó Jade… con esto…? – Señaló la latina poniendo una mano sobre el corazón de la americana.

**XXX**

La puerta emitió un fuerte sonido al cerrarse abruptamente. La joven de los ojos azules golpeó con violencia el escritorio, jadeó, respiraba profundo. Sin lograr tranquilizarse comienza a arrojar objetos al suelo, furiosa, rompiendo contra las paredes de la reservada habitación lo que encontraba a su paso.

-¿Qué te pasa? – Robbie cerró la puerta con seguro una vez que estuvo dentro.

-¡Me engañó Robbie…! Me engañó… todos estos años… todos estos años viví… engañada.

-¿Quién te engañó?

-¡Mi padre!... me mintió Robbie… mi padre me mintió…

-Cálmate… - el muchacho no dudó en abrazarla, ella no se resistió - ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

-Él me dijo que los Vega habían muerto Robbie… él me dijo que… fueron del primer grupo de personas que habían sido exterminados al llegar a… - el llanto de la chica quebró su voz – Por mucho tiempo pensé que ellos estaban muertos.

-Eso fue lo que nos dijeron…

-¡Pues no es así! No es así Robbie ellos están vivos, todos los Vega están vivos… y están acá… en la isla – El joven afro palideció.

**XXX**

-Sigue aquí Tori… no he cambiado… ¿porqué no me crees?

-Dijiste que nos buscarías…

-¡Lo hice!… bueno… al principio, lo intenté… pero… mi padre me dijo que… ustedes habían muerto… yo creí que… lo siento mucho Tori… me convertí en una sanguinaria… soy un monstruo ahora… lo siento mucho… - La morena se sintió contristada.

-No Jade… tal vez actuaste de esa manera… influenciada por alguien más…

-Soy un monstruo Tori… soy un monstruo…

**XXX**

-¿Entonces la viste?

-Y a André Harris, él está empleado acá en el puerto, lo he visto… Están vivos Robbie, ¡están vivos!

-¡¿Se puede saber porqué no estuviste en mi atracamiento, Jade?

Víktor West se introdujo en la habitación, con ese gesto rudo en el rostro, fuerte, decidido, peligroso.

-Sabías que llegaba hoy para el mediodía, se supone que irías a recibirme.

-Tuve cosas qué hacer, lamento no haberte llevado flores al llegar.

-No te muestres sarcástica conmigo hija, hace tiempo que dejamos de estar jugando al circo entre nosotros.

-Vine a trabajar, es lo que estoy haciendo – El hombre caminó por la sala proclamándose dueño de todo.

-Envié tres mensajes ayer que tuvieron recepción, más no respuesta, espero que tu indiferencia tenga una buena justificación.

-No me enviaste aquí para salir a asolearme en bikini padre.- El hombre rió – Además, tú no te ocupas mucho de este lugar ¿cierto? Ni siquiera te conocen.

-Mi gente se encarga de todo aquí.

-Exacto, déjanos trabajar a nosotros, no perturbes nuestra labor.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?

-Ni un ápice.

-Bien, tenemos de qué hablar así que te veo en dos horas en la orilla, estamos desembarcando… mercancía… y espero que esta vez, no me falles Jade. No quiero estar esperando por nada.

Víktor sale de la habitación, lanzando una mirada insegura a su hija.

-¿Porqué no le dijiste de las irregularidades de Van Cleef? Él omitió y cambió información de los expedientes.

-No nos conviene eso ahora Robbie, no estoy convencida de si la información fue manipulada, o simplemente errada. Si mi padre supiera que los Vega están acá, no me habría enviado hasta aquí. Por lo que es posible que no lo sepa, y mientras no lo sepa es mejor, de ese modo los mantendremos a salvo.

-Por un tiempo… porque nuestro trabajo es… no dejar… a nadie vivo.- Ella lo sabía.

**XXX**

-¿Cómo lo supiste? ¿Cómo supiste que era yo?

-Aparte de que tú y André Harris son unos pésimos mentirosos, no hay dos pares de argollas como estas en el mundo Vega.

-¿Así que no te convencimos con nuestra historia?

-En ningún momento. Tuve dudas, pero por más vueltas que le dí al asunto, me convencí de que a menos que Victoria Vega perdiera la razón, es como esto – levantó la argolla frente a ella - llegaría a otras manos. Y luego tú y Darryl…

-Derek.

-Da igual, ni lo uno ni lo otro, no es ninguno en realidad, es André.

-¿Por eso me perseguiste el otro día en el caballo?

-Yo pensaba que estabas muerta y de repente me encuentro con esto… no sabía cómo reaccionar… ¿Y tú?... Me reconociste…

-Desde el primer momento – sonrió – nadie tiene la misma sonrisa macabra… ni esos ojos – la chica pálida le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Tori… ¿dónde está Cat? – Tori tragó saliva.

-Ella no sabe que estás aquí, no se lo he dicho.

-¿Porqué? – Arrugó las cejas.

-Porque aún no estamos seguros de lo que trama tu corazón, es por el bien de ella.

-Yo sería incapaz de hacerles daño… Cat fue una hermana para mí…

-Sí pero es diferente Jade, todo es diferente, ahora tú… y nosotras, estamos distanciadas por un enorme abismo. Tú debes ser nuestro verdugo… y nosotras tus víctimas…

-Toma – le dijo ella extendiéndole la mano – quiero que la tengas.

-No estoy segura Jade… - Tori tomó la argolla de nuevo en su mano.

-Por favor Tori… yo te la obsequié.

-Por una promesa no cumplida…

-La promesa fue no olvidarnos jamás… y cumplí… pero… dime una cosa Tori – pidió acercándose más a la latina, cuyos nervios la hicieron retroceder un paso – Ya te dije que no tienes qué huir de mí.

-Lo sé, lo siento, es quizá la… no importa, dime…

-¿Tú me recordaste Tori?... ¿fuíste capaz de conservar nuestra promesa… y acordarte de mí?

Tori se le quedó mirando, aunque ella quisiera haber respondido diferente, algo en el rostro de esa muchacha la obligaba a abrir su corazón, como quizá con nadie más lo hubiera hecho.

-Todo el tiempo Jade… no hubo un solo día que no lo hiciera… pensé en ti… todo el tiempo…

Ambas miradas volvieron a cruzar camino, sonrientes, como aquella vez en que siendo niñas, se habían prometido la una a la otra a conservar un recuerdo, estas vez, las dos muchachas estaban convertidas en dos flamantes y hermosas señoritas.

**Una enorme disculpa por la tardanza, prometo actualizar en menos de lo que consta una semana, y yo, al igual que Jade, me esfuerzo en cumplir mis promesas. Muchas, muchas gracias por leer mis apreciados. Saludos yyy… tenkiu!**


	9. UNA FALSA ACUSACIÓN

**¿Qué tal? Volví mi gente, y antes de pasar a otra cosa, pido disculpas, porque me tardé más de lo estipulado, prometí actualizar en menos de lo que consta una semana, y no cumplí, así que me disculpo, esperaba con ansias las olimpiadas, y la aparición una vez más, de mi sueño de adolescencia y aun en esta mi juventud, Nadia Comaneci, a quien veo sólo cada 4 años en la TV.**

**Agradezco su paciencia, y su perseverancia en esta historia que escribo para ustedes, gracias por todos sus alentadores comentarios, que me llenan de gozo y alegría. A mi amiga _AsukaMiyamoto_, que me ha aguantado unos berrinchazos tremendos, te quiero mi ami. A _loverxnime_, que por el momento anda de viaje, gracias por tu crítica tan… tuya mi bebé jeje. _Victoiousnaomi_, siempre eres la primera en comentarme, muchas gracias, me alegra bastante que sigas acá, y dándole duro a tu historia. _Más Allá de la Realidad_, realmente espero el día para encontrarte de nuevo, muchas gracias por esas palabras de aliento pequeña amiga, agradezco tu admiración, eres mi fan jajajajajaja, es un chiste. _Guest_, acá lo tienes, salidito del horno como los panquecitos, no olvides tu lechita jeje, muchas gracias por seguir acá y comentar. _Fic_, vale, qué bueno que te gustó, estoy contenta de que te haya encantado tanto, venga pues, acá te regalo otro. **

**A mi nueva lectora y persona especial, que, vaya, ha venido arrasando a mi vida de una manera increíble,_ Caprigirl_, tú sabes eso que… ya sabes, nos hablamos en privado, muchas gracias, me acosté a las 2 de la mañana para no tenerte esperando otro día más. Y bueno, este capítulo va para mi viejo tío jejeje, _Ouroboros Life_, ¿ya leyeron su historia? Se las recomiendo, este tío arrancó con fuerza, O-Life, muchas gracias por ese regalito, me encantó, me encantó, me encantó, y tu historia es fascinante, eres un escritor muy talentoso. O- Li, te amo, tú ya sabes jejejejeje, esas malditas hormonas de porquería! Jajajaja, en las que me metiste hermano jeje. Este capítulo va única y exclusivamente para vos, tú entendés che. **

**Órale, ni Victorious ni Big Time Rush me pertenecen, pero lucharé por el amor de Jade, Kendall y Robbie jejejeje, es chiste.**

**Gracias por sus reviews, por fa, lean y dejen más. A los que sólo leen, muchas gracias, sería bueno que dejaran sus impresiones, entre tanto, por leer, GRACIAS! _Mr. Rex_ está de regreso YYYEEEEYYY!**

**CHAPTER 9. UNA FALSA ACUSACIÓN **

-Mi padre me metió a la marina ese mismo día que ustedes partieron… yo no quería, y mi madre tampoco, pero pensé que en alguna forma, sería la mejor manera de llegar a ustedes. Así que al final acepté – dijo Jade esbozando un largo suspiro – y tampoco es que tuviera hacia dónde hacerme.

-Nunca me miraste, no como hiciste la última vez que nos vimos… cuando me regalaste este collar… te llamé por tu nombre muy fuerte, pero tu mirada fue dura… fría… me desconcertó.

-Lo sé…

-Te veías tan segura de lo que hacías.

-Lo único que fui capaz de hacer es apretar con fuerza esta argolla que llevaba en el bolsillo de mi saco, estaba recordando mi promesa, no la olvidaría Tori. Sé que siempre pensaste que no tenías motivos suficientes para creer que te hablaba con la verdad, para entender que no te mentía, y no puedo reclamarte porque también sé que yo tuve la culpa… me porté muy mal contigo…

-Muy mal – La chica pálida la miró, con esa seriedad que caracterizaba a un elemento de guerra, pero sonrió cuando Tori le regaló otra sonrisa, esa sonrisa que le expresaba cuando Jade decía algo lindo de ella.

-Lo siento tanto Tori…

-No… no debes sentirlo… ya quedó atrás…

-Caramba Vega – dijo Jade con esa sonrisa macabra que asustaba tanto a Tori, luego de arrugar las cejas – Deberías tener más carácter, no se te ha quitado la costumbre de estar de acuerdo en todo lo que digo y perdonarme todo lo que te hago.

-Porque sé que no siempre te sale hacerlo del corazón hacerlo, más bien es que no queieres verte débil ante…

-Me tengo que ir – la interrumpió la ojiazul levantándose del suelo donde ambas jóvenes habían permanecido sentadas una al lado de la otra – Mi padre debe haber llegado y estará furioso si no me ve para recibirlo.

-Tú no podrías ir en contra de tu padre ¿verdad Jade?... Él ordenó nuestro exterminio, tú no podrías hacer nada por impedirlo… - Jade la miró sin expresar ningún sentimiento en la cara, aunque por dentro, sentía que el corazón quería atravesarle el pecho.

-Ya me voy Vega… te buscaré mañana… o… esta noche… en la cascada, tú sabes dónde…

-No sé si pueda, mi padre me ha castigado…

-Pues desobedece por una vez en tu vida Vega… quiero ver a Cat… por favor… llévala contigo…

-Jade, es complicado… Cat y yo…

-Si no quieres que algo malo suceda en tu familia o… a André, más te vale que nos veamos donde te dije, a la misma hora del primer día… y que para entonces Cat sepa que estoy aquí y la lleves contigo, sino alguien que tú amas podría llegar a sufrir las consecuencias.

-Pero… - Tori sigue suplicante con la vista a la muchacha pálida que ya estaba montada en su caballo – No es sencillo…

-No repito mis órdenes dos veces… Te veo en la noche en la cascada Vega.- Y desaparece, Tori no podía entender cómo de un momento a otro el gesto y la actitud de Jade había cambiado de una expresión tierna, protectora, arrepentida, a esa expresión fría e indiferente de antaño, le dolía en el corazón. ¿Para qué quería encontrarlas entonces? ¿Para echarles en cara que nunca serían dignas de llegar a ella?

La morena se arrepentía de haber doblado las manos tan rápido, casi al instante, cuando miró los ojos arrepentidos de Jade, le creyó, le creyó como tantas otras veces lo hiciera, aun sabiendo que las probabilidades de que Jade cumpliera, eran de cincuenta y cincuenta. Fue una bofetada más a su rostro, ¿hasta cuándo Tori iba a permitir que Jade se burlara de ella?

**XXX**

-¿Así qué más armas… padre? – Víktor West borró la sonrisa del rostro cuando tuvo a su hija delante.

-Las vamos a necesitar.

-¿Para qué? Esos pobres primitivos cazan con lanzas echas de madera, usan arcos y flechas, pelean con los puños, está de más que traigas todo eso aquí.

-¿Cuestionas ahora mi trabajo Jade?

-Según tengo entendido, los pobladores de aquí nunca han visto tu cara, ni conocen tu nombre hasta ahora, eres tú el que se involucra en un asunto que no le compete.

-Yo te envié aquí, si todo lo haces bien como espero, será el último trabajo especial que te pida que hagas.

-Me mentiste – Le dijo de pronto, luego de haber callado por un par de segundos – Me dijiste que sólo había primitivos aquí… y no es cierto… me he encontrado con desplazados, una amplia comunidad de ellos.

-No lo sabía tampoco, apenas me he enterado…

-Sí, ¿por qué será que no te creo?

_-¿Qué estás haciendo Jade?_

_-¡Nada!_

_-¿Qué es eso que tienes ahí?_

_-No es nada padre… - La chica miró asustada hacia Robbie, que tampoco estaba contento._

_¡Dame acá…! – Víktor le arrebató el pergamino de las manos - ¿De dónde sacaste esto?_

_-Lo tomé de tu escritorio._

_-No estaba en mi escritorio…_

_-Es cierto, lo tenías guardado bajo llave en ese casillero… ¿porqué lo ocultabas padre?_

_-Esas son cosas que no te interesa saber Jade… ¿qué estabas buscando? ¿O a quién estabas buscando? – El sonido de la voz de Víktor le sonó a Jade como el emitido por una serpiente, mortal._

_-Sólo me estaba divirtiendo…_

_-No es cierto… sé muy bien que me estás mintiendo – Víktor miró el contenido del mapa – Los Vega no están aquí hija, tampoco los Valentine… - le decía con un tono entristecido en la voz - ellos… ya no están en ningún mapa de hecho…_

_-¿De qué hablas?_

_-Jade… – le dijo el hombre rubio, cuyos ojos, tan parecidos a los de la castaña, no tenían el mismo brillo que los de ella – yo no quería decírtelo… por eso mantenía esa información bajo llave. Sé que has estado buscando el paradero de los Vega y los Valentine… pero ellos ya no están aquí hija… ambas familias… murieron, en la primera redada que hubo de desplazados._

_-Encontré que fueron enviados a…_

_-A Texas… sí, estuvieron ahí, un tiempo. Pero se revelaron, los estaban cuidando y ellos se revelaron, tenían armas Jade, hubo una guerrilla y perecieron muchas civiles. Después esa comunidad fue incendiada y… no quedó nadie vivo… yo no quería que lo supieras hija, sabía que te dolería enterarte…_

_La piel de la pequeña castaña se volvió más pálida de lo habitual, y sus ojos adquirieron una opacidad que nunca antes habían mostrado. No iba a llorar, por eso lo único que pudo hacer fue salir corriendo de aquél lugar, huyendo de una revelación que le conmovía profundamente, algo en ella que no había conocido hasta entonces. Jade West no sabía que tenía tantos sentimientos guardados dentro de su endurecido corazón._

_-Guarda el mapa donde mismo Robbie, y es la última vez que me entero la ayudas a buscar información, la próxima tú, junto con toda tu familia, serán añadidos a las filas de los desaparecidos… - El joven afro abrió ampliamente los ojos sosteniendo el mapa entre sus manos._

-No lo sé Jade, pero te conviene hacerlo, no te sirve de nada que hayas descubierto otra información, da lo mismo, de todos modos tu trabajo aquí no cambia.

-En eso tienes razón padre… mi trabajo aquí, sigue siendo el mismo.

-Es correcto hija, es, correcto – Le guiñó el ojo y continuó con su labor, la pelinegra sólo lo observaba.

**XXX**

-No lo creo Tori, es muy peligroso, nuestros padres…

-¡Caat! Por una vez en tu vida, deja de cumplir tantas órdenes.- La pelirroja la miró como animalito regañado.

-¿Y para qué quieres que vaya contigo?

-Bueno pues porque… porque… porque… no me lo preguntes ahora Cat, por favor.

-Logan dice que la chica que vino es muy mala…

-¿Qué es lo que te ha dicho tu amigo? – Preguntó Tori alterada.

-No mucho, sólo que ella es muy mala, a pesar de ser tan joven, pero que también es muy hermosa, lo cual no le viene bien a su carácter, él dice que le da miedo.

-No creas todo lo que te dicen Cat - ¿O debería hacerlo? Tori no creía que Logan le estuviera mintiendo ahora, con Jade, una nunca sabe.

-No, pero esa chica, yo no quisiera tenerla de frente – Tori tragó saliva.

**XXX**

-¡Diamond! – Jade caminó a pasos lentos hacia el muchacho, con las manos hacia atrás - ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó?

-N-nada mi capitán.

-¿Nada? Diamond, no soy estúpida, habla.

-Yo… - vaciló el joven – Yo… estaba realizando un trabajo en la orilla y… de pronto una flecha me atravesó por debajo de la rodilla.

-¿Qué trabajo estabas haciendo?

-Ahm… pues… el teniente Knight me ordenó vigilar a los grumetes mientras realizaban su tarea de… - se aclaró la garganta, nervioso por la mirada penetrante de la chica pálida sobre él – limpieza…

-Y la flecha llegó de la nada… comprendo – mencionó burlona.

-Sí bueno… sospecho de Harris… ellos son los que utilizan flechas… debió ser él.

-Muéstramela.

-¿Qué?

-Muéstrame esa flecha, quiero verla, no es bueno inculpar a una víctima sin estar seguros del delito.

-Pensaba mostrársela al teniente Oliver…

-Yo estoy por mucho encima de él… no me hagas esperar Diamond.

-Se la traeré enseguida mi capitán.

-Corre – y sonrió burlona.

-¡Jade! Jade, hija… hija tienes qué saber esto… - la pelinegra se volvió hacia su padre.

-¿Y ahora qué?

-Es Tara Ferguson, ésta chica ha realizado una asombrosa hazaña.

-Ah, padre, no me interesa.

-Debería…

-No, en serio, no me interesa – Dijo comenzando a alejarse.

-Tendrá qué hacerlo hija, ahora estoy considerando el hecho de darte en matrimonio con alguien que sea fiel a nuestra labor y comparta nuestra política y no precisamente tiene qué ser un hombre.- Jade se volvió de nuevo, sus ojos quedaron quietos sobre la silueta de Víktor, los labios le temblaban, no por nervios, más bien, estaba tratando de controlar la ira que sentía en esos momentos. No le fue fácil, pero finalmente se contuvo y sin decir una sola palabra se retiró.

**XXX**

-¿Porqué tardaste? – Preguntó Tori impaciente a la pelirroja, jalándola por el brazo hacia la habitación que compartía con Trina.

-No puedo ir contigo Tori, lo siento, pero mi papá ha planeado una noche en familia, dice que es importante.

-Cat, es importante que vengas conmigo.

-Lo siento mucho Tori, pero de verdad no puedo, además, no has querido decirme a dónde vamos y para qué.

-Es cierto – respondió la morena, resignada – Cat… debo decirte algo… no sé cómo lo tomarás pero…

-Cat, tu padre vino por ti y está esperando afuera. Tori, dice nuestra madre que te pongas a dormir justo ahora.

-Pero no tengo sueño…

-¡Justo ahora!

-Me tengo que ir.

-Espera Cat…

-Tori, hablaremos mañana.- La pelirroja abandona la habitación.

-Es mejor que te duermas ya – soltó Trina.

-Aoch.

Eran cerca de las once de la noche, Tori no hacía más que darse vueltas en la cama. Tenía una ansiedad que no podía controlar ni la dejaba tranquila. Era la hora, Jade estaría esperando hacía quince minutos en la cascada. Miró a Trina, nunca fue buena para desvelarse, la latina estaba segura que dormía profundamente. ¿Y ahora? ¿Qué haría?

Se levantó de la cama y comenzó a dar sigilosos pasos por la pequeña habitación, no podía decidir, Jade fue precisa, contumaz, no parecía estar jugando, debía ir ella, decirle que Cat no pudo acompañarla, pero no, la chica fue específica: _Lleva a Cat contigo_, había ordenado. Bueno, Cat no estaba, Tori podía ir ella sola… la idea le daba vueltas en la cabeza. Al final, optó por quedarse, no había Cat, y si Jade quería tomar represalias, Tori suplicaría porque fuera con ella, y listo.

Jade se pasó la mano por los ojos, llevaba esperando poco más de media hora, ella no esperaba tanto, nunca esperaba de hecho, los demás esperaban por ella. Jugueteaba con la argolla hexagonal entre sus dedos, con el látigo de montar en la otra mano. No podía estarse sentada, se recargó contra una roca golpeando su bota con el látigo.

-Cinco minutos más – decía. Pero pasaron quince y nadie aparecía. Finalmente tomó el látigo con ambas manos y lo partió a la mitad, lanzó la argolla al suelo y pasó a retirarse, visiblemente furiosa.

**XXX**

Ese día Tori se levantó más temprano que de costumbre, no esperó a Cat para irse a lavar al río, en cuanto escuchó al gallo emitir el primer canto, salió resuelta rumbo a la cascada. Como lo supuso, Jade no estaba ahí, pero ella encontró la argolla dorada a la orilla del río. Ella sabía lo que eso significaba, y por primera vez, tuvo miedo.

**XXX**

-¿Y bien?

-No hay ninguna evidencia que inculpe a André Harris de este ataque.

-No, pero es una flecha, ellos usan flechas, y Harris tiene pleito conmigo.

-Insisto, no voy a castigar a nadie, en tanto no estés seguro de quién te atacó.

¿Entonces qué hago? ¿Me quedó así? Mientras que el culpable anda libre.

-Investiga quién lo hizo Diamond.

-¿Cómo?

-Eres muy poco observativo, ese tal Harris, haría mejor equipo con nosotros.

-Eso es muy ofensivo.

-Bueno, yo no reparto cariños.

-No lo sé… no sé cómo llegar al culpable.

-Vaya Diamond – dijo Jade poniéndose de pie de la silla reclinable – Tú no eres ningún marinero. Estoy avergonzada de ti. Esta flecha que tienes a la mano, frente a tus narices, tiene iniciales grabadas.

-¿En serio? – James arruga las cejas sorprendido – Es verdad… T. Vega.

-Así es… busca entre esos desplazados, quién lleva ese nombre. Pero no te limites, no es seguro que sea un hombre… anda, haz algo productivo por una vez en tu vida.

-Está bien, gracias mi capitán.

-Sólo una cosa Diamond… nadie va a enterarse de esto, cuando encuentres al…o la culpable… vas a traerlo exclusivamente ante mí, sin ningún escándalo. Seré yo quien se encargue… ¿entendido Diamond?

-Entendido mi capitán – el joven sonrió ampliamente.

**XXX**

-Te espero en la bajada Tori, no te tardes o nos reñirán otra vez por la tardanza.

-Sólo recojo mis bolsas y te alcanzo.

-Bien.- La pelirroja se aleja, mientras que Tori se apresura a recoger su ropa recién lavada, no más de dos minutos de haber desaparecido Cat, la morena se estremece con el grave sonido de una voz conocida.

-¿Fue mucho pedir que vinieras ayer y cumplir con mi encargo… Victoria?

-No pude Jade… Cat no…

-Apuesto a que ni siquiera se lo dijiste ¿verdad?

-Es que no me fue posible hacerlo…

-¡Es obvio que desconoces en quién me he convertido ¿cierto Tori?

-¡No!

Jade comenzaba a ponerse furiosa, pero Tori tampoco estaba en rendición delante de ella.

-¿Porqué me la niegas? – Cuestionó acercándose hasta la latina, que esta vez, no retrocedió un solo paso.

-No te la niego… pero no quiero que a Cat se le rompa el corazón de verte convertida en… este ser tan…

-¿Monstruoso? – Completó arqueando una ceja.

-Sí, monstruoso, sin alma, sin corazón… ¿dónde está la Jade de hace años eh? ¿Dónde está la niña que secó mis lágrimas y lloró junto conmigo porque no quería que me fuera? Pensé que habías dicho que eras la misma… te pregunté qué había pasado con tu corazón y dijiste que no había pasado nada, que todo seguía ahí, guardado – Tori comenzaba a llorar - ¿Qué fue lo que pasó Jade? En un momento fuíste esa misma niña linda que me hacía una promesa, pero al instante, volviste a ser esa misma chica… cruel y… malvada que siempre has sido…

-¡No sabes lo que estás diciendo! – La tomó fuerte de los brazos.

-¡Jade, me estás lastimando!

-¡No has creído nada de lo que te he dicho, nunca has confiado realmente en mí como decías!

-¡Me lastimas…!

-¡Aoch! – Una pequeña roca fue a parar en la cabeza de Jade, abriendo una pequeña cortadura arriba de la ceja izquierda - ¿Quién ha…? ¡Oye! ¡Detente! – Gritó, pero el sujeto no obedeció la orden, así que tuvo qué perseguirlo - ¡Detente!

No tuvo de otra que echarse sobre el mismo para impedir que continuara huyendo.

-¡Oye! Dije que pararas, ¿quién te crees que eres?

Cat tembló un poco bajo el cuerpo de Jade que la había derribado al suelo, la miró a los ojos, pero luego dio una patada al estómago de la pelinegra quien se hizo a un lado soportando el dolor, permitiéndole escapar.

-¡Tú estabas lastimando a Tori!

La chica de los ojos azules se quedó de rodillas, con una mano apoyándose en la tierra suelta, con la otra controlando el sofocamiento por el golpe.

-¿Qué-te pasa? – Habló conteniendo la respiración.

-Cat... – susurró Tori.

-¡Y puedo darte otro!

-Caat…

-¿Estás bien Tori?

-¿Así que se conocen? – Preguntó la joven pálida intentando ponerse de pie.

-Somos amigas… no deberías estar aquí… ¡Vete!... Tori puedo darle otro si quieres…

-¡No Cat!

-¿Cat?... ¿dijiste Cat? – Tori se quedó paralizada - ¿Cat? – La de los ojos azules sonreía - ¿Cat Valentine? – La pelirroja estaba confundida, Jade se acercaba a ella lentamente, como si tuviera temor de tocarla y esta se rompiera.

-Aléjese de mí…

-Cat… Cat soy yo, ¿no me recuerdas? Soy yo… - la pequeña no parecía llegar a una conclusión – Soy yo… Jade… - extendió los brazos a ella - soy Jade, Cat. – Sólo así, el color de la niña pelirroja se tornó pálido, abrió mucho los ojos y tras un largo silencio, por fin pudo decir algo.

-No… no, no… tú no eres ella, tú no eres Jade, ¡Tú no puedes ser ella! ¡No! – Y salió corriendo.

-¡Espera Cat! – Gritó, y quiso salir corriendo tras ella pero Tori la detuvo.

-Te dije que no era fácil.

-¿Por qué Tori? ¿Por qué huyó de mí? – Preguntó con un tono de voz muy débil y un gesto melancólico – Cat era mi amiga… yo la quiero… la quiero como a una hermana…

-El problema es… que ninguna de las dos te tenemos la misma confianza… y eso es algo que tú misma te has ganado Jade West… a la larga, todas las personas terminarán huyendo de ti - Y la morena también se aleja de ella, con paso quieto, dejando a Jade sumida en la desesperanza, en el desconcierto, en el temor.

**XXX**

-¿Así que lo tienes? – Hablaba con James al otro día.

-Sí, no fue tan difícil después de todo. Esas flechas corresponden a Victoria Vega, Tori, como la conocen todos en la aldea, casi siempre está acompañada por una chica pelirroja, pero no hay duda que fue Tori, ella fue quien me la lanzó.

-Perfecto, entonces, enviaré a alguien a que la traiga acá.

-Ahm, disculpe mi capitán, si no es mucho pedir… ¿podría ir yo?

-Claro, pero lleva a Knight contigo. Y Diamond… ella tiene qué venir con todo y la chica pelirroja. Tráelas a ambas.

-¿Qué es lo que diremos?

**XXX**

Tori estaba llegando de la escuela en ese momento, como todos los días, acompañada de Cat.

-¿En qué líos te metiste hija? – Fue lo primero que le preguntó David al verla llegar. La muchacha se asustó al ver a James ahí.

-No hice nada papá, te lo juro.

-Estos… varones, te señalan como culpable de un atentado.

-¿Qué?... Por supuesto que no.

-Tenemos aquí la prueba, ésta flecha – dijo James mostrando el objeto – Se clavó en mi rodilla hace un par de días, y tiene una inscripción grabada, que corresponden a las letras T. Vega.

-Esa es mi flecha, pero yo no la lancé en ningún momento…

-¿Cómo es que la tengo entonces… y la herida aun sin sanar? Usted señorita Vega, era la única que merodeaba por la orilla de la isla mientras yo realizaba mi trabajo.

-¡Eso es una mentira! Papá te juro que yo no lo hice… esa flecha… - Se detuvo, mencionar a Jade West sería para su padre otra flecha clavada en su corazón, él no sabía que ella estaba ahí – Está bien… los acompañaré a donde me indiquen, sólo para hacerles ver que no soy culpable de lo que me acusan.- Y se posiciona delante de los jóvenes.

-La señorita Catherine Valentine también debe acompañarnos – Dijo Kendall.

-¿Qué?

-¿Pero ella porqué?

-¿Qué tiene qué ver mi hija en esto? – Se levantó Jan.

-Por complicidad – Respondió James arqueando una ceja.

-Ni siquiera pueden comprobarlo como tal…

-Tenemos la evidencia señor Vega, no entorpezca nuestra labor.

-Está bien, irán, pero nosotras vamos a acompañarlas.

-Papá no – Se adelantó Tori.

-Hija no voy a dejarte sola en esto, debo ver que no las acusen sin cargos demostrados.

-No somos mentirosos.

-Lo que sea… Holly, volvemos – Holly lanzó una mirada de preocupación a Tori, quien con los labios le aseguró que volvería. Jade no permitiría aquella injusticia.

**XXX**

-Hazlas pasar – Ordenó la de ojos azules a James.

-¿A ambas?

-Sí, a ambas.

-De acuerdo.

Las dos chicas entran a la habitación, para ellas, era la primera vez que pisaban ese lugar, y con un poco de suerte, la última. A pesar de los lujos en el recinto, las dos enfocaron toda su atención en la joven más alta frente a ellas, sentada cómodamente en la silla reclinable, con expectación en el rostro y una sonrisa inquietante.

-Qué bueno que se trata de ti – Tori fue la primera en hablar – Sabes bien que yo no lancé esa flecha – La otra joven, vestida impecablemente de marinera, tardó varios segundos en responder.

-Yo no puedo asegurarlo – Dijo con un guiño. Pero entonces se fijó en la niña más pequeña, al lado de Tori, intentando esconderse, y el gesto burlón de Jade cambia enseguida.

-Cat – la pelirroja se asustó y se escondió más en Tori. Al fin Jade salió de su lugar tras el escritorio – Cat no tienes qué huir de mí, yo no voy a hacerte daño.

Pero apenas se acercó unos pasos más y la niña corrió hacia la puerta, la chica del cabello negro apenas pudo detenerla antes de que escapara, aprisionándola batallosamente entre sus brazos.

-¡Detente Cat! ¡Una vez más te digo que no huyas de mí! – Jadeaba – Soy Jade, tu amiga… tienes qué reconocerme… no he cambiado para ti Cat… soy yo… soy… Jade…

-Tú eres la chica que nos va a exterminar.- La soltó.

-No… no Cat… yo no haré eso… no lo haré…

-Tú viniste con ese propósito… tú no eres Jade… no eres quien me cantaba cuando estábamos solas… no eres quien contaba cuentos cuando se quedaba a dormir en mi casa… no eres la misma que me arrullaba en sus brazos cuando tenía miedo.

-Sí lo soy… he crecido… pero soy yo… soy yo Cat… reconóceme – Y las lágrimas brotaron de los ojos de Jade, quien retrocedió unos pasos, dando la espalda a las otras chicas. Las dos se miraron, esa no era la Jade que habían conocido, porque la niña que asustaba a todos en Hollywood Arts, no lloraba, no por esas cosas.

La pelirroja intenta acercarse a ella, pero se arrepiente, Tori le anima a hacerlo, y ella va y toca tiernamente su espalda, la de los ojos azules se estremece.

-J-Jade… - alza la cabeza, enfrentándose a la carita infantil de la pequeña, que con nerviosismo, le asoma una linda sonrisa, los ojos azules de la joven pálida emiten un brillo que había permanecido opaco por mucho tiempo. Y sin pensarlo más, ambas se abrazan. Tori limpió las discretas lágrimas que van brotando de ella.

-Te extrañé Jade… te extrañé mucho… - llora.

-Yo te extrañé mucho más Cat… mi Cat…

**Cat, mi Cat, my Cathy. ¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció? Ok, yo admito que este capítulo estuvo raro, no es bueno escribir a las dos de la mañana y sin haber alimentado a las comelonas dentro, aun con mis fallas, ¿pueden dejarme un review? ¿Alcanza uno? Please, prometo que para el próximo viene una sorpresa grande, ya está en mi cabeza, la iba a meter aquí, para cerrar, pero eran ya dieciocho cuartillas y dije: no, se van a cansar de leer, así que, tuve qué cortar aquí, errores que cometí. Me disculpo. Muchas gracias por leer. Pregunta, si les dieran a elegir entre Sam Puckett y Jade West… ¿a quién eligen? ¿Porqué? Se les quiere mi gente… por su atención y comprensión… TENKIU!**


	10. ¿AMIGAS?

**¡Miren! Ah, sólo soy yo, vengo con capítulo nuevo. Un poco tarde tal vez, ¿por qué? Olimpiadas, gimnasia, Nadia Comaneci, facebook, mala memoria, etcétera, pido una disculpa con una mirada de perra recién bañada… eso no se escuchó bonito, pero ya lo escribí jejeje. Siempre me río en estas partes. Ok, ok, no quiero alargarme esta vez, así que paso a mis agradecimientos especiales:**

**_Yoshi_: Acá lo tienes, porque te gustó.**

**_Strawberry_: El nombre de ID me sigue dando problemas. Me entenderte, no problem :D. Gracias por volver.**

**_Guest_: Sí, odio a Beck, ¿porqué? La lista de razones es amplia, te las diré una a una, 1° No es guapo.**

**_Hime-Chan 196_: Recupérate y ya luego nos ponemos a cuentas tú y yo jeje. :* Besos amiga.**

**_Lili_: Ahí está, ahí está. Pero ¿on´ta bebé?... estoy bromeando. Gracias lectora!**

**_Victoiousnaomi_: Si vas a las olimpiadas, ganas, siempre eres la primera. Gracias maja por seguir acá. Tu historia va que vuela.**

**_AsukaMiyamoto_: Mmm… sin comentarios jejeje. Te estás haciendo rara. ¡Es broma! No puntitos. Besos muchos para ti amiga. Sabes que se te quiere por montones.**

**_O-Life_: Los Juegos del Hambre. No, tampoco la he visto, jeje, mi hermano… yo sólo hago cosas. Abrazos y besos y cariños para vos che. Me encanta tu acento y tu perspicacia batooo, abrazos, besos y cariños para ti mi viejo tío y colega de la pluma!**

**_Caprigirl_: Ahm… vale, espero seguirte leyendo por allá, ya sabes. Pero te aprecio y también lo sabes. Gracias por todos esos lindos momentos que compartes conmigo :P. Psst, psst, éste capítulo va para ti, me pareció un tanto tierno, así que te lo dedico. **

**__: Volviste, no puedo estar más contenta, ya leí el último capi de tu historia. Eres fenomenal, sin duda, tu talento debe escalar para las mayores. Ese final no pudo estar mejor. Gracias ahora por apoyar mi causa. Sí, me lo advertiste, leí bajo mi propia responsabilidad, y sobreviví jejeje. Tenkiu!**

**Victorious, no, no, no, no es mío… y Big Time Rush tampoco, tampoco es mío.**

**CHAPTER 10. ¿AMIGAS? (_Para Caprigirl)_**

-Atrapar las mariposas al principio no fue nada fácil, era como perseguir una avecilla lista con la virtud de volar, además de que me parecía cruel tener que atraparlas y luego encerrarlas en los frascos, sabiendo que no volverían a salir de ahí, eso era malo Jade - La marinera atendía con increíble fascinación el relato de la vida de la pelirroja tras la década de años sin verse – Pero luego se me hizo muy sencillo y pude lograrlo, era una colección muy grande y pues… cuando no tienes otra cosa más qué hacer, te aferras a lo que tienes a la mano.

-Te lo agradezco mucho Cat.

-¿Qué me agradeces?

-Que hayas hecho todo eso sólo por mí – La pelirroja la observó con detenimiento.

-La verdad te extrañaba mucho, yo no quería resignarme a que ya no te vería. Te extrañaba Jade, mucho, muchísimo, muchisísimo, "hartote".- Abrió los brazos al pronunciar la última palabra, la pelinegra le regaló una amplia y perfecta sonrisa.

-Sonaste como mexicana con eso último – Pero luego volvió sus ojos a la muchacha morena, que había permanecido callada durante todo el relato infantil de la pequeña – Tori…

-Nuestra visita aquí no es de cortesía… tenemos algo que discutir.- Respondió de inmediato.

**XXX**

-Señor Vega, Jan, Carlos me dijo que trajeron a Tori y a Cat a la oficina de la capitana.

-Las están acusando de atentar contra el sujeto que está parado en la salida – señaló a James – con una flecha, a Tori, y a Cat como su cómplice.

-Pero eso es imposible.

-Lo sabemos, pero todos conocemos a esta gente, son capaces de armar cualquier treta para inculpar a dos muchachas inocentes.

-No, vamos a esperar, no creo que Jade permita eso…

-Por supuesto que no… ¿quién? ¿A quién mencionaste hace un momento? – El color de André se tornó pálido - ¿Con quién es que deben de tratar?

-J-Jake… un… sargento mayor… que… vino…

-Ahm, entendí otra cosa.

-Descuide señor Vega… no creo que las inculpen por eso… - Pero ya no estaba tan seguro.

**XXX**

-¡Pero yo no lo hice Jade! Tú lo sabes porque fuíste tú quien lanzó esa flecha.

-No me voy a arrestar a mí misma Vega.

-No te estoy pidiendo que lo hagas… sólo quiero que nos dejes ir porque no somos culpables, y menos Cat, mi padre no va a permitir esto tan fácil – suplicó – por favor, esto se puede poner feo, él no sabe que tú estás aquí.

-¿Y por qué no se lo has dicho?

-¡Porque te odia!

-Vaya, por lo visto la que ha pagado los platos rotos que rompió mi padre he sido yo… Yo no hice nada Vega… jamás planeé nada de esto, sólo fui… víctima de las circunstancias.

-Sí, pero nadie allá cree eso.

-Pues lo siento, no voy a ceder.

-¡¿Pero qué estás diciendo?!

**XXX**

Kendall salió de la oficina con una larga hoja de papel en la mano.

-Mi capitán ha dado sanción al delito denunciado.

-No hay ningún delito, no tienen evidencia suficiente para sancionar a dos muchachas inocentes.

El rubio ignoró el comentario de David y prosiguió a leer del papel que llevaba en la mano.

-Por el delito de atentado contra la seguridad del sub-teniente James Diamond, se designan 31 días de arresto a las ciudadanas Victoria Vega, y Catherine Valentine…

-¡Es una vergüenza! Ciudadanas, ni siquiera nos consideran como tales.

-Eso es imposible de realizar, no se ha comprobado nada.

-Le solicito a los varones presentes tengan la amabilidad de mantener la calma.

-¡No voy a ser lindo contigo! – Soltó molesto David acercándose a Kendall.

-Señor David Vega, enfrentarse a un elemento de la fuerza armada no solo le puede perjudicar a usted mismo, si no que se puede añadir el daño a la sanción ya impuesta hacia su hija.

-¡Son unos dementes!

-A-alto señor Vega – interrumpió André – permítame discutir algo con el teniente Knight – Y lo lleva aparte.

-No hay nada qué discutir Harris.

-Por favor, usted es justo teniente, no le pido que suplique a su capitán por una sanción menor, sólo le pido que me lleve a la oficina de ella para hacer un trato.

-No puedo hacer eso, no tengo la facultad…

-Sólo anúncieselo… por favor… sólo eso…

-Bien Harris, pero no te aseguro que permita que entres.

-Es todo lo que necesito.

**XXX**

-No lo han tomado con aceptación mi capitán, los varones afuera están inconformes de su veredicto. Pero hay un joven detrás de la puerta, que quiere pasar a verla.

-¿Quién es?

-André Harris mi capitán.

-Hazlo pasar.

-Enseguida.

-¿Cuándo fue que te teñiste el pelo de rojo Cat? – Preguntó curiosa la de los ojos azules.

**XXX**

-Bien – Habló Kendall nuevamente al salir de la oficina - Mi capitán se ha visto benevolente con los caballeros aquí presentes y con las inculpadas, y ha retirado la sanción anterior por una nueva… y ahm… ha designado que… quedará en completa libertad la señorita Catherine Valentine…

-Bien.

-Eso es justo.

-Sí, a cambio de 62 días de servicios comunitarios de la señorita Victoria Vega.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Eso no es benevolencia… ¡es una burla!

-Se retira el arresto. Sólo servirá a la comunidad del puerto con total libertad.

-Son unos… ¡ah!

-No voy a dejar a mi hija aquí. Exijo ver a ese capitán en este momento…

-Lo siento, eso es imposible.

André aparece con las dos chicas en la puerta.

-Dejaron libre a Cat, no se comprobó su complicidad en el delito.

-¡No hubo delito! Ahora mismo enfrentaré yo mismo a ese sujeto despreciable.

-Tranquilos… - dijo Tori – Papá, voy a estar bien, sólo voy a servir aquí en la base, en la casa, me cuidaré y además…

-¡Tú no eres culpable de nada!

Y de un fuerte empujón y la ayuda de Jan, David llegó hasta la oficina de Jade.

-¡Exijo ahora mismo que si tiene la suficiente valentía para inculpar a una muchacha inocente tenga la misma valentía para hacerme frente a mí!

-¡No papá, no!

-Tranquilo… señor Vega… - dijo Jade volviéndose al corpulento hombre – Esas no son maneras de enfrentar a la autoridad, usted debería saberlo.

-¿Tú?

-Sé que no me lo va a creer, pero me da gusto verlo de nuevo.

Los pasos de David fueron lentos al acercarse poco a poco a la muchacha, quien no retrocedía un centímetro desde su posición y mantenía la misma expresividad firme ante el gesto rudo y enfadado del hombre frente a ella.

-Debo imaginarlo… - habló con voz aguda – Se supone que querrías disfrutar nuestro martirio, nuestra muerte ante tus ojos sería tu deleite ¿no es así?

-¿Qué quiere que le diga? Cualquier respuesta de mi parte le sonará como una burla.

-Nunca fuíste tonta ¿verdad Jade?

-No señor, jamás.

-¿Y piensas salirte con la tuya una vez más de todas?

-Hago justicia – El hombre se echa a reír.

-¿Justicia?... ¿justicia? Es el peor chiste que he escuchado.- Jade también sonríe.

-Sí, bueno, no le queda de otra más que aceptar mis condiciones…

-¡No voy a dejar a mi hija aquí para que te sirva como esclava a ti y a todos tus miserables allegados!

-¿Quiere quedarse con ella?

-¡Tú…!

-Papá… por favor – suplicaba Tori – No lo hagas más difícil.

-¡No veo el problema para ti ¿verdad hija?! ¡Es Jade West! Claro, tu amiguita de la infancia… esa chica que un día te traicionó y te envió a un exilio sin importarle sus "lazos"…

-No papá, no es como tú piensas…

-Por favor…

-Papá – susurraba la morena – Por favor, no hagas que se complique…

-¡Lo que quieres es estar aquí con ella!

-No…

-¡¿No?! Victoria… esta chica no es como nosotros, ella y su familia nos quitaron todo lo que teníamos… tu casa… tu escuela, tus amigos… nos robaron todo hija… ¡todo! – la muchacha sólo podía asentir - ¿Quieres quedarte aquí, con ella? ¿Perder tu dignidad sólo por buscar compasión en una persona que nunca ha tenido corazón y que solo te ha mentido?

-No papá… no es así, yo…

-Veo que estás convencida hija… está bien… yo sólo espero que puedas ganar la suficiente simpatía para salvar tu vida por un tiempo más… al final, terminarás igual que toda tu gente… ya sabes cómo… - David salió de la oficina furioso – Vámonos Jan, no hay nada qué hacer aquí.

Jan tomó de la mano a Cat y las tres personas abandonaron el puerto, la pelirroja sólo miraba hacia atrás de tanto en tanto, mirando a Tori que lloraba desconsolada, quedando lejos a cada paso.

-Siento mucho que haya tenido que ser así Tori – La morena asiente.

**XXX**

-¡Ella no quiso venir!

-¿Pero cómo la dejaste sóla? En manos de esa… gente que no tiene corazón.

-Ya te lo dije Holly, Tori está complacida de estar allá… con su "amiga".

-Sabía que tarde o temprano mi hermanita mostraría su verdadera cara – dijo Trina – Es una traidora.

-Cállate Trina.

-¿Porqué? Es traidora pero lista, estando allá disfrutará de grandes beneficios ¿no? está con Jade.

-Los West – bufó David con furia contenida – Juro que un día pagarán todas las humillaciones que nos han hecho. ¡Lo juro!

**XXX**

-No tienes que quedarte si no quieres… venga, ahora mismo voy a llevarte a tu casa.

-¿Y que te linchen allá? Claro que no Jade, mi padre no dejará pasar una oportunidad para vengarse de ti.

-¿Y tú crees que yo soy dejada?

-¡No! – Respondió molesta, luego de alzar el rostro – Claro que no, no eres dejada, pero eso es lo que estoy tratando de evitar, no quisiera ver una guerra inmisericorde entre tú y mi padre.

-No le haría mucho daño, sólo el suficiente para…

-¿Sólo el suficiente? ¿Sólo el suficiente Jade? ¿Cuánto es suficiente para ti? Tú tienes gente armada, preparada militarmente, tienes equipo… a mi padre sólo le quedan los recuerdos de que una vez fue policía. ¿No es obvio quién sale ganando? – La muchacha pálida baja la mirada.

-Nunca quise que les hicieran esto… de haberlo podido evitar… no habría dudado en hacerlo…

Tori volvió su rostro lloroso, al acongojado de la chica atrás de ella. Estaba sentada a la orilla de la cama en el cuarto de Jade, y la de los ojos azules había estado intentando consolarla sentada detrás de ella.

-No… está bien… sé que tú no tienes la culpa de nada.

-Lamento mucho lo que ha hecho mi padre, de verdad…

-¿Dónde está él? – Preguntó Tori suspirando y echando una mirada alrededor de la habitación, apenas iluminada por candelas de luz opaca, a Jade seguía atrayéndole el estilo gótico de cuando era niña, no había cambiado en eso.

-Por ahora no vendrá, está en alta mar realizando prueba de armas.

-¿Y qué dirá cuando sepa que estoy aquí?

-Creo que él no sabe que ustedes están aquí… no estoy segura de eso, pero es muy posible que lo ignore, primero debo hablar y pedirle cuentas al padre de Sinjin, que me aclare la información falsa que obtuve antes de venir aquí, y entonces estaré segura. Mientras tanto, en cuanto él no te vea y nadie mencione tu nombre, todo estará bien.

-¿Y Robbie? ¿Y Beck? Si ellos me reconocen…

-Con Robbie no habrá problema, es un buen chico – mencionó con una sonrisa que a Tori le pareció extraña, nunca se hubiera imaginado que algo pudiera surgir en los sentimientos de Jade hacia el muchacho de cabello afro, pero con todo lo que había pasado, era posible que muchas cosas hayan sucedido en esos diez años.

-¿Beck y tú siguen saliendo? – La pelinegra se levantó de la cama suspirando profundamente, dando la espalda a Tori.

-Sí, aún salimos, pero entre Beck y yo las cosas se enfrían cada día más, y yo sólo quiero que un día él me diga que ya no quiere nada… pero es complicado, por más intentos que hago, no consigo que él se aleje.

-¿Y por qué quieres alejarlo? ¿Ya no lo amas? – La gótica sonrió.

-Me pregunto si algún día lo hice, es decir, sí, era muy celosa, pero… eso no quiere decir que fuera todo sano, además era una niñita que poco sabía del amor. Creo que mis intereses han cambiado – Puntualizó mirando a Tori, ésta se aclaró la garganta.

-¿Esto… esto es por Robbie?

-No lo sé… tal vez… tal vez el chico ridículo y raro supo ganarse mi aprecio… o algo más – La morena rió discretamente.

-¿Quién se lo hubiera imaginado? Jade West enamorada de Robbie Shapiro.

-¡Cierra la boca Vega! Nunca lo comentes – Pero sólo hizo que Tori riera más, a lo que ella la siguió.

-¿Y tú? ¿Alguna relación a la mano?

-Ninguna – respondió ella sin preocupación – No hay mucho de dónde elegir.

-André…

-André sólo es mi amigo, mi amigo de toda la vida y nada más, además, a él le gusta Trina.

-Ja… ¿cómo está tu hermana la loca? ¿Ya se compuso?

-Para nada, está más loca que antes… Jade… - dijo de pronto la morena - ¿Cómo estás segura que estando yo aquí es como puedes ayudarnos?

-Aun no lo sé Tori… estoy buscando la manera, estoy trabajando en eso, no he podido dormir desde que supe que ustedes estaban aquí. Sé que debo hacer algo pero no sé qué – la miró directo a los ojos – No ha sido fácil Tori, no me ha sido sencillo ayudar a las personas. Algunas veces he tenido qué ver morir frente a mis ojos a muchos inocentes… hubo una familia a la que estuve a punto de liberar, eran segundos Tori, segundos para que pudieran escapar, sólo segundos… pero alguien se dio cuenta y los delató… fue la peor de noche de todas, Robbie y yo los habíamos estado protegiendo por mucho tiempo y de un momento a otro, arañando la libertad… los…

-¿Tú has tratado de ayudar a las personas como nosotros?

-No soy la villana que tu padre cree que soy Tori Vega. Siempre que yo llegaba a un lugar, lo primero que hacía era cerciorarme de que ustedes no estuvieran ahí. Los buscábamos, Robbie y yo, él fue muy valiente, arrestado en varias ocasiones por sospecha… los buscábamos con esperanza de hallarlos para sacarlos de ahí, pero nunca estuvieron. Queríamos ayudar a los más que nos fuera posible, deseando porque alguien lo hiciera por ustedes también, en cualquier lugar donde se encontraran… creía ver a Cat entre todas las niñas… creía verte a ti.

-Pero tu padre te dijo que habíamos muerto.

-Sí, pero tú no sabes lo que es aferrarse a la esperanza cuando tienes un padre mentiroso.

-No la hemos pasado mal – dijo Tori frotando con las manos sus piernas, en un tono y un gesto apacible, queriendo traer un poco tranquilidad a la traumática vida de la gótica – Al principio batallamos para acostumbrarnos, pero lo hemos hecho bien y pasamos buenos ratos.

-Cuando todo esto termine… le devolveré a tu familia lo que les ha sido quitado.

-Eso ya no nos importa…

-A mí sí… yo no soy felíz tomando lo que no me esforcé por conseguir…

-Jade de verdad…

-Te diré cuáles serán tus obligaciones aquí…

-Bien.

-Aguarda.

En cuestión de segundos Kendall estaba en la habitación de Jade.

-Ésta joven Comandante Knight, es Elizabeth Justice, Liz, su función en este lugar es servirme… sólo a mí, nadie más aparte de mí puede dar órdenes sobre ella, nadie repito. Le dará una habitación de servicio, pero le dará la mejor habitación. Se levantará y se acostará con mi horario, tomará de aquí todo lo que necesite y no se le cuestionará absolutamente nada. Usted Comandante Knight, vigilará particularmente que el incompetente de Diamond no se le acerque, si le toca un solo cabello, le costará la vida, hable con él y déjele claro este punto, vida por cabello, cabello por vida. De la misma manera quiero que André Harris trabaje dentro de la casa, no fuera… eso es todo por el momento. Puede retirarse comandante Knight.

-A sus órdenes mi capitán. Es hecho. Con permiso.

-Jade no tienes qué hacer todo eso por…

-Te dije que no sería malo Tori.

-Yo pensé que serías dura conmigo.

-¿Otra vez pensando lo peor de mí, Vega? ¿Qué tengo qué hacer para convencerte de que estoy tratando de ayudarlos?

-Nada, ya has hecho demasiado.

-Vete a dormir. Y no tengas miedo Victoria, en tanto yo esté aquí, nada malo va a pasarte, ni a ti ni a tu familia. Mañana vendrás conmigo a reconocer esta parte del puerto, que tú no conoces.

Las dos muchachas se regalan sonrisas la una a la otra, antes de que la morena abandone la habitación.

**XXX**

-Mmm… huelo a carne de desplazados cerca de mí… y muy suculenta – Dijo James esa mañana, cuando Tori se disponía a realizar algunos deberes en el patio.

-Diamond, creí haber sido claro anoche contigo ¿no?

-No la estoy tocando, sólo le hablo.

-Sí pues yo no voy a defenderte cuando te hagas de problemas con la capitana. Fue clara.

-Ésta chica me atacó con una flecha el otro día y es a ella a la que están protegiendo de mí.

-No seas payaso James, ambos sabemos que nadie te ataca sin que tú hayas provocado.

-¿Hay algún problema Knight?

-Ninguno teniente Oliver.

-¿Quién es esta muchacha?

-Elizabeth Justice para servirle señor.

-¿Elizabeth Justice? ¿Elizabeth Justice? – Repitió James – Tú no te…

-Diamond… no deberías estar aquí, tienes cosas qué hacer. Con su permiso teniente y… señorita – Dijo Kendall con amabilidad a Tori.

-¿Así que… Elizabeth…? Mm – Beck la rodeó con la vista, asomando un descaro sin ganas de ocultar – Vaya, seguro eres de las del otro lado… una desplazada… pero no estás mal… ¿quién te trajo?

-La capitana Jade West – respondió Tori nerviosa por la impaciente mirada de Beck sobre ella.

-Mi novia… tratando de darse un gustito… bueno, ésta vez ha elegido bien. Soy Beck Oliver – le anunció estirando la mano – Y soy un respetado teniente…

-Beck… ¿qué haces? – Lo interrumpió Jade, sus ojos esa mañana estaban más azules que el cielo.

-Hablaba con tu nueva adquisición.

-Liz es mi empleada, está sólo a mi servicio, así que te voy a pedir que evites hacerle "encargos" especiales.

-No lo haré.

-Bueno. Mi padre llega al mediodía, asegúrate de estar ahí para recibirlo.- Ordenó caminando y llevando a Tori consigo.

-¿A dónde vas?

-Tengo cosas qué hacer y sabes que no me gusta que me cuestiones.

-Jade… Jade no quiero ir a recibir a tu padre sin que tú… Jade… ¡Jade!...

-¿A dónde vamos? – Preguntó confundida Tori.

-Por ahí. Sube – Le dijo dándole la mano para que se apoyara. La morena subió con dificultad al caballo, por la larga falda que traía puesta.

-Beck no me reconoció…

-Beck es un idiota que sólo sabe reconocer su cabello – la latina rió.

-No ha perdido la costumbre.

-Argh… aveces dudo de quien es la mujercita en nuestra relación – Bufó la chica pálida instalada detrás de Tori, ellas nunca habían estado tan cerca la una de la otra, alguna vez Tori había abrazado a Jade, pero fueron abrazos relámpagos, la gótica obligada, distante. Ahora compartían una caminata a caballo juntas. Las mejillas de Tori se pusieron rojas, no explicaba por cuál de los detalles de su ¿amiga?

Las manos de Jade tocaron suavemente las de Tori cuando le ayudó a tomar las riendas del animal y la castaña pudo sentir el aliento de la joven pálida rosando su mejilla derecha. Quería dar una explicación sobre porqué de repente se puso tan nerviosa.

-D-debería estar en la escuela ahora.

-De cualquier forma sus estudios no tienen validez curricular, da lo mismo que vayas o no. yo puedo enseñarte muchas cosas si quieres, has vivido encerrada en esta isla por casi diez años, las cosas cambian, se actualizan.

-No creo que haya tiempo para todo eso.

-Hay tiempo para todo Tori, no seas pesimista.- La morena se mordió el labio inferior.

-Estoy contenta de que estés aquí… de alguna manera me haces sentir segura. – La pelinegra tardó en responder.

-Estoy agradecida de haberlos encontrado… pero ahora pesa sobre mí el hecho de mantenerlos a todos vivos, y aún devolverles su libertad. No he dormido aun pensando en eso, no tenemos todavía la victoria.

Se detuvieron a la orilla del río, en el islote, mirando hacia la isla, un paso en falso que diera Jade hacia aquél lugar y sería mujer muerta.

-No entiendo porqué tu padre acrecentó todo ese odio hacia mí, te juro que yo no hice nada Tori…

-Shh… - la morena le hizo callar poniendo su dedo índice sobre sus labios dulcemente – Eso ya lo sé, no necesitas insistir en convencerme.

De un salto Jade había bajado del caballo y ayudado a Tori a hacer lo mismo, se sentaron debajo de un frondoso árbol de gruesas ramas verdes. La pelinegra jugueteaba con una delgada vara haciendo trazos en la tierra mientras que Tori la observaba a detalle, camisa de botones blanca desabrochada justo en el comienzo de los pechos, pantalones beige ajustados, cinturón y largas botas de cuero negro, el cabello suelto sobre la cara, los ojos azules, la mirada en Tori… ¡¿la mirada en Tori?! La castaña se rascó una oreja ocultando su ruborización al ser descubierta. La otra sólo sonrió, sabía que a Tori le gustaba admirarla de vez en vez, cuando estaban en la escuela, la latina fue captada varias veces mirándola. La gótica sabía que la belleza nunca estuvo lejana a ella. Todo el mundo se lo decía con palabras, o con miradas, miradas inocentes como las de Tori, miradas de amor como las de Robbie, o miradas de lujuria como las de Beck y el resto de la gente. Ya se había acostumbrado a que la miraran.

-¿A qué hora vendrá Cat?

-Acaba de entrar a clases ahora… saldrá por el mediodía y pasado de esa hora le veremos al frente recogiendo fresas para la comida. Si la quieres ver, deberás volver mínimo dentro de 4 horas.

-No quiero volver, la esperaremos aquí, ¿quieres esperar conmigo? – Preguntó como si estuviera animando a Tori a hacer algo que se merece.

-Sí, quiero esperar aquí contigo. – las dos muchachas se recostaron sobre la hierba verde, mirando las nubes grises que se estaban formando, probablemente, habría lluvia, ninguna se movió.

Hablaron buena parte durante el tiempo de espera, hasta que las dos se quedaron calladas, podían sentir la una a la otra que la conversación no había terminado, pero ninguna quería decir nada más, por el momento. Hasta que Tori rompió el silencio incorporándose.

-¿Qué pasó con Sikowitz?

-Él está bien… creo… es un indeseado ferozmente buscado por el gobierno de mi padre, pero Robbie y yo lo tenemos situado en un lugar seguro desde nos envía información. Está activo, ayuda e instruye. ¿Qué me dices de Lane?

-Él es nuestro maestro… Lane nos enseña… más que otra cosa… a no perder la cabeza.

La joven pálida asomó la cabeza por arriba de su hombro.

-Pues les ha enseñado bien, aún la tienes pegada – Y ríen. Tori se echa nuevamente al lado de Jade, esta vez, mirándola de costado, un momento, hasta que vuelve a levantarse.

-Ven – La jala de un brazo.

-¿Qué pasa? Creo que no deberías juntarte tan seguido con Cat, su hiperactividad se te ha pegado.

Tori hizo que cruzaran el río.

-En serio Tori… no es que tenga miedo pero si tus vecinos y tu padre me ven acá ya no podré hacer nada por ayudarlos.

-Cierra la boca West, y sígueme. Mira – le mostró un árbol, y dos grandes columpios que se balanceaban con el viento – André y Carlos los hicieron para nosotras, para Cat y para mí.

-¿Quién es Carlos?

-Un muchacho… que tú no conoces - respondió acomodándose en uno de los columpios – Anda, toma el otro, no muerden.

-Hace mucho que no subo a uno.

-Pues ya es tiempo, deja un momento tu… robotizada actitud militar y sé niña de nuevo… o una chica normal – Jade sonrió y subió al columpio libre. Ambas comenzaron a balancearse y reír como las dos niñas que en un tiempo fueron. Compitieron por ver quién llegaba más alto, ganó la latina.

-Aguarda Tori, aguarda – dijo Jade bofeada – Espera un segundo, es suficiente, debo guardar un poco de energía.

-Esto no es desgastante – y continuó balanceándose.

-Ya Vega, para – dijo con un tono que parecía molesto, pero no lo estaba, Tori rió de nuevo.

-¿Qué te pasa West? – Preguntó al notar la seriedad en su rostro.

-Nada… es sólo que… había perdido la costumbre…

-Creo que te hicieron crecer muy rápido Jade.

-Sí, así ha sido. Cuando ustedes partieron en ese barco… ese día terminó mi niñez.

-Quisiera poder ayudarte a cambiar eso si pudiera…

-Hay tantas cosas que todos quisiéramos hacer… - Los ojos azules de Jade se clavaron en los marrones de la castaña, que titubeó.

-Bueno pero… podemos recuperar muchas cosas que perdimos cuando nos separaron.

-¿Qué cosas Vega? – Pidió, sin apartar la vista de sobre la morena, aun cuando sentía que el espacio entre ambas se cerraba centímetro a centímetro.

-No lo sé… tal vez… podríamos comenzar por… - Tori miró los labios rosados y entreabiertos de la gótica. Se alejó un poco, pero sólo un poco, para luego continuar hacia adelante, la otra chica no se alejaba, sino todo lo contrario – tal vez – repitió, perdiendo el hilo de la charla – haciendo nuevas… - no había manera de alejarse, la cercanía estaba tan próxima que sus labios parecían dos imanes con los polos opuestos que se atraían entre sí – haciendo nuevas todas las cosas…

No hubo retracto, Tori puso una mano en el pecho de Jade, mientras que Jade acarició la mejilla de Tori, en tanto las dos ¿amigas? Cobraban de un beso que ninguna de las dos había planeado, pero que tal vez, en algún momento previo, habían estado deseando…

**¿Y bueno? ¿Merece un review? ¿Un comentario? ¿Una palomita o una X? ¿Merezco un aplauso o una paliza? Jeje… no, mejor un aplauso jajajaja. Es todo broma. Pues ahí lo tienen. Si les queda tiempo, una opinión será muy bien recibida, lo que sea… menos groserías, tampoco recetas de cocina… Sí, ganó Jade West en la competencia contra Sam Puckett, ambas son estupendas, pero Jade es… Jade jejeje. Gracias por leer y muchas gracias por opinar mi gente. Se les quiere. A todos saludos, abrazos yyy… TENKIU!**


	11. FRESAS

**Eypa! Saludos a todos los que andan por acá. Actualización de esta historia, espero que sea de su agrado; agradezco a todos los que leen este fic y muchas gracias adicionales a quienes comentan, eso es muy gratificante: _yoshi_, mereces un premio porque esta vez le ganaste a victoiousnaomi a comentar primero jeje, felicidades; _O-Life_, gracias por tus observaciones, sigo esperando lo que sugeriste eh jajaja, gracias por tu halagador comentario; _victoiousnaomi_, ¿qué te pasó? Te ganaron ésta vez jajaja;_ AsukaMiyamoto_… rara jajajaja te quiero; _jathanjori98_, ya me cansé de estar con los brazos abiertos Güerca jajajajaja gracias por TODOS tus comentarios y MP´s; _gaby2307_, ¿cuántas horas pasaron hasta ésta actualización? ¿Las contaste? Jajaja, es broma, muchas gracias por estar aquí; _lili_, ya somos dos y creo que hay muchas más las que odiamos a Beck, gracias; _guest_, razón No. 2 Beck parece señorita, jejeje, es inexpresivo, odio eso, me choca una persona así; _Caprigirl_, sí, soy genial jajaja, es broma, ¿quién no se enamora de Robbie, es un príncipe!; _Mr. Rex_, algo sucede que tu nombre desaparece en la publicación, pero ya sabes que tienes menciones en esto por cuanto eres una escritora que admiro y respeto mucho, gracias.**

**Y bueno, como ya todos andamos en eso de dedicar capítulos a nuestros lectores, pues yo seguiré la tradición, voy a dedicar este capítulo a una persona increíble que AMO, te quiero mucho de verdad, me has enseñado más de lo que pude llegar a imaginar y has sido una excelente amiga, tantas cosas que hemos compartido juntas, eres realmente maravillosa, una chica increíble, hermosa tanto por dentro como por fuera… sin muchas palabras para describirte como mereces, por eso éste capítulo lo dedico a ti… a ti LindsayWest, sí, te lo mereces jejejejejejejeje, ¿qué? ¿A poco no me puedo dedicar un capítulo yo misma? Soy realmente increíble ¿no? Jajajajajajajajaja, ¡sólo es una broma!**

**Muchas gracias por leer y comentar, por fa, dejen esta vez sus comentarios de nuevo, me alegrarán. A los que solo leen, gracias de igual forma.**

**Victorious no me pertenece y Big Time Rush tampoco.**

**CHAPTER 11. FRESAS**

Quizá era que comenzaba a hacer frío… quizá había aparecido por fin la brisa que anunciaba la próxima tormenta… quizá era que Tori se había comido algunas fresas… cualquier cosa podía ser la causa de que a Tori se le erizara la piel, cualquier cosa, cualquiera… menos el beso de Jade… eso no era posible, eso no podía ser posible… pero… ¿porqué seguía averiguándolo? ¿Será que a costa de lo que sea Tori quería descubrir si fueron las fresas, la brisa o el frío lo que la mantenía aun unida a esos cálidos y suaves labios que estaba besando? Ella no estaba facultada para asegurarlo en ese momento, la mente no trabajaba tan rápido, los sentimientos sí, pero era probable que estos estuvieran jugando en ese momento un aguerrido partido de fútbol americano, vigilándose el uno al otro, golpeando, atacando, impidiendo, Tori no podía asegurarlo, cualquier cosa podría ser la causante, menos ese beso.

La mano delgada y morena de la latina recorrió lentamente el espacio del pecho casi desnudo de Jade, pasando por el cuello hasta llegar a la cara y sujetarla ahora con ambas manos, profundizando así la investigación a la que ella quería sacar resultados, deshaciéndose ya de las absurdas hipótesis del frío, la brisa y las fresas. Recordó que no había comida fresas, las fresas estaban a varios metros delante de ellas y ninguna había ido antes a coger algunas, entonces, ese sabor a fresa… era el labial, ¡sí claro! El labial, ¿porqué no lo pensó antes?... pero ¿el labial de quién? Ella no se había puesto, no tenía, intentó recordar si la muchacha pálida llevaba algo de eso antes de que las dos se besaran… no, no llevaba, sus labios eran rosados por naturaleza… entonces, ese sabor a fresas provenía de… de ella, de la candidez de ese beso, de la sensación de esa carne rosada, de los sentimientos que jugaban dentro de ella al fútbol…

-Am… - mugió, separándose asustada con los ojos tan abiertos como platos – Yo… - tragó saliva, algo andaba mal en ella – Yo… Jade… - la chica pálida arqueó su ceja izquierda, esperando paciente – Lo-lo siento… no quise… no debería… no planeé nada de esto… yo… yo…

-Hey… tranquila – respondió la gótica – no pasa nada, sólo fue un beso.

-Sí… sí sólo fue un beso… pero…

-Ya Tori, no es el fin del mundo. Somos mujeres, lo sé, no volverá a pasar te lo aseguro pero quita ahora esa cara que tienes, no me gusta.

-Es que…

-Ya – casi gritó – Déjalo así. Mira… - señaló al frente – ahí está Cat – iba a alzar la voz pero se detuvo – hazlo tú, llámala, si yo hablo me llevarán los buitres.

-Entre esos buitres está mi papá.

-Que me odia y quiere verme muerta.

-Quizá muerta no, tal vez viva para torturarte.

-Como sea, llama a Cat.- Tori obedeció la orden.

-¡Cat!

La pelirroja corrió feroz a las muchachas con la cesta en el brazo.

-¡Holis! ¡Jaaade! – Se abalanzó sobre la pelinegra que apenas tuvo tiempo de recorrer un paso para mantener el equilibrio.

-Hola Cat… Cat… Caat… ¡Cat! – La niña se detuvo - ¿Quieren fresas?

La morena y la pálida se miraron entre sí y bajaron rápidamente la mirada al suelo. Fresas, al parecer ya estaban llenas de fresas, o quizá querían un poco más. La morena fue la primera en tomar algunas para pasar la mitad a la pelinegra, y las dos devoraron un par sin mirarse ni mirar a la pelirroja, quien sí las miró, confundida y con un asomo de curiosidad.

-Están ricas – dijo Tori.

-Sí están muy ricas – continuó la otra.

-Éstas… son las fresas de nuestra tierra, ésta, aunque suene raro… isla, da muchos y diversos frutos exquisitos. Por eso ustedes la quieren – dijo la pequeña a la más alta.

-Yo no la quiero Cat.

-Pero el resto sí. Nuestra tierra es extraña pero muy rica, los de allá quieren quitárnosla para explotarla a su antojo.

-No estaría mal que lo hicieran.

-Se llevan nuestro único refugio Jade.

-Yo nunca las dejaría sin un hogar.

-Cierto, nos llevarías a todas al cementerio – interrumpió Tori levantándose – Te matarían a ti y a nosotras junto contigo.

-Pero al menos tendrías un lugar de descanso – Tori miró a la gótica con enfado, como hacía tantas veces cuando ésta la molestaba en la escuela, pero luego sonrió. Extrañaba tanto esos comentarios creativos que ninguno ya podía molestarla. Los amaba.

-¿Porqué estaban tan extrañas las dos?

-No estábamos extrañas.

-Claro que sí… no se habrán peleado ¿verdad?

-No Cat, claro que no – le contestó la de los ojos azules – Sólo nos estábamos besando.

-¿Qué? – Tori le echó una rápida mirada.

-Por supuesto que no, ¿cómo vas a pensar que hicimos eso? – Continuó la gótica mirando a Tori divertida y tomando otra fresa de la canasta. La morena siguió el trazo de la fresa al salir de la canasta y ser mordida por los dientes de Jade, notó el jugo que salió de ella y se relamió los labios discretamente, la otra muchacha no dejaba de mirarle, así que se puso nerviosa, tal y como la otra lo buscaba. Luego escucharon una voz conocida.

-¡Jaaaade! ¡Jaaaade! ¡Jade!

-Vamos – dijo ésta llevando a Cat por el brazo a cruzar el río – Es Robbie – Cat se paralizó.

-¿Qué sucede Shapiro?

-Jade, llevo horas buscándote, se supone que debías estar en… - se detuvo, unos grandes ojos marrones estaban clavados en él, no es que los reconociera, pero algo en ellos le llamaba la atención.

-No seas grosero Shapiro, ¿no vas a saludar a Tori?

-Cla-claro… hola Tori… es… es una alegría verte viva, pensamos que habían muerto.

-Estamos vivos Robbie – los dos jóvenes se abrazaron con fuerza y se sonríen.

-Y aquí está Cat – Cat, Robbie escuchó gritos y se sintió fatigado…

_-¡No puedes irte! No deben llevarte ¡tú perteneces aquí! no tienes qué ir con ellos. ¡Quédate, quédate por favor! – Suplicaba mientras corría siguiendo el vehículo con su mano estirada hacia otra a la que intentaba alcanzar._

_-¡Robbie te veré pronto! ¡Volveremos a encontrarnos! ¡T prometo que Rex ya no será grosero con la genteee! – El auto dio la vuelta y se perdió, los ánimos de Robbie Shapiro habían quedado tendidos en la banqueta, su primer amor de niño ya no estaba ahí, con él. Robbie ya no tendría a nadie a quien escribirle canciones, con quien jugar a los piratas, a quien regalarle paletas de algodón de azúcar… Robbie había perdido a una amiga que él amaba._

-Te… te espero en la casa… no te tardes Jade – Y se aleja corriendo. Cat se abrazó a Tori haciendo pucheros.

-Él ya no me quiere.

-No digas eso – dijo Jade acariciándole el cabello. No debes decir eso, Robbie ha sufrido mucho por ti, él la pasó muy mal desde que te fuíste.

-¿Entonces porqué huyó?

-No es para menos Cat, hay muchas cosas que cuando eres niño no se pueden entender, y Robbie no ha dejado de ser un niño todavía – Hablaba por ella misma.

_-¡¿Porqué?! ¡Yo no quiero!_

_-¡Yo tampoco lo busqué hija pero ellos así lo decidieron!_

_-¡Vas a quitarme a Tori ¿y ahora también a Cat?! ¡Eres una bestia padre!_

_-¡Jade yo no…!_

_-Bueno… ya es hora… - habló un hombre calvo saliendo de la habitación._

_-¡Cat! ¡Cat tú no te vayas! ¡No te vayas Cat, quédate!_

_-No puedo Jade… debo ir con mi familia…_

_-Señor Valentine, por favor, no se vallan, no se la lleven… no se vallan ¡no se vallan!_

_-No podemos quedarnos Jade… lamentablemente, no todos estamos de acuerdo en las leyes que se han impuesto en el país. Antes que aplicarlas, preferimos que nos las apliquen a nosotros. _

_-Pero…_

_-No te estamos abandonando, y no nos llevamos a Cat porque quisiéramos quitártela, nos vamos porque somos una familia con principios y con valores, no somos más que nadie, ni mejores, nuestra raza no designa nuestro status social ni nuestro tiempo de vida, no hace menos a nadie. No queremos que Cat crezca en este mundo… lleno de… Cuídate mucho Jade – el hombre calvó tomó amorosamente su rostro entre sus manos – Prométeme que te cuidarás y cuando estés grande, vas a reflexionar mucho sobre esto Jade… no te dejes seducir por el poder, la ambición y el dinero. No lo hagas – dijo dándole un guiño y un beso en la frente._

_-Te lo prometo Jan – Y luego miró a su amiga - Caat…_

_-Te quiero Jadey… y nunca te voy a olvidar._

_-Espera… ¡esperen! – los detuvo - … Cat… toma, llévatelas, te las regalo… - dijo poniendo el frasco con mariposas en la mano de la castaña – Y cumple tu promesa… no me olvides; cada que veas una mariposa… recuérdame Cat… no me olvides._

_Las niñas se abrazaron fuertemente, la más alta lloraba, la castaña no, no lo hizo hasta que estuvo en el coche y abrazó con todas sus fuerzas el frasco lleno de diversas especies de mariposas disecadas. Y su llanto no paró hasta que sus ojos volvieron a toparse con la amiga que le arrullaba con una canción cuando la ahora pelirroja estaba asustada._

-Cumplí mi promesa… no te olvidé. Viviendo aquí, en este campo tan extraño, veo mariposas todos los días… no había forma de olvidarte… - sonrieron las tres.

-Gracias.

**XXX**

Robbie se derrumbó sobre la cama, el día se había vuelto pesado de un momento a otro. Él ya no quería recordar, había estado recordando por mucho tiempo y por cada vez, el dolor se hacía más grande.

_-Yo no puedo hacer eso._

_-Es tu decisión… pero acuérdate que tu familia puede pagar las consecuencias._

_-Pues…_

_-Piénsalo Shapiro, trabajar para mí te dejará muchos beneficios, uno de los cuales, es preservar tu vida, y la de tu familia contigo._

_-Víktor no es…_

_-Robbie no merece ir a vivir a… quién sabe dónde. Él está acostumbrado a otro tipo de vida, son judíos Robert, los judíos son de inteligencia, no la arriesgues por tus buenos valores._

_-Mi cultura no debería despojarme de mis posesiones ni de la tierra que habito, no es un delito ser judío._

_-Ahora sí, aquí, tu cultura es tu cabeza. Necesito de tus servicios Shapiro, nadie tiene qué saber nada, tú trabajarás para mí y a cambio disfrutarás de muchos beneficios como te vuelvo a repetir…_

_Robert Shapiro padre miró la figura de su hijo sentado en la silla de su lujoso comedor, abrazado al títere que lo acompañaba todo el tiempo._

El joven de cabello afro se levantó de la cama y buscó en el fondo de su nuevo clóset, extrajo una caja de madera un poco más larga que su brazo, la abrió, pero no había nada dentro, sea lo que sea que hubiese tenido guardado ahí, Robbie lo apreciaba mucho, porque de repente comenzó a llorar.

**XXX**

Las tres muchachas se sentaron entre el ramaje cerca de la orilla del río, a modo de no ser descubiertas.

-Sólo lo he sacado una vez fuera de casa, fue para enseñárselo a Logan.

-Tu amigo Logan, el del puerto. – Dijo Tori a lo que Cat asintió. Abrió la caja y extrajo un muñeco de tela, un muñeco que las tres conocían.

-Rex.- Pronunciaron al mismo tiempo Jade y Tori.

-Robbie me lo entregó un día antes de que nosotros partiéramos, yo no lo quería, sé que era muy importante para Robbie, pero él insistió en que lo tomara.

_-Sé que cuidarás bien de él._

_-Pero Robbie, ¿qué es lo que harás tú sin Rex? No pueden separarse._

_-Es tiempo de que lo haga Cat… algún día tenía qué crecer ¿no?_

_-Prometo que lo voy a cuidar mucho Robbie, te lo prometo – Aseguró la pequeña castaña abrazando al títere._

Jade se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar.

-Robbie… Robbie… no me lo dijo… y jamás comprendí ese cambio de actitud tan repentino en él… hasta hoy.

-Rex representaba la inocencia de Robbie – dijo Tori con la mirada reflexiva, Jade se soltó a reír.

-Robbie nunca ha dejado de ser… algo… inocente, él se comporta como niño aun, no ha perdido ese carácter. Rex sólo era su "justificación" para postear el video del barrito de Tori, para ser grosero con la gente… Rex era la verdadera personalidad de ese chico créeme… deshacerse de él, lo obligó a sacar ese "hombre" que tenía qué llevar dentro, pero sin dejar de ser un chiquillo temeroso aveces – continuó poniéndose de pie - aun le cuesta trabajo.

Tori alzó la vista para verla, pudo ver los ojos azules de Jade cerca de los suyos propios, no los de ese momento, sino los de hace algunos minutos atrás, poco antes de fundirse en un beso, cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza, eso no era normal, tenía que borrarlo y seguir como antes. Pero la chica pálida no le estaba ayudando, le sostenía la mirada con profundidad, hasta que su gesto cambió de la burla, a la confusión.

-Robbie me entregó una parte importante de su vida.

-Sí – dijo la pelinegra – Él hizo eso… me tengo qué ir.- Las otras dos muchachas se pusieron de pie.

-¿Porqué tan rápido?

-Quédate un momento más Jade.

-Me gustaría, pero no puedo, mi padre debe haber llegado hace rato y temo que si no me encuentre envíe a buscarme.

-Pero… ¿qué pasará si mira a Tori?

-Dudo mucho que mi padre llegue a reconocerla, de cualquier forma, no te preocupes Cat… yo cuidaré de ella. ¿Tú estarás bien?

-Sí – respondió la muchacha con una sonrisa – Sólo que estaré extrañándola.

-Mañana vendremos de nuevo, a la misma hora, mismo lugar… estaremos pensando la manera de librarnos pronto de esto Cat, es otra promesa – la pelirroja asiente con la cabeza – Te veremos mañana – No lo pensó mucho, sólo hizo algo que jamás Tori le había visto hacer, se despidió de Cat con un beso en la mejilla, la más pequeña volvió a asomar una amplia sonrisa – Cuídate mucho… te qui… te queremos.- Le dice con un guiño.

La mirada de Tori se pierde entre la sonrisa de la pelirroja y la de ella misma, caminando de espaldas hacia el caballo, Jade la ayuda a subir. La despedida se expresa nuevamente con sonrisas hasta que las tres se pierden en el camino.

Tori pensó que en cualquier momento iba a desmayarse, las manos de Jade se sujetaban de nuevo suavemente sobre las de ellas, el aliento de la gótica también se repetía cálido rosando su mejilla, el cuerpo de la morena comenzaba a temblar, ella no lograba sacar de su mente ese beso que comenzaba a atormentarla. No era posible que lo siguiera recordando mientras que Jade parecía estar tranquila, su actitud en cuanto a lo acontecido fue extraña para Tori, la primera razón era que no esperaba ser correspondida, de hecho, ella se acercó; Tori seguía con todos sus molares puestos y la ojiazul no había dado muestras de enojo. Iba callada, posiblemente pensando en cómo ayudarlos, mientras que la latina se consumía de los nervios.

-¿Qué te pasa? – Escuchó esa voz grave de repente

-¿A mí?... Nada.

-Estás temblando y te sudan las manos.

-Quizá tengo frío… y calor – Sintió la mirada de la otra chica clavándose en ella, pero no se la devolvió, si veía sus ojos de nuevo era probable que esa escena que no olvidaba se volviera a repetir y ella no deseaba eso, de ninguna manera… no, no lo quería.

-Es por el beso – Insistió la pelinegra – Tori ya te dije que lo olvidaras, fue un tonto impulso, una reacción ante todo lo que hemos pasado desde que nos encontramos de nuevo, no tienes qué sentirte asustada.

-No estoy asustada, y no estoy así por eso, ni siquiera lo recordaba hasta que tú lo mencionaste.

-Aoch… ¿me debo sentir ofendida por eso?

-Noo… es que… dime una cosa Jade – Pidió Tori sintiéndose aliviada de encontrar rápido otro tema de conversación - ¿Acaso te pusiste celosa de Cat?

-¿Qué?

-La verdad Jade, yo te ví cómo tu… cara se contrajo cuando Cat mencionó que Robbie le había entregado una parte importante de su vida, y luego quisiste que nos viniéramos.

-Por supuesto que no…

-La verdad Jade…

-Bueno… tal vez un poco. Pero que quede clara una cosa: Yo no estoy enamorada de Robbie, lo más seguro es que sea sólo… no lo sé… algo de… a-atracción y nada más.

-Sí, claro – Contestó la morena con una sonrisa – Supongo que es por eso.

-Me dijiste ayer que Robbie estaba enamorado de ti, eso quiere decir que ya no siente nada por Cat.

-No… creo que… te haces a la idea de ciertas cosas. Robbie perdió la esperanza de volverlos a encontrar, fingió olvidarlo todo, igual que yo, pero todos sabemos que eso no nos fue posible ¿verdad Tori? Ninguno pudo olvidar.

-Creo que no… pero entonces…

-Es posible que al volverla a ver regresen a Robbie esos sentimientos por ella.- Ésta vez Tori fijó su mirada en los ojos de la muchacha que estaba detrás.

-¿Y tú? – Antes de responder Jade lanzó un largo suspiro.

-Yo estoy destinada a permanecer sola.

-¿Qué?

-Tori… mi padre ha hecho cosas muy malas, si todo sale bien para ustedes, nosotros tendremos qué pagar por nuestros crímenes, no se me va a perdonar ser partícipe de toda esta vergüenza.

-No Jade… no te va a pasar nada. Cuando todo eso ocurra, y voy a mantener la esperanza de que así será, nosotros no te vamos a dejar sola porque tú no lo hiciste con nosotros, nos ayudaste…

-Pero antes de eso…

-Antes de eso fuíste una víctima también obligada a hacer cosas que no querías y que al mismo tiempo ayudaste a muchas personas.

-No hay pruebas de nada de eso.

-Si quedamos vivos, seremos la prueba.- Jade sonrió, pero más que de contenta fue una sonrisa de consuelo.

-Está bien Tori, así sea.

Jade baja del pura sangre y ayuda a Tori a descender también.

-Lejos de volver a lo del beso, pasé un momento increíble contigo hoy.

-¿Qué beso? ¿Qué momento? – Se escuchó una voz femenina - ¿Quién es esta chica?

Jade se limitó a observar a Tori y se tomó otro tiempo para responder.

-No te importa – dijo al fin, sin asomo de temor.

-Escuché algo que…

-No me importa. Lo que tú hayas escuchado no creas que me interesa.

-¿De dónde la trajiste?

-En serio Tara, ¿no te lavaste hoy los oídos?

-Sólo te estoy pidiendo…

-Es Elizabeth Justice ¿sí? Una desplazada que está cubriendo un delito menor con servicio comunitario… bueno, ella está trabajando para mí en serio no veo cómo es que estoy dándote detalles.

-Quizá te diste cuenta que sí te importo.

-Quizá lograste fastidiarme.

-Así que Elizabeth Justice… - soltó con una mirada devoradora.

-Sí y no te metas tanto en mis asuntos Tara, en cualquier momento terminaré clavándote mis tijeras. Sígueme – Le dijo a Tori, desapareciendo de la vista de la muchacha que solo sintió más curiosidad.

-¿Todavía coleccionas tijeras?

-¿Todavía hablas rarito?

-Jade – la ojiazul se soltó a reír.

-Qué bueno que llegas Jade, hace rato que te estoy esperando, creo que se te ha hecho costumbre dejar las cosas importantes para segundo término, deberías reordenar tus prioridades hija.

-Eso me suena tan embustero padre – respondió al tiempo que ocultaba a Tori detrás de ella – Te marchas mañana ¿no es así?

-Sí, por la madrugada, espero que esta vez sí estés para despedirme, no me verás por lo menos en 3 meses.

-Lo procuraré padre, es una garantía.

-¿Y esa joven?

-Una de tus desplazados que ha osado cometer una tontería, la he traído acá para que cubra su falta a la manera que los West obligan.

-Bueno, quiero verte en la cena para discutir nuestras próximas acciones.

-Seguro… vamos – le dijo a Tori tomándola de la mano en cuanto Víktor y Beck desaparecieron de su vista.

Esa tarde recordaron Hollywood Arts, desde las grandes presentaciones, hasta Sinjin. Lo que jamás habían compartido cuando fueron niñas esta vez las estaba uniendo, sólo que no sabían exactamente de qué manera. Tori estudiaba las gesticulaciones de Jade, no había cambiado mucho, seguía siendo la misma muchacha de apariencia enigmática, sólo que ahora estaba más crecida, más resuelta, más pronunciada, más hermosa, Tori se detuvo de nuevo en los labios, rosados, con sabor a fresa.

Jade por su parte hablaba sin dejar de mirar a Tori, le contaba de todo lo que Hollywood había cambiado desde que ella se fue, pero en su mirada había una expectación fascinante que conmocionaba a Tori, la chica pálida le sonreía

Por la noche Tori pudo hablar con André para ponerlo al tanto de todo, mientras que la gótica se estresaba de la cena, rodeada de hombres que sólo hablaban de dinero, poder y muerte; y de una chica que la miraba coqueta entre toda la concurrencia, entre tanto que por debajo de la mesa le tocaba la pierna. Jade quería asesinarla, pero no necesitaba escándalos, debía mantenerlos lejos de ella si quería pronto arreglar las cosas.

Antes de la medianoche Tori escuchó suaves golpes en su puerta, asustada se acercó pegando la oreja, no escuchaba nada en particular hasta que la voz la sobresaltó.

-Tori… soy yo – No lo pensó dos veces, quitó las tres trabas y abrió la puerta enseguida.

-Entra – Dijo mirando directamente a los ojos azules.

-¿Podría dormir ésta noche… contigo…?

La morena cubrió con las sábanas el cuerpo pálido de la muchacha gótica la que, por tercera vez en ese día, estaba comportándose de una manera como la latina jamás habría pensado o llegado a soñar, aunque quizá en algún momento sí lo había soñado, solo para sí; Jade se acurrucó en el pecho de Tori, Tori no supo qué hacer, los nervios, el beso, la sábana, la oscuridad la ponían de nuevo a temblar. Estiró su brazo y la rodeó.

-Buenas noches Tori – La castaña no podía articular una frase específica.

-Buenas noches… Jade…

**Lo sé, lo sé, fue un capítulo bastante tedioso, prometo que no vuelve a suceder, para el próximo, que espero no pase de 6 días, trataré de componerlo, es una promesa. El trabajo deja poco tiempo libre para escribir y para mentalizar las escenas que se describen, una gran disculpa. Con todo, gracias por leer y por fa, les pido también sus opiniones no importa si son para decirme que estoy en decadencia jejeje, es sólo para ser modesta jajajaja, es una broma. Se les quiere mis lectores. Abrazos a todos yyy… TENKIU!**


	12. UN IMPULSO DEL CORAZÓN

**Hola mi apreciado público lector, antes que añada algo más, les ofrezco una disculpa por haber tardado más de lo prometido, he tenido bastante trabajo gracias a DIOS y mi tiempo ahora está desastroso. Espero compensarlo con este capítulo. Muchas gracias a todos los que leen esta historia sin comentar, gracias a todos quienes la han agregado a favoritos, eso es tan alentador, tenkiu!**

**Lanzo un especial saludo a quiénes comentan esta historia: _victoiousnaomi_, poco tiempo para leer, espero poder continuar con tu historia pronto; _yoshi_, me alegra tanto que te guste mi historia; mi viejo tío _O-Life_, es usted un caballero que ha ganado un cariño muy especial de mi parte, ojalá hubiera muchos como tú mi rubio colega de la pluma ; ) ; _AsukaMiyamoto_, ya empecé con los preparativos jajaja; _Caprigirl_, bueno, eres una amiga entrañable, te quiero; _Hime-Chan 196_, wow, otra Melquisedec jajaja, espero que estés mejor de salud; _Guest_, razón No.3, Beck es un patán idiota que se cree galán, creo que su cintura es más estrecha que la mía y eso que yo soy modelo, modelo de cerveza jajajaja, estoy bromeando; _Lili_, en serio que me asustaste con tus primeras palabras eh jaja, pero fue bueno saber que sólo era broma :P jeje.**

**_Más Allá de la Realidad_, ¡estás de vuelta! Muchas gracias por tus palabras mi querida amiga, besitos; _jathanjori98_, jajaja, creo que jugaré un poco contigo en este cap.; _Andrés_, no es que no me agrade el personaje de Tori, me cae bien, sólo digo que la única que me gusta es Jade, a ella la amo, historias Rade, quizá haga una, por lo pronto mi príncipe Robbie es mío, escribo Jori porque se me hace una pareja divertida y que embona muy, muy bien, es como el seddie; _Clara Valentina_, muchísimas gracias amiga, creo que eres muy buena escritora también, ya te lo he dicho, ¿a poco no Beck es un idiota?;_ Strawberry_, yo espero que actualices ya, gracias enormes, me recuerdas al capítulo de las fresas jajaja, amiga gracias por ese bello comentario, abrazos; _Mr. Rex_, siempre he dicho que el que tú comentes en mi historia es como si lo hiciera el mismo Fiódor Dostoievski.**

**Y bueno, alguien que yo quiero de una manera muy especial ha cumplido años, justo hoy en que subo este capítulo, por eso se lo quiero dedicar. En serio, tú sabes todo lo que te quiero, corto aquí porque si no… jaja :). **

**Ni Victorious ni Big Time Rush me pertenecen. Por fa, lean y comenten, les estaré muy agradecida.**

**CHAPTER 12. UN IMPULSO DEL CORAZÓN**

Jade pasó su mano sobre el abdomen de Tori, rosando suavemente la aterciopelada piel morena de la latina al levantarle ligeramente la blusa. Se había dormido desde que Tori la cubrió con la sábana, pero ahora la chica castaña estaba con los ojos muy abiertos en medio de la obscuridad, absorta a cualquier ruido que pudiera producir la velada, sintió un cosquilleo recorrerle de los pies a la cabeza y luego un escalofrío la metió más en pánico, el aliento de la joven pálida que yacía dormida a su lado le recordaba el aroma a fresas que había disfrutado no hace tantas horas.

_-¿ESTÁS LOCA TORI? ¿Por qué hiciste eso?_

_-Ya te dije que no lo sé André… fue… un impulso…_

_-¿Un impulso? ¿Llamas a eso un impulso? Tori, ¡besaste a Jade West! eso no es cualquier impulso, es decir, si hubieses besado a cualquiera no estaría tan alarmado, pero es Jade Tori, ¡JADE! _

_-¡Ya lo sé! Estoy consciente que fue una tontería pero… bueno… no es que ella no lo quisiera, es decir… me correspondió… o… yo le correspondí a ella ni siquiera sé muy bien cómo estuvieron las cosas ni cuál de las dos besó a quién… sólo sé… que… tonterías – dijo Tori levantándose de la cama._

_-¿Te gustó? – La morena alzó la vista para mirar al joven de color a los ojos, sólo por un instante porque enseguida su mirada se fue en picada al suelo - ¿Tori? ¿No me vas a responder? ¿Te gustó ese beso? – La chica cruzó los brazos sin alzar la vista aún._

_-S-sí… creo que sí…_

_-¿Sentiste algo?_

_-¡Yo que sé André, sólo recuerdo un delicado aroma a fresas que no me he podido sacar de la cabeza!_

_-Tori, tienes qué darte cuenta de lo que pasó, es peligroso. Sé que confías en Jade pero… no debes perderte dentro de tanta confianza – Tori iba a abrir la boca para protestar pero André hizo un gesto para que callara – Es verdad que nos está ayudando, o al menos eso es lo que nos hace creer._

_-Nos está ayudando André._

_-Sólo no quiero que te dejes engañar, todos ellos son unos traicioneros._

_-Jade no…_

_-Tori por favor… no te ciegues, no quiero que después vayas a sufrir si las cosas no fueron como ella las planeó delante de nuestros ojos.- Por un momento Tori pareció considerarlo._

_-¿Entonces qué hago? – El moreno suspiró hondo._

_-Quédate aquí, tú estás cerca de Jade seguro que tienes acceso a muchos detalles de…_

_-No voy a espiar todo lo que hace._

_-No te estoy pidiendo que hagas eso sólo que…_

_-Seguramente eso es idea de mi padre ¿no? ¿Él te pidió que me ordenaras espiarla? ¡Habla André!_

_-No Tori, claro que no._

_-Estoy segura que así fue._

_-No es mala idea._

_-¡JA! lo sabía. ¡Ay pero qué ganas de seguir un pleito en el cual nosotras no tuvimos nada qué ver!_

_-Hazlo cambiar de opinión.- Era caso cerrado, Tori nunca lo lograría._

**XXX**

-Te lo dije Jan, esa gente es… vulnerable a sus propias estrategias.

-No creo que debas utilizar a tu hija para atacarlos.

-No hará nada, sólo tiene qué seguir cada paso de Jade West…

-¿Cuántas veces voy a decirte que ella no es culpable de nada?

-Setenta veces siete tal vez.

-¡El problema no es con ella!

-¡El problema es con los West y con todos los de su clase, y eso la incluye a ella!

-Era una niña David, era una niña cuando su padre comenzó todo esto, y ahora no es ni siquiera una adulta todavía, tiene la edad de tu hija, estás peleando contra una adolescente de 17 años que podría ser ¡hermana de tus propias hijas!

-¡Es peligrosa Jan!

-¡Es Jade!... Es un ser humano víctima de las circunstancias nada más, tienes qué entenderlo… yo… yo confío en ella, sé que puede parecer…

-Un suicidio.

-A tus ojos… pero yo no puedo dejar de recordar a esa niñita que iba a mi casa y… le cantaba a mi hija para consolarla cuando estaba triste o con miedo… - Cat, que había permanecido expectante sólo escuchando detrás de la puerta, no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Era aterradora Jan, igual que ahora.

-A tus ojos. A mí no me parece una chica mala.

-Está bien, piensa lo que quieras, eso sólo implica que ellos se vuelven cada vez más peligrosos si nosotros nos dividimos, sólo después no te vengas a quejar cuando recibas la puñalada por la espalda.

-No lo creo – La sonrisa de la pelirroja se amplía más.

**XXX**

Tori escuchó un ligero gemido por parte de Jade, la miró y la pelinegra tenía las cejas arrugadas, como si estuviera pensando algo perturbador, o soñando una cosa inquietante.

_-No vuelvas a decirme que eres un hombre, un hombre verdadero no sale huyendo como niño asustado sólo por ver a una chica._

_-No es cualquier chica, es Cat._

_-Ajá, Cat, tu amiga de la infancia._

_-Jade, tú sabes que…_

_-Sí, sí, sí, sí, yo sé que estabas perdido de amor por ella y por eso mismo no debiste salir corriendo._

_-¿Qué querías que hiciera? Hace mucho tiempo que no la había visto y…_

_-Como sea, ya no importa, pero irás a verla en cuanto haya la oportunidad – Se escuchó una risotada por parte de los varones bebiendo vodka en la sala, echaron un vistazo y continuaron la conversación._

_-Jade, no puedo, yo…_

_-Vas a hacerlo Robbie Shapiro. Ahora – dice, mirando de nuevo al grupo de bebedores, particularmente a Víktor, y baja la voz aún más – tenemos menos de tres meses para sacar a los Vega y a los Valentine de esa isla, en lo que mi padre está en altamar._

_-¿Cómo vamos a hacer eso Jade?_

_-No lo sé Robbie, haremos lo que sea posible._

_-Pero… ¿y las demás personas?_

_-Vamos a tratar de ver por todos, pero primero… ellos – Finalizó._

Jade entreabrió los labios para lanzar un suspiro, inmediatamente en la mente de Tori se dibujó la escena del beso, con todo y el aroma a fresas, por vergüenza cerró rápido los ojos obligándose a dormir, pero le fue inútil, la escena en que los labios de Jade habían tocado los suyos estuvo dándole vueltas toda la noche.

Mucho antes de que el sol despuntara en toda su alborada la latina escuchó pequeños ruidos en la habitación, abrió los ojos y apenas notó la esbelta figura de una Jade acomodándose la corbata.

-¿Qué haces? – Se escuchó la voz de la morena aun somnolienta.

-Mi padre zarpa en media hora, tengo qué ir a despedirlo es… es un evento oficial.

Tori asomó la cabeza por la ventana abierta de par en par.

-Todavía no amanece.

-Así es, son las cuatro y media de la mañana, sigue durmiendo.

-¿Necesites que te ayude con algo?

-No, es sólo que… siempre batallo con la corbata.- Respondió arreglándola de nuevo – Jamás logro dejarla en su lugar.

-Ven aquí – Dijo Tori llamándola también con la mano. Se sentó a la orilla de la cama con la sábana aún cubriéndole hasta las piernas. Jade se agachó hasta estar a su nivel pero la posición resultaba incómoda así que Tori tuvo que ponerse de pie. Ambas chicas cruzaron miradas mientras Tori acomodaba la corbata de Jade, estaba obscuro, pero los ojos de la gótica notaban todo el brillo de su color azul y al parecer, las dos estaban un tanto nerviosas.

-Ya está – Anunció la latina acomodando el dobladillo del saco de Jade y palmeando en sus hombros, la chica pálida no apartó su vista de ella, tampoco pronunció palabra alguna para anunciárselo a Tori, simplemente la besó, otra vez, en los labios.

-Gracias Tori – Habló antes de apartarse. La castaña la vio meterse en el baño y se dejó caer en la cama esperando seguir durmiendo. Jade se puso la cuartelera y se dejó suelto los guantes en la mano cuando se acercó de nuevo a Tori.

-No tardo mucho.- Le dijo y la besó de nuevo, esta vez en la frente, para despedirse.

Siguió el trazo de la gótica, vió la puerta cerrarse y se dio la vuelta para continuar tratando de dormir, pero si no lo logró pensando en el beso con sabor a fresas, menos lo lograría ahora con uno más en su pensamiento. Se pasó con suavidad los dedos sobre sus labios y cerró los ojos al recordar que apenas hace algunos minutos la sensual boca de Jade West había atrapado la suya. Se relamió los labios y esta vez sí pudo quedarse dormida.

Jade cerró la puerta y se distrajo al caminar poniéndose los guantes blancos, ignorando a la chica de cabello negro que se había quedado curiosa de verla salir de una habitación que no era la suya.

-¿Qué es lo que hacías ahí… Jade? - Quiso averiguarlo, pero la puerta había sido trabada con el seguro del interior y se mordió el labio por tener qué aguantarse la curiosidad un momento.

**XXX**

-Que tengas un buen viaje padre.

-Gracias Jade – le sonrió – que realices un buen trabajo, espero que a mi regreso, este lugar… - miró alrededor – ya nos pertenezca.

-Dalo por hecho.- Respondió con un guiño. Se apartó para ver embarcar a su padre. Siempre le había gustado su porte elegante, con ese traje que tan bien lo caracterizaba, admiraba muchas cualidades de aquél hombre, no podría discutir que no eran parecidos, sin embargo, ella no quería convertirse en él, desear lo que él deseaba, los sueños de su padre no eran los de ella.

-A partir de hoy comienza nuestro trabajo.

-Así es Robbie Shapiro… van a rodar cabezas…

**XXX**

Tori se despertó un par de horas más tarde con un sobresalto. Buscó en todo a su alrededor con la mirada y se alegró en algún sentido de no encontrar nada comprometedor, pero al levantarse de la cama para dirigirse al baño tropezó con las botas altas de campo que no le pertenecían, Jade las había dejado ahí anoche, cuando se quitó la bata de dormir y se acurrucó luego al pecho de Tori, dejando el uniforme sobre la silla de madera, ahí, en la silla, estaba ahora un chaleco de cuero negro, unos pantalones vaqueros beige y una blusa blanca que la gótica llevaba por debajo, limpios.

-No fue un sueño – resopló la latina volviendo a dejarse caer sobre la cama – Jade se quedó a dormir conmigo anoche y, esta mañana… me besó de nuevo, entonces… yo no lo soñé, sí pasó en realidad… ay por DIOS.

Apenas alcanzó a darse un baño y vestirse de manera decente para salir a buscar a Jade cuando toda la suerte que la estaba acompañando de pronto pareció abandonarla.

-¿Quién eres tú? – Escuchó esa voz femenina que ya había oído antes. La castaña soltó la perilla de la puerta y se volvió a la chica que estaba tras de ella. La reconoció enseguida, cabello negro, bajita de estatura, ojos pardos, presumida y arrogante, no podía tratarse de otra más que Tara Ferguson.

-Elizabeth Justice, habitante de la isla que cometió un atentado por lo cual ha sido sancionada con rendir servicio a la comunidad.

-¿Cometiste un atentado y sólo te encomiendan servicio comunitario? ¿Aquí? ¿Durmiendo en la mejor habitación del personal de servicio? ¿Quién eres para que goces de tales privilegios?

-Ya se lo dije señorita, no soy nadie importante, sólo soy una "posible" criminal, si llegan a comprobar que yo lo hice.

-Mm… - la rodeó golpeando un látigo de montar ligeramente sobre la palma de su mano.

-¿Porqué salió Jade por la madrugada de tu habitación?

-Ahm… - Se quedó muda, no esperó el abordamiento, ni siquiera sabía que Tara estaba ahí.

-¿Eh? ¿No piensas contestar?

-Sólo… yo…

-Pasó la noche en tu cuarto, eso jamás lo haría a menos que tú fueras… - el rostro de Tara se iluminó, pero no de gusto – Si tú fueras Tori Vega.

La reacción de Tori fue bajar la cabeza y aclararse la garganta.

-No… sé a quién se refiere.

-¡Tú eres Victoria Vega! Claro que sí… eres ella… - Tori no sabía qué hacer, el gesto de Tara no le mantenía tranquila – Debí suponerlo… ustedes no murieron como todos pensamos… estuvieron aquí, todo este tiempo.

-Tara…

-Ja, ya verás, al almirante West le va a encantar enterarse de esta noticia, claro que sí.

La pelinegra trató de salir corriendo pero no a muchos pasos se topó con Jade quien la sostuvo con fuerza de los brazos.

-Si tú dices algo… eres mujer muerta.

-¡¿Porqué no me imaginé esto?! Estabas muy extraña y era por ella, tú sabías que estaba aquí.

-Nada de eso me importa, ya te lo dije Tara, una palabra sobre esto y no amaneces.

-Dormiste con ella… te ví salir de su cuarto esta mañana – Jade tomó de la mano a Tori atrayéndola a su lado.

-Sí, ¿tienes algún problema con eso?

-Siempre supe que entre ustedes había más atracción que el odio que decías sentir por esta… mujerzue…

-Cuidado con lo que dices Tara, todo lo que supones, tendrás qué reservártelo para ti misma – Y comienza a marcharse con Tori de la mano – Y ¿sabes una cosa? – Dijo volviéndose - Sí tienes razón, yo también creo que Tori me gustaba más de lo que tú misma te imaginaste – Y por fin sale de la sala dejando a la otra chica con las mejillas rojas presa de una casi incontenible ira.

**XXX**

Ésta vez la cabalgata no fue tranquila, Jade dirigía al pura sangre a una velocidad que a Tori le preocupaba, parecía que quería alejarse lo más rápido y lejos posible de cualquier lugar con aroma a humano. La latina iba en esta ocasión a la espalda de la gótica, aferrándose hasta con los dientes a ella, el corazón casi se le sale del cuerpo cuando el caballo se detuvo bruscamente a pocos centímetros de una bajada en picada. Las dos muchachas estaban jadeando.

-¿Conoces un lugar donde nadie nos moleste? – Habló casi al instante Jade.

-Toma a la derecha y desciende por un camino angosto que se pierde entre la maleza, pero bajando unos metros continúa hasta el río, nadie va ahí desde que abrieron una ruta menos riesgosa para pasar de un lado a otro.

-Estupendo.

**XXX**

Cat cerró los ojos cuando sintió el sabor de la fresa en su boca, abrió los brazos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás dando vueltas, dejando que los débiles rayos del sol le pegaran en la cara, ese ambiente ere su favorito, hacía lo mismo cada día siempre que iba a recoger las fresas, la pelirroja amaba los lujos que podía darse al vivir ahí, para ella era como una tierra encantada que la hacía sentirse como una princesa. Las vueltas que daba pronto la marearon y trastabilló a punto de caer por la larga falda cuando unos brazos la sostuvieron.

-¡Logan! – Gritó la muchacha riendo con la vista aún hacia abajo.

-Lamento decepcionarte – La voz la volvió de nuevo a su realidad.

-¿Robbie?

-Siento no ser la persona que pensaste.

-No, no… es sólo que… Logan acostumbra a… hacer eso, de repente aparece y me sorprende de esa manera.

-Ah… pues si gustas me voy para que él aparezca – Dijo Robbie despreocupado con las manos al frente.

-¡No! Espera, creo que deberíamos hablar.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y de qué?

-Pues no lo sé, tú viniste a buscarme.

-¡¿Yo?! Yo no vine a buscarte… yo vine a… vine a… a a buscar a Jade.

-No está aquí como ya viste, pero creo que podemos hablar ahora.

-No tengo nada qué decir.

-¿Ni siquiera un reclamo? – Robbie quiso encontrar las palabras para atacar pero no las encontró y tuvo qué conformarse con cerrar la boca.

-Ven – Le dijo Cat llevándolo de la mano hasta las sombras que daban los árboles a la orilla del río.

Robbie se soltó de la mano de Cat una vez que estuvieron lejos del campo. La pelirroja lo mira resignada, sabía que Robbie en cualquier momento le echaría en cara un montón de cosas, Jade le había advertido.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Tú quisiste marcharte.

-Sí… y no…

-¿No? ¿Sí? Los Valentine no tenían qué haberse ido, ustedes no correspondían a los grupos de personas que debían huír.

-Por supuesto que no, nadie debía huír, todos éramos iguales. La raza no condiciona a las mejores y peores personas Robbie, ni la religión, pero hubo quiénes no lo consideraron así, y a nosotros nuestras ideas también nos cerraron las puertas.

-Nos abandonaste.

-Mi familia tuvo qué huír… yo no iba a quedarme, no sin ellos, era una niña que debía estar donde mis padres estaban, si ellos perecían ¿por qué yo iba a sobrevivir en medio de todo ese… ah? Lamento que haya pasado todo eso. – Dijo bajando la vista.

-No, está bien, no fue tu culpa, de ninguno de nosotros…Cat… Jade y yo te hemos recordado todo el tiempo – la chica sonríe alzando de nuevo la mirada.

-Lo sé, ella me lo dijo.

-Soy un tonto.

-También me dijo que lo eras – Ríe, y Robbie lo hace también – Pero con otras palabras que yo no debo decir – Las risas se hacen más sonoras – ¡Qué bueno que lo traje hoy conmigo! – Gritó.

-¿Qué?

¡Ah te va a alegrar mucho! – Apenas podía contener la emoción - ¡Mira esto Robbie!

Cat se acercó hasta unas bolsas tejidas y una caja de madera, tomó la caja y la puso en su regazo cuando se sentó sobre una roca.

-Espero que no lo hayas olvidado porque él no lo hizo.- Abrió la caja y con mucho cuidado extrajo de ella a un muñeco no mayor de cincuenta centímetros, en perfectas condiciones.

-¡Rex!

-Ha estado mudo por todos estos años, supongo que de tristeza, él te extrañaba mucho Robbie, muchas veces quise platicar con él pero… nunca respondió como antes – Robbie tomó el títere entre sus manos, como si fuese una burbuja que en cualquier momento se desvanecería.

-Rex.

-Rex… - susurró Cat – Es Robbie… ¿te acuerdas de él?

El muñeco tosió varias veces y con una voz un poco grave pronunció sus primeras palabras luego de mucho tiempo.

-Claro que me acuerdo muñeca, oye viejo, cuánto tiempo sin vernos, esa caja me hacía sentir como galleta almacenada, date prisa y llévame al baño que siento que voy a reventar.

Los dos jóvenes volvieron a reír jovialmente.

**XXX**

Tori Vega no sabía por qué arriesgaba su vida de aquella forma, su mente no le permitía reflexionar con la razón, como siempre había hecho, de un momento a otro se encontró envuelta en una aventura que no solicitaba la ayuda del raciocinio, lo único que demandaba, era el impulso del corazón, un latido ante una sola propuesta de su parte se había convertido en el semáforo de la carretera por donde avanzaba Tori, que desde que Jade llegó, sólo permanecía con la luz en verde.

La mano pálida y fría de la gótica tomó la de ella para ayudarla a bajar del caballo, no eran las atenciones propias de Jade, al parecer ella también había cambiado, su presencia seguía causando la misma vibra de hace años, era dominante, fuerte, algo perturbadora, sólo que ésta vez, la dulzura que mostraba con Tori la inquietaba, nunca antes lo hizo, cuando eran niñas le causaba incomodidad siempre que podía, la molestaba con sus exageradas imitaciones de ella, podía causarle tanto daño como quisiera al igual que aquella vez que por su culpa le extrajeron litro y medio de sangre a Tori, Jade solía ser peligrosa, pero su parte favorita era empujarla, a ella le gustaba empujar a la latina, y la castaña siempre se preguntó porqué nunca pudo responderle de la misma manera, o más sensato, enojarse con ella, nunca lo hizo, nunca le devolvió ninguna de sus pesadas bromas, Tori podía ser vengativa con Trina, alegrarse de que ella la pasara mal en algún momento cuando se metía con Tori, podía enfrentarse a quien sea, menos a Jade, con Jade era vulnerable, a Jade la dejaba agredirla, a Jade y solamente a Jade le permitía hacerla sentir culpable de lo que Tori sabía no había tenido nada qué ver con ella. ¿Por qué le permitía a Jade hacerle todo eso?

-¿Qué piensas? – Le preguntó la gótica al verla tan callada, mirándola.

-¿Porqué me besaste esta mañana? – La chica de los ojos azules se aleja de la orilla del acantilado para acercarse un poco más a la latina - ¿Porqué le dijiste a Tara que yo te gustaba?... ¿porqué de repente te conviertes en mi protectora?

La gótica le da la espalda, con las manos puestas en la cintura, Tori la observa con detalle, era la perfección echa mujer, de los pies a la cabeza no le encontraba defecto alguno.

-Porque es la verdad – dijo de repente, y Tori se dio cuenta que los ojos azules la estaban mirando – No sólo creo que me gustaras un poco antes, creo que me gustas ahora.

Si Tori pudiera describir todos los sentimientos que estaban revolviéndose dentro de ella tendría qué narrar diferentes partidos de fútbol, basquetbol, lucha greco-romana y un violento enfrentamiento de kick boxing.

-¿Qué estás diciendo Jade? – La de los ojos azules va a sentarse al lado de la morena para hablarle frente a frente.

-Que me gustas, me gustas Tori. He tenido conflictos serios dentro de mí desde que te encontré.

-Pero no hace mucho que nos vimos.

-Entonces es algo que ya estaba dentro de mí, es decir, no es que de niña yo tuviera estos sentimientos, creo que me agradabas y ahora, todo eso, con las emociones de verte de nuevo… Tori ya no quiero perderte… tal vez es por eso, no lo sé… pero no quiero perderte, ni a ti, ni a Cat…pero tú me haces sent...

Su frase fue cortada por los labios súbitos de Tori que se plantaron en los de ella. Jade sintió la mano cálida de la morena acariciando su mejilla y una humedad que no emanaba de sí misma, abrió un poco los ojos y pudo notar que Tori estaba llorando, la había empapado con sus lágrimas. Entonces se separó y limpio con sus dedos las lágrimas de la castaña, que no tardaron en salir de nuevo, Jade rió.

-Eres una chillona Tori.

-Lo sé es que… - suelta una risilla – yo… supongo que estoy emocionada.

-¿Sí? ¿Te provoco esas cosas Tori?

-No seas presumida… - se limpia el resto de las últimas lágrimas – Pero es verdad, yo no quería aceptarlo, intentaba olvidarme de ese primer beso que nos dimos pero me era inútil, y luego, ésta mañana me besas de nuevo. Yo quise convencerme de que había sido un sueño pero… qué bueno que no fue así, me alegro mucho de que en verdad haya sucedido – Dijo volviendo a acariciarle el rostro con la mano, Jade la aparta de ella para besarla en los dedos.

- Me alegro de que te alegres.

-Sí pero… bueno, ¿qué ganamos con eso?

-¿Cómo que qué ganamos con eso? Tori, podemos estar juntas tú y yo, compensar el tiempo que estuvimos separadas, quiero redimir todo los malos momentos que te hice pasar.

-No Jade, no se puede.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque nosotras vivimos en mundos opuestos.- Dijo, mirando a la chica cuyos ojos estaban más azules que de costumbre.

-Patrañas – Soltó y se acercó a ella abrazándola, sin dejar de verla a los ojos – En este lugar no estamos ni en tu mundo, ni en el mío, este es nuestro mundo, tuyo y mío, únicamente de las dos, bueno Cat puede venir si quiere pero… es nuestro… ¿sí? – La morena sonrió.

-¿Cuándo te volviste tan cursi y romántica Jade West?

-Desde el momento que te ví de nuevo y noté lo hermosa que te volviste - Tori no se resistió otra vez, la volvió a besar. Las manos de la latina hicieron un recorrido del rostro de Jade hasta su pecho, introduciéndose por debajo de su blusa que en un momento ya estaba desabrochada.

-¿Tienes calor Tori?

-Me estoy desmayando.

-¿Qué tal y si nos refrescamos en el río?

-Mmm… ¿y si hay criaturas allá adentro?

-Yo te protego.

-¿Y si no sé nadar?

-Te sostengo… además tú me salvaste la primera vez.

-Es cierto… entonces… - dijo separándose – Sígueme.

Tori caminó hasta la orilla del río dando la espalda a Jade al tiempo que se quitaba una a una sus prendas de vestir. En un instante, Jade la había seguido y entonces los tenues rayos solares iluminaron la figura de dos jóvenes unidas en una sinergia cuerpo a cuerpo dentro del agua.

**Muchas gracias por leer. Trataré que mi próxima actualización no exceda de diez días. TENKIU!**


	13. EL TRATO

**EPA! Saluditos a todos y todas vosotros mi muy distinguido y apreciado público lector, agradezco su tiempo prestado por pasarse por acá y detenerse a leer algunas de mis locuras. Uno de mis críticos más severos es uno que no escribe porque no le gusta, pero me dijo que ya no hablara tanto (o escribiera al inicio) y tiene razón, así que, agradeceré ahora hasta el final, si hay saludos especiales, si no pues acá leen su nombre de ID, gracias a: _Lili_, _AsukaMiyamoto_, _Jathanjori98_ ¿qué onda con ese nombre? Jejeje, no soy yo, son las hormiguitas jeje. _Más Allá de la Realidad_, _Mr. Rex_, mi tío y hermano _O-Life_, _Strawberry_, lo escribo así porque si no se borra; _Guest_, razón No.4 Beck no tiene respeto de querer besar a la amiga de su ex novia… muera Beck jejeje; _Caprigirl_, _Yoshi_, _Victoiousnaomi_…**

**Me gusta el personaje de Sam Puckett, y Jade West obvio, malas, pero creo que Sam es una chica agresiva que no mide la acción, en tanto Jade es una agresiva con clase, es sigilosa, y antes de dañar físicamente, provoca daño psicológico, una de las tantas razones por las que me encanta esa chica, tiene porte y elegancia. Aparte, ¿no se les hacen lindos estos últimos días? A mí sí, mucho…**

**Ni Victorious ni Big Time Rush me pertenecen. **

**Por fa, agradeceré su lectura y sus comentarios, aunque vengan con palos jeje. Saludos!**

**CHAPTER 13. EL TRATO**

Tori Vega cerraba los ojos al sentir las caricias de la flor que Jade West le pasaba por la cara, era una sensación dulce y embriagante, no podía dejar de emitir un leve sonido de satisfacción aunado con la respiración profunda de aquél cúmulo de sentimientos que la embargaban ahora. Abrió los ojos y se topó directamente con una mirada azul intensa y unos seductores labios rosados que le sonrieron, era la imagen más linda que había contemplado jamás.

La boca ardiente de Jade West se acercó lentamente a la de ella para besarla, alrededor de la latina no existía nada más, poco a poco, conforme el beso se postergaba, desaparecían los árboles, las flores, los animales, el ruido, el agua… todo se iba, mientras que sólo quedaba ella con la compañía de una chica de cabello negro y piel pálida… y mirada coqueta.

El cuerpo de Tori se alzó para alcanzar los labios de la pelinegra antes de que estos llegaran a su fin, le encantaba ese sabor a fresas que tenía la gótica. La morena lanzó un gemido cuando Jade profundizó sus labios en los de ella, estaba perdida, mientras que Jade mantuviera ese sabor, Tori estaba perdida.

-Estás temblando Tori – Dijo casi en un susurro la chica pálida, la morena sonrió contra de sus labios.

-No puedo evitarlo… es… es difícil de contenerse.

Jade no dejaba de mirarla y Tori se desvanecía con esa mirada sobre ella, la ojiazul podía hacer caer de rodillas a quien a ella se le antojara tan sólo mirándolo así, su mirada era como el infrasonido emitido por una fiera salvaje, sólo un ligero vistazo y quien sea podía darse por víctima para ser devorado. A Tori no le preocupaba eso, ella quería ser devorada por Jade, apenas hace poco rato se había dejado atrapar por las garras de la pelinegra dentro del agua, sólo que, la diferencia estribaba en que eran unas garras suaves… enloquecedoras… alucinantes… dolorosas, sólo en algunas partes pero por lo demás… placenteras, a Tori le gustaba, y le gustaba mucho.

-No sé qué me hiciste Victoria Vega… en serio no sé qué rayos me hiciste… pero me atrapaste… has provocado en mí… cosas que yo jamás creí que podía llegar a sentir por una persona, y menos alguien de mi misma condición sexual… y menos que fueras tú… en serio no sé qué rayos me hiciste.

-No creas que yo soy la culpable, ¿cómo iba a imaginarme que un día terminaría en los brazos de Jade West?

-¿Te gusta estar en mis brazos?

-Contigo me siento protegida, en serio no sé cómo lo haces eres una chica pero… cuando estoy contigo siento que nada va a pasarme.

-Yo te voy a proteger siempre, a ti, a Cat, a tu familia y a la de ella y hasta a la de André que todavía sé que no me traga.- Tori le sonrió y su sonrisa se hizo más extensa con la carcajada de Jade cuando una gruesa gota de agua le cayó sobre la frente.

-No te rías, ya comenzó a llover, es mejor que nos apresuremos – Dijo la latina levantándose de sobre la hierba y saliendo del abrazo del cuerpo de Jade casi encima del de ella.

-¿Y como para qué? De todos modos nos vamos a mojar y más preciso… ya estamos mojadas.

Era obvio, pero Tori seguía vistiéndose aprisa.

-¿Y si alguien te estuviera buscando?

-No me va a encontrar, que espere.- La latina detuvo sus acciones para hablar de nuevo, sin mirar a la gótica que seguía tranquilamente sentada sobre la hierba, todavía desnuda, admirando la espalda de Tori.

-¿Cómo le llamaremos a esto? – Pronunció quedamente.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Sí… a esto… ¿qué relación llevamos ahora tú y yo? Nunca fuimos amigas y ahora… hemos compartido más de lo que acostumbran a compartir las amigas… ¿qué es Jade?

-No lo sé, ¿qué te gustaría que fuera?

-No lo sé yo… no sé… se supone que debía llegar virgen al matrimonio – La gótica se soltó a reír y la morena le recriminó con la mirada.

-Está bien, lo respeto – Dijo con las manos en señal de calma – Sé que así fue como te educaron tus moralistas padres y, para serte sincera Tori, te aseguro que sigues siendo virgen.

-No debía hacer nada de esto a menos que…

-¿Qué?

-Que estuviera casada con una persona.

-Puedes esperarme si quieres, en algunas cuantas semanas estaré cumpliendo la mayoría de edad y podrá ser legal ese acto, por ahora serías una especie de "delincuente" por seducir a una menor - Tori expresó un gesto de decepción y enfado - ¿Qué pasa Victoria? ¿Qué dije mal?

-Sabes que bien que nunca podríamos llegar a eso.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque tu padre y el mío primero nos matan antes de permitir que eso suceda.

-Tienes razón… pero es cuestión de tiempo… quizá en algunos pocos meses esto haya terminado y ustedes obtengan su libertad y…

-Jade… somos chicas, de diferentes status sociales, verdugo y víctima, nuestras familias se odian…

-Ay por favor, no la misma historia de Romeo y Julieta, ésta es la vida real Tori no tiene qué terminar en tragedia, tú y yo…

-Tú y yo no deberíamos avanzar más con esto…

-¿En serio te gustaría que paráramos? – Preguntó Jade situándose a la espalda de la latina - ¿Quieres que lo dejemos? O… podríamos llegar a ser una pareja… si tú… aceptaras ser… mi novia.

Tori se volvió a Jade contrariada.

-¿Qué?

-Sé mi novia… Tori.- El gesto de la morena se fue de un extremo enternecedor, a uno melancólico.

-No podemos… es peligroso.

-¿Me amas?

-Sí.

-Y yo a ti, ¿cuál es el problema?

-Tú lo sabes.

-Está bien, no te voy a presionar. Voy a vestirme y nos vamos ¿de acuerdo? – Dio la espalda para comenzar a vestirse, Tori no pudo resistirse a mirarla, sabía bien lo que quería, ser la novia de Jade West, estaba segura que la quería, la amaba, no era sólo de poco tiempo, ella la conocía desde antes, desde niñas, y siempre había sentido una ligera atracción hacia ella, en aquél entonces no supo cómo llamarlo, eran niñas, pero ahora Tori lo sabía, podía darle un nombre a su desdén por la gótica, a su obsesión por estar cerca de ella, de ayudarla, de captar su atención, la amaba, Tori Vega amaba a Jade West, si no aceptaba su propuesta de noviazgo no era por falta de amor, era por miedo, Tori temía a perderla, temía a cada día amarla más tal y como estaba sucediendo ahora, y que en cualquier momento, el padre de una de las dos acabara con todo.

Jade podía ser fuerte, ella sabría resistir, pelear, pelear duro, estaba entrenada, y además siempre había sido así, atrabancada, no reflexionaba mucho las cosas, o tal vez lo hacía demasiado rápido, el hecho era de que pocas veces se equivocaba, todo con ella era casi a la segura, pero Tori tenía miedo, miedo a que ella misma no supiera cómo llevar todo ese amor que sentía por ella.

-Jade yo…

-Tranquila, no pasa nada Tori. Yo no te quiero obligar a que tomes una mala decisión ahora, quizá con el tiempo llegues a amarme…

-No es por eso, yo te amo Jade, pero es…

-Ya, no sufras por todo eso. Vamos – dijo dándole un beso en la frente – Mi amor por ti no va a cambiar en nada.

Se montaron en el caballo y emprendieron el camino de vuelta, bajo la apacible lluvia que parecía arreciar. Tori rodeó la cintura de Jade y se abrazó a ella, besó uno de sus hombros y se recostó luego en su espalda, dejando que la pelinegra condujera al animal.

Beck no estaba muy contento de que su novia haya desaparecido toda la mañana.

-¿Dónde estuviste? – Dijo observando confundido cuando Jade ayudó a bajar a Tori del pura sangre.

-Anduve por ahí.

-¿Con ella? ¿Con la delincuente?

-No es una delincuente.

-¿Ah no? Pensaba que por eso estaba aquí.

-Beck, ¿en serio no la reconoces? – Beck agudizó su visión para analizarla, sin encontrar respuesta – Te juro que no sé quién sea.

-Es Tori Beck, Tori Vega.

-¿Tori? ¿Es… Tori en verdad?

-Hola Beck – la morena sonrió ampliamente, pero el muchacho no correspondió.

-¿Y qué hace aquí contigo?

-La encontré ¡a todos! A los Vega, los Harris, los Valentine… todos están aquí Beck… ¡todos! – Hablaba la gótica emocionada, sin obtener el mismo resultado del canadiense.

-Ven aquí – le dijo llevándola asida del brazo.

-¿Qué…? ¿Beck qué te pasa?

-¿Porqué la trajiste?

-Porque quiero ponerla a salvo, junto a todos los demás.

-Eso no va a poder ser, van a morir como todos.

-No… no lo harán, Robbie y yo estamos trabajando para que ellos puedan obtener su libertad.

-¡Eso sería ir en contra de las reglas de tu padre!

-Pues así es como lo estoy haciendo, estoy yendo en contra de él y no me importa.

-Jade… son desplazados, su suerte no te compete.

-No entiendo la manera como hablas Beck, Tori solía ser tu amiga.

-Solía, tú lo has dicho, antes de que fueran desplazados… - Jade soltó una bofetada a su rostro.

-¡Tú debiste correr la misma suerte si no hubiera sido porque compraste tu estancia, y porque tu familia provocó la lástima de mi padre!

-No me compares con todos ellos.

-Eres un cretino Beckett Oliver, debes saber eso y asegurarte de ¡que no es mentira!

-Espera Jade.

-¡Déjame tranquila!

Tori abrió amplio los ojos y su corazón dio un salto cuando vio a Jade preparar la larga pistola, una vez dentro de la habitación.

-Es un maldito, debimos deshacernos de ellos desde hace mucho, mi padre no debió permitirles que se quedaran ¡no debió hacer eso jamás!

-Tranquila Jade, ¿qué piensas hacer con eso?

-¿Qué pienso hacer con esto? ¡Matarlo!

-¡Aguarda, no! No hagas eso.

-Tú escuchaste bien la manera como habló de ustedes, es un desgraciado.

-Pero no por eso vas a asesinarlo.

-Yo puedo hacer lo que quiera Tori, soy Jade West.

-Deja eso – le dijo quitándole el arma de entre las manos – Tú no vas a hacer nada de lo que tienes pensado.

-Pero él no merece vivir.

-Eso no lo decides tú, ni aunque seas Jade West y puedas hacer lo que se te antoje la vida de las personas no está en las manos de nadie.

-No me gustó que hablara así de ti…

-Lo sé, pero no por eso vas a matarlo, muchas personas de por aquí no me quieren y si matas a cada uno… vas a terminar con todo tu escuadrón – sonrió.

-Es un idiota.

-Y tú eres encantadora – La gótica la miró cruzada de brazos.

-Sí, y por eso me rechazaste.

-No te rechacé Jade.

-Está bien, no hablemos de eso.

-Oye… en verdad te amo – le dijo dándole un beso que fue profundizando poco a poco.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres entonces Tori?

-Que todo termine, para poder decidir con libertad.

-¿Y mientras cómo le quieres llamar a esto?

-No lo sé. Lo único que sé es que ya no quiero estar lejos de ti – la besó de nuevo, en tanto llamaron a la puerta.

-Pues decide pronto porque cualquier cosa puede ocurrir – Se dirigió a abrir la puerta.

-Hola Jade – habló una coqueta Tara – Tu padre ha dejado un par de mensajes y debes verlos, acompáñame a la cabina de…

-Ahora no Tara, estoy en medio de algo importante y… - Tara empujó la puerta con fuerza.

-¡Estás con ella! ¿Por qué no lo sospeché? Esa es tu cosa importante, ¡¿qué hace ella metida en tu habitación?!

-Ya te dije que no te importa, ahora sal de aquí.

-Me voy hasta que ella se vaya también.

-No se irá.

-Entonces yo tampoco.

-Tara, en serio, esto sólo te va a perjudicar a ti, mejor vete.

-Que se vaya ella también.

-Ya, me hartaste, largo de aquí – Dijo empujándola fuera.

-Jade no te atrevas a… Jade, Jade… ¡JADE! ¡Lo vas a pagar muy caro Jade West, juro que me las voy a cobrar! – Gritó detrás de la puerta, la ojiazul sonrió malvada.

-¿Qué pasa con esa chica Jade? -

- Tara y yo fuimos "novias" por un tiempo.

-¡¿Qué?!

-No recuerdo exactamente, fue hace como… qué se yo, a los 15, 16 no me importa.

-¿Cómo sucedió eso?

-Por juego, las Ferguson estuvieron muy cerca de mí desde que ustedes desaparecieron así que… Tara y yo decidimos divertirnos un poco con eso.

-Pero eso… ¿qué implicaba? – Preguntó la morena con las cejas alzadas en un gesto de disgusto.

-¿Ser novias? Pues… lo que implica ser novia de alguien.

-¿La besaste?

-Muchas veces – El corazón de Tori comenzó a palpitar con fuerza.

-Tú y ella… ya sabes… hicieron…

-No Tori, ella y yo jamás llegamos a eso, es decir, sí tuvimos la oportunidad, pero yo no quise.

-¿Y por qué no?

-Porque no me gustaba, sólo era un juego, Tara se lo tomó en serio y ahora ahí la tienes, enamorada de verdad.

-Así que es por eso… con qué razón me odia.

-Se le pasará.

-¿Alguna vez terminaron?

-No lo sé, no me importa ya.

-No anduvieron hace mucho, es lógico que ella todavía te busque y quiera continuar con su relación.

-Pierde su tiempo.- Dijo guardando de nuevo el arma.

-¿Estás segura Jade?

-Tori – resopló – Yo ahora quiero a otra… ¿entiendes eso? Aunque si esa otra sigue así, rechazándome, tal vez Tara Ferguson logre obtener lo que desea.

-¿Serías capaz?

-Soy Jade West, capaz de todo.- Le guiñó el ojo.

-Ni se te ocurra llegar a eso Jadelyn West.

Robbie no podía ocultar su sonrisa cuando encontró a Jade en la cabina de mensajes.

-Pareces idiota.

-Lo sé, me siento como un idiota, un idiota afortunado.

Los jóvenes guardaron silencio cuando una figura alta y delgada emergió a la cabina.

-Hace rato que esperábamos – Dijo Jade poniéndose de pie.

-Sí, tuve algunas cosas qué ordenar antes de venir, siento haberla hecho esperar… su alteza – Mencionó haciendo una reverencia.

-Déjate de juegos Clayton, necesito que me expliques porqué omitiste información en los datos que nos enviaste previo a nuestra llegada aquí.

-Si me explicas el punto…

-Desplazados… según tu informe, sólo encontraríamos primitivos… o mentiste… o dime ¿porqué mi padre te pidió que lo ocultaras?

-Tu padre no me pidió que hiciera nada – Respondió el larguirucho hombre con una presencia abrumadora.

-Bien… explicación por favor.- El sujeto la miró fijamente y resopló abrochándose el elegante saco de vicealmirante que llevaba puesto.

-Sé que los Vega están aquí, al igual que los Valentine y los Harris… - Los dos jóvenes se miraron contrariados.

-¿Lo sabes?... ¿y por qué lo ocultaste?

-Porque si tu padre se entera… los asesinará inmediatamente.

Las sombras hicieron eco en las caras inocentes de Jade y Robbie, esperaban que Clayton se negara a responder, a mentir, a justificarse, a culpar a otros… a cualquier cosa repugnante de su parte excepto eso.

-¿Y a ti porqué te interesa que no los mate? – Preguntó Jade con recelo.

-Porque a ti te interesa que estén vivos.- De nuevo los muchachos se observaron entre ellos.

-¡Déjate de juegos Van Cleef! Lo que tengas qué decir, suéltalo ya.

-¿Cómo crees que han sobrevivido todos estos años Jade? Yo los he estado protegiendo, Víktor los estaba procurando, a la fecha siguen siendo los primeros en su lista negra… sólo… espera hallarlos para… liquidarlos a todos.

-¿Así que debo creer que de repente te convertiste en una alma humana y les brindas protección cuando en su tiempo les diste la espalda? ¿Debo creer que lo haces arriesgando tu propio pellejo?

-No te obligaré a que me creas… esto lo hago también por mi hijo, Sinjin… él tampoco ha sobrellevado esta situación con regocijo Jade, no me ha gustado verlo así… sufriendo por sus amigos de la infancia…

-Tú me separaste de Tori aquella vez, sólo quería despedirme de ella y tú me llevaste…

-Lo siento mucho, uno se equivoca hija…

-Blah, déjate de cosas.

-De acuerdo, pero sin mi ayuda no podrás hacer nada por ellos, te lo aseguro.

-Clayton… debo sacarlos de aquí…

-La guerra va a ser inevitable Jade…

-Por eso mismo, necesito ponerlos a salvo Clay… ayúdame.

-Yo estoy a tus órdenes.- La sonrisa de la pelinegra se amplió.

Ambos jóvenes se sintieron descargados luego de aquella plática, ya no se sentían sólos, Jade sabía que sacar a todas las personas que pretendía ayudar de la isla no sería cosa sencilla, pero ahora ella se sentía fortalecida, con más ganas de llevar a cabo el plan. Miró a Robbie, quien le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Por lo visto las cosas fueron bien con Cat.

-Mejor de lo que creí.

-¿A quién se lo agradeces?

-A ti. – Luego puso su mirada fijamente en ella – Jade… creo que… ha vuelto mi enamoramiento por Cat.- Jade suspiró hondo dejando caer algunas hojas sobre el escritorio.

-Más bien creo que nunca dejaste de quererla.

-Sí lo hice, yo te amaba a ti Jade, y mucho… pero tú nunca me correspondiste.- La pelinegra lo miró.

-Ya no importa – dijo observándolo, a ella le dolía, le dolía en cierta manera lo que estaba dejando ir, era cierto que sentía estar enamorada de Tori, pero aunque ella lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas, nunca pudo mentirse sobre el amor que sentía por Robbie Shapiro, se había enamorado de él, más fue su orgullo de niña mimada lo que le impedía dejarlo acercarse un poco más allá que siendo su mejor amigo.

-Te amé mucho Jade… en serio…

-Sí, por eso me olvidaste tan rápido en cuanto viste a la pelirroja.- Robbie rió jovialmente.

-Se pintó el cabello por los panquecitos y por las flores rojas que encontró en esta isla… y me devolvió a Rex.

-No sé si agradecerle eso, o asfixiarla con la almohada, creo que estabas bien sin el muñeco.

-¡Pero Rex es mi amigo!

-Mj, yo no digo lo contrario.

-¿Te importa si me retiro a la cama?

-No soy tu mamá.

-Bien… pero antes quiero saber qué es lo que pasa con Tori Vega.- Habló en voz baja acercándose lentamente a la chica.

-Nada que te importe – Le respondió ella de la misma manera.

-Se ven como buenas amigas ahora eh…

-Es mejor que le cuentes al muñeco cómo fue que te salió el vello púbico… hace cuatro días.

-¡No me salió hace cuatro días! Hace mucho que soy un hombre – Jade comenzó a reír - ¡Y no lo llames muñeco! Le sigue disgustando.

-Sí, como sea, vete a dormir.

-Bien, me iré… sueñas con Tori.

-¡Cierra esa boca Robbie Shapiro o te la cierro yo!

-¡Bien!… qué tosca, Sikowitz tenía una razón…

-¡Largo!

Robbie cerró la puerta y de broma apagó la luz riendo por los insultos que la gótica le había lanzado, pero no se levantó a encenderla, se recostó sobre el asiento giratorio y se dio la vuelta al librero que tenía a sus espaldas. Pronto sintió unas delgadas manos que le recorrieron los hombros. Se dejó acariciar un momento.

-Tori… -

Nadie contestó, sólo abrió sus labios para recibir el beso que le ofrecían, acercó cuidadosamente a la persona hasta ella quien decidió sentarse sobre sus piernas y abrazarla para besarla más intensamente. Jade la sujetó por las caderas y se empujó más. Las manos de la otra chica comenzaron a desabotonar su blusa al mismo tiempo que la acariciaban.

-Te amo Tori…

La luz se cortó de tajo y las dos figuras femeninas saltaron de improviso. Jade abrió ampliamente los ojos y asomó un gesto amenazador a la pelinegra.

-¡¿Tara?! – La chica sonrió con perversidad.

-¿Se estaban divirtiendo?

-Tori… no no no es lo que parece, no pienses mal por favor.- Tara comenzó a reír.

-¿Que no es lo que parece? ¿Que no es lo que parece? Vamos Jade, no la engañes más, dile la verdad, dile la verdad a tu adorada Tori.

-Tori… no te miento… sé que no es sencillo de explicar pero… no es lo que parece… tienes qué creerme.

El rostro de Tori lucía desencajado, con algún deje de molestia en él tratando de ser contenida; se fue acercando a la pareja de muchachas poco a poco sin decir una palabra, Jade sentía una angustia vibrar dentro de ella mientras que Tara reía divertida.

-No seas ilusa Tori Vega, tú conoces muy bien a Jade West, mejor que nadie, sabes que ella es una gran mentirosa, una actriz estupenda que…

Las palabras de Tara fueron cortadas de un golpe abrupto que giró su rostro noventa grados a la derecha.

-¡¿Qué te pasa idiota?!

-No ruegues migajas de amor Tara Ferguson, ella no te quiere, no te desgastes, acéptalo.

-¡Esto te va a costar muy caro Vega!

-Sí, tal vez, no te voy a rogar que te alejes de ella porque veo que Jade no te quiere muy cerca, así que… yo en tu lugar, me evitaba el disgusto de ser rechazada.

-No tienes autoridad de…

-Tiene toda la autoridad que yo quiera darle – Contestó Jade desde el fondo.

-Deja querida… la señorita Ferguson si es inteligente sabrá muy bien lo que debe de hacer… así que… Tara, sal de aquí y ve a ver a qué marinero se le antoja contarte una fábula de aventuras.

-Créeme Victoria… tienes los días contados.

-Desde que nací – Agregó mirándola salir de la cabina. Se volvió a Jade de nuevo con el rostro molesto.

-Wow… eso fue… excelente – le dijo ella sin saber a ciencia cierta qué decir – No sabía que tuvieras ese carácter Tori… escondido – tragó saliva.

-No intentes distraerme West… eso que ví no es para ignorarse.

-No fue mi culpa, Robbie apagó la luz y ella me tomó por sorpresa, creí que eras tú.

-¡¿Y yo qué voy a hacer aquí?!

-Pues… ¿qué haces aquí…?

-Me encontré a Robbie en el pasillo arriba y me dijo que me estabas buscando.

-Ese Shapiro… ya me debe varias… mira Tori… no fue así, Robbie…

-Ya… no tienes qué darme explicaciones de nada… no somos más que… amigas.

-Porque quieres.

-Porque es lo mejor.

-Si tú lo dices.

-Ya, me voy a dormir y será mejor que tú hagas lo mismo.

-Tengo trabajo qué hacer aún…

-Ve a la cama Jade.

-¿A tu cama?

-Muy graciosa… no, a la tuya.

-¿Porqué no puedo ir a la tuya?

-Porque… - se quedó pensando – porque sé que no te portarías bien.- Jade rió.

-Eres lista Victoria Vega.

**XXX**

-¿Así que Victoria Vega?

-Así es… con ella…

-Mm, debí suponerlo… más bien siempre tuve la sospecha de que entre ellas dos, había algo más; era mucha la tensión que manejaban y Tori todo el tiempo trataba de… ahg!

-Beck, tú eres su novio, debes hacer algo.

-¿Para mí o para ti?

-No seas idiota.

-Si yo hago algo, es para retener a mi novia… no creas que la apartaré de Vega para que tú te metas ahí eh Ferguson.

-Bueno, confíate entonces, pero admite tu derrota de que una chica te quitó a tu novia.

-No, hagamos un trato… tú y yo… saldremos beneficiados los dos y cada uno podría quedarse con una de ellas, nos las repartimos, como en las telenovelas, ¿qué dices? ¿Nos unimos?

La joven sonrió y lentamente estiró su delgada mano para tomar la de Beck.

-Es un trato… pero yo me quedo con Jade…

**En serio lamento la demora, como siempre trataré de actualizar lo más rápido posible, no prometo una medida exacta de días, pero créanme, no será más allá de una o dos semanas ¿les gusta? Espero que sí, y muchas gracias por aguardar y seguir con la lectura, por fa, dejen sus comentarios. Abrazos y besos mi querido público lector y… TENKIU!**


	14. NO TENGO MIEDO

**¡¿Qué tal mis apreciados lectores?! ¡Hey, esperen, esperen! No me lancen papas todavía, permitan que me explique; mi público querido, mi muy estimada comunidad lectora, quiero pedirles una disculpa por ésta increíble tardanza y esa promesa de actualizar pronto que no les cumplí, la verdad mi público, es que gracias a DIOS he tenido bastante trabajo, mucho mucho trabajo que apenas me da para respirar un poco y seguirle. No me olvidé de ustedes, les dije hace tiempo que ésta historia tiene un final, que aun falta, pero el final sigue rodando en mi cabeza, así que de que termino ésta historia, la termino, a menos que suceda algo de fuerza mayor que me lo impida, por lo demás, tengan por seguro que estaré actualizando, espero, que no pase de ese mes que me recalcaba mi nueva lectora opinativa _Bella Riddle_, gracias por tu comentario Bella, me animaste a ya de una vez publicar éste capítulo que no terminaba de escribir, acá lo tienes, es más, te lo dedico, nada más porque me provocaste enormes sonrisas al leerte, en serio… TENKIU.**

**Y bueno, agradezco a todos los que me han comentado: mi caballero _O-Li_, que lo quiero; _victoiousnaomi_, ya vuelvo con tu historia chica;_ AsukaMiyamoto_, mi amiga; _Jathanjori98_, sí, ya se acerca la batalla, me encantó el final de tu fic; _yoshi_, que siempre me complace, pregunta: ¿eres lector o lectora?; _caprigirl_, mi confidente; _Clara Valentina_, otra grandiosa escritora por acá, léanla, se los recomiendo; _Más Allá de la Realidad_ que has vuelto :) estoy contenta amiga, el mucho estudio es fatiga de la carne, cuidado con eso jeje, y claro, a _Bella Riddle_, por favor, dime que es por Bellatrix Lestrange y no por Bella Swan, please please :).**

**Y bueno, les comunico que en un par de días si así se me permite, publicaré una nueva historia, para todos ustedes mis apreciados(as). Por favor, lean, y más por favor, regálenme un review, me disculpo si éste cap. está rebuscado y de poca calidad, es que, paso mucho tiempo en la computadora y mi cabeza y mi vista se cansan, por lo que apenas puedo revisar y editar, pero se los dejo. Besos a todos/as. Gracias también a ustedes que sólo leen, sin comentar y a los que me añaden a favoritos. Sorry por tanta explicación.**

**Ni Victorious ni Big Time Rush me pertenecen.**

**CHAPTER 14. NO TENGO MIEDO**

Tori sintió unas manos frías que estrujaron su cintura con fuerza, pero una fuerza delicada que logró alzarla un par de centímetros del suelo. Soltó el vaso de cristal que sostenía entre sus manos, mismo que fue a romperse en diminutos trozos transparentes en el suelo, la latina rió con poco aire en los pulmones.

-Jaade, es el cuarto vaso que me haces romper en la semana, a Tara no le gusta mucho que esté acabando con la vajilla irlandesa.

-Le compraremos otra. Bésame. – Le dijo mirándola a los ojos con una sonrisa que podía derretir hasta a una piedra de oxidiana, Tori Vega jamás podría resistirse a semejante gesto coqueto.

-No te besaré – Alegó para divertirse.

-Hazlo ahora o las consecuencias serán más graves de lo que han sido antes.

-No Jade, no te atrevas… Jade, ¡Jade!

-Tranquila – Le dijo con una sonrisa diferente, una sonrisa que Tori sólo le había visto dirigirle a ella, una sonrisa que nunca mostró en Hollywood Arts, una sonrisa sólo para Tori, menos pudo resistirse. Se dejó besar por esos labios encantadores, se dejó besar por esa marinera coqueta y sensual que la tenía vuelta loca quién sabe desde cuándo.

-Te lo dije – Habló una voz apenas contenida de la rabia – Esas dos se han estado entendiendo a nuestras espaldas desde hace mucho y tú no querías creerlo.

-Se odiaban en la escuela, ¿cómo iba a imaginarlo?

-Como que eras el único estúpido que no se daba cuenta que entre su novia y su amiga, había algo más que rivalidad.

-Es sólo capricho de Jade, tal y como fuíste tú – Defendió él con un buen golpe al hígado.

-No vuelvas a decir eso, te lo advierto Beckett Oliver – El muchacho simplemente rió y ambos continuaron observando la escena romántica que se desenvolvía en la cocina. Beck estaba enojado, Jade le estaba engañando en sus propias narices, y no con un hombre, con una mujer, y no cualquier mujer, su propia amiga, y amiga no de uno sólo, de ambos, y eso no era todo, esa amiga ahora era una desplazada, pero lo que más lamentaba Beck, era sentirse tan excitado de ver a esas dos chicas quererse tanto entre ellas, y que ninguna de las dos fuera para él, eso sí que le dolía a Beck.

**XXX**

-¿Porqué no quieres hablar?

-Ya se lo dije señor Vega, todo anda bien en El Puerto, Tori está tranquila y trabaja en lo que le propusimos.

-¿Cómo podemos estar seguros?

-David, tranquilo – Dijo Holly – Deja de molestar a André todos los días con lo mismo.

-Para mí que las cosas no andan tan bomba como cuentas André, más bien creo que Tori y esa… chica están más cercanas últimamente de lo que han estado antes. Lo que me pone de mejor humor es que finalmente ha llegado el equipo que necesitamos para hacerle frente a esos desagraciados, cuento las horas para verlos caer. Espero que mi hija no tenga qué caer junto con ellos.

-Claro que no – Musitó el joven de rasgos africanos – Todo está bien – Pero los nervios lo estaban traicionando de a últimas fechas. Tori había cumplido 42 días "haciendo servicio comunitario" en El Puerto, y en esos días, la relación que mantenía con Jade West había sido más que de amigas. André sabía que Tori estaba perdida por la chica gótica y muy a su pesar, la gótica también parecía estar perdida por Tori, las había descubierto varias veces en plena acción romántica.

No es que le gustara mucho a André saber que Tori estaba metida en esa relación, él seguía odiando a todos aquellos que una vez le robaron su identidad, el plan en la mente de André Harris seguía vivo, exterminar a los malos, antes de que ellos le exterminasen a él… Jade West estaba entre los malos, y ella era la cabeza de los malos, definitivamente, su cabeza tendría que ser la primera, o la última, en rodar, pero tenía qué rodar en algún momento.

André no se lo diría a Tori, convenía que de algún modo la morena se ganara el aprecio de la gótica, de esa forma, vendría el momento en que Jade confesara toda su fuerza a Tori y entonces André cortaría su cabellera, tal cual sucedió a Sansón con Dalila.

-Ya caerás Jade West… no falta mucho para que te abandone tu fuerza… ya caerás.

**XXX**

La sonrisa de Tori estaba reluciente cuando colgó el blazer de Jade en el perchero, luego de plancharlo, aún dio un suave alisón con las manos y acomodó los dobladillos con mucha ternura, puso la corbata alrededor y pasó sus dedos sobre los botones dorados antes de sentir un fuerte tirón a su cabello.

-Te sientes la abeja reina de éste panal sólo porque Jade ha estado entretenida contigo ¿no es así Vega?

-¡Suéltame Tara! – La latina era fuerte, pero Tara Ferguson estaba entrenada, era diestra, Tori no podía soltarse de su fuerte agarre, la estaba lastimando.

-El gusto no te va a durar mucho tiempo, tarde o temprano Jade te va a botar de su vida para siempre.

-No me hará lo mismo que a ti – Respondió Tori riendo – A mí sí me ama, no soy un capricho suyo.

-¿Estás muy segura de eso?

-Totalmente.

-No conoces a Jade Tori, eres tan inocente, lo lamento mucho por ti, será muy duro el golpe cuando te des cuenta que sólo se estaba divirtiendo contigo, buscando averiguar a qué sabe lo desplazado, sólo eres un bocadillo para ella, ya vendrá a sentarse de nuevo y devorar su banquete.

-Sigue soñando Tara… sigue soñando.

-¡Puedo dejar de soñar ahora! – Alzó la voz al tiempo que jaló a Tori por los cabellos hasta la tabla de planchar y a tirones colocó su brazo sobre la madera, amenazando con ponerle la plancha caliente encima – Puedo arrancarte la cabeza ahora mismo si me lo propongo.

-No lo dudes Tara, hazlo… ¡hazlo!

La muchacha del pelo negro no lo pensó dos veces, furiosa por la osadía de la latina tomó la plancha y la puso sobre el brazo de Tori, quien apenas emitió un débil grito de dolor al sentir el metal caliente ardiendo en su piel.

-Eso querías ¿no? eso querías Vega… Es para que te quede claro que yo no estoy jugando ¿entendiste? ¡¿Entendiste eso Vega?!

Tori ni siquiera podía hablar del dolor, pero se armó de todas las fuerzas que le quedaban para responderle a la pelinegra.

-Puedes hacerme todo lo que quieras Tara Ferguson, pero te advierto… nada de lo que hagas hará que Jade se enamore de ti… yo seguiré siendo el amor de su vida… aunque te duela…

La postura de la chica era como la de un búfalo dispuesto a atacar, la castaña casi pudo ver que le salía humo por las narices; dio un paso y se alejó saliendo del cuarto. Tori cayó al suelo respirando agitada, tenía la piel enrojecida.

No era la primera vez que Tara la dañaba físicamente, desde que se quedó a servir en El Puerto, todos los días era víctima de alguno de los desplantes de la chica. Trataba de no enterar a Jade de sus percances con Tara, ella no toleraba ninguna cosa que pudiera perjudicar a Tori, ninguna cosa que pudiera perjudicar a Tori, la castaña en ocasiones se sentía cohibida de tantas atenciones que la chica de los ojos azules le prestaba, le causaba ternura sobrenatural ver la actitud de Jade hacia ella, tan distinta.

-Me gusta cómo te miras en esas faldas – Le dijo la gótica en el despacho, en el momento en que Tori le servía café. Jade no la estaba mirando, tecleaba en la computadora, no obstante debió haberle mirado antes de eso, Tori se sonrojó – Y me gustan tus blusas de manga larga pero en serio Tori, hace demasiado calor, deberías quitarte esa.

-Yo no tengo calor – Se apresuró a responder.

-De acuerdo, era sólo una sugerencia – El silencio calló entre ambas, sólo se escuchaban las teclas del computador ser aplastadas y el clickear del ratón. Habían pasado ya tres días más desde lo sucedido con Tara, pero el brazo de Tori seguía herido y el dolor era ya casi intolerable, y más, parecía que iba a darle una fiebre mortal.

Se levantó con mucho esfuerzo del sillón y fue a recoger la taza de café de Jade cuando ésta la detuvo.

-Ven aquí… hace días que no me has besado – Pero sin saberlo, había jalado a Tori justo de la parte quemada del brazo y la latina lanzó un alarido de dolor - ¡¿Qué pasa?! ¿Qué sucede Tori? ¿Estás bien?

-Sí… sí, sí… sí estoy bien… estoy bien – Pero las lágrimas la delataron, inconscientemente se frotó con cuidado la parte adolorida.

-¿Qué tienes ahí?

-Nada… nada voy a… voy a recoger la…

-¡¿Qué tienes ahí?!

La tomó por el otro brazo y la acercó a ella, descubriendo el vendaje que envolvía una gran quemazón en su piel.

-¿Qué te pasó?

-Nada… me quemé eso es todo.

-No me mientas Tori.

-Ya te dije, fue sólo un accidente, no me fijé y… me quemé.

-Fue Tara ¿verdad?... Eso te lo hizo Tara ¿cierto Tori?... ¡Dime!

El silencio de la latina le dio la respuesta a Jade quien salió disparada como un rayo a buscar a la culpable, no tardó en encontrarla, con Beck, en el jardín, y tampoco vaciló en armarse de palabras con ella, simplemente llegó y la tomó de los cabellos jalándola de nuevo hacia la casa.

-¡¿Qué te pasa Jade?! ¡Suéltame, me estás lastimando!

-Ahora mismo vas a pedirle perdón de rodillas a Tori por lo que le hiciste.

-¡Yo no le hice nada a tu amante!

-No te pongas así conmigo Tara, sabes que de nada te sirve.

-¡No haré lo que me pides!

-Más te vale que no me retes a obligarte de otra forma ¡así que camina!

No fue mucho, en las débiles fuerzas que le quedaban Tori había llegado hasta ellas.

-Jade…

-Pídele perdón Tara.- Escupió la gótica arrojando a Tara con fuerza al césped.

-Jade… no es necesario…

-Pídele perdón a Tori, no me hagas que te lo repita – La chica, aún en el suelo, alzó la cara para mirarla de frente.

-Oblígame.

-Como quieras – Jade sacó el arma de su funda y apuntó justo en medio de las cejas de la pelinegra, quien se sobresaltó.

-No te atreverías…

-No me lo pidas dos veces…

-Jade, por favor… no me siento bien… ayúdame… - Pero Jade seguía firme, accionó el arma, que puso a Tara más nerviosa, no sería la primera vez que Jade dispararía contra una persona y ella lo sabía – Jade…

El cuerpo de Tori se desvaneció al suelo, al instante la de los ojos azules olvidó su furia y corrió hacia ella, levantándola.

-Tori… está ardiendo… Beck… busca a alguien que pueda atenderla…

-Por mí, puede pasarse al otro mundo desde ahora, no haré nada para salvarle la vida a la amante de mi novia.

-Púdrete Beck… Robbie, ayúdame por favor.

Cuando Tori abrió los ojos creyó sentirse en el paraíso.

-¿Morí? ¿Estoy en el cielo? – Preguntó.

-No, aun no te toca, no digas eso niña.- Le respondió Jade.

-Es que… creo que estoy viendo a un ángel de hermosos ojos azules.- La gótica sonrió - ¿Y el doctor?

-¿Cuál doctor?

-¿Quién me atendió?

-Yo Tori, y Robbie me ayudó. Te inyectamos antibióticos porque tenías una infección fuerte, dejaste pasar muchos días con esa quemadura en tu brazo. Oye – le susurró en los labios – no lo vuelvas a hacer – Tori le devolvió la sonrisa. Sintiéndose débil aún alcanzó a mirar un poco más al frente, al lado de la puerta.

-Ah – dijo Jade – Te desmayaste y no alcanzó a disculparse contigo, por eso amablemente le pedí a Tara que aguardara junto a nosotros aquí, y amablemente ella accedió también. Tara, ya puedes pedirle perdón a Tori.

-Ésta humillación, me la vas a pagar muy caro Jade West, vas a llorar sangre.

-Está bien, por ahora pídele perdón a Tori.

-Siento haberte molestado Vega.

-No, más amable, como hace rato te portaste conmigo.- La chica resopló.

-Siento haberte causado esa quemadura… Tori.

-Hey… de rodillas.

-¡No haré eso! – Jade no dijo nada, sólo la observó, el simple gesto mudo obligó a Tara a obedecer – Perdón por hacerte eso… no volverá a suceder.

Y antes de que la latina pudiera hablar Tara huyó de la habitación. Jade miró a Tori con esa sonrisa maléfica que la había caracterizado antaño.

**XXX**

Las gruesas gotas de la lluvia incesante golpeteaban fuertemente el cristal de la ventana del cuarto de Tori, la brisa se coló dentro y revolvió algunos mechones sueltos del cabello de la latina, la muchacha miró hacia la ventana pero en ningún momento tuvo la intención de ir a cerrarla, su atención estaba enfocada en meter sus mudas de ropa a la maleta que tenía sobre la cama individual. Su expresión no era de contento, más bien, estaba cabizbaja divagando entre pensamiento y pensamiento. Unas manos frías y pálidas la rodearon por la espalda sujetándose delicadamente a su cintura.

-No es tiempo aún.

-Lo sé, me queda una semana, sin embargo… quiero dejar todo listo para…

-¿Tanto te desagradó estar aquí?

-No Jade, sabes que no es así – dijo volviéndose a ella – Estar aquí, contigo, han sido los momentos más hermosos que he pasado desde hace mucho tiempo, lo más bello que he vivido… te amo.

La pelinegra sonrió, pero su sonrisa no era la misma que le había mostrado a Tori antes, esa sonrisa tan fresca, tan despreocupada, tan falta de maldad. La gótica se sentó a la orilla de la cama y se limitó a contemplar a la latina en silencio, el momento se estaba volviendo incómodo para ambas.

-¿Te irás… así nada más?

-¿Así cómo?

-Nunca aceptaste ser mi novia… - Tori bajó la mirada al suelo.

-Lo sé…

-Es que…

-No te lo voy a exigir, sólo creí que tu decisión cambiaría pasando el tiempo aquí conmigo.

-Yo te amo… pero no puedo permitir que esto suceda entre nosotras… tú sabes las razones.

-Sí, me queda claro.

-Jade… - la castaña toma lugar al lado de ella - ¿Tú realmente quieres que seamos novias? Es decir, ¿con todo y todo lo que sabemos va a ocurrir? – Los ojos azules de la gótica la miraron penetrantes por unos segundos antes de responder.

-De lo único que tengo miedo ahora Tori… es de pensar que te irás sin darnos la oportunidad por sacar adelante éste amor… que yo no pedí, no lo quería, ni siquiera me lo hubiera imaginado.

-Pero Jade… para ti esto es muy peligroso, no sólo mi padre es tu enemigo mortal, si vas en contra de las reglas de tu papá él mismo se convertirá en tu verdugo.

-A lo único que tengo miedo – Repitió la muchacha pálida aun con la intensa mirada azul sobre la morena – Es a que te marches sin darnos una sola oportunidad…

Los ojos de Tori se clavaron en los de ella, por un instante sintió sus piernas temblar, estaba segura que en cuestión de segundos colapsaría si no hacía algo por sostener ese momento. No supo qué otra cosa hacer si no besarla, tocó la mejilla pálida de la pelinegra con su mano izquierda y luego de cruzar su mirada marrón con la azul de ella se arrojó en un beso con los labios que tanto la cautivaban y la llevaban a un extremo de lucha entre respirar, o ahogarse en ellos para siempre. Curiosamente, mientras besaba a Jade, le vino a la mente una cesta llena de fresas, de fresas rojas y sanas.

-Tú no lo sabes Jadelyn, o no te has dado cuenta, pero tengo miedo en realidad de que llegue el momento en el que ya no me sea posible vivir sin ti.

La gótica se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta mirando a Tori en silencio con una media sonrisa divertida en el rostro, giró la cabeza hacia el picaporte que intentó hacer rodar antes de que una delgada mano morena la detuviera.

-Tú de aquí no sales ahora Jade West.- Como una loba en celo se arrojó una vez más sobre esos labios que por alguna extraña razón le recordaban la cesta con fresas, lo que Tori quería era hacer jugo con ellos, jugo de fresa, estaba exprimiendo los labios de Jade, no sólo eran los labios, era su cuello, era su pecho, su abdomen, sus piernas… era su piel, toda ella sabía a fresas… fresas… toda.

**XXX**

Al otro lado de la habitación, un muchacho de rizos se preparaba para dar un paseo.

-Esa corbata se te ve bien.

-¿En serio? Gracias Rex, es la primera vez que me dices algo amable.

-Sí, pero se te vería mejor apretada.

-Oye, ¿qué no puedes ser amable por una vez conmigo?

-Sí puedo Rob, pero no es que quiera.

-Ya vámonos.

Cat tenía puesto un corto vestido de encaje blanco, también estaba descalza y llevaba el cabello recogido en una media cola, sonriente, sentada sobre un grueso tronco de roble, meciendo sus pies al tiempo que tarareaba una canción de cuna, una que Jade le cantaba para que durmiera, cuando ya estaba harta de ella.

-No reconocerás quién soy – Le habló por la espalda una voz masculina a la par que fuertes manos le cubrieron los ojos.

-Déjame adivinar… aahmm… ¿de qué color tienes los zapatos?

-Soy yo Cat – Resolvió el muchacho con una amplia y blanca sonrisa, entregándole una florecilla morada en la mano luego de descubrirle los ojos.

-¡Looogaaan! – Lo abrazó – Ya tenía días de no mirarte.

-He estado ocupado, hay muchas cosas qué hacer en El Puerto; desde que llegó la capitana West todos los días han sido imparables.

-¿Cómo se porta?

-No tengo queja, mientras hagas bien tu trabajo y no la fastidies todo marchará bien con ella. James dice que es malvada pero, no estoy seguro de eso.

-Ella es buena, tiene su carácter, pero es muy muy buena.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? Parece como si la conocieras.

-Pues… no… es que… es su… eso… es… tiene lindos ojos.

-¿Cuándo la viste?

-Hace casi 2 meses, cuando nos llevaron acusadas de intento de homicidio.

-Es cierto… bueno, pues sí, tiene lindos ojos, pero los tuyos son hermosos también.

-Gracias Logan.

-Te lo dije viejo, esa nenita, es pulga de otro animal…

-¿Me llamaste animal?

-No… o sí… Vámonos Rob, no tenemos nada qué hacer aquí.

Robbie Shapiro sabía que nunca había sido cotizado por las mujeres, él era el nerd raro que pocos querían amistar, aún con todo, nunca se había mostrado ser un mal chico, al menos no dañaba a nadie y se preocupaba por tratar bien a las mujeres y ser un buen amigo, algunas veces se equivocaba, pero estaba seguro que no eran errores que sólo él cometiera. Se esforzaba por ser un caballero, se esforzaba por ser valiente, se esforzaba por ganarse el corazón de una mujer; pero Jade lo había rechazado y ahora Cat hacía lo mismo… Robbie se preguntaba si podía volver a intentar algo con la gótica, según le había dicho, él no le fue todo el tiempo indiferente, de no ser por su orgullo de chica mala en ese momento estarían juntos. Robbie Shapiro se estaba olvidando de Tori.

**XXX**

Kendall Knigh admiraba a las chicas decididas y rudas, para él, la belleza de las mujeres radicaba en la entereza de las mismas. No le gustaban las muñequitas frágiles, esas que se rompían a la menor provocación, anhelaba para sí una chica que conociera bien su corazón, y que saliera adelante a pesar de la dificultad en que estuviera metida. A él le gustaba Jade, desde la primera vez que la vio, supo bien que alejar su mirada de sus curvas y sus ojos sería misión imposible, y tal cual sucedió. Pero Jade pensaba otra cosa.

-Mira… sólo jalas hacia atrás – le explicaba Tori a Kendall cierto día en que estaba dando cátedra de tiro con arco – yyy… lanzas… ¡justo al centro!

-Wow, eres buena. Qué talento… raro, pero talento…

-Mi padre me enseñó, era policía – Y se soltaron a reír como si se conociesen de años.

-Mmmm… parece que la niña bonita la está pasando muy bien ¿no?

-No comiences con lo mismo Tara.

-Veo que Tori ha hecho buena relación con Knight, se llevan mejor de lo que parece.

-Déjame en paz.

-¿Celosa Jade?

-¡Vete!

Sí lo estaba, hacía días que sus mejillas se ponían rojas cada vez que Kendall se acercaba a Tori, y para avivar el ardor, Tara no perdía oportunidad de meterle confusiones.

-Son amigos, son amigos – se repetía constantemente – ella me ama a mí…

Las dos chicas ignoraban el plan que dos almas malvadas estaban trazando en contra de ellas.

-¿Está todo listo para ésta noche?

-Por favor Ferguson, estás hablando con un comandante de la Fuerza Armada.

-Un comandante mediocre que ha sido desechado como una basura… por otra mujer.

-No digas estupideces, tú no has tenido la suerte que buscas con mi novia.

-La tendré, es cosa de tiempo.

-Bien… si Jade ya no quiere estar conmigo, quizá su amada Tori disfrute a éste príncipe.- Dijo con aires de suficiencia.

-No me hagas reír Beckett, esto no va a terminar hasta que Víctor West esté de regreso.

-¿Cuánto falta?

-Muy poco, podría estar aquí mañana mismo… tiempo Oliver, y paciencia.

La castaña había tomado una decisión y planeó hacérselo saber a Jade esa misma noche, aprovechando el recorrido nocturno que la gótica daba antes de irse a la cama por la orilla del puerto. Tomó una sábana limpia y una botella con licor suave de fresas que Cat le había pasado de contrabando de la isla. Tenía puesta una sonrisa enorme en el rostro cuando se ocultó entre el ramaje a la orilla del camino al verla venir, no sabía que unos obscuros ojos ya la estaban vigilando desde que ella abandonó la casa grande. Sintió unas frías manos que la silenciaron, ahogando cualquier sonido que pudiera provenir de su garganta.

-¿Sabes una cosa Tori? De alguna manera, como que siempre tuve ganas de saber qué secretos te guardabas, y si tendrías el mismo sabor que mi novia.

La lucecilla proveniente de la lámpara de mano de Jade iluminó apenas el angosto camino de piedras sueltas que conducía a la casa, parecía acercarse una tormenta. La gótica cerró el zipper de su chaqueta y antes de meterse dentro de la casa echó un vistazo extra alrededor, la brisa hizo que la piel se le erizara y de pronto sintió un ligero escalofrío recorrerle de los pies a la cabeza. Suspiró, sacudió sus botas contra el piso y cerró la puerta con seguro por dentro, las luces se apagaron.

-Deberías haber tomado en cuenta Victoria, que nadie se mete conmigo, Tara Ferguson, sin que me cobre… disfruta tu noche Vega… toda tuya Beck…

Los ojos marrones de la latina se abrieron en círculo y pudo arremeter con una mordida la mano de Beck sobre su boca, un golpe seco en su vientre que vino enseguida de su liberación le hizo soltar apenas un grito ahogado que la chica dentro pudo haber escuchado como un susurro llevado por el viento.

-¡Jade!

**Muchas gracias a todos por leer, please, un review ¿síii? Y Liz cenará hoy con ustedes… luego de cenar conmigo jejeje. Abrazos, besos yyy… TENKIU a todo el mundo, nos vemos si es posible, dentro de 15 días con nuevo capi y en un par de días con nueva historia… ; ).**


	15. LA GRAN TRAICIÓN

**A ver, a ver, ¿ahora qué dicen? Actualicé en menos de lo que prometí ¿qué tal ahora eh? ¿los he puesto contentos a todos? Jejeje. Mi gente, gracias por seguir hasta acá, en serio que se les agradece sobremanera por todo, leer y comentar. Pregunta a las chicas: ¿Ustedes saldrían con un tipo que se viste así como Beck cuando tuvo la cita con Tori? ¿Lo vieron? ¿No les pareció desagradable? Honestamente, jamás saldría con un tipo así ni siquiera de juego ¿ustedes sí?**

**Ahora, mis menciones: Muchas gracias a _Yoshi,_ oye, ¿será que te conozco? Es que yo conozco a una chica que se llama igual que tú ¿nos conocemos, nos conocemos? : ) ; _Victoiousnaomi_, siempre fiel : ) , _Jathanjori98_ :O :P XD ; mi hermoso y galante caballero de los ojos grises, mi _O-Li _a quien le tengo cariño especial : ) ; _Bella Riddle_… me asustaste un poquito, cuando quieras escribirme, no te limites en palabras, que se te quite la pereza jeje, créeme que aun estoy dudando sobre tu comentario ja, sigo en duda por tu ID ¿aclaración de nuevo? ¿please? : ) ; _Hime-Chan196_, hooolaaa, no te pierdas ya que una se preocupa; _Strawberry. Girl_, aún estoy así :O, soy tu fan en serio, en serio; _Clara Valentina_ acá lo tenés, yo igual odio a Beck, ya lo sabe mi chica jeje; _DK-sudi_, ¡nueva lectora! Gracias por dejarme tu comentario, qué bueno que te gustó muchísimo; y _Asukamiyamoto_… en la frente… XD jajajajaja. **

**Pregunta para todos: Alguien recién comentó en mi primer fic, La Otra Cara de Jade West, me dijo que no le agradaba que pusiéramos a Tori y Jade como lesbianas porque ellas no lo son. Yo no digo que lo sean, quizá es sólo que se quieren mucho ¿no? XD XD XD Por eso mis apreciados, les pido, cuando comenten éste capítulo, me dejen una afirmación, no porque ustedes así lo creen, si no porque es evidente que así es, una afirmación de porqué juntamos a Jade y a Tori como pareja en nuestras historias, ¿hay aquí alguien molesto por eso? Levante la mano o calle para siempre jeje. Díganme, ¿por qué les parece que esas chicas deben estar juntas? ¿Está mal?**

**Vale, ni Victorious, ni Big time Rush me pertenecen. Gracias por leer y comentar.**

**CHAPTER 15. LA GRAN TRAICIÓN**

-¿Tori? – Aún pareciéndole extraño y como si fuera un presagio de la vida Jade retrocedió unos pasos para volver a la puerta, un escalofrío le recorrió de los pies a la cabeza y de pronto se sintió un poco mareada, parecía que la vista se le estaba nublando y apenas pudo girar unos milímetros el picaporte de la puerta de hierro forjado.

-Jade – Robbie caminó hasta ella - ¿Te sientes bien? – Dijo sosteniéndola por los hombros.

-Sí-sí – tartamudeó.

-¿A dónde ibas?

No lo sabía con exactitud, sólo había sentido la necesidad de volver afuera a buscar a Tori.

-Tori… ¿la has visto?

-Sí, está en su habitación, me la encontré hace como media hora y dijo que iba a descansar.

-Sí… ahm… quizá – balbuceaba inconscientemente cerca de la puerta de nuevo – quizá…

-No está afuera Jade, está en su habitación. Ven, la tormenta ya está cayendo – Robbie la tomó de la mano y la dirigió al salón privado de mensajería – Tenemos qué tratar un asunto importante. Parece que se te ha olvidado.

El joven de cabello afro fue a sentarse en la silla reclinable detrás del escritorio mientras que Jade tomó una de las dos de enfrente.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Tu padre está a punto de volver… y tú no has hecho ninguna cosa de las que propusiste cuando llegáramos acá, la tripulación se está desesperando de no ver acción… sólo has estado perdiendo el tiempo con… tu amiga y se supone que para éstas fechas todo ya debía estar calcinado.

-Sabes muy bien porqué, estoy esperando la luz verde para avanzar y poner a salvo a la mayor cantidad de personas que nos sea posible…

-Jade, a tu padre no le gustará volver y encontrar todo tal como lo dejó…

-Robbie, por enésima vez: No me importa lo que le guste o no a mi padre, no voy a actuar en tanto ellos no estén a salvo.

-Sólo estamos perdiendo el tiempo…

-Ése es mi problema… Robbie, si mi padre cuestiona, el asunto va a caer sobre mí, tú no te preocupes por nada, yo seré quien dará la cara ¿sí?... Acuérdate de Cat.

-Cat ya no me importa.

-¿Qué estás diciendo Robbie Shapiro?

-Sólo quiero terminar con todo esto y volver a casa cuanto antes ¡Ya me harté de todo! – Jade se le quedó mirando extrañada.

-¿Sabes qué? Las cosas pudieron ser diferentes, muy diferentes si tú hubieses hecho lo que te pedí antes de venir acá. Casi te supliqué que me enviaras al Este y ¡tú te negaste! Todo estaba en tus manos ¡solamente requería un maldito sello que te negaste a poner! Éstas son las consecuencias. Yo te lo dije.

-No pensé que nos encontraríamos con ellos…

-Es mejor… así tenemos en nuestras manos el poder de ponerlos a salvo de una vez y para siempre, lejos de mi padre.

-Ya no me importa. Tú sólo quieres a tu amada Tori viva para estarte revolcando con ella…

-¡Mide tus palabras Robbie Shapiro! Te he permitido más acceso a mi vida de lo que necesitabas pero no te voy a permitir que te expreses de esa manera…

-Todo es por ella, hasta hace poco venías acá con una mentalidad diferente, tú querías…

-Lo que yo quería… ya no lo quiero, ahora quiero otra cosa no importa lo que tenga qué hacer para conseguirlo.

-¡Estás loca Jade! – Dijo parándose repentinamente y golpeando fuertemente la mesa de madera - ¡Sólo estás cometiendo locuras por esa mujer!

-Si no te parece puedes ordenar tu retirada y asunto arreglado.

El muchacho se quedó un momento en silencio, observando a la gótica con una respiración agitada.

-Todo hubiera sido diferente – dijo caminando hasta ella, que no supo cómo reaccionar y dio dos pasos vacilantes hacia atrás - si desde el principio hubieses aceptado que sentías algo por mí.

-Siempre lo acepté Robbie, siempre supe que sentía algo por ti, pero cuando quise darte la oportunidad… tú simplemente te negaste a seguirme.

-Podemos arreglar eso ahora – Le dijo ya estando frente a ella – Podemos redimensionar las cosas y volver a aquél momento en el que me pediste que huyéramos al Este – la tomó por los hombros, la gótica supo que la situación se estaba complicando.

-Tuviste tu oportunidad Robbie… y no la aprovechaste… lo siento. Ahora estoy enamorada de Tori.

**XXX**

-¿Por qué lloras? No creo haberme visto tan malo, pregúntale a Jade cuántas veces la hice felíz.

Tori sentía que el mundo le daba vueltas, mientras que Beck se abrochaba los pantalones la mente de la morena viajó hacia el prado lleno de flores, de trigo crecido, corrió a través de las espigas acariciándolas con las yemas de los dedos, sonriendo. Un delicado aroma estaba llegando a su olfato en tanto corría cuesta abajo. Su carrera se interrumpió cuando chocó con un cuerpo más o menos de su misma masa corporal y tamaño. Abrió los ojos, unos orbes azules la miraron expectante en tanto detrás de ella se vestía un campo de fresas. La morena sonrió y los brazos de la chica pálida frente a ella se alzaron para tomarla, sólo que antes de llegar hasta ella una fuerza más poderosa la jaló hacia atrás. Tori volvió a su realidad, no estaba Jade, no había campo de flores, trigos y fresas, el lodo la había cubierto hasta los cabellos.

-No estás mal – escupió el delgado joven echándole una última mirada y dando pasos alejándose de ella – Listo Tara… hora de marcharnos.

-Yo creo que estuviste excelente Beck, aunque Vega lo oculte, muy en el fondo sabe que le gustó… y sabes bien que de esto, ni una palabra a nadie ¿verdad Vega? Ya llegará nuestra oportunidad de que nosotros mismos enteremos a tu querida Jade de cómo hemos tomado venganza – Expresó con una amplia sonrisa sádica en el rostro. Ojalá esa sonrisa macabra fuera como la de Jade, pero no era así, esa sonrisa no inspiraba ni el amor ni los besos.

La castaña no podía moverse por el dolor, no el dolor físico, el dolor emocional que acababa de causarle un ser despreciable a la humanidad. Las gotas estaban cayendo gruesas sobre los ya formados charcos de lodo y Tori tuvo qué obligarse a levantar; se acomodó los tirantes de su blusa desgarrada y volvió a su lugar la falda de manta. Con una debilidad en los brazos al fin pudo ponerse de pie, las lágrimas se le confundían con las gotas de la lluvia que bañaban su rostro enlodado y las piernas también le estaban temblando. Se sentía morir, y ciertamente también lo deseaba.

Como pudo logró bordear la casa sosteniéndose de las paredes, adentro había aún algunas luces encendidas, la morena se detuvo antes de atravesar una ventana abierta de donde provenían algunas voces, Tori reconoció la de Jade.

-Robbie, por favor…

-No niegues lo que sientes Jade, no pudiste olvidarme tan pronto, no te engañes a ti misma.

Tori alzó un poco la cabeza para alcanzar a mirar dentro, hubiera deseado encontrarse con otra cosa. Jade estaba acorralada contra la pared y un deseoso Robbie la estaba besando. Cerró los ojos inmediatamente y se ocultó de nuevo, había sido otro duro golpe para ella en cuestión de minutos, pero eso parecía no ser suficiente.

-Buenas noches – Tara Ferguson y Beck Oliver estaban entrando en la misma habitación donde se estaba besando la pareja - ¿Pasando el rato muchachos?

-¿Qué hacen aquí los dos y porqué están mojados?

-Porque estábamos afuera, divirtiéndonos – Respondió Beck – Tara me da ahora lo que tú sólo le permites tener ahora a… tu amiguita.

-Eres un idiota.

-Lo sé, lo sé, gracias mi amor.

-No, en serio, eres un idiota. No te has dado cuenta que todo ese teatro es sólo una estrategia ¿porqué ninguno de ustedes lo puede entender?

-¿De qué hablas?

-Vamos, ¿acaso crees realmente que yo voy a enamorarme de alguien como Vega?

Un trueno ayudó a dramatizar la escena que una joven latina estaba presenciando desde fuera.

-¿Quieres decir qué…?

-Lo que yo tengo con Tori… es un gran sacrificio que estoy haciendo por hacerme cercana a la organización de la gente de la isla. Tori me está ayudando a conocer sus planes de defensa y gracias a ella he podido enterarme de muchas cosas interesantes… No cabe duda que todos ustedes son unos imbéciles.

-Ya lo decía yo… ya lo decía yo que Jade West no pudo haber cambiado tanto – Expresó Tara con una sonrisa y abrazándola – Lo sabía, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste antes tontita?

-Deberían ser más persuasivos – Dijo dándole un beso en la frente.

El valor que Tori pudo haber tomado para encarar a Tara y a Beck lo perdió en un instante, las pocas fuerzas que le habían quedado se le fueron. Toda la ilusión que la alegraba hasta hace poco se desvaneció en décimas de segundo. El corazón de Tori se había terminado de partir, la latina casi pudo escuchar el sonido de su corazón como un cristal rompiéndose en millones de pedazos.

Nunca antes había experimentado un dolor así, le faltaba el aire, no podía deducir si continuaba llorando o ya se le había terminado el contenedor de lágrimas. Le dolían las palabras de Jade, porque la amaba, le dolía sentirse herida, engañada, le dolía haber sido tan ingenua y humillada, ultrajada… pero más le dolía a Tori haberse enamorado de esa manera, y haber entregado su corazón a una mujer que sólo había jugado con ella.

Un sollozo profundo se escapó de los labios de la castaña y se incorporó para tomar la huida, no le fue posible ser discreta, en el movimiento derribó latas vacías de combustible que hicieron un ruido estruendoso.

-¡¿Quién está ahí?! – Gritó Jade. Se escucharon sonoros pasos hundiéndose en las charcas de agua y lodo y la gótica notó una delgada figura que batallaba por alejarse lo más rápido posible. No le preocupó saltar por la ventana, apenas dedujo de quién podía tratarse y no se permitió hacerse cuestionamientos.

-¡Tori! ¡Toriii!

La otra muchacha seguía avanzando, la lluvia no le permitía una buena visibilidad y a tumbos lograba perderse de momentos.

-¡Tori, detente! ¡Detente Tori! ¡Toriii!

-¡Jade! – A lo lejos se escuchaba la voz de Robbie. La gótica ignoró todo a su alrededor, sólo le importaba dar alcance a la figura que huía de ella como si fuese el monstruo de una película de terror.

-¡Por favor Tori, déjame explicarte!

La chica latina cruzó el puente que separaba a su aldea del resto de la civilización, estaba descalza, no miraba atrás en ningún momento, La lluvia disminuía a cada paso y ya estaba entrando a su terreno, Tori lo conocía muy bien, Jade no.

-¡Tori! – Tropezaba con ramas y rocas salientes cada dos metros - ¡Por favor Tori!

-¡Jade, Jade estás entrando a donde no pertenecemos, regresa Jade! – Robbie se escuchaba preocupado.

Se vislumbraron casuchas hechas de madera y astas de fuego que iluminaban apenas unos pocos metros adelante. La latina ya había llegado. Fue un instante en el que la muchacha de los ojos azules sintió un fuerte dolor en el brazo izquierdo que la derribó al suelo.

-¡AH! – Fue la única manera como Tori se detuvo.

-Jade – Quiso regresar de nuevo a ella pero unas manos se lo impidieron sujetándola por la cintura.

-No te muevas de aquí Tori.

Dos sujetos corpulentos recogieron a la americana del suelo y a empujones la llevaron al centro del grupo.

-¿Qué tenemos por acá?

-Señor Vega, creo que esto no nos pertenece – Dijo un muchacho señalando despectivamente a Jade.

-No, creo que no, déjame ver. Mmm… piel blanca…

-Pálida señor.

-Sí… pálida… cabello negro, ojos azules… insignias de marinero… No, definitivamente no es de los nuestros.

-¡JADE! – Jan detuvo a Cat antes de que llegara a la pelinegra.

-¿Qué hacemos con ella señor?

-Permíteme Carlos.- David iluminó el rostro de la gótica con el madero incandescente por el fuego - ¿Puedes ver en la situación que estás en éste momento… Jade? Parece que hoy estás a mi disposición.

-¡No le hagas daño papá!

-¡Señor Vega no le haga daño! – Gritaba también Cat.

-Mi propia hija está a tu defensa ¿es eso justo? No lo creo ¿verdad? Porque ella está dentro de la lista negra a desaparecer del mapa… eso, si yo te lo permito. Siempre y cuando te quede la cabeza sobre el cuerpo.

-¡Papá por favor!

-Tori, hija… Ésta muchacha te mantuvo presa por muchos días, acusándote de un delito que tú jamás hubieras cometido. Estás defendiendo a la que será el verdugo de tu propia familia.

-No gaste sus palabras señor Vega, lo que quiera hacer, sólo hágalo y ya.

-Mm, tan envalentonada como tu padre mismo. No estás en tu terreno Jade West, estás en el mío.

-Cuánto odio… creí que los Vega y todos aquí eran personas que valían la pena, pero veo que no, han enraizado un rencor que les impide mirar por su supervivencia.

-No te confundas, estamos luchando por sobrevivir.

-No, están tomando venganza nada más.

-Tienes razón – El rostro de Jade giró noventa grados hacia su izquierda, no tardó en que le brotara la sangre de la ceja y el labio – Podemos hacer eso.

-¡AH! – Se quejó Jade cuando el muchacho que la sujetaba apretó con fuerza su brazo herido.

-¡Papá!

-Has estado usando a mi hija para armar tu estrategia de ataque, no nos quieras engañar, no eres tan astuta como presumes Jadelyn West.

-Yo no presumo, no tengo qué, yo hago simplemente.

-Señor, encontramos esto merodiando por aquí.

-¿Quién es? ¿Robbie Shapiro? ¿El traidor? ¿Tu familia recibe lo que se les prometió por nuestras cabezas Robbie?

-No diré nada.

-Aoh, miren muchachos, Víctor West ha comandado muy bien a su equipo de voleibol playero.

Se escucharon risas en el campamento.

-¿Qué haremos con ustedes?

-Suéltala papá… por favor… suéltalos a ambos.

El señor Vega miró por unos segundos a su hija, su rostro desencajaba frustración y tristeza, pero accedió, no sabiendo si entre la voluntad de Tori o en su sed de venganza y tortura.

-Voy a dejarte ir Jadelyn West, pero no creas que todo terminará aquí. Dile a tu papito, dile a tu papi que más le vale que no demore en hacer las cosas, porque ya nos cansamos de esperar… Suéltenlos.- Ordenó.

Uno de los jóvenes que la sujetaban no midió la sensibilidad de la chica y extrajo la flecha que había herido a su brazo. Jade emitió un gemido de dolor, se miró el brazo sangrante un momento pero enseguida su atención se centró en la latina.

-Tori…

-Ni se te ocurra acercártele de nuevo West.- Dijo David impidiéndole el paso.

-Nunca te mentí en ninguna cosa que te dije Tori, jamás lo hice…

-Retírate y llévate a tu chaperón contigo, antes de que me arrepienta.

-Por favor, búscame…

-No lo hará West…

-O yo te buscaré pero tienes qué creerme Tori…

-Me aseguraré de que no lo haga… ya váyanse.

Robbie caminó hasta Jade y la tomó del brazo sano para alejarse junto con ella, antes de dar la media vuelta la mirada de las dos muchachas se cruzaron, en la de Jade había súplica, en la de Tori desconcierto. Finalmente la gótica se perdió entre la obscuridad de la noche. Holly abrazó a su hija y la llevó dentro.

-Tranquila mi amor…

Robbie no lograba alcanzar las zancadas que daba Jade para llegar al puerto.

-Espérame, Jade.

-Robbie – Se volvió ella de pronto, deteniéndose justo frente a él – Dile a Clayton que eleve las velas… es hora de preparar los barcos.- Robbie tragó saliva.

**XXX**

Durante los próximos días la chica de la mirada azul estuvo intentado de todas las maneras posibles acercarse a Tori. La vigilaba, la observaba y a la menor oportunidad la abordaba. No le era fácil, su contacto más cercano a ella no era menor a diez metros de distancia y la latina nunca estaba sóla. Lo peor era que ella la estaba ignorando. Sin embargo la chica del cabello negro se las arregló un día para acercarse a la castaña.

-¡Jade me asustaste! ¿Qué haces aquí? – Casi gritó molesta Tori al ser interceptada abruptamente por Jade entre los arbustos.

-Hace días que estoy tratando de hablar contigo y me has estado ignorando.

-André está cerca… vete. Ya sabes cómo te puede ir si te vuelven a encontrar merodiando por aquí.

-¿Ya no me vas a defender?

-Si intercedí por ti ante mi padre no fue por otra cosa más que por… - se interrumpió – por… por…

-¿Porqué?

-Porque iba a ser muy feo verte morir.

-No es cierto, es porque me amas.

-¡Yo no te amo!

-Ay Tori, ya basta, no te hagas la niña buena, estás enamorada de mí pero por alguna razón lo estás negando ahora… dime porqué.- Exigió Jade.

Tori le dio la espalda. ¿Cómo iba a decirle a Jade la verdadera razón de porqué se había alejado de ella y porqué huyó esa noche de la casa? ¿Cómo decirle que esa noche que huyó, al momento era la peor de su vida? Que fue vilmente ultrajada, humillada y que ella no quería estar cerca de Jade porque se sentía sucia. No podía estar cerca del amor de su vida, aunque en realidad por dentro la consumía el deseo por abrazarla, por sentirla cerca de ella, pero no, Tori ya no se sentía inocente, no guardaba esa ternura de mujer que tanto había cuidado antes. Un desgraciado le había robado a Tori algo que sólo guardaba para la persona especial, para Jade.

Cuánto se contentaba de que Beck no haya sido el primero en tomar de su cuerpo, cuánto se alegraba Tori de aquella tarde en que le entregó su alma, cuerpo y corazón a esa muchacha de los ojos tan bellamente azules. Pero ahora todo era distinto, ahora Tori no quería que Jade la tocara, ni un centímetro de piel, la piel de Jade era tan limpia, tan blanca, la de ella estaba ahora sucia.

Tori miró las marcas de los dedos de Beck en sus brazos, una ligera mordedura y raspadas en los codos, su cara aún estaba vuelta hacia otro lado.

-Vete Jade – Le dijo con delicadeza.

-¿Sabes que no me puedes hacer esto verdad? Sabes que no puedes despedirme sin antes darme una explicación, es lo que te estoy pidiendo Tori, una explicación.

-Ya sabes por qué huí.- Esa respuesta era su escape, con esa respuesta Jade no preguntaría más sobre su huída, ambas sabían muy bien que la gótica no podía negar esa conversación con Tara y con Beck, Tori se estaba ahorrando muy bien el resto de los argumentos.

-Es claro que escuchaste lo que le dije a esos idiotas aquella noche, pero… ¿qué hacías tú afuera de la casa? A mitad de la tormenta, escuchando por fuera de la ventana… ¿qué hacías ahí Tori?

¿Porqué rayos Jade era tan lista? ¿Acaso siempre tenía qué saberlo todo?

-Salí a tomar aire.

-O a tomar una ducha… El cielo se estaba cayendo Tori, no me quieras ver la cara.

-¡No te diré porqué estaba afuera esa noche Jade! – Gritó, se podría decir que fue como el rugido de un león que hizo revolver los negros cabellos de la gótica, pero ésta permaneció inmóvil, cruzada de brazos.

-¿Estabas con Knight?

-¿Qué?

-¿Estabas pasando el rato con Kendall Knight? ¿No es cierto?

-¿Cómo se te ocurre pensar eso? – Preguntó herida.

-Eso pensaré a menos que me digas porqué estabas afuera… esa noche…

La castaña le dio de nuevo la espalda y dejó escapar algunas lágrimas antes de responder.

-Sí, estaba con Kendall esa noche…

-Eres tan mentirosa, Knight estaba en el sistema operativo de un buque antes de que yo regresara a la casa, lo dejé ahí cuando dí el recorrido acostumbrado y le era imposible despegarse de las computadoras… ¿qué es lo que estás ocultando?

¡Maldición! Pensó Tori. Admiraba la cualidad de Jade por tener esa increíble capacidad de analizar, observar y retenerlo todo tan rápido, pero odiaba cuando eso la implicaba a ella.

-Vete… Jade, no lo repito de nuevo.

-¡Tori! – Se escuchó la voz de André acercándose.

-Vete o no tendré compasión y gritaré que estás aquí.- Jade sonrió perversamente.

-Quiero ver eso.

-¡Estoy aquí Andréee, está J…! – Le cubrió la boca.

-Bien, me iré, pero no porque tenga temor de tu guardaespaldas, si no porque necesito tiempo libre para hacer muchas cosas, una de las cuales es hablar contigo a sólas, sin la mirada de nadie.

-No lo haré.

-Tienes qué hacerlo, es de vida o muerte.

-Dímelo ahora.

-No puedo, André ya viene.

-Hazlo rápido.

-¡No Vega!... Quiero que vengas hoy en la noche, al lugar donde nos encontramos la primera vez, en la cascada, te voy a estar esperando, justo a las 11 de la noche. Más te vale que aparezcas.

-No iré.

-Más te vale que aparezcas Vega.

-¡No me llames Vega!

-No lo haré si me dices que me amas.

-Vete de aquí ya Jade.

-Te veo en la noche mi amor.

-¡Vete!

André no tardó en llegar.

-¿Todo bien Tori?

-Sí, todo bien.- Se maldijo a sí misma por parecer tan nerviosa.

**XXX**

El reloj de arena expulsó sus últimos granos hacia el cristal de abajo, eran justo las once de la noche. La castaña miró su reloj de mano y calculó 5 minutos previos antes de la hora establecida por Jade. Se levantó lentamente de la cama para evitar hacer cualquier ruido y observó a Trina profundamente dormida.

A hurtadillas logró abrir la ventana y respiró hondo cuando sintió el fresco aire nocturno golpear en su rostro. Entonces echó a correr. Era una osadía peligrosa, ya no la estaban vigilando pero Tori sabía que la aldea aún estaba celosamente resguardada por las exigencias de su padre, así que procuró ser lo más cautelosa posible, su mejor táctica era correr descalza.

¡Truck! Se escuchó el sonido emitido por el palillo que partió a la mitad la gótica.

-Creí que ya no vendrías, estaba por marcharme. Sabes que detesto las impuntualidades Tori, en la marina es insubordinación.

-Por si no te has dado cuenta Jade, yo no estoy en la marina y no soy uno de tus marineros sucios y mirones.

-Deberías.

-¿Marinera o esclava?

-Vamos Tori, ¿porqué eres tan pesimista?... Mira, no voy a perder el tiempo que te has obligado a prestarme así que iré al grano.

-Por favor.

-Lo que escuchaste esa noche que saliste huyendo sólo se lo dije a Tara y a Beck para despistarlos.

-Por supuesto.

-¡Es la verdad!... No dudo que ya mi padre sepa lo que está pasando entre nosotras, estoy casi segura que Tara se los ha informado bien.

-¿Y entonces?

-Entonces… tú… ¿qué dices de eso? – Tori se alejó unos pocos pasos de Jade dándole la espalda, en silencio, reflexionando sobre sus palabras. No podía ocultarse a sí misma que la amaba, estaba segura de eso, la amaba desde hace mucho tiempo. Si cuando las separaron Tori no la pudo olvidar, no fue porque no haya podido realmente, fue porque no quiso hacerlo, no estaba en su deseo sacar de sus recuerdos a la chica que la molestaba en la escuela, pero ¿quién podía asegurar que no era la misma Tori quien la provocaba?

Recordó cuando estaban todos juntos destapando helados por el concierto de Kesha, Jade estaba molesta por perder el tiempo buscando letras en botes de helado, pero Tori le aclaró que "Sólo los que ayuden a destapar helados podrán venir al concierto privado de Kesha". Luego Jade había exagerado en imitar su voz. A Tori le gustaba que Jade estuviera ahí, en su casa, y sabía que quería estar en el concierto privado de Kesha, así que prácticamente la estaba obligando a quedarse si quería estar en el concierto, y Tori quería que estuviera. La latina fue muy discreta al decírselo, cualquiera hubiera pensado que sólo lo había hecho como mero requisito, no fue así, fue intencional, y dio resultado, la gótica estuvo presente en el concierto de Kesha, al lado de Tori, bailando como solo ella sabía hacer para que Tori estuviera contenta y satisfecha.

La morena sonrió al recordarlo.

-¿Qué quieres de mí Jade?

-¿Porqué lo preguntas de nuevo Tori? ¿Nunca te lo he dejado claro?... Te quiero a ti… ven conmigo ésta noche y te pondré a salvo.

La castaña entrelazó sus manos y mostró una sonrisa torcida, era una oferta tentadora, ella lo quería, pero no dejaba de recordar algo importante para ella, su familia; la latina estaba decidiendo su respuesta, quedarse a pelear junto a sus padres, hermana y amigos… o huir con la mujer que amaba…

**Se les quiere mi apreciado público lector, al que opina y al que sólo lee se les quiere. ¿Ya quieren ver sangre y lágrimas? Jejeje. Gracias por leer. Besitos.**


	16. EN PUNTO DE LAS SIETE

**Hola a todos/as de nuevo. Otra vez me disculpo por tanto atraso, el trabajo me consume, pero no me quejo, al menos me entretiene. Envío saludos y agradecimientos a cada uno/a quienes me leen, y especiales a mis colegas y lectores/as opinativos, que siempre comentan mis historias.**

**_DK- Sudi_, quiero leerte, pero no tengo tiempo; _Victoiousnaomi_, no como un perro, eres una lectora y crítica fiel, muchas gracias por tu paciencia; _Yoshi_, 1.59, llenita, güera, familiar muy cercano a mí, no amigas, si tuvieras cuenta te la describiría mejor en un MP, si lo hago aquí podrían descubrir mi identidad; _Caprigirl_… Sed; _O-Life_, si me congelo un par de años para que ya seas mayor… ¿te casas conmigo? : ) Jaja, ¿por qué me escribes todo eso si sabes que soy una sensible? Eres todo un escritor mi hermoso y galante caballero de los hermosos ojos grises, muchas gracias, no sabes cómo te aprecio; _JathanJori98_, te doy toda la razón en cada oración de tu comentario, nada me atrevo a discutirte; _Blue. Strawberry. Girl_ gracias por ese comentario tan particular que me dejaste, ¿cómo es que tijeras grita lesbiana? ¿Qué significa?; y _Bella Riddle I. _NO LO PUEDO CREER… ¡ESTOY ENTRE TUS AUTORES FAVORITOS! OH POR DIOS… cómo me agrada leerte Bella, muchas gracias por darle manotazos a la pereza : ).**

**Y les pido una disculpa por cómo se lea el capítulo mi apreciado público lector, jamás pensé que esas cosas del amor dolieran tanto, ahora ando con mal de amores, ¿alguien conoce una píldora contra eso? La necesito urgente por favor, pero escribo por ustedes y para ustedes. Muchas gracias.**

**Ni Victorious, ni Big Time Rush me pertenecen. **

**CHAPTER 16. EN PUNTO DE LAS SIETE**

-No puedo – Respondió la latina con firmeza, y tuvo qué morderse el labio inferior para evitar que un gemido indeseado fuera emitido como un grito de auxilio del recóndito más oculto de su corazón – Lo siento.

Jade volvió a mirar la espalda de la latina, apenas cubierta por un chal de tejido, seguramente se lo había hecho su madre, la señora Holly.

-Te estoy dando la oportunidad de tu vida…

-¡Mi vida y la de mi familia conmigo no es una pelota de béisbol en tu mano Jade! ¡Ustedes han creído que el mundo les pertenece y que son dueños de la vida de las personas pero ya es hora de que bajes de tu nube!... las cosas no son así… no tenemos qué depender de nadie…

-Si pudiera cambiar las cosas ahora no dudes que así lo haría, pero ya te lo dije antes… yo no decidí… siento mucho que me haya tocado cumplir las ambiciones de alguien más…

-Pudiste haberte reinvindicado…

-Lo estoy haciendo ahora Tori… Antes no tenía motivaciones… ahora te tengo a ti.

-No me tienes – La gótica expresó un gesto de frustración, Jade sentía que a su alrededor eran derrumbados todos los muros que había construido, escuchaba los martillazos tumbando paredes de bloque sólido que hacía daño a sus oídos. Arrugó las cejas, reflexionando, ella no tardaba mucho en decidir.

-Está bien… si tú no quieres está bien… pero me llevo a Cat conmigo.- Tori volvió rápido su vista a ella.

-No puedes hacer eso…

-Claro que puedo.

-Ella tampoco querrá marcharse.

-Entonces la secuestro.

-Quiero ver cómo lo haces sin que una flecha te derribe.

-A lo mejor es lo que quiero.- La castaña dedujo que los sentimientos de Jade la estaban traicionando. No podía cambiar de actitud a menos que se sintiera herida, Tori llevaba la delantera, faltaba poco para que la chica de los ojos azules cediera y terminara marchándose completamente decepcionada. Pero Tori tenía que esforzarse un poquito más porque sus sentimientos también estaban en juego, o cedía una, o cedía la otra.

-Ya hemos alistado lo más provisional para sacarlos de aquí, sin levantar sospechas, no es la mejor calidad pero no se ha podido hacer de otro modo… Tori podemos decir que ya estamos listos…

-No me importa.

-Vamos, no te pongas en ese plan – Le dijo acercándose a ella y poniendo las manos sobre su estrecha cintura, la latina dio un respingo al sentirla detrás y se volvió inmediatamente para zafarse.

-No me toques – Habló al tiempo que se revolvió en las manos de la gótica, quien gimió de dolor por el brazo lastimado.

-¡AH!

-Lo siento Jade ¿te lastimé? – Preguntó asustada.

-Un poco nada más… no es nada – Respondió metiendo su mano entre su blusa para tocarse el hombro.

-No quise hacerlo, sabes que nunca te lastimaría.

-Pues lo estás haciendo ahora, con tu rechazo.

-Entiéndelo Jade…

-Ya está bien… ni te preocupes – Habló de nuevo, interrumpiéndola, Tori se asustó al notar una pequeña mancha de sangre que se expandía en la tela blanca que envolvía el cuerpo de Jade del brazo a la espalda.

-¡Estás sangrando!

-Sí, no importa… - Ignoró - Escucha Tori, hay dos barcos listos al otro lado del puerto, es uno de los que ordené que despejaran el día que llegué aquí, está provisto de lo más útil, nada más que lo necesario, pero será suficiente para al menos…

No terminó la frase, su discurso fue interrumpido por los labios de Tori que se cerraron en los de ella. La morena no pudo resistirse más y acabó besando a la niña de los ojos azules, misma que no desaprovechó la oportunidad y enredó sus manos a la cintura de la chica atrayéndola más a ella.

-Te amo Jade – Las lágrimas hicieron acto de presencia – te amo… - la gótica sintió conmoverse y no le permitió seguir hablando, volvió a besarla. Se apartó sólo para secarle las lágrimas que emanaban de ella.

-Lo sé, lo he sabido desde hace tiempo…

-Perdóname… - se abrazó de nuevo a la muchacha pálida, aferrándose a su cuerpo como si se estuviera despidiendo de ella.

-Perdóname tú a mí… no llores – La gótica tuvo qué sollozar hondo para impedir que el llanto fluyera también de sí, no era momento para quebrantarse, ella debía mantener la cabeza despejada para poder avanzar con los planes de salvamento, tenía la sensación de que no pasaría ya mucho tiempo antes de que las cosas se pintaran de sangre, cada segundo que pasaba, valía oro para ella.

Necesitaba continuar, pero la morena seguía fuertemente asida de sí y Jade no se atrevía a alejarla, después de todo, estaba ahí para eso, para quedarse con ella todo el tiempo que la necesitara, no importaba lo demás, un ejército entero podía estarlas rodeando en esos momentos pero la pelinegra no se inmutaba de ello, mientras que el corazón de Tori dejara de bombear a ese ritmo tan acelerado. Algo le pasaba, pero la chica no quería hablar y Jade no quiso insistir, llegaría el tiempo en que Tori se lo dijera, mientras estaba bien así en tanto que Tori estuviera con ella.

-Tori…

-Cualquier cosa puede pasar ¿cierto?

-¿Mm?

-Todo puede suceder, los planes pueden salir mal y es posible que perezcamos aún con los esfuerzos.

-Hemos hecho todo de manera que no podamos falla Tori, tú confía

-Tengo… una especie de mal presentimiento.

-Pues olvídalo… Ahora ve a casa y prepara todo, mañana a primera hora vas a buscar a Jan y le informarás los planes ¿de acuerdo? Dile que hay espacio para cuarenta personas en cada barco, Clayton dirigirá uno y Robbie el otro.

-Pero somos más de ochenta personas las que vivimos aquí.

-Lo sé… no podemos llevarnos a todos… algunos se tendrán que quedar Tori, es todo lo que podemos hacer. Si las cosas salen como planeamos, yo podría dirigir el tercer barco con el resto de las personas.

-¿Si las cosas salen bien?... ¿quieres decir que tú no irás en ninguno de los dos barcos que dijiste?

-Debo quedarme, mi padre no debe enterarse de nada hasta que ustedes estén a salvo, yo tengo qué cumplir con mi trabajo Tori, es el precio que debemos pagar.

-No… no, no, no yo no quiero ir si tú no vas.

-Escúchame, debo hacerlo, es necesario, nada va a salir mal si actuamos conforme cada paso trazado ¿sí?... nos encontraremos de nuevo al final del día.

-No Jade, no… ¡No! – Se arrojó de nuevo a sus brazos – No quiero eso, no quiero que te pase nada.

-Tenemos qué correr riesgos… No te voy a mentir, puedo sobrevivir o no, pero te garantizo que lucharé por hacerlo y tú sabes que soy buena, soy la mejor en mi trabajo Tori, confía.

-Tengo miedo.

-Lo sé, debes deshacerte de él y portarte valiente ¿de acuerdo? Tienes qué ser valiente Tori, tú vas a cuidar a Cat ¿me escuchaste? Cat está bajo tu cuidado, prométeme que cuidarás de ella Tori.

La castaña afirmó con la cabeza, frotando su ojo derecho con los nudillos de su mano en un gesto que llenó de ternura a Jade – Lo haré, lo prometo.

-Bien… entonces… cada quien a su puesto.

-No Jade – La gótica se mantuvo una fracción de segundo en silencio.

-¿No?

-Ámame – Dijo la castaña con la mayor firmeza que había tenido jamás – Ámame ahora Jade.

-Tori…

-Sé que eres buena en todo lo que haces, y yo confío en ti Jade, haré mi parte, seré valiente y me esforzaré hasta mi último suspiro por sobrevivir y cuidar de Cat. El miedo sigue renuente a irse sin embargo, quizá es porque me pesa separarme de ti conociendo que tu vida estará peligrando mientras que yo estoy a salvo, con todo eso, tampoco es seguro el tiempo que nos mantengamos ilesos… y por todas esas cosas te pido que me ames, que me ames ahora, ámame como nunca antes has hecho Jade… ámame…

Los ojos azules de la gótica brillaron en toda la hermosura que podían desprender, la castaña pudo notar que los labios de la chica estaban temblando, la miraba directamente a los ojos. Era la Jade de siempre, la misma Jade que la molestaba en la escuela, la que la lastimaba psicológicamente, la que se burlaba de ella, la que le soltaba palabras hirientes. Era la misma chica que vertió café frío sobre su cabeza el primer día que la conoció, la que hizo que le sacaran litro y medio de sangre, aquella que solo buscaba la ocasión para molestarle, era la misma, pero ahora enamorada, enamorada de su víctima.

-Sin importar lo que pase Tori… sabes que has sido la persona más importante en mi vida… que te amé como no hice a nadie y donde estemos más adelante… no dejaré de amarte jamás – La muchacha tomó entre sus dos manos el rostro lloroso de la latina - ¿Sabrás eso siempre?

La chica asintió con la cabeza mientras otro tanto de lágrimas resbalaba por sus mejillas acaloradas. La gótica sonrió y la besó en la frente antes de abrazarla con fuerza, sintió los sollozos de la castaña, su cuerpo tembloroso apretado firmemente contra el de ella.

-Mañana, en punto de las siete de la mañana te estaré esperando aquí, yo misma te pondré en ese barco, para entonces ocupado ya con tu familia, los Valentine… los Harris… y los que tú consideres deben irse primero… tendrás trabajo ésta noche Tori, depende mucho de ti que muchas personas se salven – le sonrió, Jade sintió que Tori, cubriendo su rostro en su pecho, le había devuelto la sonrisa – En punto de las siete Tori… no lo olvides…

Alzó de nuevo la cara para mirarla de frente, limpió cuidadosamente con la yema de sus dedos las lágrimas de la niña y se acercó lentamente a su rostro para besarla. Los labios de Tori le parecían a semejanza de bombones, suaves, tiernos, delicados. Jade había probado muchos labios antes de probar los de Tori, pero sin duda, no podía compararlos, los de ella le resultaban verdaderamente embriagantes, eran exquisitos a su paladar. Con los ojos cerrados se dejaba envolver por el delicado vaivén que le causaba la boca inocente de la latina, el ritmo que conducía eran como la vueltas de un carrusel, sin prisa, disfrutando de la sensación que brindaba para una niña la alegría de imaginarse montada en un elefante de verdad. No había prisa, podía recibir ahí mismo una descarga de municiones contra su cuerpo… no le importaba, si moría en los brazos de Tori, ella sería muy felíz.

Los ondulados cabellos negros envolvieron el rostro de la latina cuando la gótica comenzó a trazar su camino hacia la mandíbula de la morena, Tori se estremeció. Cada parte de ella era como una exquisita barra de chocolate con almendras, la más exquisita que haya probado, y sintió las tremendas ganas de morder, y no se quedó sin ellas, apretó sus dientes detrás de una de las orejas de Tori, una mordida suave, con mucho cuidado para no lastimarla, ella gimió, y su gemido le resultó a Jade como la luz verde para continuar avanzando, después de todo, ella misma se lo había pedido.

La volvió a besar, y sólo separó sus labios de los de ella para mirarla a los ojos, sonreírle y volver a besarla. Luego usó ambas manos para quitarle de encima el chal y la blusa de manta que llevaba puesta, se tomó un poco de tiempo para desprender el sujetador y apartarlo también, porque la espalda de la morena era demasiado suave como para dejar de acariciarla. Al fin lo hizo para asimismo despojarla de la larga falda que envolvía las finas caderas, una vez lograda la hazaña se ocupó de reconocer con sus manos cada línea del contorno del cuerpo de su amada, podía hacer un recuento de los poros de su piel, saber cuántas cicatrices y lunares tenía en toda ella. Conocía cada parte en sí, pero estaba disfrutando ahora de hacer tal reconocimiento, mucho lo disfrutaba.

Mientras Tori trataba de tener cuidado con el brazo lastimado de Jade, logró quitarle la blusa de botones sin gran esfuerzo y luego besó de la boca hasta el hombro herido, besó con mucho cuidado, con mucha ternura, la chica se estaba derritiendo ante tal gesto de dulzura. Se inclinó poco a poco hasta recostar a la latina sobre el césped húmedo por la brisa nocturna, quedando sobre ella.

-¿Cómo demonios llegamos a esto Tori? ¿Cuándo fue que me enamoré de ti y qué me hiciste para sentirme perdida en tus labios?

-Cuando sepas la respuesta dímela, porque hace tiempo me pregunto lo mismo… sólo sé que… - esbozó una media sonrisa coqueta - adoro las fresas – Las dos muchachas rieron jovialmente y volvieron a unir sus labios en un beso más comprometido, más firme, más ansioso.

Las manos de Tori recorrieron la cintura de Jade y se escuchó un ligero sonido metálico al desabrochar dos botones y tirar del zíper hacia abajo, introduciendo sus manos por debajo de la tela.

La velada resultó para ambas chicas mejor de lo que hubieran planeado, ninguna de las dos, aunque con dudas de cómo fue que surgieron todos esos sentimientos entre ellas, ninguna se arrepentía de nada, y no se arrepentían porque no le daban espacio ni en la mente ni en el corazón a la reflexión, lo que sentían, eso estaban haciendo, podían equivocarse tal vez, podían, pero no estaría en ellas el no haber luchado porque eso sucediera, se amaban, y era todo lo que necesitaban por el momento.

-No quiero ser tu novia Jade… - La gótica volvió su rostro del cuello de Tori a su cara, con las cejas ceñidas.

-¿Qué?

-No quiero ser tu novia si no me prometes que después de eso habrá algo más.

-¿Algo más?

-Porque no soy sólo una relación más para ti y ya, soy la chica de la que estás enamorada como no lo has estado de nadie, como nunca lo estuviste de Beck o de Tara.

-Por supuesto que no eres una relación más para mí Tori, eres la mujer que AMO y quiero para mí, enterita, de los pies a la cabeza.

-Sí pero… ¿tú querrías llegar a algo más conmigo?

-¿A algo más contigo?... ¿Cómo qué? ¿A qué te refieres? – Tori sonrió.

-Nada, sólo decía.

-¿Qué si me casaría contigo? Claro que sí, tú sabes que tu padre me ama, me daría enseguida tu mano apenas se la pidiera.

-No juegues con eso.

-Bueno, mira… aun si tu padre jamás me aceptara para ti… pues te secuestro y te llevo lejos conmigo porque no volvería a separarme de ti, no después de probar estos huesitos – Sonrió.

-Jaaade… lo más importante ahora…

-Lo más importante ahora es que me hagas felíz.

-Sí Jade, pero ahora.

-Ahora cierra esa dulce boquita y bésame mi amor…

-Lo haré, pero antes.

-¿Ahora qué? – Dijo enfadada, la cualidad en ella para hacer reír a la latina.

-Quiero ser tu novia.

-Aunque te hayas negado la primera vez que te lo pedí, siempre supe que ya lo eras… ahora bésame.- Se inclinó hacia ella y atrapó sus labios con los dientes.

Un par de horas más transcurrieron entre ambas antes de que volvieran a admirar a la noche, la pelinegra había logrado vestirse casi por completo mientras que Tori permanecía sólo con la ropa interior, cubierta apenas con el saco de Jade sobre su pecho.

-¿Y a dónde iremos?

-No estoy segura aún, tenemos dos lugares en el plan, dependiendo de cómo salga cada cosa… pero tú no te preocupes, una vez en alta mar, todo estará bien.

-Sería una tonta si no confiara en ti.

-Eso me gusta… pero… Tori – hizo una pausa, como si estuviera recordando algo - creo que todavía hay algo que me debes.

-¿Qué yo te debo a ti?

-Sí… no me has dicho porqué estabas afuera aquella noche de la tormenta.- Era algo que ya no quería esconder más, tenía que decírselo, tarde o temprano se enteraría y quizá no por las personas correctas, sin embargo, el miedo la invadió una vez más. Ni Beck ni Tara vivirían para contarlo.

-Te lo diré… en cuanto nos encontremos de nuevo.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Noo.

-Esa es la condición, que llegues, que volvamos a vernos.

-Nos veremos Tori…

-Bueno, entonces te diré todo lo que pasó esa noche y porqué estaba huyendo. – La pelinegra esbozó una sonrisa divertida.

-Te amo ¿sabes?

-Sí, lo sé… yo te amo mucho más.

-No es cierto.

-Claro que sí.

-Yo te amo más.

-No, yo.

-Yo.

-Yo.

-¡Que yo!

-Bien… tú ganas.

-Tus labios saben a chocolate.

-Los tuyos a fresa – Sonrieron y de nuevo se besaron. No les había pasado el gusto la una por la otra, el deseo por sentirse cerca crecía cada vez que con tan sólo se rozaran un centímetro de piel. Tomaban tiempo para cada caricia, para cada beso y abrazo tomaban tiempo.

Jade escuchó las pisadas varios segundos antes de que diera el último beso de la noche a Tori, luego el resplandor de antorchas de fuego iluminó el pequeño espacio en que se encontraban.

-¡Se los dije! Éstas dos se estaban entendiendo… ahí lo tienes papá, tu adorada hijita Tori es la amante de tu peor enemiga… - Tori se incorporó a medias, claramente asustada – Pensaste que no me daba cuenta hermanita… no soy la tonta que creíste que era. Mírala papá, traicionó nuestra sangre.

-Eres una vergüenza para la familia y para tu comunidad Tori.

-Papá…

-Y tú West… jamás te mencioné que tendrías otra oportunidad… te metiste con mi hija, te metiste con mi familia… y te metiste con mi gente… es una lástima que siendo tan joven ya no tengas más años por delante…

La gótica se puso de pie, con la frente en alto.

-¿Le parece señor Vega?

-Lo estoy mirando. Veo en tus ojos el color de la sangre.

-No, lo que ve en mis ojos, es el color del amor.- Un fuerte golpe le resonó en la cara al mismo tiempo que uno de los jóvenes primitivos lastimaba con intención su brazo herido, que volvía a sangrar.

-¡No papá! ¡No le hagas daño!

-¡Me parece increíble lo que has estado haciendo con ésta mujer Tori! ¿Cómo es posible que te hayas metido con ella? ¡¿Por qué?! Es un descaro, es irracional… es morboso… ¡es una vergüenza!

-¡Yo la amo!

-¿Que tú qué? ¡No vuelvas a repetir eso Victoria Vega!

-Estoy enamorada de Jade papá… por favor… no le hagas daño.- Imploraba llorosa.

-¿Viste lo que has hecho? – Se volvió a la pelinegra con una furia lejana a la precaución de ser contenida – Has maltratado a mi familia, provocaste que mi propia hija humillara a mi gente.

-Su gente e ideas neandertales señor Vega, es lo que debería avergonzarlo.

A la chica de los ojos azules no parecía inmutarle que varios rifles de caza la estuvieran apuntando, una orden y sería mujer muerta, pero Jade West en ese momento desconocía el temor.

-Por supuesto, ya no debo preocuparme por ti, me has ahorrado el trabajo de ir a buscarte, tienes derecho a un último deseo…

-Cáseme con su hija – Sonrió maléfica. Alguien le había sujetado las manos por detrás de su espalda.

-¿Son tus últimas palabras de vida Jade? – Volvió a sonreír, más ampliamente – Parece que sí…

-¡NO PAPÁ!

-Parece que no, Vega. No pueden ser sus últimas palabras de vida – Se escuchó una gruesa voz atravesar la penumbra – Suelta a mi hija – Víktor West acababa de presentarse delante de todos, alto, autoritario, peligroso.

-Tu hija… ¡si supieras lo que ha estado haciendo a tus espaldas con la mía tú mismo la enviarías a nuestra hoguera!

-Lo sé, lo he visto todo. Sé muy bien desde hace tiempo que entre… tu hija, y la mía, se han dado encuentros poco amistosos, pero si amorosos o más bien… sexuales.

-Han corrompido éste lugar a más no poder.

-Lo sé, nunca debió pasar eso. Sin embargo David, como comprenderás, yo no voy a permitirte que asesines a mi sangre.

-¡Tu sangre se estuvo revolcando con la mía! ¡Tu sangre se burló de nosotros en nuestras propias narices! ¡¿Qué crees que sea esto West?! Ambos sabemos que ¡tu engendro es una especie de humano sin sentimientos, igual que tú! No vino a burlarse de mi familia sin salir ilesa ¡eso tenlo por seguro!

-Bien, entonces hazlo… anda, hazlo, dispara contra mi hija… y al mismo tiempo yo lo haré contra la tuya.

-No – Reaccionó Jade – Padre yo te he faltado al respeto, yo he sido la culpable de todo, deja que el señor Vega tome su venganza, es lo más justo.

-La justicia no es siempre el mejor camino a tomar Jade, no dejaré que mi enemigo se eleve sobre mí, antes de que él te mate, te mato yo.

-Hazlo, hazlo entonces… pero no lo toques un solo cabello a Tori.

-No te puedo prometer eso hija mía, lo siento.

-Si tú le tocas un cabello a Tori padre, uno sólo, moriré sin dejar de odiarte jamás, y cargarás con mi odio y con el odio de mi madre contigo.

-Cometiste una falta muy grande Jade, correré el riesgo.

-No más que las tuyas.

-Oh sí, claro que sí…

-No lo hagas padre, no lo hagas por favor… - Las armas de los dos sujetos apuntaban a la chica que cada cual creía digna de morir, ninguna de las dos estaba asustada por su propia vida, si no por la vida de la otra.

En un momento, el rifle de alto calibre de Víktor giró de posición lentamente hacia el cuerpo de su hija. Un soplido de alivio emergió de la boca de Jade, sin sonido alguno, sus ojos azules brillaron de nuevo. Miró a la latina, quien parecía tener el corazón en la mano y le expresó una media sonrisa seguida de un "Te amo" con el movimiento de los labios y después, otra media sonrisa. Tori supo entonces que cualquier cosa por esa chica, valía la pena.

Como si fuese una película en cámara lenta la castaña tuvo el tiempo necesario para correr en lo que se accionaba el gatillo del rifle y antes que la bala penetrara el cuerpo de la muchacha pálida ella la recibió contra el suyo.

-¡NO TORI! –

El sonido del disparo seco provocó que las avecillas resguardadas entre el ramaje de los árboles huyeran despavoridas, lo que dramatizó más el desencanto de la escena que acababa de vivirse.

-¡TORI! – Jade se dejó caer cerca del cuerpo de la muchacha, no se sabe cuántas veces había llorado Jade en su vida, era posible que después de mucho tiempo de haberlo hecho, esa fuera la primera vez – Tori, Tori, Tori, ¿por qué hiciste eso Tori?

-Te -amo Jade.

Las manos de Beck y Robbie sujetaron fuertemente a la chica pálida para retirarla de la morena, por órdenes de Víktor.

-Estamos a mano Vega, yo iba a disparar contra mi propia hija, pero la tuya se entrometió, no es mi culpa – Con una señal de la mano emitió la orden de retirada, dando él mismo la media vuelta dos pasos antes de detenerse y hablar de nuevo – Ah, por cierto… ya no hay más tiempo de receso… ya llegó la hora de vernos las caras… no te deseo suerte Vega.

-Lo mismo digo West.

-Tori…

-Nun-ca me olvi-des.

-No te mueras Tori, ni se te ocurra morirte porque entonces te mato – Intentó sonreír.

-T-te a-mo… Jade…

Kendall empujó a Beck para alejarlo de la gótica, al ver cómo se resistía para volver con Tori, le permitió un instante acercarse a ella, pero sólo un instante luego de no soportar ver cómo batallaba la pelinegra de no poder tocar a la latina debido a las ataduras en sus manos. Con ayuda de Logan en el lugar de Robbie la condujeron lejos de la multitud enardecida, a cada paso que daba, los ojos de la castaña se cerraban lentamente.

-Te amo Tori… volveré por ti… volveré Tori… te amo…

**El final de ésta historia se respira cerca mis apreciados/as, gracias por seguir leyendo y comentando, se les quiere. Un review de ustedes me levantaría un poco el ánimo… gracias… : (**


	17. ATRAPADA

**Hellou mis compas y mis comas (osea comadres jeje). ¿Qué creen? Les tengo el último capítulo de ésta historia… ah no, mentira, me quedé con La Otra Cara de Jade West, jejejejeje… sorry mi gente. Pues avance, y la tesis bien gracias, en el cajón, todo es por el amor a las letras. Agradezco como siempre, a todo el público que me lee, y especialmente agradezco a quienes me comentan:**

**_Katnisswest_, mi nueva lectora y crítica, voy a vender el guión para que se haga película jejeje, quiero a Liz Gillies y a Victoria Justice como protagonistas, ¿ta´ bien?; _Yoshi_… ¿ye reviviste? Jajaja, bueno, yo soy de un estado cuyo mapa para parece un señor cargando un costal, acá en Méxicou :P; _DK-Sudi_, ¿y no te sacaron del salón? No grites en clase niña, eso distrae a todo el grupo jejejejejeje; _Victoiousnaomi_, a Tori le pasan cosas malas por meterse con Jade, descarada, si ella es mía, por eso la hago sufrir jajajaja, gracias por ser paciente : ) ; _Bella Riddle I_, vuelves a ponerme nerviosa, pero me sigue encantando leer tus comentarios, sólo Norteamérica está invadida por el racismo que presumen desde el principio de su era, el resto del planeta se encuentra en miras de invadirlo para evitar la opresión contra ciertas personas como en la segunda guerra mundial, me dices ¿qué te pareció mi intro de éste capítulo Bella? ¿Te gustó? ¿O como escritora soy un fiasco? ¿Debo dedicarme a otra cosa? ¿Qué me recomiendas?; _Hime-Chan196_, ¿dónde estás para ir a buscarte, dijiste que estarías ahí para mí? Dime dónde te encuentro; _Blue. Strawberry. Girl_, otra gritona jajajajaja, ¡ya entendí lo de las tijeras! Aunque no le veo lo lésbico por ningún lado, es decir, piernas y brazos abiertos hacia arriba aparentan unas tijeras, y entonces suceden cosas, pero eso lo puede hacer una mujer y un hombre, sigo sin encontrarle el sentido lésbico : ( ; _JathanJori98_, oye, esos son demasiados halagos, y como dice una buena amiga mía que quiero, es mucho para mi ego, después, ¿dónde lo meto? Pero muchas gracias por esas lágrimas derramadas… exagerada :P; _Loverxanime_… JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA cómo me hacías falta con todas esas palabras y frases que te cargas, ésta historia la escribí por ti y andas allá bien perdida niña, Tori es una Magnum jajajajajajaja, te extrañaba chiquilla :P ; _O-Life,_ mi galante y rubio caballero de los hermosos ojos grises… el amor no tiene edaaad… eso es lindooo… entonces no hace falta congelarme ¡bien dicho!**

**Bueno bueno, ya los dejo para que lean y critiquen, sin miedo mi gente, ustedes son de confianza. ¿Saben qué? Se les quiere y saben qué más… se les quiere mi gente. Saludos, besos y abrazos : )**

**Victorious no me pertenece, si así fuera le agregaría 15 temporadas más, Big Time Rush tampoco es mío, de ser mío, ya no estaría en el aire jejejejejeje, es broma… **

**CHAPTER 17. ATRAPADA**

-En punto de las siete Tori… - Las palabras de Jade resonaban en su mente haciendo eco, escuchaba cómo se desvanecían a cada pisada de los caballeros de blanco.

-Traicionaste a tu nación hija, estoy muy decepcionado.

David Vega se había quedado paralizado en un momento, las últimas palabras que habló las había dirigido a su enemigo, para él, el recorrido de su hija hacia el sonido del disparo representó como la cinta de una película, no pudo actuar, sus sentimientos acumulados le hicieron presa de la inmovilidad, se sintió atado. Vio a Trina caer de rodillas emitiendo apenas un gritito ahogado al tiempo que Tori recibía el disparo contra su cuerpo.

Su mirada estaba absorta en la delgada figura de la muchacha tendida en el piso. -¿Porqué? – Se preguntaba, pero la voz no salía de su interior, ni siquiera sabía cuál era en sí el sentimiento que lo embargaba, probablemente, el de mayor peso, era el odio.

-Lo mismo digo West – Soltó, sin otra expresión en el rostro más que la de la incredulidad, y de esa misma manera dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar de regreso a la aldea.

-P-papá – Gimió Trina débilmente desde el suelo cerca de Tori, no obtuvo respuesta, el corpulento hombre se perdió entre la penumbra de la noche.

-No – Habló de nuevo la mayor de las Vega cuando un hombrecillo primitivo intentaba levantar a Tori del suelo.

-Deja que lo haga – Sugirió André – Ellos pueden ayudarnos… confía.

Sólo de esa manera Trina pudo entender la magnitud de lo que había causado. Ella sabía que no era una chica mala, su actitud era únicamente resentimiento contra la vida. Las personas que ella frecuentaba la habían robado de su identidad, se sintió traicionada, las personas que quedaron a su alrededor eran aquellas que jamás había pretendido, y de seguir las cosas como antes nunca lo hubiera hecho, ella era Katrina Vega, Trina, como la conocían todos, la chica superficial, sin talento, plástica, insensible, lastimosa, irritable… pero amaba, en algún punto de su corazón ella amaba. Siempre pensó que Tori, por ser la hija menor, era la favorita de sus padres, porque todos querían a Tori, Tori tenía amigos, tenía galanes, Tori tenía talento y éxito en todo lo que hacía, todos querían a Tori, nadie quería a Trina.

-¡Nadie te quiere! – Le gritó dos o tres veces una gringa alta de ojos azules -¡Nunca me toques! – Añadió en otra ocasión, pero Jade West se dejaba tocar por Tori, decía que la odiaba pero siempre que Tori quería abrazarla ella lo conseguía, y aunque no lo quisiera Tori y Jade se frecuentaban en la mesa del Café Asfalto, Jade estuvo algunas veces en la casa de Tori y también se permitió cantar junto con ella y la llegó a tomar de la mano.

- ¡Nadie te quiere! – Era la frase sin embargo que le resonaba una y otra vez en la cabeza luego que miró su realidad cuando sus ojos contemplaron el nuevo lugar de su morada. Desde entonces el resentimiento de Trina contra el mundo se agravó de tal manera que ni siquiera ella volvió a creer en sí misma, perdió la confianza en sí. El talento que presumía se desvaneció por completo, nunca había vuelto a cantar. Cat aveces le sacaba algunas risas pero luego que Cat se marchaba volvía a ser la misma Trina sombría e irritable que no hablaba ni siquiera con su amigo imaginario.

Pero Trina amaba, muy dentro de ella, amaba. Amaba a su padre, amaba a su madre… amaba a su hermana, claro que los amaba, sólo estaba resentida… quizá había entendido demasiado tarde y por los peores medios que su resentimiento había tenido consecuencias graves. "De los errores se aprende", reza la popular frase, y todo el mundo se justifica en ella para fallar una y otra y otra y otra vez… ojalá no se permitiera fallar, ojalá ella se hubiese dado la oportunidad de enmendarse antes de que eso pasara, ojalá jamás se hubiese permitido aprender de sus errores. Sí, Trina Vega había cometido un error: delatar a su hermana. Sabía de sus encuentros amorosos, siempre supo que Tori sentía algo más que cariño por la chica gótica, lo guardó, quizá le serviría más tarde para alzarse como la mejor de las hijas al descubrir que su hermanita no era tan noble como pensaban. Pero se equivocó, Trina se equivocó y actuó en el momento menos indicado y con las personas menos indicadas, y había costado quizá, la muerte de su hermana… todo gracias a sus errores, porque de los errores se aprende, sí, aprendió, pero a costa de una vida inocente…

**XXX**

-Por aquí. Rápido.- Señalaba desesperado André a una cama de palma en el centro de la choza.

-Tranquilo – Habló uno de los primitivos con paciencia en la cara – La herida no es de gravedad, no parece haber dañado nada por dentro… sólo detendremos el sangrado… tranquilo.

-A-ndré – musitó débilmente la latina.

-Aquí estoy… aquí estoy Tori ¿qué necesitas? ¿Qué quieres que haga? Dímelo, dímelo haré lo que me pidas.

-Jade… ¿qué… qué va a pasar con J-Jade? ¿A-dónde se la lle-varon?

-No lo sé Tori… no sé qué pasará con ella ni a dónde irá… pero es hija de Víktor, no le puede hacer daño a su propia hija…

-La-iba a-matar André.

-Sí, pero si ese hubiera sido lo que realmente quería lo habría hecho de todos modos, y no fue así. Seguro que sólo la enviará lejos de aquí.

-E-lla dijo que me-buscaría… en punto-de las siete.

-Tori… - el joven no tenía palabras para darle una respuesta que no le hiciera más daño – sólo tienes qué recuperarte ¿de acuerdo? Buscaremos a Jade después, yo voy a ayudarte a encontrarla, estará bien, créelo.

-E-lla di-jo… en punto de las-siete… y yo le creo André… ella-ella… no mien-te… e-lla…

-No te esfuerces, no te esfuerces de más…

-De-bo… estar ahí… en p-punto de las-siete… André.

-Sí Tori… en punto de las siete estarás ahí.

Luego los ojos de la latina se cerraron a causa del efecto de las hierbas que los primitivos estaban usando en ella, era mejor que durmiera, así se olvidaría de todo, pensaba André.

**XXX**

-¡Ah! – Se quejaba la gótica por el movimiento que hacía su brazo lastimado al estar esposado por detrás de su espalda junto al otro.

-¿Te duele mucho Jade?

-No tanto como me duele ser tu hija.

-¿Sabes? Siempre he estado orgulloso de tu descaro, eres todo lo que yo soy Jade, no puedo negar que hice bien mi trabajo con tu madre… saliste igualita a mí.

-Te equivocas padre… yo no soy una asesina.

-Eso ni tú te lo crees mi amor. Es mejor estar conmigo, que contra mí.

-Vete al diablo… - El hombre sonrió, intimidante.

-Como entenderás… Jade… una traidora de la patria como tú has sido, no puede seguir peleando entre nuestras filas… tu valentía trajo consecuencias a nuestro batallón… eso es insubordinación Jade… Estás arrestada.

-Me necesitas, no ganarás ésta batalla sin mí.

-Lo intentaré.

-Acéptalo padre… estás derrotado. Las últimas noticias de hoy señalaron que la opresión está causando estragos en el país, pronto van a invadir nuestra nación en defensa de los derechos humanos de éstas personas y no podrás hacer nada.

-Es posible… pero no te has dado cuenta que lo que ahora pretendo… es otra cosa hija… si gano o no… de cualquier forma, para mañana a mediodía, no quedará ¡nadie! De los Vega y con suerte… nadie de esa isla – Juntó su rostro al pálido de la muchacha y ambos se observaron a los ojos con una mirada retadora.

-Ya estoy entre tus enemigos – Bramó ella.

El hombre se alejó unos pasos y con la vista llamó a sus guardias.

-Pongan a mi hija en la celda VIP.- Los dos jóvenes lo miraron extrañados.

-Señor, no tenemos celda VIP señor.

-Entonces pónganla con las ratas, ya veremos si no se arrepiente de todas sus palabras.

Kendall y Logan condujeron a Jade hasta la prisión del puerto, un lugar descuidado porque nadie digno de buenos tratos había estado ahí antes, las condiciones eran las que merecían los habitantes de la isla, que no eran ni siquiera arriba de las señaladas por derecho, ahí estaría ella.

-Yo me encargo Knight, muchas gracias por tu participación. – Dijo Beck empujando al rubio lejos de Jade.

-El general dijo que…

-El general rebatió la orden… Ahora yo estoy a cargo.

Kendall no se movió del lugar hasta que Beck introdujo de manera violenta a la muchacha a la celda que no era más que un espacio sucio y vacío.

-¡No tienes qué tratarla así! – Gritó furioso el ojiverde.

-Tú no me vas a decirme qué hacer. Las vacaciones en caramelos terminaron, ya vamos a comenzar a trabajar.

-Estúpido – Escupió Kendall.

-Gruñe todo lo que quieras Knight, será por demás – Y rió con estruendo en su cara.

-No te tengo miedo Oliver – Beck le guiñó el ojo y lanzó otra sonrisa burlona – Desquítate luego Knight – Se volvió a la chica - Su palacio princesa.

Jade lo miró sin argumentación alguna, el joven sosteniendo la burla en su rostro pero ella inmutable. Esperó hasta que el moreno desapareciera de la vista y pidió a Kendall que se acercara.

-Sus órdenes son hechos Capitán.

-Llámame por mi nombre – El muchacho vaciló para luego asentir con la cabeza – Necesito ver a Tori, o tener noticias de ella, pero más necesito verla Kendall… a-a las siete, quedamos de encontrarnos a las siete… y yo debo cumplir mi palabra Kendall.

-No sé de qué manera ayudarte, todo está vigilado, tu padre no está corriendo ningún riesgo.

-Tengo qué encontrarla en punto de las siete, a como dé lugar.

**XXX**

André escuchó ruidos provenientes de la casucha de palma y se levantó de inmediato, visibilizando a duras penas la delgada silueta de una débil muchacha que intentaba salir de entre el ramaje seco.

-¡Tori! Tori ¿qué haces?

-Tengo qué verla… tengo qué verla – su respiración era agitada, los ojos los tenía rojos de tanto llorar, posiblemente, pensaba André, había llorado toda la noche, su angustia debió ser tan terrible que si ni siquiera le hicieron efecto las hierbas de los primitivos.

-No puedes – Le dijo él desesperanzado – No puedes verla Tori.

-Por favor André, llévame con ella – Lloraba la chica, el joven afro sabía cómo estaba sufriendo, pero su racionalidad le gritaba que por mucho que hiciera, no podía resolver el asunto.

-Tori no puedo… no podemos Tori… es… peligroso, tú estás mal, todos nos rodean, el puerto está rodeado de marineros también, jamás podremos acercarnos allá…

-Dijo que me encontraría… en la cascada… en punto de las siete…

-Lo sé…

-Ella no miente André… todo el mundo miente pero ella no… ella es sincera, sé que vendrá y cumplirá su promesa… por favor André… por favor…

No es que no pudiera hacer nada para mantenerse firme y llevar a la muchacha dentro, cuidando su herida, es más bien que André quería ayudarla. Midiendo los riesgos que representaba para ambos el salir del círculo de vigilancia aldeana, la llevó allá.

-Casi son las siete… ella vendrá André… sé que vendrá… - El joven se limitó a observarla.

**XXX**

-Buenos días Jade… ¿cómo amaneció hoy la princesita? – La puerta de la entrada chirrió cuando dos jóvenes pelinegros se introdujeron al mugroso recinto, con la burla como máscara en el rostro.

-¿Qué hacen aquí par de idiotas?

-Venimos a darte los buenos días alteza… ¿dormiste bien? ¿Ó… te estuvieron molestando las ratas? ¿Qué platicaron?

-Púdranse.- El chico con rasgos árabes miró sonriente a la joven a su lado.

-Me temo que eso no va a ser posible su majestad… nos parece que la que se va a podrir en una asquerosa celda apartada… es usted. Tu padre ha dado órdenes explícitas de que seas removida de posición, en un par de minutos te enviaremos a un lugar tan lejano que todos creerán que has desaparecido del mapa… para siempre…

-¿Y ya con eso te sientes héroe? – El muchacho rió a carcajadas.

-Me timaste con una mujer Jade… jamás debiste de hacerlo.

-¿Y que me envíen lejos te pone orgulloso? ¿No hubiera sido mejor vengarte de otra manera Beck? No lo sé… tal vez que… hubiera vuelto contigo y tú te burlaras de mí, aumenta el ego masculino – decía de forma muy fría – Ó… quizá… estar con dos chicas a la vez y burlarte de ambas, rompernos el corazón, convertirte en el Capitán o General del equipo… algo que valiera la pena, no desaparecerme del mapa, porque en realidad seguiré viva, lo que tú quisieras es poder matarme, para tomar tu venganza, pero resulta que soy la hija del General, tu General, y no me puedes tocar un solo cabello, te quedas con las ganas Beck Oliver.

-Tal vez me quede con las ganas de hacer eso – se acercó más el joven a los fríos barrotes de la celda enmohecida – pero yo ya tomé mi venganza… - La gótica sonrió - ¿No es así Tara? ¿Recuerdas los gritos de dolor de Tori Vega cuando yo la embestía? ¿Recuerdas su cara de pánico cada vez que yo me acercaba y le susurraba al oído palabras sucias?

-Por supuesto que lo recuerdo Beck… esa zorra disfrutó demás tus caricias y las mordidas que hiciste a su cuerpo inmovilizado. Todavía llevo grabado ése grito de auxilio en el momento en el que la tomaste… ¡JADE! – Gritó, la sonrisa de la ojiazul había desaparecido de su rostro.

-Lo describes muy bien Tara, pero falta contarle a la señorita West cómo su amada gemía de placer ante mis movimientos dentro de ella… lloraba y lloraba por lo mucho que le gustaba que yo la hiciera mía – Sonrió con malicia – Porque así fue Jade, mientras tú estabas adentro llevando una sesión amorosa con el mequetrefe de Robbie, Tori estaba afuera siendo abusada… la hice mía Jade… tu querida Tori fue mía… a la fuerza…

-Eres un gusano infelíz – musitó ella, claramente con la rabia contenida.

-Lo mejor es cuando pegaba de gritos solicitando tu socorro… ¡Jade! ¡Jade! ¡Jade! – Imitaba la voz femenina y reía a expensas en la cara enfurecida de la gótica – No sabes la delicia que me llevé, bueno, sí sabes en realidad, oye no te culpo mi amor, esa chica está riquísima, desplazada o no, tiene buen sabor.

-Ya sabes lo que dicen por ahí Jadelyn – habló Tara – Cría cuervos… y te sacarán los ojos… somos tu producto, tú nos formaste así, fuíste nuestra inspiración. Esa maldad tuya era admirada, hacías lo que querías, todos deseábamos ser como tú…

-Están muertos.

-¿De verdad? ¿De verdad Jade? Porque, si mi vista no me falla – respondió el moreno – tú estás encerrada en ésta celda, y estarás encerrada si yo me encargo, por el resto de tu vida… me pregunto qué harás para dar la revancha.- Jade no respondió, los dos jóvenes se retiraron delante suyo, Beck guiñó un ojo antes de salir y la pelinegra sintió que la sangre le hervía.

-Eres un cobarde Beck Oliver – Apenas habló, porque entre la rabia y el dolor ahogaron sus palabras, su corazón palpitaba a mil por hora y las lágrimas embargaron de nuevo su rostro. Apretó los barrotes, como si con eso lograra aplacar su furia, en tanto los nudillos se le ponían más blancos de lo normal, sus sentimientos estaban por los suelos, y lo peor, es que no podía hacer nada, no encerrada en esa celda, debía encontrar la manera de salir de algún modo.

**XXX**

-Ya, anda, vámonos de aquí.

-¡No André! Ella vendrá, ¡sé que vendrá! Esperemos un poco… un poco más André… un poco…

-El joven afroamericano casi lloraba al notar la desesperación de su amiga que seguía aferrada a no moverse de ahí, eran 16 pasadas de las siete y la esperanza por encontrarse con Jade seguía viva en el corazón de Tori.

-Ya es tarde… no vendrá… vámonos…

Como si fuera la exposición de una película en el cine, las ramas de los árboles comenzaron a agitarse por el ventarrón que repentinamente había llegado. Las palmeras se mecían con frenesí de un lado a otro, violentas, el cielo se nubló y el mar comenzó a ponerse embravecido a la par de la naturaleza a la vista. No se veía tormenta, sólo unas gotas que golpearon el suelo al mismo tiempo que un par de lágrimas de la castaña con el corazón roto en medio de la nada.

Quince minutos después un barco emitió el agudo sonido de retirada. Unos pasos apresurados surgieron al frente de la muchacha.

-¡Es hora de irnos! ¡Es hora de irnos! ¡Los marineros están en posición de ataque! ¡Vámonos!

André miró a Carlos que tenía un gesto de susto en el rostro.

-Tori… ya es hora…

-¡NO! Ella va a venir, debe encontrarme aquí mismo… no puedo moverme.

-Tori por favor… - los nervios comenzaban a traicionar al moreno.

-Jade no va a venir por ti Tori… no puede – Habló Carlos, la chica giró su rostro al instante hacia él.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Jade está en ése barco… su padre la encarceló y se la llevan lejos… ella estaba ahí… yo la miré Tori… no podrá venir a salvarte…

-No… no… no…

Un fuerte sonido de explosión hizo que los tres jóvenes volvieran su vista al mar. El barco que apenas hace unos segundos habían señalado estaba ahora ardiendo en llamas.

-¡JAAAAAADEEEE!

Es probable que en los momentos de mayor angustia, la adrenalina emitida en el organismo humano, olvide de repente que el cuerpo puede funcionar como el de un súper héroe que no siente dolor alguno. Tori corrió a toda velocidad, en la que las pocas y ya casi nulas fuerzas le permitían, olvidándose del dolor por una herida de bala en el brazo. Con los pies descalzos y el brazo derecho sujeto a su pecho la muchacha llegó a la orilla sintiendo unas terribles punzadas dentro de ella, no podía deducir si el corazón le seguía latiendo, todo lo que escuchaba Tori era el sonido de unas llamas ardiendo.

Se dejó caer sobre la arena y su mano sana apuñó un montículo de arena blanca, haciéndose lodo al mezclarse con las lágrimas de la castaña.

-Jade…

Unas violentas manos la tomaron con fuerza para levantarla, en vista panorámica, dos figuras de negro la llevaban sujeta…

**Mi apreciado público, tengo a bien agradecerles leer y comentar éste capítulo, y seguir a la espera de la actualización de ésta historia. Gracias por cada letra que pasan, por cada letra que escriben y por añadir a favoritos mi historia y añadirme a mí a sus autores favoritos también, gracias por seguirme, ahora entiendo porqué siento que no camino sóla jejeje… mal chiste. Bueno, me despido, prometiendo actualización más cercana, de ambas historias, ya saben, no se olviden de dejarme su review, que mientras comenten, más grande será la venganza contra Beck y Tara jejeje… besos a todos y todas.**


	18. SANGRE, CUERPOS Y CENIZAS

**¡Hola, hola! Mi estimado público lector, lo sé, les pido no miles, sólo una disculpa, pero muy sincera, por mi tardanza, lo saben, cuando eres mayor, hay que trabajar, disfruten su adolescencia en tanto les acompañe jeje.**

**Pero no olvido a mi comunidad lectora opinativa, _DK – Sudi_, ojalá que mi historia no caiga de tu agrado; amiga _Victoiousnaomi_, ya no llores please, pronto regreso a ser tu lectora; _KatnissWest_, y cuando Jade está conmigo ¿no parece un bubulubu? XD; mi _O-Li_, sí, MÍO de MÍ, léanlo todas, MÍO, aparte de que me pones celosa, aclárales a todas quién es tu musa y de quién eres XD; _Yoshi_, sí, dos nombres, el primero como el tuyo y el segundo comienza con G; _Bella Riddle I_. :-) , no imagino esa escena, en todo caso sería yo la que estaría suplicándote a ti XD… ahora… ¿voy bien Bella? ¿Cómo te parece que avanzo?; _JathanJori98_, como que has sido única en notar el éxodo de Trina de Hollywood a la isla, wow, tu review me dejó… wow, gracias pequeña; y _loverxanime_ : - ) ; te recuerdo que tus comentarios siempre hacen que me den ganas de hacer psst psst jajaja, eres muy ingeniosa eh, te quiero bebé… y gracias a todo mi público que me lee desde otros países como Nueva Zelanda, Islandia y países muy alejados desde mi México querido, se les quiere… a quien recién comentó en La Otra Cara de Jade West, algo así hfdhfghdk hfjfhid sjhfig, también muchas gracias XD.**

**Les dejo para que lean mis apreciados. Muchas gracias a todos los que me han dedicado un capítulo de sus historias, ustedes son excepcionales. Yo dedico éste a mi GRAN AMIGA JathanJori98, tengo razones de sobra para regalarle uno a ella…**

**Victorious nunca va a ser mío, no le hago al loco jejeje… tampoco Big Time Rush… :-P GRACIAS **

**CHAPTER 18. SANGRE, CUERPOS Y CENIZAS**

Tenía una costilla lastimada, probablemente rota, es lo que su experiencia en las batallas navales le había enseñado. Beck volvió a ser el idiota que sólo por tener un trozo de carne extra colgándole más abajo de las caderas se creía hombre, pero se comportaba como animal. Se burló por segunda ocasión de ella, ese día, minutos antes de subirla al barco que la llevaría lejos del mundo, en una cueva, viviendo de las pocas algas surgidas en las paredes rasposas de un lugar abandonado por la civilización, ahí pasaría el resto de su vida. Beck la empujó fuerte contra los barrotes de la celda, la furia que la sobrecogía también la mantenía como un cuerpo frío que no puede moverse, no sintió el dolor de su cuerpo estrellarse contra los barrotes de metal dentro del reducido espacio, estaba casi como ya muerta.

Pudo armarse muchos planes de huída en el camino hacia el barco, sus ojos avistaban como fiera salvaje la naturaleza en su entorno. -Golpear, correr, esconderse… es una tontería… distraer, huir, ocultarse… qué estupidez, eso no es pensar con la mente fría – Los pensamientos estaban ahí, fluidos de ideas, pero Jade West no huiría sin estar segura de obtener los resultados exactos, precisos, ella era de precisión, no de esperanza, de exactitud y no de fe. No iba a arriesgarse si sabía que con eso arriesgaría más de lo que salvaba.

Se dejó conducir, esposada y con grilletes en los pies, pero sin dejar de observar.

-Vas a tener un excelente viaje en primera clase princesa.

El comentario mal intencionado de Beck no surtió efecto, una marinera entrenada como ella se concentraba en el estudio del campo, con todos los sentidos sumidos alrededor, vista, oído, olfato, gusto y tacto, el idiota de Beck se había quedado como lo que era, un idiota, esperando respuesta. Al cabo de cañón Josh Nichols no le pareció justa la manera de tratar a tan digna representante de las armas y decidió quitarle los grilletes y las esposas una vez asegurada dentro de la embarcación. Jade no era agradecida, pero en esa ocasión reconocía la honorabilidad que guardaba el joven Nichols por un personaje que respetaba, movió la cabeza en señal de afirmación y en cierta manera, gratitud.

Pocos segundos después, en su análisis del entorno, captó una delgada figura que corría a pasos extraños hacia la orilla de la isla, alcanzó a reconocerla y en el mismo instante el corazón comenzó a darle tumbos.

-Tori – Murmuró, apenas las manos alcanzaban a llegarle a la orilla del largo buque, cualquier cosa que quisiera hacer estaría de más, ella lo sabía, así que se limitó sólo a observarla caer de rodillas sobre la arena, la desesperación de Tori no era más grande que la de ella mirándola ahí y en esas condiciones.

A varios metros detrás de la castaña Jade pudo contemplar el paisaje desolador que se avecinaba, las armas ya estaban comenzando a echar fuego y a detonarse las granadas, el humo que se veía a lo lejos le partió más el corazón a la gótica, Tori no alcanzó a tomar el barco que la pondría a salvo junto a su familia, era tarde.

Si hubo una esperanza dentro del corazón humano de la pelinegra, ésta se había esfumado cuando miró a las dos figuras negras que se acercaban a Tori, de un momento a otro, más cerca de ella, todo fue ruido, fuego y humo…

**XXX**

Tori no se dio cuenta, fue cuando abrió los ojos y miró caras conocidas que supo que no había muerto.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Tori… hija… al fin.

-Despertaste Tori…

-¿Qué pasó?... ¿Jade?

-Hija…

-¡JADE! – Gritó la morena retorciéndose desesperada entre los brazos de otro muchacho de la aldea.

-Tranquila Tori… - El silencio de la joven fue suplido por llanto, luego se contuvo al percatarse de una tranquilidad extraña y una voz femenina a la que todos prestaron atención a pesar de hablar muy bajo.

-Entiendo… gracias Kendall… - Tori miró la espalda de una rubia que sollozaba contra una pared, se levantó, caminó lentamente hacia ella y echó una mirada hacia la salida de un pasillo, miró un cielo claro, y eso fue todo, aunado a la sensación de flotar sobre el agua, supuso entonces dónde se encontraba. Miró de nuevo a la rubia.

La mujer volteó hacia ella y aún con los ojos rojos y llorosos la morena pudo notar el parecido, ojos claros y esa mirada enmarcada en un finísimo rostro, la madre de Jade…

-J-Jade…

La rubia movió la cabeza negativamente y continuó llorando, abrazando a Tori.

-Noo… no, no, no ¡NOOO! ¡NO JADE NO…! No… no…

-Tranquila… tranquila.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó? – Preguntó Holly. Una voz ronca le dio la respuesta.

-El barco estalló… ella… no pudo sobrevivir…

-No es cierto – Dijo la vocecilla débil de Cat – Eso no es verdad, Sikowitz estás mintiendo…

-No, Kendall lo acaba de confirmar…

**XXX**

-¡¿Qué haces Shapiro?! ¡Tú jefa ya está en el otro mundo, ponte a trabajar o seremos reducidos a cenizas…! - Gritó Beck dando un golpe en la cabeza de Robbie.

-Vamos, tú entras por la derecha, me cubres y yo hago lo demás…

-Jade no quería que los matáramos Knight…

-Jade ya no está aquí… - Respondió el muchacho preocupado e hizo un gesto de resignación.

-Yo debía haberla ayudado, yo tenía qué sacar a Tori de aquí Knight, yo tenía qué hacerlo… - El rubio lo miró y lo animó a continuar caminando.

-Se acercan, anda, cúbreme… - Robbie obedeció nervioso, preparando el arma.

Era obvio que la situación no estaba al parejo, los primitivos no tenían las armas bastas para defenderse, los marinos les estaban llevando por mucho la delantera con armamento destacado. Robbie Shapiro había sido valiente montones de veces, aunque de todas él nunca se diera cuenta, todas esas ocasiones estuvo motivado por Jade, siempre que Jade se encontraba en peligro, Robbie estaba ahí para convertirse en su héroe, le cubría las espaldas y no sólo eso, Robbie era su escudo ante todo y ante todos, a su lado, Jade West estaba segura.

Ésta ocasión era distinto, ella ya no estaba, no había a quien proteger, Kendall solicitaba su ayuda pero él mismo sabía que Kendall sólo lo hacía para enfrentar la inminente batalla, él no lo necesitaba. Robbie cerraba sus ojos ante el cruel acto de inhumanidad que veía, sangre, cuerpos y cenizas.

Las piernas le dolían a Robbie, había corrido bastante, disparado pocas veces y no matado a nadie, sólo esconderse para ponerse a salvo, no era un cobarde, pero matar nunca fue su propósito en la vida, las veces que lo hizo, fue obligado y no se contaba como asesinatos, estaba en medio de batallas, salvando su vida y protegiendo a su nación, o el enemigo o él.

Los pasos sigilosos del joven se detuvieron un instante cuando se topó con alguien casi de su misma estatura, cabello afro y piel de color obscura. Los dos muchachos se miraron de frente, a los ojos, por varios segundos, uno sostenía un rifle de alto calibre entre sus manos, el otro un hacha de madera y apenas afilada, uno más corpulento y vivaz que el otro, ambos, con sed de venganza, ambos con intenciones de sobrevivir, ambos habían sido mejores amigos hacía unos años.

_-Ya sé, critícala como comedia…_

_-¿Cómo comedia?_

_-Sí, de esa manera no estarás obligado a mentir y no tienes qué temer por lo que Trina te haga cuando escribas que su puesta en escena fue un asco._

_-Sí, creo que tienes razón… gracias._

_-Son 20 dólares._

_-¿Qué sean 10?_

_-Quince…_

_-Trato…_

Las manos de Robbie temblaron al apretar el gatillo suavemente, sin apuntar al blanco aun. André entrecerró los ojos y apretó a su vez con ambas manos el hacha. El joven de las gafas fue el primero en dejar caer el arma sobre sus pies, parecía que el otro no cedería tan fácil, pero finalmente André pudo evaluar su humanidad y también dejó caer su objeto de muerte. En un instante, los dos chicos se abrazaron llorando, sin saber a ciencia cierta cuál era la razón de su llanto.

-Muchos años ¿no viejo?

-Demasiados…

-Te crecieron los cabellos… y estás más flaco…

-Sí, tú estás… algo… rizado – Y rieron jovialmente - ¿Podemos escapar de aquí?

-Es una opción – Dijo el joven esperanzado…

-Bien, pues…

Apenas los ojos de André alcanzaron a divisar la delgada figura frente a ellos y tuvo poco tiempo para actuar, con su espalda, cubrió a Robbie del disparo emitido de la potente arma de Beck. El cuerpo del moreno se deslizó de entre los brazos de Robbie.

-André…

-Uff… uno menos – Dijo el de rasgos árabes, indiferente.

-¿Porqué lo hiciste? –Robbie no tenía voluntad para preguntar las razones, sus palabras habían salido como un impulso de alguien más.

-Porque era un desplazado, un enemigo…

-¡Eres un maldito! – Gritó el delgaducho muchacho arrojándose sobre el otro.

-¡Apártate Shapiro! Si no resistes, no provoques…

-¡Voy a matarte!

-Después, ahora tengo trabajo… - Dijo, empujando al de los cabellos rizados contra el suelo – Ah – jadeaba – Y que te quede claro… el próximo vas a ser tú…

Escupió a la tierra y se alejó sacudiéndose el polvo de sus pantalones. El de las gafas se acercó tembloroso al cuerpo inerte de André Harris, tomándolo por el cuello.

-No es posible… no es posible… - susurró lloroso.

**XXX**

-¿Cómo fue que llegué aquí? – Preguntó una aturdida morena a la decena de personas que la rodeaban – Perdí los dos barcos que… - se detuvo poco antes de mencionar su nombre - Jade había… a-alistado…

-Te cogieron dos personas…

-Sí pero… yo no tomé ningún barco, ¿ustedes regresaron por mí?

-No… - Dijo Sikowitz – Ella te trajo hasta aquí…

La latina miró al frente, la joven que comandaba el pequeño barco estaba ensimismada en su tarea.

-¿Haley?

-Uno de los barcos lo dirige Logan Mitchell, el mío, que fue uno de los dos que… Jade tenía contemplado para el rescate – se señaló Sikowitz a sí mismo – lo lleva el teniente Drake Parker y éste, fue un tercer barco que no estaba en la lista… éste barco, de manera improvisada se puso a trabajar… por ti…

-Pero…

-Jade quería ponerte a salvo, todos los intentos que ella hizo no hubieran servido de nada si tú morías allá, en la isla.

-¿Y quién les dijo que yo quiero vivir ahora?

-Tori…

-Debieron dejarme allá, yo quería quedarme allá – comenzó a alterarse de nuevo – Sin Jade… yo no puedo… ¡debía quedarme con ella!

-Tori…

**XXX**

-Robbie escucha… Tori Vega está bien… Haley y yo la pusimos a salvo…

-No, ella no subió a ningún barco Kendall.

-Te digo que sí, Haely capitanea una embarcación menor. Ella y yo la recogimos de la orilla de la playa y la llevamos a otro barco, ahí estaba su madre y los Valentine que tampoco habían zarpado… ella está bien, bueno, dentro de lo que cabe… -

-Eso era todo lo que Jade quería…

-Pues está hecho Shapiro… Avanza…

Los disparos hicieron eco en los oídos de Robbie, pero tomó el arma y comenzó a avanzar a pasos más seguros y decididos.

-Los únicos que tendrían qué morir aquí son Beck Oliver y Víktor West… - Murmuró sin remordimiento y se enfrentó a una turba de primitivos en desventaja.

**XXX**

-¿Querías hablar conmigo? – La latina lanzó un hondo suspiro antes de hablar.

-Quería darte las gracias… por haberme traído al barco.

-Es lo que Jad…

-Sé que es lo que quería Jade… Haley… no sólo te doy las gracias por eso… yo… no olvidaré que fuíste tú quien me ayudó… aquella vez…

-Nunca estuve de acuerdo con lo que mi hermana hacía. No me lo explico, ella había cambiado mucho y de repente volvió a ser la misma malvada de antes. Tori… de haberme enterado lo que Beck y Tara planeaban hacerte aquella ocasión… te habría ayudado, lo supe luego, ya que te habían dañado…

-Yo lo sé… yo… gracias, impediste que culpara a Jade de todo…

-Porque ella era inocente…

-Sí… pero cuando la escuché diciendo eso a Beck y Tara, que sólo me estaba engañando, que jugaba conmigo sólo para llegar a conocer nuestras estrategias de ataque… me dolió mucho…

-Me imagino… por eso fui a hablar contigo.

_-¿Qué se te ofrece Haley?_

_-Tori tengo qué hablar contigo._

_-Si pues yo no tengo nada qué escucharte – Y siguió tallando la delgada tela de su falda contra una roca lisa saliente de la orilla del río._

_-Estoy segura que debes saberlo porque te conviene._

_-Yo no funciono como ustedes Haley, yo no vivo por conveniencias._

_-Sé lo que te hizo Beck… y también sé que Tara estuvo implicada… - Tori arrugó las cejas – Ellos lo planearon todo…_

_-No… Haley, no quiero saber nada más…_

_-Jade no mentía, Jade te ama. Ella no te engañó como tú supones._

_-No quiero saber nada de Jade._

_-Como quieras, pero yo de todas formas tengo qué decírtelo… Ella dijo eso para cubrirte, para quitarse de encima a esos dos estúpidos. Lo que escuchaste esa noche fue sólo un truco de Jade para desviar la atención de ellos hacia tí, créeme Tori._

_-¿Cómo quieres que te crea? ¿Cómo sé si no fue la misma Jade quien te mandó?_

_-¿Y por qué iba yo a querer perjudicar a mi hermana? Tienes qué decírselo Tori, dile a Jade lo que te hicieron, ella no dejará que todo quede así, ha sido algo repugnante, ella no los dejará sin que reciban su merecido._

_-Los matará Haley…_

_-Lo sé… y me dolería mucho… pero yo no puedo permitir que mi hermana siga causando tanto daño. Sé que te sientes mal y que es muy difícil enfrentarte a todo esto tú sóla pero… no estás sola. Jade te ama y… si tú quieres… yo voy y abogo por ti, yo misma le diré a Jade lo que hicieron Beck y mi hermana contigo, lo haré Tori, no estás sola, no te quedes ahí nada más viendo cómo pasa todo sin hacer nada. Fue muy malo lo que te hicieron pero bien, tienes qué dejarlo a un lado para actuar, no vas a vivir toda la vida sumida en ese acontecimiento, tú eres Tori Vega, y puedes ser tan noble como quieras, pero nunca tonta… _

-Gracias Haley.- La rubia le sonrió.

**XXX**

-Números – Ordenó Víktor West con el sadismo que lo caracterizaba.

-No hay exactitud.

-Necesito una aproximación Shapiro… ahora.

-Ochenta y siete sobre veintitrés – Respondió Beck Oliver dejando caer papeles sobre el escritorio – No importa eso, es obvio que ganaremos, la ventaja es inmensa.

-No hay jamás seguridad hasta que uno solo se subleve Oliver… en éste caso, no cantaremos victoria… hasta que éste lugar, de cabo a rabo esté hecho cenizas…

-No falta mucho, por eso estamos aquí… los débiles están muriendo – Dijo el muchacho de rasgos árabes mirando a Robbie, que a su vez le devolvió la mirada con la furia contenida.

-Nadie me importaba más que muriera en éste sitio que… ciertas personas… - El moreno volvió a sonreír.

-Los Vega… y los Valentine… David Vega fue el primero en caer…

-¿Cómo? – Se interesó el de las gafas - ¿El señor Vega está muerto?

-No torombolo, David Vega es nuestro prisionero por levantarse contra nuestro gobierno, una muerte no es digna para él, debe pagar de otra manera.

-Los desplazados ya no tienen líder, y Vega debe ver caer a todo su pueblo de la misma manera como vio morir a su familia… ¿no es así Knight?

-Así fue señor… David Vega estaba presente cuando… prendimos fuego a la choza de su familia… adentro estaban… su mujer y sus dos hijas… ninguna sobrevivió…

-Excelente. Bueno, tienes razón Oliver… después de todo… sí hay una razón para celebrar – El sujeto mostró una sonrisa torcida y con la apariencia de los tipos malos de las películas de suspenso.

**XXX**

El viento revolvía los cabellos enmarados de Tori, la calidez desprendida por el aire no le causaba la sensación que antaño habría disfrutado, era el aire de la libertad, pero Tori no podía sentirse libre, no gozaba del viaje en barco. Siempre los había contemplado atracados a la orilla del puerto, alejándose o acercándose, los admiraba, ansiaba subirse a uno y sentir de nuevo el placer de que la llevaría al lugar de donde había sido arrebatada.

El mar estaba quieto, no se avistaban ya las explosiones y disparos que horas antes la envolvieron, cielo despejado y mar en calma, su cuerpo era ligeramente movido por el oleaje que conducía la huída, sin embargo Tori no lo estaba disfrutando.

Varias noches antes soñó con estar en un momento así, pero nunca sola, quería estar al lado de Jade; imaginaba sus manos entrelazadas contemplando la quietud de las aguas en una tarde, empujando su delgado cuerpo contra el de ella y recostando su cabeza sobre la hombrera del saco resplandecientemente blanco de la gótica, su marinera.

Pero Jade ya no estaba, ella la miró, a lo lejos, a bordo de ese navío que estalló en pedazos. Tori resopló ocultando las lágrimas que comenzaban a brotarle. Jade no está más, y es posible que su padre y su mejor amigo André le acompañasen, sus amigos, hombres de familia valerosos y amables, esos primitivos que eran tímidos y jamás se metían con nadie…

-Jade… - Susurró su nombre y seguramente el viento llevó esa palabra lejos…

**XXX**

Algunos kilómetros lejos de Tori, sobre tierra firme, casi a mitad de la nada, las olas dejaban al descubierto la silueta de una joven que había sido arrastrada por el mar hasta la orilla de una pequeña isla. Parecía un cuerpo cubierto por algas marinas, con la ropa rota posiblemente por quemaduras y algunos raspones extra en el cuerpo. Como si fuese una película de aventura donde la cámara hace un acercamiento desde una toma panorámica hasta una cerrada al rostro, las pestañas de la joven comienzan a parpadear y con sendos esfuerzos consigue mover algunos dedos, para finalmente abrir los ojos dejando entrever un hermoso color azul turquesa de ellos…

-Tori…

**Disculpad por los errores y posiblemente corto capítulo, mis estimados y estimadas dijera el presidente, no quería hacerlos esperar tanto tiempo, así que actualicé aunque sea lo que han leído ahora, no merecen una tan larga espera. Por favor, si lo consideran bueno, regálenme su opinión en un review, les estaré mucho muy agradecida, las críticas son siempre bienvenidas, no hay tabla XD mi O-Li. Muchas gracias por su paciencia y lectura. Prometo el próximo muy cercano. Besos y abrazos para todos y todas… LindsayWest… **


	19. ALBIRCUE

**Hola mi público querido, soy yo de nuevo y antes que otra cosa, espero que estén bien y que me disculpen por mi tardanza para actualizar, no piensen que me olvidé, es más bien, lo que les he dicho tantas veces, el trabajo, soy una adulta con responsabilidades que atender jeje. Gracias a todos ustedes que siguen leyéndome, saben que les agradezco en mi corazón sobremanera.**

_**KatnissWest,**_** te lo dije, Jade sólo tiene ojos para mí; **_**GreekJamie-XX,**_** muchas gracias por tu primer comentario en ésta historia, espero haberte enviado un MP especial, si no, jálame las orejas; **_**Victoiousnaomi**_**, Víktor no estaba en el barco, ojalá hubiera estado ahí ¿verdad? Jajaja; **_**DK – Suddi**_**, ¿porqué odias tanto a Beck? XD ¿Y porqué esas tijeras en tu foto de perfil? ¿Acaso no entienden que todo lo de Jade me pertenece? XD; **_**JathanJori98**_**, a ver, cuéntanos esa historia que no es apta para niños XD acá no hay nadie menor de 14 ¿verdad mi gente? XD; **_**Bella Riddle I**_**, ¿qué fue lo que te hizo llorar y sentir rabia? ¿Satisfecha e insatisfecha? ¿Por qué Bella?; **_**Blue. Strawberry . Girl**_** jajajajaja, ¿Qué ya torture o mate a Beck? ¿Has escuchado que hierva mala nunca muere chica jajajaja, ya veremos lo que pasa con Beck; **_**Yoshi**_**, ¿segura que no eres mi hermana? XD ¿Cómo te encuentro ahora con éste nuevo capi eh?; **_**Franiam**_**, ¿en serio eres mi admiradora? Wow, :D muchas gracias, qué padre que te han gustado mis historias, gracias más aun por comentar en ellas Franiam, mi admiradora; **_**Jorictorus**_**; ¿fresas con chocolate? Me agrada eso, ¿Jade y Tori? Eso me agrada mucho más, pero más todavía me agrada que hayas comentado este fic, espero que este capítulo te guste y comentes de nuevo; **_**Zafiro- nyan**_**, no la ciudad, otra isla, hay una circunferencia de islas por ahí cerca, gracias también a ti porque te has animado a dejarme tus comentarios por acá, me alegra mucho de tenerte como lectora Zafiro; **_**Jori4eveer**_**, ya la continué, lee por favor y me dices si te ha gustado la actualización, si no, no lo hago más eh XD.**

**Se les quiere mucho a todos. A los que leen sin dejar comentarios también y a los que me añaden a favoritos por mucho. Besotes. ****Denme alrededor de 24 horas para actualizar ¡Delincuente por tu culpa! Please y escribiré un buen capítulo que les agrade de esa historia.**

**Victorious no me pertenece. OJO: Por cada comentario suyo, es un castigo para Beck jejejejeje…**

**CHAPTER 19. ALBIRCUE**

-¿A dónde iremos? – Preguntó una Tori con un semblante indiferente a las personas que tampoco mostraban un gesto de entusiasmo. Sikowitz se mordió el dedo índice antes de responderle a la muchacha.

-A otra isla… no una como en la que estaban, ésta no es tan bonita… pero es un refugio, no podemos avanzar más hasta que todo… lo que dejamos atrás se haya resuelto… llegaremos y nos asentaremos en esa isla hasta que podamos salir y avanzar ahora sí, de vuelta a la civilización.

-¿Y cómo sabremos cuando eso pase?

-Uno de los dos bandos tiene qué ganar… se supone que recibiremos noticias del nuestro toda vez que Jan, con ayuda de otros, puedan avisarnos.

-¿Y si eso no sucede? – El silencio embargaba todo el pequeño recinto en el que se encontraban, podría pensarse que estaban a salvo, sin embargo, en los ojos de varios, aún se denotaba la preocupación por lo que ocurriría en las próximas horas.

-Nos quedaremos acá… - Tori movió la cabeza negativamente – Es todo lo que podemos hacer para mantenernos a salvo.

-¡¿A salvo?! ¿A costa de la vida de cuántos que se quedaron allá? Yo no sé si mi padre vive todavía, si André o Jan están bien, ¿qué pasó con Carlos? ¡Nadie lo sabe todavía! ¿Cómo vamos a sobrevivir así? El cuerpo… el cuerpo con vida… pero la conciencia intranquila para siempre.

-Tori…

-Sus muertes pesarán en nuestra conciencia lo que nos resta de ésta vida que salvamos…

-No hija…

-Yo debí quedarme allá, y morir allá… si no con Jade, al menos con mi gente…

-Hija no debes…

Pero Tori se retiró de la sala, antes de que las lágrimas volvieran a salir sin contenerse, las enjugó cuando caminaba por el pasillo fuera de la vista de todos, ahí se recargó contra su brazo en la frente y la pared, no era posible, lo tuvo todo en un momento, hacía apenas algunas horas fue la mujer más felíz del mundo, ahora ese mundo se estaba desmoronando y ella ya no podía hacer nada por impedirlo, por arreglarlo todo un poco, al menos por meter la mano siquiera. Las ilusiones se le habían desvanecido y ya no soñaba con volver a la ciudad y a la vida que dejó hace años fuera de la isla, si quería volver allá, era porque deseaba recordar junto a Jade esos días en Hollywood Arts, sin Jade… Tori sólo quería dormir para siempre.

**XXX**

A pesar de la lluvia de fuego y plomo que se desenvolvía a unos pocos kilómetros atrás, el sol irradiaba sus rayos centelleantes en toda calma y plenitud, los azules ojos de Jade West pudieron acostumbrarse en un momento, y lentamente se levantó de la arena mojada que le enlodó la mitad del rostro pálido. Sentía ligeras punzadas por todo el cuerpo y dolores fuertes en la costilla derecha; su primera reacción fue tocarse para averiguar qué tanto había sido dañado de ella. La explosión en el barco la dejó por un momento aturdida y con poca visibilidad, por lo cual aún no lograba vislumbrar exactamente el lugar donde se encontraba.

-¡Tori! – El sólo recuerdo de la latina hizo que todas las molestias que la sobrepujaban desaparecieran en un instante. Se levantó sosteniéndose a medias, tenía mareos constantes y apenas podía dar unos pocos pasos antes de desplomarse, la oreja derecha le sangraba y en un momento se quejó de mirarse la ropa sucia, no era una buena presentación para una marinera de su clase. Sólo fue un momento, luego apretó los puños, suspiró hondo y caminó cojeando más lejos de la orilla.

No se prestó al descanso, con los pocos sentidos que le funcionaban casi a la perfección realizó investigación de campo.

-2 – 4 de la tarde aproximadamente… algunos 9 kilómetros de la isla y del puerto - el barco no había avanzado mucho cuando explotó y la explosión tampoco fue muy fuerte – la corriente de aire que me arrastró en los maderos sí era fuerte… estaré… posiblemente… e-en Albircue… sí, Albircue… puedo regresar, no es complicado… - Miró hacia el interior de lo que asemejaba una paradisiaca isla y caminó hacia dentro sintiéndose airosa de saber casi con exactitud el lugar donde se encontraba ahora, después de todo, era Jade West, ella siempre sabía dónde estaba, nunca se perdía.

Apenas unos metros dentro, esquivando las ramas verdes de los arbustos que cubrían la zona, su pie se atoró en algo que la jaló hacia arriba con fuerza.

-¡AHG! – Gritó por el fuerte dolor en la costilla, quedó de cabeza y los brazos colgando al aire, pronto unos piececillos descalzos aparecieron a sus ojos y entonces se quedó quieta, el moreno rostro infantil la observó de repente cara a cara invertida.

-¡Padre…! No creo que sea un conejo – Gritó – Yo creo que ésta vez no cazaremos nada para la cena.

En unos segundos los pares de pies se multiplicaron y la gótica dedujo que se trataba de gente lugareña, quizá otra especie de primitivos ocultos. Escuchó murmullos en alguna lengua distinta y unas piernas pertenecientes a un cuerpo que pareció ser empujado hacia adelante.

-¿Qui-quién eres? – Tartamudeó.

-Bájame de aquí y te digo – Respondió la muchacha con quietud.

-No puedo… no debo… hasta no saber si eres peligrosa…

-No lo soy, te lo juro… y si lo fuera, no represento ningún peligro, puedes esculcarme, no estoy armada – La dueña de las piernas se inclinó y la observó de frente, luego dio una orden y alguien más se acercó a la marinera y la esculcó. La chica morena esperó el resultado y volvió a mirarla.

-¿Quién eres?

-Jade…

-¿De dónde vienes… Jade?

-¡Del cielo! – Se escuchó una vocecilla delgada entre el grupo – Parece un ángel.

Esos comentarios no la tenían muy acostumbrada, nadie le decía jamás esas cosas, nadie que la conociera al menos, para todos, Jade era terrorífica, aterradora, nadie la llamaba ángel.

-Vengo de… de la isla, a 9 kilómetros de aquí… Y necesito volver allá, tengo qué ayudar a unos amigos que la están pasando mal.

-¡Mentira! Eres una de esa gente mala que está acabando con la vida de las personas en éste país.

-¡No, no lo soy! – Ella sabía una cosa, tanto desplazados como primitivos, eran todos gente pacífica, si se les convencía y se les trataba con amabilidad, podía obtener beneficios de ellos y ella necesitaba regresar a la isla cuanto antes – No lo soy lo juro…

-¿Y por qué estás vestida así?

-Porque me obligaron, me obligaron a participar de esto, pero no lo soy, lo juro.

-¿Cómo nos aseguraremos de que dices la verdad?

-No les miento, no podría mentirles, si lo hiciera, no obtengo nada a cambio… - Había un incómodo y peligroso silencio – Estoy desarmada – Insistió ella para tratar de ganarse su confianza – Si quisiera hacer algo contra ustedes no podría, ¿cómo lo haría sin armas?

-Yo le creo – Dijo la morena al resto de la multitud.

-¡Yo también! – Gritó el niño que la había encontrado.

-¡Pues yo no! – Uno de los hombres mayores se acercó hasta ella amenazador y la señaló con una vara de madera – Nunca se puede confiar en ésta clase de gente.

-Es cierto… y están en todo su derecho de desconfiar – Replicó la gótica – Contra mi defensa… sólo puedo darles mi palabra… y no les miento…

-Démosle una oportunidad – Pidió un joven de cabellos negros de entre las personas – Si miente, lo descubriremos y entonces la castigaremos… pero si dice la verdad… ella también podría ayudarnos a nosotros.

-Sí… sí, sí, sí… yo puedo ayudarlos, yo sé cómo, puedo hacerlo, sólo confíen en mí por favor.

-¿Qué hacemos?

-Bájala de ahí.

-Bien – Dijo la muchacha lugareña sin pensarlo un instante.

-¡Esto puede traer la maldición sobre nuestra aldea! – Insistía el hombre mayor.

-O puede ser de bendición para todos… voy a bajarla ahora.

Con sumo cuidado las sogas cedieron y la chica morena desató las cuerdas de los pies de Jade con ayuda del otro muchacho.

-No es algo que suela decir mucho pero… gracias – les expresó con una delicada sonrisa, dejando ver los dientes blancos al pequeño que la había llamado ángel.

-¿Qué es lo que necesitas hacer?

-Regresar a la isla, hay guerra, los… americanos están peleando contra un grupo de primitivos y desplazados.

-Como nosotros.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevan aquí?

-Como 12 años.

-¿Y cuántas personas son?

-Alrededor de 120.

-Bien – Dijo Jade suspirando – Para poder ayudarlos primero debo regresar a la isla, allá tengo contactos, ahora mismo hay dos barcos navegando cerca de aquí, llevan personas que pondrán a salvo en otra isla cercana. Si consigo hacer contacto con ellos, puedo pedirles que vengan acá por ustedes y los lleven con el otro grupo.

-¿Y eso es de mucho riesgo?

-Corren más riesgo quedándose aquí, en cualquier momento se verían invadidos por los americanos.

-Nosotros también somos americanos – Respondió la joven ofendida.

-Lo sé, lo sé, es… la costumbre, lo siento… Pero primero, por favor… ayúdenme a llegar allá.

-No – Dijo el muchacho seriamente – Primero debemos curarte de esas heridas – Jade sonrió al tiempo que sentía un hormigueo por todo el cuerpo, delegado de tanta amabilidad que jamás había visto en toda su vida. Miró a la chica frente a ella, tenía unos rasgos parecidos a los de Tori. Sonrió de nuevo y bajó la cabeza frotándose las muñecas adoloridas.

**XXX**

-Papá sin hijos – Se burló Víktor West en la cara de David Vega - ¿Cómo te imaginas que gritaron tu esposa y tus hijas al verse encerradas en su choza rodeada de fuego? Quizá gritaron: ¡Papá, papáaa… ayúdanos… ven a salvarnos, papáaaa! – Y rió a expensas – Tu querida Tori debió haber sufrido mucho, ardiendo entre esas llamas.

-No tanto como arderás tú en el infierno.- Víktor West volvió a reír.

-El infierno no existe Vega, si existiera, existiría DIOS, y de existir DIOS, tú no estarías aquí, y tu familia no habría muerto en nuestras manos, pero, para tu mala suerte y tus creencias, tú estás aquí, y tu familia muerta… ¿lo ves? ¿Quién está viviendo en el infierno ahora?

-Maldito desgraciado…

-Vamos, no me puedes negar que estás contento porque YO, finalmente, pude separar a tu hija de la mía…

-No de ésta manera idiota… preferiría ver en estos momentos a mi hija en brazos de la tuya, antes que saberla muerta… - Las risas lo acompañaron de nuevo.

-Es una lástima… porque yo no. Prefiero saber que Jade está muerta, a verla con la zorra de tu hija… Vega – Y le sonrió burlonamente en la cara, David sólo pudo aferrarse con fuerza a los barrotes de la celda oscura.

**XXX**

-¿Por qué haces esto?

-¿Hacer qué? – Respondió el muchacho de cabellos negros sin despegar la vista del vendaje que colocaba en sus muñecas.

-Esto… ayudarme… ¿porqué? ¿Porqué confiar en mí a ciegas? Eres listo, sabes que no puedes tener tanta confianza en mí…

-Porque te conozco.

-¿A mí? ¿Me conoces?

-Sí.

Jade hizo un gesto curioso para observarlo a detalle – No, yo no te recuerdo, siempre recuerdo a las personas que conozco y de ti no me acuerdo.

-Por supuesto que sí… Cat preparó budines, eran muy ricos, mejores que los de Tori. Ella nos lanzó a Cat y a mí queso caliente, tú querías decirle a Cat que Tori y yo fuimos novios antes de que ella apareciera y…

-¿Dani? – El chico sonrió, aún sin voltear a verla - ¿En serio eres tú?

-Así es Jade West.- La joven pálida recordó entonces muy bien todo lo acontecido con Dani, el ex – novio de Tori Vega y después novio de su mejor amiga Cat.

-Que me conozcas no es una razón para confiar en mí, sino todo lo contrario – Dani rió.

-Porque te conozco, sé que en el fondo tienes buen corazón. Así que… te ayudaré a llegar a esa isla, mañana por el mediodía, en cuanto esté todo listo… tus muñecas ya lo están, ahora trata de dormir y descansar un poco para que estés repuesta mañana.

-Es imposible hacer eso.

-No con las yerbas que te dio Malik, eso ayudará a que duermas esta noche entera. Buenas noches Jade West… hasta mañana.

-Hasta… mañana.- Respondió la gótica sintiéndose todo lo rara que se permitía.

**XXX**

_-¿Cuál es tu problema… Perro?_

El llanto de Tori no se hizo esperar, las lágrimas parecían haber trascendido una década para llegar a ese momento.

_-¡No, porque a ti no te gusta, que algo bueno me suceda!_

Las palabras de Jade resonaban en la mente de la latina una y otra vez esa noche.

-_Se rompió… la cometa…_

-_Ni siquiera somos amigas…_

-_Sí, pero si me ayudas, quizá me agrades…_

Una sonrisilla se dibujó en su rostro, misma que se desvaneció al instante de haberse formado.

_-Jade… - la castaña toma lugar al lado de ella - ¿Tú realmente quieres que seamos novias? Es decir, ¿con todo y todo lo que sabemos va a ocurrir? – Los ojos azules de la gótica la miraron penetrantes por unos segundos antes de responder._

_-De lo único que tengo miedo ahora Tori… es de pensar que te irás sin darnos la oportunidad por sacar adelante éste amor… que yo no pedí, no lo quería, ni siquiera me lo hubiera imaginado._

_-Pero Jade… para ti esto es muy peligroso, no sólo mi padre es tu enemigo mortal, si vas en contra de las reglas de tu papá él mismo se convertirá en tu verdugo._

_-A lo único que tengo miedo – Repitió la muchacha pálida aun con la intensa mirada azul sobre la morena – Es a que te marches sin darnos una sola oportunidad…_

Cuánto tiempo había dejado pasar Tori intentando ser buena con Jade, sin decirle de una vez por todas lo que sentía por ella, no era sólo admiración, era amor, y después cuando se encontraron de nuevo, se negó a amarla y posteriormente a disfrutar el amor que la gótica le ofrecía, todo por miedo.

La morena se dio la vuelta en la cama y continuó llorando sin reprimirse una sola gota de lágrima. Jade había dado la vida por ella, no le tuvo miedo a las circunstancias, al poder de su padre, ella estaba dispuesta a enfrentarlo todo y se lo demostró hasta el último aliento de su vida, Tori no, Tori fue la miedosa, ella tenía temor de que las cosas no funcionaran como querían, temía a su padre y a su pueblo por enamorarse de la enemiga, una mujer como ella; tuvo miedo, fue cobarde, la otra no, la otra se aferró a ser valiente, nunca le fue fácil, pero siempre lo conseguía.

-¿Porqué moriste…? No debiste dejarme Jade… ¿porqué no me llevaste contigo…?

**XXX**

-Al fin te encuentro, ¿por qué te levantaste?

-Sabes que si me quedaba un minuto más echada ahí, levantarme luego sería complicado.- Le dijo al muchacho – Además, quiero ayudarles.

-Ven – El joven la tomó de la mano delicadamente y la condujo a la orilla del otro lado – Los primitivos de ésta isla pasaron la noche construyendo ésta piragua especial, tenemos varias, pero solo las usábamos para ir de ésta isla a la otra de Albircue, por la que la han reforzado para que resista.

-Dani, yo necesito llegar de incógnita, no puedo aventurarme así nada más en medio del mar porque ellos me verían.

-No te preocupes, nosotros sabemos cómo llegar sin que seas vista, éste lugar me gusta por eso, alrededor hay atajos, ya vas a ver cómo y vas a sorprenderte.

-¿Tú vendrás?

-Por supuesto. Estamos en esto contigo West, más te vale que todo salga bien.

-No tengas duda de que así será, lo prometo.

**XXX**

-Cántanos una canción Vega – Decía Beck a David en la celda – Así como tu hija que era tan buena cantante, quiero saber si el talento vino de ti.

-Porque estoy encerrado es que eres valiente.

-¿Sabes una cosa? Tori tenía otro talento… era muy buena en la cama.

El prisionero reaccionó - ¿De qué estás hablando idiota?

-Hice mía a Tori muchas veces. Era una zorrita Vega, igual que Trina, sabes bien que ella estuvo tras de mí hace mucho tiempo y bueno, ahora que tu hija menor estuvo acá en el puerto pues… ya sabes, uno que es hombre no puede evitar cuando una tipa le coquetea.

-Mi hija era una chica decente estúpido, jamás…

-Decente no lo creo, atrapó a la princesa nada menos que de Víktor West, y tú sabes que eso es demasiado para una persona de la clase de ustedes.

-Eres un imbécil Oliver.

-Tal vez, pero al menos no soy yo el que está tras las rejas. Cuando toda tu gente esté dominada Vega… entonces te mataremos, ¡ah! Y no te quejes, vas a reunirte con las zorras de tu mujer y tus hijas, ya debe la menor de tu familia estar contenta en los brazos de Jade donde sea que haya ido jeje.

Esas palabras dolían más que las balas que pudieran penetrar su cuerpo, porque lo herían directamente en el corazón una y otra vez sin causarle la muerte todavía.

**XXX**

-¿Qué es lo que harás cuando hayamos pisado tierra? – Preguntó Dani a una pensativa Jade en el bote.

-Voy a matar a mi padre.- Respondió con indiferencia.

-La cabeza fría Jade.

-Siempre. Ya estamos aquí, diles por favor que regresen en el bote por el otro lado y ven conmigo, necesito encontrar a alguien primero – La chica y el resto de los tripulantes saltaron de la lancha inmediatamente – Con cuidado, ésta gente hace muy bien su trabajo.

Jade y Dani bordearon el lugar ocultándose entre barriles y cobertizos pequeños de madera, cuando estaban a punto de atravesar uno de los almacenes la gótica sintió un fuerte golpe en la cara.

-¡Quietos donde están ahora! – Ella se cubrió el rostro para evitar otro ataque y en la poca visibilidad que aún tenía logró detectar al joven rubio de pie.

-Knight… soy yo… Jade.

El muchacho se le acercó un poco para observarla - ¿Jade? ¿Eres tú…? ¡Sobreviviste! – La ayudó a levantarse y a Dani también – No puedo creer que sería posible.

-La explosión sólo dio en la popa del barco, el impacto sólo me empujó fuera, no fue fuerte, creo que alguien no supo hacer bien su trabajo conmigo, seguramente fue Beck.

-No Jade… fui yo… - El gótica pareció empalidecer aún más de lo que era – Lo siento, no supe qué otra cosa hacer para evitar que te llevaran…

-¿Tú quisiste matarme Knight?

-¡No! Yo quería evitar que te llevaran, por eso puse un explosivo en la parte baja del buque, no sabía qué otra cosa hacer.

-Lo hiciste para liberarme…

-Sí… lo siento… yo…

-Knight… Eres un héroe…

-No, yo sólo quise…

-Tu acción va a salvar la vida de muchas personas y lograr que se haga justicia.

-Es lo que hace falta.

-¿Cómo vamos?

-Si lo dices por parte de tu padre… lleva toda la ventaja…

-Los desplazados… - Kendall se quedó callado - ¿Dónde está Tori?

-Jade, hay cosas que…

-¿Y mi padre?

-Está en…

-Llévame con él…

-Jade…

-Ahora Kendall… es una orden.

El muchacho jamás se atrevería a desobedecer.

**XXX**

-Después de prender fuego a todo este lugar avanzaremos hacia el sur y tomaremos las islas de alrededor, toda ésta circunferencia será de nosotros – Víktor diseñaba el próximo plan frente a una maqueta en la mesa del centro, Beck estaba ahí, escuchando con atención y hambre de poderío lo que faltaba por hacer, un poco más y se convertiría en un alto hombre de respeto – Cuando eso pase volveremos a la base en la ciudad y enviaremos gente que reconstruya todo… o podemos encarcelar solo a los primitivos y ahorrarnos el trabajo poseyendo un amplio grupo de esclavos que por supuesto, estarán a nuestras órdenes.

-Voto por ese plan.- Sonrió Beck con malicia.

-Si quieres Oliver, puedes venirte acá y ser el gobernador de todo éste sitio, tu país, tus leyes…

-Ese plan señor West… me agrada más de lo que se imagina.

-Muy pronto Oliver, seremos los dueños de éste país, y nadie podrá jamás hacernos frente…

-Yo diría que serán dueños, si quieren… del infierno…

Víktor West nunca antes había experimentado lo que era un escalofrío, pero los labios y piernas de Beck Oliver temblaron a la par que su piel morena palideció tanto como la de la chica de cabellos negros que tenía al frente. Ella lo miró directamente a los ojos y él conocía tan bien esa mirada, que por dentro sus labios rezaban desaparecer en ese instante…

**Si me siguen aguardando con paciencia como hasta ahora, les estaré muy agradecida, prometo no tardar más de dos semanas en actualizar, quizá menos, conforme el trabajo me lo permita. Besos y abrazos a todo mi apreciado público lector, saben bien que se les quiere y siempre se les tiene presentes. Con cariño… LindsayWest…**


	20. CONTRARELOJ

**Me congratulo en saludarles de nuevo mi apreciado público lector, es bello estar por acá con una actualización que ha tardado años; como siempre, trabajo mis apreciados/as, pero no me olvido jamás de ustedes, así que, nuevo capi y agradecimientos:**

_**Jorictorus**_**, no, no acaba así, aún le queda un poco, gracias por comentar acá; **_**Zafiro – nyan**_**, ¿todo ha quedado aclarado? Creo que se referían a ambas cosas; **_**Jori4ever**_**, acá está la conti, listísima; **_**Victoiousnaomi**_**, ¿cómo le haces para ser siempre la primera en comentar? Dime tu secreto XD; **_**KatnissWest**_**, ¿cómo que lloras? Jajajaja, pobeshita, pues ahí te va un poco más jeje, a ver si te hace reír o llorar XD; **_**Yoshi**_**, mi casi hermana, muchas gracias por todas esas cosas que me escribiste eh, si lees tu review te viste muy guay conmigo jeje, tengo qué presumirlo XD; **_**Bella Riddle I**_**. te sigo debiendo las respuestas a tus preguntas, me comprometo a dejarte otro MP hoy mismo para responderte, en serio, muchas gracias amiga Bella ;-) ; **_**JathanJori98**_** jajajaja, espero tu opinión de lo que pasa con Beck en éste cap. XD; **_**MI O-LI**_**, con que La Maga eh… tú eres mi apuesto caballero de los ojos grises y sí, te presumo también, muchas gracias por tu crítica mi garboso escritor; **_**Dei Lee**_**… ¡GRACIAS! Como no te tomas mucho el tiempo de dejar un review en las historias, aprovecho que me hayas dejado uno a mí :-D, no sabes todo lo que trae consigo un comentario de un lector o lectora para nosotras, es increíble, y más cuando entrelees ciertos gustos y medidas entre líneas, espero no caer de tu agrado y esto que publico ahora te siga gustando, muchas gracias de nuevo Dei. Pregunta, ¿eres lector o lectora?**

**Y agradezco también a: **_**Alguien Súper Fan**_** y a **_**FlorRusher**_** que recién comentaron en La Otra Cara de Jade West, me complazco y siento halagada sobremanera por sus comentarios, en serio; y también a **_**Onazupmac**_**, que lo hizo en Lo Que Tori se Llevó, gracias por sus comentarios. También a todos los que comentaron en Te Amamos Fantasma Asesino. Les anuncio que actualizo también a la par que ésta, Delincuente Por Tu Culpa. Espero que les guste.**

**Gracias por añadirme a favoritos y seguirme, se les quiere rete harto mis estimados y estimadas. Nos vemos muy prontito con la siguiente actualización.**

**Ni Victorious, ni Big Time Rush me pertenecen ;-)**

**CHAPTER 20. CONTRARELOJ **

-Jade… hija… ¿tú?

Siempre se preguntó si era verdad, eso que dicen que cuando una persona está ya para morir, toda su vida pasa delante de sus ojos. Víktor West era un ateo jactancioso, se mofaba de su libertad para creer o no en las cosas, fueran o no ciertas. Su frialdad era una característica que lo había protegido siempre ante todas las cosas, no tenía amigos, sólo enemigos, pero eso estaba bien para él, a la larga, los amigos llegan a ser un peso en la conciencia de las personas y algunas veces llegan a absorber la felicidad de los cercanos.

No mostraba jamás amor o cariño, ni siquiera por su familia, la madre de Jade fue la mujer que le había gustado y por eso se casó con ella, quería tener por lo menos un hijo, varón, alguien en el que él pudiera hacer sus experimentos sin obstrucción alguna, no sonrió cuando nació Jade. La pequeña de piel pálida tenía los ojos de su madre, pero la mirada de él, lo notó cuando la vio por primera vez en los cuneros, era la única infante nacida que no lloraba, estaba quieta, moviendo solamente las manos y mirando hacia el techo, Víktor notó esa mirada fría en ella, en adelante, se encargaría por saber si habría otra persona que pudiera ser casi tan perfecto como él, pero resultó mejor.

Jadelyn West no era la chica que daba problemas de chicas, no hacía berrinches porque prácticamente todo lo tenía antes de siquiera desearlo, más que eso, era diferente a todas las niñas de su edad, no exigía nada, sólo expresarse como ella quería y desarrolló una personalidad tan fuerte que no le costó ningún trabajo convencer a sus padres de que sabía cuidarse sola, esto fue algo que lo admiró, su hija resultó más de lo que él hubiera esperado, si él era frío, ella lo superaba, jamás corrió a abrazarlo cuando él llegaba de sus largos viajes en la marina, él sólo la miraba y ella le devolvía la fría mirada azulada con un movimiento de cabeza.

Por eso es que tenerla delante ahora implicaba para Víktor el susto de su vida.

-¿Te alegras de verme padre?

Los labios de Víktor temblaron antes de pronunciar otra palabra - ¿Cómo fue que sobreviviste?

-Hierba mala nunca muere padre, deberías entender la sabiduría de todas las personas y no sólo el razonamiento de los de tu clase, al final de cuentas, alguna cosa falla; la perfección no se hizo completa para ti.

-Jade…

-Tranquilo – lo interrumpió la gótica – No vengo a causarte daños, vine en son de paz.

-¿Quiénes son ellos?

-Amigos, tuyos y míos.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Jade?

-Sencillo… quiero ver a Tori.

Podría pensarse en una escena ridícula en la que un tipo entrenado desde joven en la fuerza armada de repente comienza a sentir cierto temor ante una muchacha de 17 años que resultaba ser de su sangre, pero es lo que era, él no podía negarse, no se atrevía, ya sea por miedo o estrategia, a ponerse en contra de su hija, si algo había aprendido Víktor, era a saber hacer tratos con el enemigo, y ella ahora tenía de su lado al equipo contrario y otros más que no sabía de dónde habían salido, si quería salir victorioso, tenía que saber mover bien cada una de sus piezas en el tablero.

-Hija…

-Ahora mismo…

-Es posible que…

-¡Quiero verla ahora padre! – Alzó la voz.

**XXX**

Lo que los ojos de la chica pálida contemplaban a cada pisada le compungían el corazón, cada casa destruída que miraba, cada árbol caído, cada planta marchitada era peor que lo que una herida de bala podía causar en su cuerpo. El corazón le daba tumbos conforme avanzaban más cerca de la choza de Tori, si lo que veía hasta ese momento era lo mismo con lo que tendría qué enfrentarse al llegar hasta ahí, presentía que sus fuerzas quedarían nulas para seguir luchando.

Miró a Dani, quien le devolvió la mirada, firme, y ella entendió que sucediera lo que sucediera tendría qué luchar hasta el final, si ya no por ella, por esas personas que le habían brindado su confianza. Dani apretó con fuerza el arma larga y afilada en su mano, la gótica le sonrió.

Como una imagen digitalizada del corazón humano, Jade cerró los ojos cuando Víktor anunció la llegada. Lentamente abrió los párpados y su órgano interno se detuvo, la choza estaba incendiada, reducida a cenizas, los ojos azules vagaron alrededor y apenas pudo mantenerse firme al contemplar la escena, no hace mucho esas casas de maderos estaban habitables, todo ahora estaba hecho cenizas, no se apreciaba alma viviente cerca, sus ojos vagaron unos metros más adelante y miró la choza de los Valentine, también hecha polvo.

-¿Dónde están?

-Jade…

-¿Dónde padre…? ¿Qué hiciste con ellos…? ¿Dónde está Tori…?

-Jade… yo…

-¡DIME DÓNDE PADRE!

-¡Muertos…! Todos están muertos, Tori está muerta, tu adorada murió en el incendio de su casa junto a su familia… ya no están aquí Jade…

-¡Mientes! – Y corrió desesperada hasta el montículo de cenizas - ¡TORIII! ¡TORIII! ¡Ven acá! ¡Vuelve Tori! ¡OYE VEGA…! No me huyas de nuevo… ¡VEGAAA! ¡VEGAAA!

-Jade – Robbie intentó controlarla pero la chica se zafó de sus brazos.

-¡Tori…! – Las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas.

-Jade por favor…

-¡Te dije que la sacaras Shapiro! ¡Te dije que te la llevaras de aquí!

-Lo sé Jade… lo siento, no pude hacer nada…

-Te lo dije Robbie, ¡te lo dije!

-Sí… lo siento

La muchacha se derrumbó sobre las cenizas – Ya no está aquí Shapiro… ella ya no está…

El de los lentes no pudo evitar las lágrimas – Lo siento Jade… lo siento – Pronunciaba.

-Hija…

-Huye padre… - murmuró – Huye porque no voy a perdonarte la vida… huye porque, en cuanto yo ponga un pie arriba, voy a destruirte… O… Si eres tan valiente como presumes… toma tu arma y mátame ahora… ahora… y asegúrate de que muero ésta vez… porque… si me dejas viva… voy a matarte… - Víktor estaba quieto – Mátame ahora… si eres valiente… o huye como el cobarde que en realidad eres…

El oficial de alto mando la miró, dio un giro de media vuelta y con un chasquido de los dedos ordenó la retirada.

-Vámonos – Dijo, y comenzó a caminar cuesta arriba seguido de una decena de marineros.

-Víktor – Lo detuvo Beck con una reprimenda en los ojos.

-No voy a matar a mi hija Oliver – Y continuó caminando.

-Si no lo haces ella va a matarte a ti, ¿ya viste que no viene sola?

-Lárgate Oliver, o serás su primera víctima.

El moreno se quedó quieto un momento, empuñando el revólver en su mano y se volvió a la pareja de marineros cubiertos de ceniza.

-Polvo eres… y al polvo volverás… - Le dijo a la pelinegra mirándola directamente a los ojos.

La chica se incorporó sosteniéndole la mirada pero sin mostrar un solo gesto en el rostro. La reacción involuntaria de Beck lo hizo dar un respingo hacia atrás antes de que la gótica tomara el arma de la mano de Robbie y disparara directo y con acertada puntería al muchacho de rasgos árabes, quien con un fuerte alarido se tiró al suelo llevando las manos hacia los testículos, donde el pantalón ya tenía una extensa mancha de sangre.

-La muerte sería un castigo muy benevolente para una rata como tú - Y caminó de largo alejándose del sitio. Robbie se detuvo delante de Beck.

-¡Shapiro! Esa estúpida me hirió en…

-En tu orgullo… eso debe pasarle a todos los malditos violadores como lo que eres – Y empujó su cuerpo pisando sobre la parte herida del joven que se retorció de dolor.

-¡Auxilioo! ¡No me dejen aquí! ¡Voy a desangrarme! ¡Auxiliooo…! Mejor mátenme… - Lloró.

**XXX**

-¡Van Cleef! – Gritó Víktor al llegar a la casa. Un largo y delgaducho hombre de rizos rubios se asomó a la puerta.

-West…

-Llegó la hora, no hay tiempo qué perder, da la orden y que maten a todos los prisioneros, yo me encargaré personalmente de Vega.

-Mejor vete cuanto antes Víktor, no tienes más tiempo.

-Ja… ¿tú me vas a decir lo que tengo qué hacer? Hay tiempo suficiente, ella no tiene más que desplazados sin armas a su lado.

-Eso crees tú – Dijo, con una voz que a Víktor le pareció sacada de ultratumba.

-¿Qué estás diciendo…? Van Cleef… - Se acercó a él – Es mejor que obedezcas ahora.

-Yo ya no estoy bajo tus órdenes West, lo siento mucho, jamás lo estuve.

-¿De qué rayos estás hablando?

-Que se acabó, ya no milito contigo, mi lealtad ahora está con tu hija, y si no te mato ahora es sólo porque eres su padre.

-Eres un cerdo cobarde.

-No, el cerdo cobarde eres tú… ¿por qué no te rindes West?

-¡Jamás!

-¿Prefieres huir como ese cerdo cobarde que presumes no ser?

-No dejaré que mis enemigos hagan fiesta sobre mí, yo nunca me rindo… tú eres un traidor.

-El traidor fuíste tú… inventaste un sistema despiadado sin tener fundamentos regulados, creaste tus reglas y ahora eres preso de la misma cárcel que construiste.

-No puedo creer que haya sido tan estúpido para tenerte en mis filas.

-Así es… Yo ayudé a tu hija a organizar un escape que tú desconocías hasta ahora.

-¿Qué?

-Tori Vega… – Anunció con esa voz que comenzaba a ponerlo nervioso – No está muerta – Y sonrió…

**XXX**

-No tengo tiempo ahora Knight, debemos seguir adelante, armar rápido las tropas, mi padre tiene tiempo para huír pero obviamente no es lo que quiero, debemos atraparlo en el momento justo cuando él se sienta que ya está libre, entonces romperemos su orgullo como a…

-¡Escúchame Jade…! Es importante lo que tengo qué decirte – La pelinegra se detuvo un momento y lo miró.

-Bueno… habla ahora, no pierdas tiempo Knight.

-Tori no murió… - Los ojos de la gótica parecieron resurgir de la dilatación en la que se habían sumergido antes.

-¿Qué?

-No murió… - el rubio asomó una atractiva sonrisa – ella está a salvo, la pusimos a salvo, como dijiste, ella tomó el último barco que zarpó de aquí.

-No es posible… yo la ví cuando…

-Sí, pero Logan y yo nos la llevamos de la playa y la subimos al barco, estaba sin sentido y no se dio cuenta.

-¿Hiciste eso Kendall…? ¿Tú hiciste eso?

-Es lo que querías… - volvió a mostrarle esa sonrisa perfecta.

-Aahh… ¡te amo! – Le dijo, y de la emoción le dio un beso en la boca que hizo que el rubio se paralizara un segundo, y Robbie también – Eres más que un héroe Kendall… Gracias.

Para Kendall, era la mejor condecoración que podían otorgarle, él estaba enamorado de ella y sabía que esa chica jamás tocaría los labios de otra persona a menos que fuera infinitamente necesario o quisiera burlarse de alguien, pero no era necesario besarlo a él, y tampoco quería burlarse del chico, ella simplemente estaba agradecida por salvar la vida de la muchacha que amaba, y él estaba bien con eso, en tanto la hiciera felíz.

Jade miró a Robbie en silencio – Muchas gracias Kendall.

-Robbie ayudó… - Se apresuro a responder el chico – Bueno… él ha estado con nosotros desde que te fuíste.

-¿Por 40 horas?

-Cuarenta horas que sabes bien que valen la pena – Le advirtió, y Jade por primera vez, estuvo de acuerdo en la lealtad poco común que mostraba Robbie, sin tener el aspecto de héroe de las películas.

-Cat… – Le preguntó.

-También está a salvo - Respondió el joven afro con un gesto más alegre – Sólo su padre y su hermano están encerrados junto con David Vega en la prisión, debes liberarlos Jade, tu padre no quiere dejarlos con vida.

-Ocúpate de eso Shapiro, Kendall… tú y Dani encárguense del resto de los prisioneros que vimos encerrados en las mazmorras, yo seguiré la línea de mi padre.

-¿Quieres que yo me encargue de eso Jade? – La muchacha se detuvo un segundo antes de volverse al de los lentes.

-Sí, aunque te cueste creerlo eres capaz de eso ¡Robert Shapiro! – Gritó alejándose a toda prisa.

-Vamos – Le palmeó Kendall por la espalda.

**XXX**

-¿Qué idiotez acabas de decir Clayton?

-Tu militante estrella, Kendall Knight, puso a salvo a Tori Vega y a muchos más que abordaron esos barcos.

-No, Knight está de mi lado, él obedece mis órdenes.

-Lo hacía, hace tiempo que lo perdiste, lamentablemente Víctor, tuviste una hija demasiado hermosa – Le guiñó un ojo – Perdiste a todos tus mejores elementos… tú mismo estás perdido Víktor West – Continuaba hablando al bajar los escalones de la casa – Será mejor que no pierdas tiempo por acá y huyas cuanto an…

El sonido retumbante de una pistola poderosa se escuchó a pocos metros, Clayton Van Cleef cayó al suelo tocándose la herida del lado derecho de su cuerpo.

-Señor, vámonos, ella viene para acá…

-Un segundo Diamond.

-Lo-perdiste todo West… tu ejército, tus intelec-tuales… a mi-famili-a… los Shapiro… tu patr-ia… y sobre todo… a-tu-hija… y tu fam-ilia…

-Tú perdiste la vida Van Cleef…

-Sí… nos vemos en unas horas… Víktor.

-Señor… - James lo tomaba de los hombros, nervioso – Ya están muy cerca.

-Aguarda Diamond…

-No verás… a ninguno de los-Vega… ahí.

-General West…

-De acuerdo… Vámonos Diamond… - Se incorpora – Echa a andar las dinamitas. ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos?

-Veinte minutos señor, si no es que menos.

-Hazlo ahora – Antes de perderse echó una última mirada al cuerpo aún con vida de Clayton Van Cleef, quien le sonrió - ¡Vámonos todos! ¡Retirada! ¡Retirada! – Ordenó, y un grupo de marineros salió corriendo.

Escasos seis minutos después llegaron hasta Clayton Jade y Robbie.

-Clay… Clay… ¿qué te hicieron?

-Jade… váyanse… salgan de aquí cuanto-antes.

-Vamos, te pondremos a salvo…

-No-ya es-tarde… huyan… Robbie… las dina-mitas.

-¿Las encendieron?

-Lo harán… huyan…

-Clay…

-Vete Jade… busca a-Tori… ¡Hazlo! – La muchacha miró al hombre y le temblaron los labios.

-Clay… gracias… - El largo hombre le tomó una de sus blancas manos.

-Yo las separé… cuando eran niñas… por favor… no dejes que nada… ni-nadie, las separe de nuevo… - Jade sujetó fuerte su mano y la besó.

-Nunca Clay… te lo prometo – Se miraron con una sonrisa en los labios y en los ojos. Luego Clayton Van Cleef los cerró para siempre.

-Vamos Jade…

-Robbie, cambio de planes, ocúpate de que Diamond no encienda las dinamitas y yo iré por el señor Vega.

-No tenemos mucho tiempo Jadelyn…

-Lo sé – Lo miró – Hay qué darnos prisa.

**XXX**

James se dio tiempo para jugar antes de encender todos los explosivos.

-¡Oye! Aleja tus asquerosas manos de ahí – El apuesto muchacho miró directo a Robbie.

-¿Quién va a detenerme?

-Yo.

-Jaja, ¿tú y quién más?

-Yo sólo.

-Shapiro, ve a limpiarle las botas a tu jefecita, esto no es trabajo para ti.

-No muevas esa palanca Diamond, no te atrevas.

¿Ah no? Mira lo que hago.- Tomó una de las palancas y la subió a la mitad

-¡Alto! – Robbie intentó detenerlo pero el otro joven fue más rápido y antes que el de las gafas pudiera disparar el contrario lo hizo, Robbie lanzó un alarido de dolor y se tiró al suelo.

-Demasiado tarde Shapiro… y demasiado torpe – Tomó la palanca y la subió por completo – Espero que tus miembros no queden muy separados cuando tu cuerpo vuele en pedazos Shapiro, nos estamos viendo – Y huyó riendo a carcajadas.

-¡Nooo!

**XXX**

-Señor Vega… - El sujeto que antes parecía la persona más segura y fuerte del mundo, alzó la cabeza pesadamente de donde la mantenía hundida desde que alguien le dijo que su familia había muerto.

-¿Jade?

-Un segundo para liberarlo…

-Creí que estabas muerta, creímos que estabas muerta…

-Como se lo dije a mi padre, hierba mala, nunca muere, aléjese de la puerta – El hombre obedeció y la joven disparó contra la cerradura, misma que se abrió de inmediato – Vamos. No tenemos mucho tiempo, debo ir tras mi padre. Lo pondremos en un barco para que pueda encontrarse con su familia. – David Vega bajó de nuevo la cabeza.

-Mi familia murió…

-No, eso le hicieron creer a mi padre para despistarlo, todos están a salvo. Su esposa, Trina, Tori, los Valentine, todos están a salvo.

-¿Es en serio lo que dices? – Preguntó con un gesto más animado tomándola por las muñecas de ambas manos.

-Sí… no lo estoy engañando señor Vega… - El corpulento sujeto la observó detenidamente.

-¿Porqué me salvas?

-Porque es inocente, víctima de las leyes autoimpuestas por un ser despiadado, porque le debo todo el tiempo que Víktor los mantuvo lejos de lo que les pertenece y porque… es el padre de la mujer que amo.

-Pues… gracias Jade… yo…

-No hay tiempo, debemos irnos…

-Espera… – La detuvo – Mi hija va a ser muy feliz contigo… - La gótica expresó uno de las sonrisas que escasas veces se atrevía a mostrar. Y asintió con la cabeza.

-Andando.

**XXX**

Las dos personas salieron corriendo de la casa grande.

-¡Robbie! – Gritó, el muchacho delgado apenas caminaba sujetándose el hombro derecho.

-Jade… no pude… no logré detenerlo… James encendió los explosivos, creo que… que apenas tenemos como ocho minutos para huir de aquí antes de que todo esto estalle.

-Los prisioneros….

-Ya están libres, Kendall nos está esperando para abordar otro barco, es el último Jade, ya está para irse, démonos prisa.

-Usemos los caballos – A lo lejos se escuchó el estallido de varios explosivos.

-Vienen en círculo.

-El tiempo es oro.

Las tres personas se encontraron con una pareja que batallaba por huir en otro caballo a mitad del camino.

-Tara…

¡Nooo! – Gritó Beck, que estaba malherido arriba del animal.

-¿Acaso intentas salvarle la vida a ésta rata asquerosa?

-No puedo dejarlo que muera aquí, le disparaste en… en…

-En donde lo merecía, ¿para qué lo quieres? Ya no te sirve – Se rió.

-Porque es el único que me hace sentir que le importo.

-No le importas Tara.

-Tampoco a ti.

-Cierto… Tú fuíste su cómplice, tú y ese gusano le hicieron daño a Tori, son tal para cual, los dos merecen arder junto a todo esto.

-Pobrecita Vega – Se burló Tara – Ya tampoco te sirve Jade.

-Bueno – Respondió la gótica tratando de contenerse, no era el momento para ponerse a discutir - Espero que sobrevivan… o no – Las tres personas continuaron su camino cuando más dinamitas hicieron explosión muy cerca de ellos, rápidamente se formó una pared de fuego que se acercaba con prisa.

-¡Apúrate Beck…! Y hazme espacio…

El muchacho malherido atinó una severa patada en el rostro de la muchacha y tomó las riendas del caballo.

-Sálvate si puedes – Le escupió. Y luego huyó del lugar.

-¿Beck? ¡Beck! ¡Beck no huyas maldito cobarde! ¡Beeeck! ¡Regresa!

Jade escuchó los gritos de Tara y volvió hasta donde había dejado a la pareja.

-Jade no hay tiempo…

-Váyanse, no tardo.

Tara estaba en medio de altas flamas ardientes, mortalmente asustada.

-¡Parece que estás en medio del infierno que te creaste!

-Jade… ¡Auxilio! – La pelinegra miró a la otra chica y se sorprendió al ver uno de sus brazos que echaba humo y presentaba severas heridas de quemazón.

-Es lo que te mereces… ¡¿recuerdas cuando quemaste el brazo de Tori?! Ahí lo tienes… tú misma lo provocaste… ya sabrás lo que se siente

-¡Ayúdame…! Siento mucho lo que hice…

-Arréglatelas Tara – Dio la vuelta al caballo para marcharse.

-¡Jaaadeee…! Por favor… lo siento tanto… - Lloró. El corazón de la gótica dio un vuelco y contra sus deseos regresó a donde estaba Tara y la tomó de la mano para subirla en la parte trasera del animal que las conduciría hasta la ruta de escape.

-No soy una asesina… no soy como mi padre – Dijo y apresuró el andar del elegante caballo.

**XXX**

-Todos merecemos otra oportunidad – Le respondió a Robbie cuando éste la cuestionó con la mirada sobre la chica del cabello negro.

-Está bien. Kendall ya avistó a tu padre, no está lejos de aquí.

-Bien…

-Pero más cerca estamos del escondite… donde está Tori… - La chica por fin le prestó la debida atención.

-¿Tori?

-Sí Jade – El chico le sonrió – A pocos kilómetros, ¿quieres verla?

-Si no es así tú eres el gemelo de Brad Pit, Shapiro.- Y rieron jovialmente.

**XXX**

-¿Estás seguro que ya vienen Sikowitz?

-Así es, Robbie dijo claramente: al mediodía, y ya es.

Una desesperada Tori aguardaba a la orilla de la playa cruzada de brazos.

-Pues ya se están tardando.

-Calma, en estos momentos, uno debe aprender a tener la paciencia de los cocos, que siempre están ahí… esperando a que… los corten y… los beban…

-¡Sikowitz!

-No seas gruñona… Mira… mira, ¡allá… ¡ ¿Ya viste?

-¿Dónde?

-Al frente, ese coco se ve increíble – Y se soltó riendo ante la mirada molesta de la latina – Estoy bromeando, allá, a la derecha.

-¡Ah! Sikowitz… ¡lo veo! ¡Lo veo, lo veo, lo veo Sikowitz! Son ellos, ahí está Jade… ella viene ahí ¡Sikowitz!

-Sí, sí, sí. Vamos.

Dos barcos de mediano tamaño se acercaban a la isla escondida. Tori corrió más cerca de la orilla. A lo lejos, dos pequeños botes fueron bajados y la morena pudo ver a algunas personas que subieron a ellos, conforme los botes se acercaban, notó la esbelta y elegante silueta de la persona que hacía que el corazón se le paralizara.

-Jade… - Murmuró.

La gótica giró su cabeza y observó la figura de Tori a la orilla de la arena, antes de que el bote continuara adelante ella se lanzó al agua y avanzó a nado, la morena corrió dentro donde el mar le llegó a las rodillas, faltaban pocos metros para que ambas pudieran finalmente abrazarse, sin embargo detuvieron sus pasos y se miraron directamente a los ojos por algunos segundos, luego Tori dio un paso más y Jade, con una radiante sonrisa continuó avanzando hacia ella…

**No estoy segura mi apreciado público, pero es muy probable que el próximo capítulo sea el último de ésta historia, ¿porqué? Ya se extendió bastante y no quiero alargarla más por lo que, es bueno que ya demos punto final a esto. Como sea, saben que si a mi público le gusta leerme, yo seguiré escribiendo. Gracias por leerme por acá. Besos y abrazos para todos/as. Su amiga que les aprecia… LindsayWest. Tenkiu ;-)**


	21. COMO EN LOS LIBROS DE HOMERO

**Hola mi apreciado público lector, LindsayWest está aquí para traerles el último capítulo de ésta historia, quiero agradecer rápidamente a todos ustedes que se tomaron tiempo para leerme, criticarme, dejarme un review, un mensaje privado, seguirme, agregarme a favoritos… gracias de todo corazón por ser parte de éste trabajo que ha llegado hoy a su fin.**

**Dedico**** éste último capítulo a mi apreciada amiga **_**Bella Riddle I**_**, a quien le he tomado mucho cariño y aprecio y es sin duda, una persona muy muy querida. Bella, si se requiere un epílogo, lo dejo a tu criterio y buen juicio, házmelo saber por favor.**

**Y bueno, ésta historia la escribí para mi bebé Loverxanime, pero su desarrollo se debe más a mi musa personal, que no es Loverxanime, para que no te emociones bebé jajajajaja. Todo esto surgió a medida que a la par de la escritura, personalmente vivía mi propia historia, tan parecida a ésta. Gracias a ti mi persona especial. Entre pleitos y locuras ha florido de lo que tiene el árbol sepultado. Te amo.**

**Dejaré mis agradecimientos particularmente al final del capítulo.**

**Declaración:**** Victorious ni Big Time Rush me pertenecen.**

**Agradeceré sus comentarios. Besos.**

**CHAPTER 21. COMO EN LOS LIBROS DE HOMERO**

-Señor, hemos avistado tierra al norte, el dilema es si debemos avanzar; si nos quedamos aquí, podemos organizar un ataque cuya ejecución nos dará tiempo de escapar, si avanzamos… corremos el riesgo de volvernos vulnerables, seremos presa fácil… Estamos invadidos señor.

El sujeto con apariencia de hierro se incorporó de su fino asiento de cuero hecho a mano, mirando al frente, pero a ningún punto en particular, los ojos azules parecían estar perdiendo un poco el color que antes irradiaban, la figura de Víktor West, aunque firme, dejaba entrever que la seguridad de su triunfo estaba escapando de sus manos, y lo convertía en un marinero frustrado y con la decencia hundida en el fondo del mar.

-Avancemos – Dijo al fin, el joven de cabello negro se paralizó.

-Señor… me temo que no escuchó mi report…

-Claramente – Lo interrumpió – Claramente teniente Ryder, y la orden es… avanzar.

-Pero si nos atac…

-Avanzar… Preparados.- Ryder lo miró con incertidumbre, había qué obedecer la orden.

**XXX**

Los recién llegados a la isla se volvieron a la orilla de la playa, con los rostros vueltos en un gesto de gozo e incredulidad al mismo tiempo por lo que estaban contemplando.

Bastaron algunos pocos pasos más para que la gótica encontrara el límite de su más profundo deseo – Tori – Habló con una blanca sonrisa en el rostro.

-Jade – Respondió la morena, posiblemente, descifrando si la bella figura al frente se trataba de una persona real, o de un fantasma; se miraron a los ojos, contemplando el color natural de cada par fijo en la otra – Demoraste – Habló al fin, sin tener otro argumento para recibirla, su mente trabó los pensamientos de que hace apenas unos instantes la creía muerta.

-Prometo que será la última vez, la próxima avisaré que llegaré un poco después de la hora… - Los ojos de Tori se dilataron – O… tal vez será mejor no llegar tarde… no le gustará a la mujer que me espera en casa… - Sonrió asomando de nuevo esa perfecta dentadura desarmante.

-La cena se servirá en punto de las ocho… y no habrá recalentado – Le devolvió la sonrisa, y entonces las dos muchachas por fin se abrazaron, gustando en un beso sereno que duró muy poco, no dejando de ser conscientes de la multitud de personas que las rodeaban, entre esas, sus familias.

Jade se aclaró la garganta antes de volver a hablar, sin soltar la mano de Tori – Hola a todos… -Se dirigió a la multitud en un tono un poco tímido - sé que pensaban que estaba muerta y… creo que por un momento lo estuve pero… ¿saben? Creo que una persona no muere sin antes haber cumplido su destino, a-al final del último capítulo – volvió a aclararse la garganta - "Las palabras no son lo mío" - habló para sí. – En ésta batalla ha habido héroes… muchos, como los que se quedaron a pelear por su pueblo… y otros… que simplemente resistieron… - Miró al bote que se acercaba – Les tengo una sorpresa – Dijo, un segundo después David Vega descendió del bote y con un porte firme, igual que Víktor, se mostró a la concurrencia.

-David – Holly fue la primera en ir a recibirlo, seguida de Trina quien llevaba las manos sobre la boca.

Pero el porte de David Vega denotaba algo más, su orgullo caído; al igual que Víktor West, ambos hombres habían liderado la lucha por sus ideales, uno imponiendo, el otro en resistencia, ambos habían cometido errores sobre muchas decisiones malas que tomaron, perjudicaron a mucha gente, sacrificaron a cercanos, impusieron su orgullo sobre sus hijas, ahora David estaba arrepentido, su cara ya era otra, su mirada no estaba endurecida porque no había más hambre de venganza en él, había caído en la cuenta de sus errores y ahora quizá sólo le quedaba luchar por hacer justicia, sólo justicia.

David caminó hacia Jade, que había terminado de ser recibida por los propios, y de nuevo tomaba asidamente la mano de Tori. David miró las manos entrelazadas y posó su vista en la muchacha pálida – Hazla felíz – Dijo, sujetando ambas manos entre las suyas y alzándolas a vista de las dos jóvenes – Si un día me entero que la hiciste llorar, iré a buscarte y te arrancaré uno a uno los dedos de tus blancas manos - Tori sonrió, enternecida.

-¿Y si yo la hago llorar a ella? – Le preguntó casi al borde de las lágrimas a su padre.

-Entonces tú y yo hablaremos seriamente – Le guiñó y volvió su vista a Jade – Gracias por devolverme a mi familia – La gótica no respondió.

**XXX**

-Jade, ¿qué haremos con esos?

La pelinegra miró a la pareja atada junto a la fogata - ¿Qué te parece el joven? – Le preguntó a la primitiva.

-¿Joven?

-Sí, el chico del cabello alborotado. Puedes quedártelo si quieres, apuesto a que los cerdos se darían un festín con sus huesos.

-Está muy flaco – Respondió la muchacha – Además, es una lástima, cuando lo estaba curando, noté que… - se ruborizó.

-Que ya no tiene pene – Completó Jade – Así es Malik, ese sujeto cometió un abuso muy grave contra una persona y, por consecuencia, los dioses canadienses le cortaron su cosita – dijo con un movimiento gracioso de la mano – pero no creo que la extrañe, estaba muy pequeñita – Le guiñó a Malik, los otros jóvenes soltaron una risotada.

-¿Qué clase de abuso? – Preguntó Daniel.

-Violó a una chica – Respondió Jade echando una mirada discreta a Tori que ella captó muy bien.

-Uuhh, me temo que eso no lo apreciarán muy bien en la prisión. Les va muy mal a los violadores.

Tara alzó la voz para ser oída - ¡¿Qué les hacen a los violadores en la cárcel?!

-¡Los violan! – Daniel respondió calmadamente y Tara le lanzó una sonrisa burlona a Beck quien palideció

-Ahora sabemos a quién podrían enviar a la prisión de señoritas – Dijo Robbie sentándose junto a los demás - ¡Cuidado con que te viole una giganta machorra eh Beck! – Le gritó, el muchacho sacudió las manos pero le fue inútil zafarse del grueso amarre.

-Ay pobre Beck – Se burló Tara – Ahora serás la esposa de todos con tus amigos los presos.

-Y tú una mutilada.

Daniel se volvió a los chicos – Le cortarán el brazo, Malik hizo lo posible pero no lo pudo salvar, las quemaduras fueron muy graves, ahora está entumecida, pero dolerá y tendrán qué cortarlo.

Jade miró el brazo de Tori, ahora con sólo una pequeña marca de quemadura en forma de círculo, la latina hizo el intento de ocultarlo pero le fue inútil.

-Nunca he sido creyente, pero ahora no puedo evitar agradecerle a DIOS o a quien quiera que sea, el hacer justicia.

-¡Tengo los números! – Anunció Logan con un papel en las manos parándose en medio del grupo, Jade se incorporó de sobre la arena.

-¿Entramos?

-Entramos – Sonrió el muchacho.

-Genial. Rob, ven conmigo.

Robbie se levantó a prisa para seguir la orden, pasando al lado de Logan, a quien ignoró y luego hizo un gesto de desagrado. Logan le guiñó a Cat.

Algunos minutos más tarde Jade se unió al grupo de hombres reunidos alrededor de otra fogata.

-Están a escasos kilómetros – Anunció – Llegarán en cuestión de horas.

-Podríamos tener tiempo suficiente, los refuerzos están aquí.

-No lo creo.

-Claro que sí Jade, están sobre la línea, vienen preparados, ellos nos defenderán.

-Estoy al tanto de eso Jan sin embargo, no podemos evitar que las tropas de mi padre nos ataquen primero, están casi sobre nosotros.

-Pelearemos.

-Eso es seguro, pero no les haremos daño con palos y machetes, el único modo es resistir… hasta que lleguen los refuerzos… Hay otra isla al Este ¿no?

-Sí, a unos kilómetros, dos o tres kilómetros y dos más al norte… ¿porqué?

-Debemos conducirlos a todos allá, las mujeres, los niños, los que no estén capacitados para pelear.

-Estoy de acuerdo – Señaló David.

-Sí, también yo – Dijo Jan – Pero nadie quiere moverse ahora.

-No pelearemos con todos ellos aquí Jan.

-Ellos no querrán moverse.

-Sabes que usarán todo su equipo ¿verdad? Todo, se valdrán de todo, cañones y explosivos…

-Intenta convencerlos –

Jade se desesperó - No quiero arriesgarme – Dijo cubriéndose la cara.

-No hay de otra… pelearemos todos los que estamos aquí.

La gótica lo pensó mucho antes de volver a hablar – André y Clayton cayeron.

-¿Qué?

-¿André?

-¿Van Cleef?

-¿Qué pasó con Carlos?

-Está con Kendall… perdieron muchos hombres, la isla está reducida a cenizas, la mayor parte de la comunidad de los primitivos, los que no abordaron los botes… murieron – Eran las malas noticias.

-Está bien – Habló David luego de un rato - No importa, todavía quedamos nosotros, y por nosotros y por ellos continuaremos peleando, hasta el final.

Jade asintió con la cabeza – Vamos a vencer.

**XXX**

Tori estaba recogiendo los últimos leños para llevarlos al campamento a la orilla de la isla. La chica pálida observó sus movimientos recargada contra una palmera, oculta entre la media luz de la luna. Tori se dio la vuelta y se topó con Jade quien al instante la rodeó por la cintura.

-Me asustaste.

-Sí – Dijo ella – Solía hacerlo a menudo ¿no? Era aterradora – Sonrió. La morena acarició su mejilla.

-Fue horrible creer que habías muerto… ha sido la peor noticia y el peor sentimiento que me ha embargado en todo lo que llevo de vida.

-¿Qué crees que sentí yo al darme cuenta que no habías abordado ese barco?

-Quizá te sentiste libre de…

-Quería morirme – La interrumpió la gótica – Algo dentro de mí estalló y poco a poco se fue apagando, como una luz de bengala que brilla y al cabo de unos segundos termina por extinguir su luz… No fue nada lindo Tori.

La morena bajó la vista y se relamió los labios, en silencio, como formulando en su mente las palabras que diría o deseaba pronunciar, la chica pálida la observó en silencio, admirando el gesto de la mujer que amaba y le causaba tanta ternura.

_-La gente dice que… desde ciertos ángulos tú eres… bonita – Tori había sonreído, complacida de un cumplido que Jade jamás le diría a nadie, es cierto que había acomodado las palabras "desde ciertos ángulos", pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que la oración la había hecho sentir muy bien. Así le parecía a Jade la latina, aunque nunca lo dijera, tampoco negaba que Tori fuese fea, sólo que ella se consideraba más bonita que Tori - ¿Y tú no dirás que soy bonita?_

_La morena suspiró, sin costarle ningún trabajo reconocer lo que ella desde el primer día había notado en su villana personal – Tú eres bonita – Dijo, y ambas se miraron la una a la otra en un momento incómodo que no pudieron descifrar, pero que esa noche, las dejó despiertas hasta muy entrada la mañana._

-Debes perdonarme – Soltó al fin la muchacha delgada – Por favor debes perdonarme.

Jade sonrió antes de decir cualquier cosa, imaginando a qué venía el asunto, pero quiso indagar un poco más en los sentimientos de la latina, convencerla de estar segura de sus palabras - ¿Por qué crees que debería perdonarte? – Tori al fin alzó la vista para encontrarse con los ojos azules directamente.

-Porque eres mi vida… y yo no pude decírtelo antes. Eres mi vida Jade, te amo no sé desde cuándo pero no me importa ahora, sé que te amo; me lo cuestionaba desde hace mucho, cada vez que te recordaba, por eso conservé tu foto y aún tengo guardado ese collar que me diste cuando fuimos separadas de niñas. Estaba confundida, temerosa, fui una tonta, una cobarde, tenía miedo de todo, miedo de perderte, miedo de que murieras, miedo de sufrir… No quería sufrir, ya lo había hecho bastante. Todo éste tiempo encerrada en esa isla, creyendo que seguramente te habías olvidado de nosotros… sufrí… no quería volver a sentir el mismo dolor de perderte – Su voz se quebró y comenzó a llorar, un llanto como de una niña que ha sido reprendida por una mala acción – No quería saber que te perdía de nuevo… Jade…

La gótica la miró enternecida, no tenía nada que reprochar, no se daría el tiempo ahora de hacerlo, tener a Tori delante y con vida era una segunda oportunidad para ella y no había tiempo para hacer reclamos. Acercó su rostro y la besó en los labios, luego limpió su rostro de las lágrimas que le corrían, una costumbre de Jade, limpiarle el llanto con sus dedos.

-¿Y si te llevo flores? Si un día, uno de casualidad llego tarde a casa, por causas de fuerza mayor, y te llevo flores, ¿me vas a perdonar Tori?

La latina sonrió ahogando unas risas que la invadieron – Sólo que no sean margaritas – Se regalaron más sonrisas. Jade la abrazó y besó su cabello.

-Te amo Vega – Tori se hundió en el pecho cálido de Jade y se dejó mecer por la gótica, toda la noche.

**XXX**

-¡Están aquí!

Se escuchó la voz del teniente Drake Parker gritar a lo lejos. Logan hizo sonar las trompetas y en el campamento hubo movimiento de todos los escondidos.

-¿Estamos listos? – Preguntó David a la muchacha pálida.

-Siempre señor Vega – Y se alejó para ponerse al frente. El corazón de Jade tenía miedo, pero no pensaba en ningún momento en acobardarse, sería lo último que hiciera.

Se avistaron barcos a pocos kilómetros, muy cerca y pronto varios cañonazos golpearon en la isla.

-¡Ahf! – Mugió Jade – Mi padre está bravo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo resistiremos Jade?

-Hasta la muerte Shapiro.

**XXX**

-¿Son ellos? – Preguntó Víktor echando una mirada desde lejos.

-Sin duda señor West, todos los que escaparon.

-Entonces mi hija está ahí.

-Con toda seguridad… ¿Desea un trato especial hacia ella? – El hombre tardó un momento en responder.

-Déjame pensarlo, no hay segunda oportunidad para los traidores.

**XXX**

-¡Se están acercando más!

-Es tiempo, ¡Robbie! – Gritó – Da la orden de atacar ahora – El joven afro asintió y salió a toda prisa.

Los hombres que aguardaban alrededor recibieron la orden y en sus lanchas, con sigilo, lograron llegar hasta los barcos y subir, atacando por la espalda a cuantos podían. Sabían que no sería mucho su cometido, pero todo lo que pudieran hacer, era siempre una esperanza y nunca se darían por vencidos. Así lograron dominar dos barcos que tomaron para sí y entonces pudieron atacar con mejores armas, utilizando los cañones y todo el equipo con el que los marineros estaban armados en sus embarcaciones.

-Han logrado tomar los barcos – Anunció Malik a Jade.

-Excelente.

-Drake y Dani, cada uno – Dijo la muchacha con emoción – Tenías razón Jade, el plan que armaste está funcionando, sabíamos que no nos fallarías – Antes de que Jade pudiera refutar cualquier cosa la muchacha lugareña le plantó un beso en la mejilla y se fue corriendo. La gótica miró hacia atrás de ella y una molesta Tori la miró con ojos dilatados. Jade alzó los hombros en señal de inocencia.

**XXX**

-Señor, ya hemos perdido cuatro embarcaciones y esos desplazados han arribado a otra, serán cinco en un momento.

Pero parecía que Víktor ya no estaba consciente de lo que hacía, su mirada estaba fija hacia el frente, todo lo que pretendía era llegar a la isla cuanto antes.

-¿Cuántos barcos nos quedan?

-Diez señor, el resto viene muy atrás, tendremos qué actuar con lo que tenemos a la mano ahora.

-Dile a Knight que ejecute el plan B – Ryder se quedó en silencio un momento - ¿Qué pasa?

-Knight nos traicionó señor, él está con el bando enemigo ahora - Hasta entonces Víktor Recordó -Se lo dije antes. Él estaba en nuestra contra desde hace mucho, se alió con tu hija y ahora ¡nos está perjudicando…! Pronto nos dominarán.

-Resistan.

-Eso hacemos, pero no será por mucho.

-¡Pues ve hacia tu puesto de trabajo y lleva a cabo mis órdenes! – Ryder le miró con enojo.

-Te lo advertí general… y no me hiciste caso… perderemos ésta batalla por tu culpa – Víktor se volvió a él.

-No me importa lo que pase ahora. Aún en desventaja no nos rendiremos y yo no bajaré la guardia.

El muchacho de cabellos negros se retiró escupiendo maldiciones en contra de Víktor.

**XXX**

-Capitán West… un barco se acerca por la derecha, creo que… creo que es su padre.

Jade consideró la información.

-¿Cuánto llevamos avanzado?

-Ja, yo digo que estamos muy bien, 12 de 16.

-¿En serio? ¿Tan rápido?

-Es en serio Capitán. El teniente Kendall Knight informó que en menos de media hora dominarán otros dos, pero… hay malas noticias también… - Dijo bajando la vista.

-Suéltalas – La gótica estaba acostumbrada a las malas noticias.

-También perdimos a parte de los nuestros, el barco que dominó el Sargento Parker… estalló – Jade tragó saliva y esperó lo siguiente – Entre dos barcos más que… llevaba lugareños… entre ellos Malik – Volvió a tragar saliva apretando los puños de sus manos y sólo luego de volver a concentrarse asintió con la cabeza.

-Gracias… Continúen – Ordenó.

La guerra era así, no todos sobrevivían, morían tanto malos como héroes. A Jade le pesaba en el corazón, sin embargo sabía que toda lucha por una causa requiere de sacrificios, ella lo había hecho muchas veces, ahora le tocó a otros, estaba segura que ellos murieron con la satisfacción en el rostro por la causa que perseguían, ¿quién era ella para entristecerse de su entrega?

-¡Jade! ¡Jade! – David Vega llegó hasta ella corriendo, notoriamente conmocionado.

-Los refuerzos están aquí.

-¿Es verdad lo que dices?

-Jan acaba de recibir el informe, ¡llegaron!

-Muy bien… Ahm, dile a Jan que avancen al frente, el ejército de mi padre tiene también refuerzos, seguro vienen algunas millas atrás, que avancen.

-Hecho.

La gótica volvió su vista al frente, el barco que venía directamente hacia la isla había llegado. Jade reconoció la figura de su padre por el catalejo.

-Tori muévete hacia atrás.

-¿Qué?

-Muévete hacia atrás, ve con el resto.

La latina se incorporó retadora - ¿Porqué?

-Por favor Tori, sólo confía en mí ¿vale? Ve hacia atrás.

-No – Respondió con firmeza – Me quedo contigo.

-¡No…! – Dijo Jade, casi perdiendo la compostura - No debes.

-No voy a moverme de aquí, es mi última palabra Jade.

**XXX**

-Ahí está señor, usted ordene.

-Déjamelo a mí.

Víktor desembarcó y caminó por la arena hasta donde aguardaba su hija, los separaban alrededor de diez metros de distancia entre el uno y el otro.

-¡Me da mucho gusto encontrarte de nuevo hija mía!

La gótica le mostró el saludo militar – ¡Lo mismo digo General West, es un placer verlo, créame!

-¡¿Estás contenta?!

-¡De hecho, ¿has visto que estás perdido padre?! – Se hablaban en voz alta a causa de la distancia, el hombre rió mientras se acercaban más.

-Sí… es posible…

-Es lo que és…

-Sabes Jade… aunque te suene difícil de creer… siempre fuíste mi orgullo, eres igual a tu padre, igual a mí, ruda, firme, sin temor a nada. Sólo te faltó una cosa… ser hombre.

-No, no me hizo falta, en mi condición de mujer he logrado trascender más allá de lo que tú o cualquiera esperaba – Se detuvieron.

La comunidad de escondidos se acercó a la orilla, algunos metros atrás de Jade, a la expectativa, preparados para atacar si en un momento hacía falta. Entre ellos estaban los Vega. El rostro de Víktor West palideció y miró hacia atrás. Kendall Knight pasó a su lado seguido por Carlos y unas decenas de hombres entre primitivos y desplazados. Kendall le aseguró que los Vega habían muerto.

-¿Así que ahora juegas a la heroína… con el bando contrario? – Le escupió al joven rubio.

-Con los justos – Respondió el muchacho sin voltear a verlo.

-¿Así es como ignoras a tu Superior… Knight? – Kendall siguió su camino sin dar respuesta. Víktor dejó al rubio y observó el arma que él mismo portaba en sus manos, un rifle KR42, de mediano tamaño, único para su clase.

-¿Una lanza hija? ¿Es todo con lo que cuentas? ¿Piensas vencerme con una lanza primitiva?

-No le tengo miedo a tu rifle.

-Eso es bueno – Alzó el arma y apuntó a Jade.

-¡NO! – La voz de Tori resonó en medio de la multitud - ¡Jade!

-¡General West, mire lo que hemos capturado! - Ryder apareció en medio de todos con Tori sujeta de los cabellos – Apuesto a que es un buen cobro por todas nuestras pérdidas ¿no?

-Tori – Murmuró Jade, de repente perdiendo parte de su concentración – Padre, por favor, déjala libre.

-¿Ahora me suplicas hija?

-Sí – Respondió con firmeza.

-Esa no es una cualidad que te conocía mi amor.

-Por favor padre, te daremos lo que quieras, lo que tú exijas… pero déjala ir.

-Perdimos Jade, perdimos la guerra ¿ya lo viste? Felicidades, nos venciste… Pero, no nos iremos con las manos vacías. No, claro que no. De alguna forma nos cobraremos… ¡Tu hija Vega, vale nuestra derrota!

-¡Déjala ir imbécil! – El hombre sólo rió a fuertes carcajadas.

-Tómame a mí – Dijo Jade acercándose – ¡Llévame a mí padre! Por favor. ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¡Haré lo que quieras, pídelo! – Se alteró.

-¿Tanto por ésta mujer Jade? ¿Cómo es posible tu devoción por ella? Es una desplazada, tú eres mi hija, la hija de Víktor West, eres una heroína nacional, una marinera de alto rango...

-Por favor, papá… por favor… - Víktor la observó un momento, era la primera vez que la veía con ese rostro implorante, llorando.

-No. Ésta es mi forma de tomar mi venganza – Ryder acercó a Tori hasta ellos – Sé felíz con lo que te queda ahora… hija.

Fue suficiente para que la pelinegra reuniera todo el coraje que podía haber dentro de ella, todos esos años de vivir con tanto rencor por las acciones de su padre los estaba liberando ahora.

-¡No te la llevarás!

Knight dio con acertada puntería en el brazo a Scott Ryder en el momento que Jade atacó a Víktor por la espalda, empujándolo lejos de Tori. La latina cayó sobre la arena. Víktor se incorporó velozmente y recogió el arma que había perdido para apuntar a la latina, pero Jade lo encaró y forcejeaba con él.

-¡Para Jade! No quiero hacerte daño a ti hija.

-Ya lo intentaste una vez, no te cuesta ningún trabajo disparar de nuevo contra mí, padre.

-¡Hazte a un lado! - Varios de los de la multitud tuvieron la intención de hacer algo, pero un movimiento en falso podría resultar catastrófico, así que Kendall tuvo que mediar con la situación.

La mujer rubia, madre de la gótica, estaba de rodillas mirando con impotencia la escena, sostenida por David y Jan de los brazos, su postura recordaba a aquella madre que veía caminar a su hijo mientras él llevaba una cruenta cruz de madera - ¡Jade!

Víktor asestó un golpe en el rostro pálido de la chica que la tumbó al suelo, acción que le permitió apuntar de nuevo a la latina.

-¡NO! – El disparo penetró el cuerpo de la pelinegra, un silencio momentáneo inundó el contorno del paisaje que se apreciaba hacia todos los lados, los ojos de Víktor West se abrieron como si contemplara una de esas escenas de terror en el cine.

-Jade… - Murmuró. La gótica, en sus pocas fuerzas, trataba de cubrir el cuerpo de la mujer que defendía a costa de su vida, la sangre le corría por la cara y por la espalda.

-Jade… - Le llamaba débilmente la morena, los ojos azules la miraron penetrantes, con una fuerza que se dilataba poco a poco a la par que las lágrimas brotaron de ellos y corrieron por sus mejillas ahora rojizas – Jade… por favor… - Tori también lloraba.

Víktor bajó el arma, mirando incrédulo lo que acababa de hacer.

-Mátalas ahora... – Le advirtió Ryder – Mátalas a las dos. Termina con todo de una vez West ¡Mátalas!

El rifle cayó de la mano de Víktor sobre la arena, el cielo se había puesto gris y parecía que ese día no solo lloverían gotas de agua, sino que las lágrimas de aquél hombre cruel y sanguinario, le seguirían el paso.

-Hija…

En un movimiento rápido Scott Ryder cogió el rifle y apoyado con el brazo recién herido apuntó de nuevo a las dos chicas al centro.

-Yo lo haré por ti.

-¡Noooo! – Gritó el sujeto y se volvió a Ryder al tiempo que recibía la descarga de municiones sobre su propio cuerpo, en el afán de proteger a la pareja que poco a poco se consumía tirada sobre la arena que se ponía húmeda.

Robbie apuntó directo al cráneo de Ryder y voló sangre y un ojo. Al instante los hombres se apresuraron a aprisionar a los marineros que acompañaban a Víktor en sus dos únicas embarcaciones sobrevivientes. La lluvia comenzó a caer y pronto el agua se confundió con las manchas rojas de la sangre que corría. El resto de las personas rodearon a las figuras que acababan de protagonizar una de las escenas más dramáticas de sus vidas.

-Jade – Lloró Tori abrazando fuerte el cuerpo de la muchacha.

_Había llovido ese día. Las nubes grises descargaron toda su tristeza como si no hubiera sido así en un siglo. La tormenta borró y se llevó consigo los últimos rastros de tinta roja, el mismo color con el que se pinta, había dicho mi madre, el amor entre los humanos; curiosamente, no sólo el amor se pinta de rojo, también se pinta de rojo la muerte, poco antes de hacerse presente y tal vez, algo quede de ella después de marcharse._

**XXX**

Los barrotes de la celda resonaron fuertemente al cerrarse las compuertas por el largo pasillo, mismas que se habían abierto para llevar al preso hacia la sala de juicio.

-Adiós chula.

-Nos vemos en unas horas mamacita.

Beckett Oliver no hizo más que cerrar sus oídos a los comentarios de sus compañeros de prisión. Habían pasado quince días y todos los implicados en la cruenta batalla contra los desplazados en la América del Norte fueron llevados a juicio, entre ellos Beckett Oliver y Tara Ferguson.

-La corte de ésta nación les confiere… por severos daños y Traición a la Patria, Espionaje, Crímenes de Guerra… - La secretaria de acta leyó en voz alta todos y cada uno de los delitos cometidos por las dos personas jóvenes que estaban sentadas una junto a la otra, en trajes color naranja.

-Por todos los daños presentados a la nación se les condena a… la pena capital en la silla eléctrica, ejecutada el día…

Habían recibido la pena máxima impuesta por los delitos militares cometidos, el resto de los marineros que habían seguido la dictadura de Víktor West sólo recibieron cadena perpetua. Beck y Tara estuvieron al frente de todos los agravios puestos en ejecución.

-Te vas a ir al infierno Beck – El muchacho esbozó una media sonrisa que desvaneció de inmediato.

-Ya debes estar acostumbrada por tu parte… ¿no? – Y miró hacia el brazo mutilado de Tara.

-Así es, pero tu infierno comenzará antes… saliendo de acá, te espera un festín con todos los presos que quieren comprobar si en efecto… ya no eres hombre – Y señaló con las cejas a la entrepierna de Beck, luego se quedaron en silencio cuando la secretaria habló de nuevo.

-Pónganse de pie los acusados: Kendall Knight… Robert Shapiro… Haley Ferguson … Sinjin Van Cleef… Logan Henderson… y… Jadelyn West.

Los seis jóvenes acataron la orden y escucharon atentos la lectura de los delitos en los que, de manera circunstancial, habían participado.

-Por lo cual la Honorable Corte de ésta nación los encuentra… culpables de los delitos señalados… - Hubo murmullos en la sala. El corazón de Victoria Vega estaba dando saltos y tumbos a mil por hora, el recinto estaba lleno de militares y víctimas del gobierno que recién había sido derrocado – Sin embargo, por retiro de cargos y demandas no señaladas, además de participar en contra del gobierno derrocado y a favor de las víctimas del mismo… se les concede el título de "héroes nacionales" – La sala se llenó de más alboroto – Por lo cual… – Continuó la secretaria, luego del golpe del mazo por parte del juez – Por lo cual se les condena a… ciento treinta dos días de arresto, lo que equivale a tres meses en la prisión que la corte avale, y al quedar en libertad, se les imputa el castigo a sesenta y un días de servicios comunitarios en los que tendrán la responsabilidad de reparar los daños ocasionados durante su participación en la pasada…

Las palabras de la secretaria ya no fueron oídas, la alegría en el corazón de los presentes en la sala podía más que cualquier otra cosa que pudiera ser dicha. Como pudo Tori consiguió alcanzar a Jade para abrazarla, al tiempo que las custodias llevaban a Tara y Beck fuera del recinto. Los jóvenes cruzaron miradas. Ninguno de los cuatro sonrió, pero en los ojos de Tara Ferguson se apreciaba un brillo de arrepentimiento, la chica no los perdió de vista hasta que su figura desapareció por el pasillo, entonces un custodio apartó a Tori.

**XXX**

-¿Qué es? – Preguntó una chica delgada mientras caminaba hacia una marinera que acababa de recoger algo del suelo.

-Encontré ésta caja entre los tablones el otro día… ¿es tuya? – Respondió la gótica entregándosela a la morena.

-Puedes quedártela, ahí es donde guardaba mis viejos tesoros, como tu fotografía que Trina rompió y tiró al mar.

-¿No quieres conservar tus viejos tesoros?

-No, tengo uno nuevo – Dijo parándose de puntillas para besarla en la nariz.

-Tu hermana está arrepentida.

-Lo sé, te ayudó a reconstruir todo esto ¿no?

-Sí, cada cosa… ¿Piensa vivir aquí?

-No, ella regresa a Hollywood, aún quiere ser una estrella del espectáculo – Las dos muchachas se rieron - ¿Así que ésta es la sorpresa que querías darme?

-¿Te gusta? ¿Qué te parece?

-Está un poco más lujosa de lo que antes era.

-Sé que amabas el hogar que tenías en ésta isla, podemos venir acá en vacaciones…

-O…

-O… podemos hacerla nuestra morada.

-Yo podría vivir en cualquier parte del mundo contigo Jadelyn West – Le dijo la morena rozando sus labios y abrazándola por el cuello.

-¿Estás contento de ver a tu hija en brazos de Jade West? – Le preguntó Holly a David que observaba a la pareja.

-Son felices… lo merecen.

Cat Valentine pasó corriendo a su lado.

-¡Robbie! Creo que Rex volvió a esconder mi jirafa… pídele que me la devuelva.

-Rex, ¿tú escondiste la jirafa de Cat?

-Está en el granero, Logan y yo solo quisimos hacer una broma… llorona – Logan Henderson se levantó de la enramada sonriendo y sacudiéndose el polvo.

-Los dejo solos.

-No me dejes… llévame contigo, no quiero hacer un trío con estos dos – Logan tomó a Rex.

-Lo cuidaré – Le aseguró a Robbie y dejó solos a la pareja.

-¿Quieres jugar a los piratas? – Cat negó - ¿No? – Negó de nuevo con la cabeza - ¿Segura? – Insistió Robbie divertido, entonces la pelirroja esbozó una amplia sonrisa y se levantó corriendo de su lugar casi tropezando con Kendall que huía de Trina.

-En serio, soy tan buena cantante como actriz, sólo escúchame, no te arrepentirás.

-Quizá más tarde – Le decía el rubio.

Unos metros más adelante, justo en la cima de un acantilado, una chica gótica y una latina observaban divertidas todo el movimiento que se llevaba a cabo en la parte baja.

-¿Crees que mi hermana logre conquistar a tu vicealmirante?

-Es posible – Le respondió la gótica – Kendall tiene un corazón hermoso.

Tori esperó una larga pausa antes de volver a hablar - ¿Vale la pena no Jade?

-¿De qué hablas?

-Vale la pena todo lo que pasó para ver las cosas de ésta manera.

-No lo sé… perdimos a muchas personas inocentes… ¿crees que vale todo esto la vida de André, de Clayton, del hermano de Cat… el único sacrificio que hizo mi padre para que… todo esto fuera posible?

-Creo que la vida de las personas nunca será el pilar dónde sostener nuestras victorias… pero tú hubieras muerto por la misma causa que ellos.

La gótica bajó la vista al camino que sus pasos seguían – Sí, sin duda.

Poco a poco llegaron a la cascada donde un día, sin reconocerse, se habían reencontrado.

-Hace varios meses… - Dijo Tori para romper el silencio – Tú estabas situada en ésta parte de arriba – Señaló el lugar en donde estaban – Y yo en aquella de abajo, en circunstancias totalmente diferentes… tú como verdugo… y yo como víctima.

-Eso ya cambió – Se apresuró a responder Jade, pero Tori la hizo callar.

-Sí, porque ahora estamos paradas en el mismo lugar las dos juntas, ahora tú eres la mujer que amo… y yo… muy pronto voy a convertirme en la señora de West.- Tori abrazó de nuevo a la joven pálida.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Quién dijo que me casaré contigo?

-Tienes qué… estoy embarazada – susurró junto a sus labios.

-¿Y…?

-Y… el hijo que espero es tuyo – La mirada de ambas chicas se cruzó formando una mezcla de bellos colores entre marrón y esmeralda, atenuados por los rayos de un sol que estaba listo para comenzar a ocultarse no sin antes reflejar la silueta de dos muchachas abrazadas sobre la parte alta de una cascada, cuya caída de aguas se perdía en el amplio mar.

-¿Y quién me asegura que es mío? – Tori sonrió sobre los labios de la gótica.

-Deberías verlo en el ultrasonido… tiene el mismo color de tus hermosos ojos… Será niño, y cuando crezca – Se apartó un poco para mirar hacia al mar – Se convertirá en un marinero tan apuesto y sexy como su madre.

-¿Así que te parezco una marinera sexy? – Dijo Jade atrapándola de nuevo.

-Sí, mucho.

-Pues tú eres una hermosa sirena que… me atrapó con su canto… en medio del mar… su belleza y su talento hicieron que me perdiera como los marineros de Homero…

-Sí, yo te incité a que te arrojaras al mar…

-Y yo perdida en tu belleza desaté mis cuerdas y caí… - Guardaron silencio por algunos segundos.

-Te amo Jade West.

La gótica la admiró un instante antes de responder a sus últimas palabras.

-Yo te amo más Tori Vega… mucho más.

Y se besaron, sellando con su beso el despliegue del sol hasta su dormitorio, en medio del cielo y del océano que las rodeaba…

**FIN**

**Eso es to, eso es to eso es todo amigos jejeje. Sin nada más qué decir más allá de mis agradecimientos, paso a las salutaciones:**

_**Smell-Coffee o KatnissWest.-**_ Gracias por leerme y preocuparte por dejarme siempre un review en cada capítulo, si me crees esto, eres joven y admiro mucho tu forma de escribir, en serio, tienes un gran talento, échale ganas y verás que tu recompensa será grande.

_**Yoshi.-**_ Mi casi hermana jajaja, ¿tu escritora favorita? ¿En serio? Wow… Muchas gracias, me alegro mucho que me leyeras y siempre comentaras muy animadamente en mis historias, te debo muchas casi-hermana. Espero haber dejado resueltas tus dudas respecto la historia.

_**Victoiousnaomi.-**_ Aprecio mucho tu interés y preocupación en mis actualizaciones, y esos mensajes privados que me enviabas alentándome a continuar con la escritura, a últimas fechas ya no me era tan sencillo pero siempre sabía que tendría a una lectora como tú esperando. Muchas gracias.

_**Bella Riddle I.-**_ ¿Una patada en las bolas? Ajajajajajajaja que me hiciste reír mucho con esa frase Bella. Bueno, tú personalmente sabes que eres una gran amiga mía que de repente un día apareció para decirme porqué carajos no actualizaba… y te quedaste… no tengo palabras coherentes qué escribirte ahora que expresen el mucho cariño que te tengo, pero espero que tú lo llegues a comprender, si no estaría muy decepcionada :-)

_**Flor Rush.-**_ Ups, espero no hacerlo de nuevo jaja. Pues ¿qué te digo? Llegaste casi al final pero de una manera fuerte, gracias por tus comentarios y por el apoyo que me has dado con ésta y con mis otras historias, espero ser pronto tu escritora favorita o no salir de tus favoritas. Besos Flor.

_**Jori4Ever.-**_ Wooooaaooww… uff, yo no podía dar crédito cuando leí tu review en ésta historia, en verdad, yo no creí que provocara tantos sentimientos en una lectora, cuando te leí, dije: Oh DIOS mío, yo no quiero esto, yo solo escribo, pero luego dije: DIOS, saber que de los talentos que me has dado he hecho felíz a una persona, me ha hecho muy feliz a mí también… no tengo palabras para ti excepto que… Wow… Muchas gracias Jori…

_**Ouroboros Life.-**_ Mi rubio, hermoso y galante caballero de los ojos grises, mi crítico principal de ésta obra, debo expresarle especiales agradecimientos por su crítica tan penetrante y también, porque fue el primer caballero en comentarme. Su pluma es admirada por mi enamoramiento hacia las letras, siéntase en todo correspondido mi amigo y colega de la pluma. Besos de amix.

_**JathanJori98.-**_ Jajajaja, una de las principales que me motivaba a escribir y que ahí estaba, dándole duro con que Jade que Liz que Beck que Tori, tengo algo qué decirte, si la belleza fuera pecado, tú serías inocente XD ajajaja, ¡es broma! Si la belleza fuera pecado, Liz Gillies estaría ya sabemos dónde, gracias a DIOS es una virtud ;-)

_**Guest.-**_ Muchas gracias por leer y comentar de vez en cuando y aún al capítulo anterior a éste, mis agradecimientos.

_**Silverke.-**_ Menos mal que alcanzaste mención dentro de ésta historia jaja, por poquito y no alcanzabas pero bueno, gracias por leerte toda mi historia y qué padre que te gustó, espero que si llegas a leer lo demás que he escrito, igual te agraden, lo que no, decímelo jajaja. Besos.

**Y bueno, también agradezco a **_**Loverxanime**_**, **_**AsukaMiyamoto**_**, **_**Más Allá de la Realidad**_**, **_**DK- Suddi**_**, **_**Blue .**__**Strawberry . Girl**_**, **_**Dei Lee**_**, **_**Franiam**_**, **_**Jorictorus**_**, **_**Zafiro- Nyan**_**, **_**Greek- JammieXX**_**, **_**Hime-Chan196**_**, **_**Lili**_**, **_**Caprigirl**_**, **_**Clara Valentina,**__**Andrés**_**, **_**Fic**_**, **_**Victorious**_**, **_**Gabriela 0012**_**, **_**Riverchele**_**, **_**Gabriela Campos**_**, **_**Sthephanny**_**, **_**Davidd**_**, **_**Ernesto de Unanue**_**, **_**Yo**_**, **_**Mariaa18**_** y **_**Mr. Rex**_** y a todos los/las que siguieron ésta historia en anonimato… GRACIAS. Hay LindsayWest para rato. Besos y cariños especiales para todos/as. Nos vemos en el final de ¡Delincuente por tu Culpa! Se les quiere mi gente… yyy… tenkiu ;-) **


	22. EPÍLOGO

Hola mi apreciado público. Aparezco por acá por razones que ustedes ya deben imaginarse: Tengo el epílogo de ésta historia, como ustedes lo pidieron mi gente. La verdad, tenía dos opciones de epílogo, decidí arriesgarme y dejarles éste, espero resolver no todas sus dudas, porque me encantaría que la historia encierre sus misterios jajaja. Pero aquí está y solo deseo que les agrade pues por ustedes escribo.

_**Victoiousnaomi**_, tienes razón, debe haber más historias jori, esto no terminará; _**Silverke**_, como bien dices, una mujer no puede embarazar a otra, pero cómo me gustaría tener una Lizzy Gillies jajaja; _**Yoshi**_, tienes mención acá por tu review en el capítulo 21; _**Jori4ever**_, ¿te habría gustado de verdad que Tori tuviera una hija DE Jade?; _**O-Li**_… eres lo que presumiría, si quisiera presumir de algo que tengo, diría: Vean la amistad que tengo con _**Ouroboros Life**_, ¿ya vieron cómo me quiere? : - ) Eres correspondido…; _**JathanJori98**_, te viste tan buena niña en tu review, me agradó esos SEIS GRACIAS que me escribiste mi infra-conciencia, pero luego "me hiciste llorar con lo que le pasó a Beck…" sacó tu lado malvado jajaja, GRACIAS por todos tus GRACIAS amiga; _**GreekJamie – XX**_, jaja, sí, varios se asustaron por lo de Jade, ¿cómo iba a matar a mi chica favorita de los fics? Si se dan cuenta, escribo por ella XD; _**Bella Riddle I**_… te tengo una sorpresa en éste epílogo; _**Flor Rush**_, espero resolver algunas de tus dudas con esto, pero tampoco te lo garantizo jajaja; y por último, por ser el último review que recibí en el capítulo anterior, _**Inodoro Retrete**_, yo creo que de vez en cuando de los retretes salen palabras halagadoras ¿no? Pues me has hecho sentir… Wow, en serio, gracias por comentar en mis historias Inodoro : - ) Y _**Mica**_… por poco y no alcanzas mención jaja, pero tu review fue el último antes de epublicar el epílogo, muchas gracias por leerme y comentarme mica, me alegro que te haya gustado esto : - )

Les dejo leer mi público, les quiero muchísimo, ya lo saben.

Victorious **ni** Big Time Rush me pertenecen, también ya lo sabían.

**Éste epílogo lo dedico a: **_**Mr. Rex…**_sabes que siempre te he admirado y que soy tu Fan No. 1. ¡CULPA A TU ESCRITURA! : - ) Jajaja…

**EPÍLOGO**

-¡Ahí está!

La pequeña corrió intentando alcanzar una mejor vista del enorme buque que se acercaba a la base - ¡Puedo verrlo! – Gritó, dando pequeños saltos sobre sus negros zapatos de cuero recién lustrados - ¡Puedo verrlo mamá! ¡Soooy una Capitán! – Y comenzó a marchar como tantas veces viera desfilar frente a ella a los elementos de la marina de su hoy gran nación - ¡Sooy una Capitán y pol los mares iré andando a navegarl… sooy una Capitán y valiente atlavesalé las aguas de… las aguas de… las… aguas… de… - Desvió la mirada hacia arriba.

-Las aguas de color azul que a una isla no muy cerca de aquí me llevarán…

La joven mujer de rasgos latinos terminó la última estrofa de la canción infantil junto a la pequeña, situándose a la altura de sus azules ojos y haciéndole una caricia en la mejilla – En donde encontraré un tesoro que llevaré en mi corazón – Dicho esto Tori señaló al pecho de la niña de cabellos negros – Pol siemprree… - Concluyó la pequeña de piel pálida. La morena sonrió.

-Casi la has memorizado Isabella.

-Cuando llegue mamá se la voy a cantarl y se pondrrá ¡muy feliz!

-Estoy segura de eso, pero tendrás qué esperar hasta llegar a casa porque ahora mami estará muy agotada. Anda, vayamos a esperar abajo.

Una larga fila de precipitados marineros desfilaron frente a una apretada multitud en el muelle de la base marina.

-¡Mami! – La niña corrió para ser atrapada entre los brazos de una particular mujer en uniforme.

-¿Cómo estás Isabella? – Preguntó con un tono cariñoso pero firme - ¿Cómo te has portado? ¿Has cuidado bien a mami?

-La he cuidado muy bien – Jade West sacó la cuartelera de fieltro de la cabeza de la pequeña y le puso la suya, caminaron hasta Tori y la besó en los labios.

-Hola. ¿Qué te hiciste? Te veo más hermosa – Tori expresó una sonrisa tímida y coqueta al mismo tiempo.

-Me he arreglado para recibir a mi esposa – Respondió devolviéndole el beso - ¿Cómo están todos allá?

-Muy bien. Hay demasiadas cosas qué hacer, tu padre no se da abasto, desde que fue nombrado Alcalde de la isla está todo estresado Don Vega.

-Pobrecito.

-Te llevarás una sorpresa cuando regreses allá. Holly y Trina pusieron el grito en el cielo cuando me vieron llegar sola, te esperaban para que les ayudaras a preparar la boda de Cat.

-¿Qué demonios hace Trina allá y cuándo se fue?

-No lo sé Tori – Dijo Jade con un suspiro – Es tu hermana la loca, prepara el escenario para su "show".

-¿Qué clase de show? – Preguntó la latina arrugando la nariz.

-No tengo idea, pero más vale que no arruine tu participación de canto.

-Ah, insistes en que lo haga.

-Yo no, Cat y Robbie así quisieron. Además eres muy buena en eso así que no pasará nada malo.

-Yo sé cantarl – Habló de nuevo Isabella, que hasta entonces había permanecido recostada sobre el hombro de Jade.

-¿Ah sí mi pequeña?

-Voy a cantarlte mami, y al bebé.

-Mmm… entonces era eso.

-¿Qué?

-Estás más bella, porque éste vientre ha crecido – Dijo la gótica deteniéndose para tocar el estómago de Tori - ¿Cómo estamos allá adentro? – Puso su oreja sobre el vientre abultado.

-Te tengo noticias – La pelinegra alzó la vista para mirarla – Ayer me hice el ultrasonido… - Sonrió – Es un varón.

-¿Un varón?

-Sí mi amor, tendremos un hijo.

-¿De verdad? – La latina asintió con la cabeza – Wow… es estupendo Tori… es una gran noticia. Será la parejita.

-Sí, he pensado en algunos nombres, ¿qué te parecen André, Drake, Clayton, Pablo… Víktor…?

-Ni a cuál irle…

-Dime que quieres otro – Dijo de repente Tori.

-¿Otro nombre?

-Otro hijo.

-Ah… no lo sé, yo ya tuve a Isabella… Por suerte que no quedaste embarazada del estúpido de Beck… no pienses mal, sabes que yo hubiera amado al o la bebé, amo todo lo que viene de ti, pero fue mejor que no pasara. Ahora…

-Otra niña…

-¿Qué?

-Me gustaría tener dos hijas contigo.

-Tori yo…

-Por favor, las tienes muy lindas – Sonrió de nuevo Tori - Isabella es hermosa, tiene todo de ti… hasta lo perturbador.

La gótica le devolvió una sincera sonrisa a su joven esposa - No lo sé… - Los ojos de Tori se clavaron enternecidos en los azules de la pelinegra - Sabes que si me miras así… suceden cosas ¿no?

-Sí…

-Vale, tendremos otra hija – La morena sonrió una vez más, intentando contener toda la emoción en ese gesto – La llamaremos Jessica.

-¿Jessica? – Cuestionó Tori celosa.

-Me gusta ese nombre, siempre que lo escucho, imagino a una mujer fuerte y decidida, inteligente, noble pero no demasiado expresiva. Tenaz, justa, honesta… sincera… hermosa…

-Tú quieres ponerme celosa – Debatió la castaña.

-Sí, un poco, ¿lo estás?

-Yo diría que demasiado – Jade mostró esa sonrisa maléfica que tanto le gustaba a Tori.

-Excelente.

-Entonces… - Continuó hablando la morena tomando a la gótica del brazo, quien llevaba cargando a una pequeña Isabella adormilada – ¿Es cierto que Trina por fin logró hacer caer a Kendall Knight a sus pies?

-Es cierto...

-¿Y que él, Carlos y Logan han vuelto a armar su grupo musical?

-Sólo Carlos y Logan, Kendall fue ascendido en la armada y ahí ha decidido quedarse.

-¿Es verdad que Cat está… esperando un bebé de Robbie?

-No, fue una falsa alarma de Rex porque Robbie no quiso prepararle un sándwich de pollo.

-Oh… ¿Es verdad que Jade West está enamorada de una tal… Tori Vega…?

-Es falso… Jade West está totalmente desquiciada por esa tal… Tori Vega…

Se miraron y se regalaron sonrisas una vez más. Tori alcanzó los labios de su amada y se besaron tiernamente.

-Sooyy… una… capitán… - Fueron las últimas palabras de la pequeña Isabella antes de quedarse dormida.

**¿Y qué tal mi público? ¿Esto fue bueno… o debí omitirlo? Jaja, lo escribí con mucho cariño para todos ustedes, saben bien que me gusta complacerlos. Ojalá me dejen comentarios y, les anuncio, en un par de días, si el trabajo me regala unos minutos libres, subiré el nuevo y último capítulo de ¡Delincuente por tu Culpa! Faltan algunos detalles solamente y además, para compensarles el tiempo, tendrán algo nuevo de mí, me encantaría que me siguieran leyendo y que lo próximo que publique les guste. Besos a todo mi apreciado público por cada lectura y cada letra que me escribieron. Nos estamos leyendo. Su amiga… LindsayWest… Tenkiu ; - )**


End file.
